The End of Eternal Nightmare
by Yoruno Aozora
Summary: Akatsuki Yuki, anggota baru dikediaman milik Mukami. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan mereka, walau dirinya tak ingat kapan itu. Kehidupannya yang biasa mendadak berubah, diikuti dengan ingatan yang tak pernah ia alami. Satu per satu kebenaran menyakitkan dibalik mimpi buruk akan terungkap. Kebenaran apa itu? Bisakah mimpi buruk ini berakhir?/(sequel Eternal Nightmare)
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Ditengah hamparan bunga mawar hitam, dirinya tertidur lelap. Hembusan angin yang lembut pun makin membuatnya terbuai kedalam mimpi yang tak ada akhirnya. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya tertidur disana. Puluhan tahun? Ratusan tahun? Entahlah. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal macam itu. Saat ini, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah satu, tidur.

Ia lelah. Tak ingin memikirkan apa – apa selain menikmati kedamaian yang akhirnya ia dapatkan. Toh, sudah tak akan ada yang menunggu dirinya. Harusnya tak masalah jika ia terus tidur ditempat ini. Tempat ini indah karena dikelilingi mawar hitam yang aromanya begitu memikat. Ia tak perlu takut akan sinar matahari yang menyengat karena singgasana telah diambil oleh bulan merah bersama langit hitamnya. Ia juga tak perlu memikirkan hal lain yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia hanya perlu berbaring dan terlelap, selamanya jika memang bisa.

Karena semua tugas yang diberikan padanya telah selesai.

"...ki..."

Sampai sebuah suara terdengar ditelinganya. Ia mengerang pelan tatkala suara bisikan itu berhembus ditelinganya.

"...ki..."

 _Siapa?_

"...ki, buka matamu..."

 _Kenapa... aku harus membuka mataku?_

"Kau harus bangun. Kau belum boleh tidur didunia ini."

Dengan perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan warna biru yang sama dengan langit disiang hari. Bersamaan dengan itu, hembusan angin menjadi lebih kencang hingga menerbangkan kelopak mawar hitam disekelilingnya. Seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ditengah hembusan angin dan kelopak mawar hitam yang terbang disekelilingnya, ia terus berjalan tanpa tahu tujuannya. Namun, kedua kakinya seperti tahu harus kemana ia melangkah.

"Sa, itterashai," ujar suara itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tangannya terjulur kedepan, seolah ingin menggapai apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Aroma manis mawar hitam yang tadinya memenuhi dirinya kini berubah dengan aroma asing, yang anehnya ia rindukan. Aroma yang sangat ia rindukan tengah mengelilingi dirinya. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas dan membentuk sebuah senyuman diwajahnya.

* * *

Itterashai : Selamat jalan

* * *

Yahoo minna~ akhirnya dengan segala usaha jerih payah yang kuharap tidak sia - sia, bisa menghasilkan sequel fanfic ini. Fyuh... ternyata butuh perjuangan juga ya walopun cuman mikir sana kemari buat cerita dari awal ampe akhir. Sebagai bonus, Author gaje ini akan langsung ngasih 2 chapter sekaligus hehehe. Hitung - hitung sebagai pengganti side story yang kagak rampung mengingat udah tua dibangku sekolah.

Okelah, kalo gitu kita lanjut baca chapter 1 dan 2 ya minna~

Oh, mengingatkan untuk minna yang baru baca, kusarankan baca squel sebelumnya. Biar nantinya nggak bingung. Dan satu lagi, mungkin minna udah pada tau kalo Author ini suka telat banget updatenya. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Disegala kesibukan yang ada pasti bakal update. Tentunya dengan dorongan (kalo perlu terror saya) dari minna~

Udahlah, daripada ngoceh nggak jelas lebih baik langsung lets go


	2. Chapter 1

**Pertama Namun Bukan Pertama**

Mata birunya yang semula tertutup rapat langsung terbuka begitu saja. Napasnya pun ikut tak beraturan, padahal dirinya sedang bergelung nyaman dibawah selimut hangatnya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, mencoba mengingat apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar dengan hebat terangkat. Tiba – tiba ia merasakan pipinya basah oleh sesuatu. Ketika disentuh ternyata basah oleh air mata yang keluar dan anehnya tak bisa ia hentikan. Dadanya sesak, sangat sesak.

Ada apa dengan dirinya. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Didalam kamar yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang bersinar setengah, ia menangis. Ia tak tahu kenapa dirinya menangis. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat air matanya keluar.

Sungguh. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa – apa.

xxx

Suara kicau burung dan hangatnya mentari pagi membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Berbeda sekali dengan kondisinya tadi malam. Ia menarik dengan hati – hati koper hitam besarnya menuju lantai satu bersamaan dengan barang – barang lainnya. Tak banyak sebenarnya barang yang ia miliki selama berada dirumah ini. Selama menunggu jemputannya datang, untuk terakhir kalinya ia mengelilingi rumah yang sudah ia tempati selama lima tahun terakhir ini. Kosong. Tak ada siapa – siapa. Hal itu wajar karena penghuninya sudah pergi entah kemana. Yah, itu bukan masalahnya lagi, mengingat ia dipindahkan oleh penghuni rumah itu sendiri.

Bel pintu terdengar nyaring, menandakan bahwa penjemputnya sudah tiba. Buru – buru ia mengambil tas ransel kecilnya juga koper hitam besarnya. Seorang laki – laki yang kiranya berusia 50 tahunan membungkuk sopan dan segera memasukkan kopernya kedalam bagasi. Begitu selesai, mobil hitam itu melaju dijalanan yang anehnya pagi ini terasa sepi. Ia menyamankan dirinya didalam mobil sambil memainkan _player_ -nya. Perjalanan menuju rumah barunya pasti sangat panjang dan ia ingin kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Atau lebih tepatnya pikirannya.

xxx

Seorang laki – laki berambut hitam keperakan tengah membaca beberapa lebaran yang ada ditangannya sembari menikmati teh paginya. Disalah satu lembar kertas yang ia pegang, terdapat foto seorang gadis, yang ia kira dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Seolah bosan dengan apa yang ia baca, ia lempar begitu saja lembar kertas itu keatas meja, mengundang rasa penasaran dari dua orang yang berada didepannya. Cowok bertopi yang sejak tadi asyik dengan pisau ditangannya menoleh dan mengambil kertas itu, membacanya dengan asal.

"Nee nee, benarkah kita akan kedatangan orang baru dimansion ini?" tanya laki – laki berambut pirang keemasan.

"Aa," jawab si laki – laki berambut hitam.

"Kira – kira, kenapa ya _ano kata_ mengirimkan orang baru kesini?" laki – laki berambut pirang keemasan kembali bertanya. "Apalagi seorang manusia."

"Mungkin untuk dijadikan makanan," celetuk seseorang dari balik jendela. "Seperti ditempat _mereka._ "

Laki – laki berambut hitam tidak langsung menjawab. Mata peraknya tak sengaja menatap kembali tulisan yang tertulis dikertas yang berada diatas meja. Foto seorang gadis beserta data lengkap yang akan menjadi penghuni baru mansion mereka. Melihat nama yang tertera disamping foto, membuat alisnya kembali berkerut.

"Akatsuki... Yuki," gumamnya. "Nama yang sungguh tak asing."

xxx

Mata birunya melebar, ekspresi kagum juga terkejut tak bisa ia singkirkan dari wajahnya. Sudah hampir 5 menit dirinya berdiri didepan gerbang besar, tak bergerak sedikit pun. Dibalik gerbang besar itu, sebuah mansion, tidak, mungkin sebuah istana terpantul jelas dalam mata birunya. Ia mulai ragu, benarkah dirinya akan tinggal disini. Ingin memastikan pun penjemputnya sudah pergi entah kemana. Bertanya pada orang pun, ia tak melihat orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar sini. Akhirnya, ia mendorong gerbang besi itu. Suara derik itu menimbulkan desiran aneh yang mendadak muncul didadanya. Ia memang ragu, tapi berbeda dengan hatinya. Ia justru merasa rindu dengan mansion yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Ya, rindu. Ia amat sangat merindukannya. Baik mansion ini, maupun penghuninya.

"Aku penasaran dengan orang – orangnya. Semoga saja aku bisa berteman baik dengan mereka," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan mantap, ia mengetuk pelan pintu ganda besar yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tak langsung ada jawaban. Baru saja ia ingin mengetuk lagi, pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Alisnya berkerut, namun tak ia hiraukan dan langsung masuk kedalam. Ia kembali dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh mansion itu. Meski diluar terlihat menyeramkan akibat gaya arsitektur bangunannya, tapi tidak dengan dalamnya. Terlihat sungguh mewah tapi tidak berlebihan dan sejuk dipandang dengan warna jingga yang mendominasi.

Diujung lorong cukup panjang yang ia lewati tadi, terdapat sebuah pintu ganda besar yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran cantiknya. Sama dengan sebelumnya, pintu itu juga terbuka dengan sendirinya tanpa ia dorong atau tarik lebih dahulu. Ia terpaksa menyipitkan matanya kala ada sedikit sinar yang masuk kedalam mata birunya secara berlebihan. Setelah merasa terbiasa, ia bisa melihat pemandangan yang sungguh luar biasa disana.

Kaca besar yang memisahkan bagian dalam dan luar mansion, memperlihatkan betapa luasnya halaman belakang mansion ini, dua buah tangga dibagian kiri dan kanannya, dan beberapa sofa ditengah kedua tangga tersebut.

Ditengah kaca besar itu, nampak seorang laki – laki yang tengah memperhatikan halaman belakang. Dua orang laki – laki, berambut kuning keemasan dan cokelat tengah memandang dirinya dari lantai atas. Berbeda dengan seorang laki – laki yang sepertinya sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, duduk diatas sofa. Yah, ia memang mendengar kalau dirinya akan tinggal dengan empat orang. Tapi, tidak menyangka kalau keempat orang itu adalah laki – laki semua. Laki – laki yang tadi melihat halaman belakang, berbalik mengarah padanya. Mata peraknya begitu tajam menusuk dirinya.

"Akatsuki... Yuki?" tanya laki – laki itu, berbuka suara.

"Hai. Akatsuki Yuki desu," ujarnya sopan sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

Ia mendengar suara siulan, ternyata berasal dari laki – laki berambut pirang keemasan. Senyumnya mengembang lebar diwajah tampannya. Tapi, entah kenapa tatapan mata birunya seolah meremehkan dirinya. "Nama yang cantik untuk seorang gadis berawakan tomboy," pujinya.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh laki – laki itu dan ia hanya tersenyum atas pujiannya. Ia memang tidak terlalu suka dengan penampilan gadis pada umumnya yang lebih memilih memakai rok atau _onepiece._ Ia lebih suka memakai celana denim pendek dan kaos T-shirt biasa yang dilapisi oleh jaket atau _sweater._ Sama dengan yang dipakai olehnya saat ini. Bedanya, ia memakai topi hitam yang hampir tersamarkan oleh warna hitam rambut miliknya.

Laki – laki berambut cokelat turun dan langsung berdiri dihadapannya, melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. "Benarkah kau gadis? Atau jangan – jangan kau seorang cowok?"

Ia tersenyum. "Aku benar – benar seorang gadis loh," jawabnya.

Dari belakang, ia bisa merasakan napas seseorang. Terkejut, itu pasti. Tapi, ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak terlihat seperti itu dan memasang wajah senyumnya.

"Aromamu... aneh..." ujar orang itu, laki - laki yang tadinya duduk disofa yang ada dipojok ruangan. "Padahal... tadi... manis sekali. Tapi, kenapa... menghilang?"

Alisnya berkerut dan ia segera menoleh kebelakang, melihat dengan jelas laki – laki itu. "Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil mencium pergelangan tangannya. "Hng... seingatku, aku tak memakai parfum saat kemari."

"Oh iya, aku belum mendengar nama kalian," ucap Yuki tiba – tiba. "Karena kita akan tinggal bersama, bukankah kalian harusnya mengenalkan diri?"

Laki – laki berambut hitam perak berjalan kearahnya. Mata peraknya tak beranjak dari dirinya dan terus menatapnya dengan tajam. Jika orang lain, pasti akan mengecil dan merasa takut dengan pandangan intimidasi itu. Namun, ia justru terperangah melihat warna mata laki – laki itu. Ada perasaan aneh yang mendadak muncul didalam hatinya. Ia merasa pernah melihat warna itu disuatu tempat. Sayang, kemampuan mengingatnya sama sekali tak membantunya.

"Ada apa? Sejak tadi kau menatapku terus," ujar laki – laki itu, memecahkan lamunannya.

"Ah... uun. Bukan apa – apa kok," jawab Yuki. "Jadi?"

"Ruki da. Mukami Ruki," sahutnya. "Yang berada dibelakangmu itu..."

"Azusa... da yo... yoroshiku..."

"Ore wa Kou. Yoroshiku ne, Yuki-chan~"sahut si laki – laki pirang keemasan.

"Yuuma da," sambung laki – laki tinggi tadi.

"Ruki... Kou... Yuuma... dan Azusa..." gumamnya sembari melihat keempat laki – laki yang berada dihadapannya. _Loh? Sepertinya..._ "Kalian berempat saudara?" tanya Yuki.

"Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu," jawab Ruki. "Dimansion ini, peraturan yang kubuat adalah mutlak. Kau harus mematuhinya jika tidak ingin mendapat hukuman. Kau mengerti?"

Yuki menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan putih giginya. "Aku sangat mengerti, Ruki-san. Ah, boleh aku memanggilmu Ruki-san? Rasanya aneh kalau harus memanggil nama keluarga kalian."

Ruki hanya menggangguk kecil, kemudian menyuruh Kou untuk mengantar Yuki menuju kamarnya. Dengan senang hati, laki – laki berambut pirang keemasan itu mengantarnya sambil menjelaskan beberapa ruangan yang boleh dan tidak boleh dimasuki. Yuki mendengarkan penjelasan Kou dengan cermat. Ia juga cukup semangat karena bisa melihat mansion yang ternyata sangat indah, padahal diluar terlihat cukup menyeramkan. Begitu sampai dikamar Yuki, yang terletak diujung lorong lantai dua, Kou menyudahi tur kecil mereka.

"Arigatou gozaimashita, Kou-san," ucap Yuki.

"Ini bukan apa – apa kok, Yuki-chan," ujar Kou. Ia lalu memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Sebelum Yuki melontarkan pertanyaan, Kou sudah menjawabnya duluan. "Ini seragam sekolahmu. Karena sudah waktunya berangkat sekolah, segera siap – siap ya. Jangan membuat kami menunggu terlalu lama.

"Eh? Sekolah? Tapi, sudah sore loh, Kou-san," ujar Yuki bingung.

"Kita bersekolah disekolah malam. Tentu saja kau juga akan bersekolah disana," jawab Kou sedikit bosan. "Sudah ya, Yuki-chan. Cepat ganti pakaianmu."

Yuki mengangguk paham dan segera undur diri untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam yang baru saja ia terima. Didalam kamar yang nampak luas itu, ia berjalan kearah kasur yang berada ditengah ruangan. Perasaan rindu meluap kembali ketika ia melihat kamar yang didominasi dengan warna biru. Ia mendudukkan dirinya ditepi kasur, menyapu lembut kain yang ada dibawahnya. Remasan ditangan yang dibarengi dengan gigitan dibawah bibirnya tak juga meredakan perasaan aneh didalam dadanya.

Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?

Kenapa rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis?

Perasaan ini bercampur menjadi satu. Rindu... lega... senang juga... takut...


	3. Chapter 2

**Deja Vu**

Mata birunya tak bisa berhenti bersinar tatkala dirinya sudah sampai disekolah barunya. Ia memang segera berpisah dengan Mukami bersaudara ketika sampai gedung karena dirinya harus mengurus beberapa hal. Terlebih lagi, dirinya berbeda kelas dengan keempat saudara itu. Ia kelas satu dan mereka kelas tiga. Mari kesampingkan hal itu, karena saat ini ia sama sekali tak percaya. Dirinya yang selalu pergi kesekolah biasa bisa pergi kesekolah malam yang sangat terkenal dikalangan para artis dan orang – orang terkenal. Wajar saja mengingat status mereka dan pekerjaan mereka disiang hari.

Usai mengurus kepindahannya dan mengucap salam singkat untuk gurunya, ia segera mengikuti wali kelasnya menuju kelas barunya. Isi kelas tersebut cukup sedikit, mungkin sekitaran 20 orang saja. Tapi yah, tak masalah.

"Akatsuki Yuki desu," ucapnya mengenalkan diri. "Kore kara wa yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Setelah sang wali kelas menunjuk kursinya, ia segera duduk dan mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Hanya saja, entah mengapa ia merasa bosan. Ia akui, ia memang paling benci jika harus belajar seperti ini. Oleh karena itu, nilai yang ia dapatkan selama ini tak bisa dibilang baik juga tak bisa dikatakan buruk. Tapi, bukan karena hal itu ia merasa bosan. Mata birunya diam – diam mengamati ruangan kelasnya. Biasa saja, tak ada yang menarik. Tenang karena sibuk mendengarkan ucapan sang guru. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan mengalihkan mata birunya keluar jendela. Bulan yang berbentuk separuh terpantul dimatanya.

Bibirnya bergerak, seperti mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia ucapkan.

xxx

Kedua tangannya ia renggangkan keatas, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pegal yang menyelimutinya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan membereskan buku yang berserakan diatas meja. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan teman – teman sekelasnya, mengingat ia murid baru disini. Bahkan, ia diajak oleh beberapa teman sekelasnya untuk berkeliling sekolah. Tapi, ia menolak dengan halus ajakan mereka. Akibatnya, sekarang ia bingung harus berbuat apa untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya.

"Daripada melamun tak jelas, lebih baik kujelajahi sendiri saja sekolah ini," ujar Yuki memutuskan.

Meski ia tahu dirinya akan tersesat, ia tetap melanjutkan rencananya itu. Toh, ia merasa tak ingin menghadiri pelajaran berikutnya. Ia tahu bahwa itu salah dan hal yang tak baik mengingat posisinya sebagai murid baru. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Firasatnya mengatakan pelajaran berikutnya akan sangat membosankan.

Kakinya melangkah tanpa bingung disepanjang koridor, seolah memang sudah mengetahui seluk beluk sekolah ini dan itu membuatnya cukup heran. Tapi, ia akan mengesampingkan hal itu. Mata birunya juga selalu bersinar ketika melihat wajah yang sering ia lihat ditelevisi. Senyumnya mengembang tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Jika ia bisa berteman dengan salah satu orang terkenal disekolah ini, pasti kedepannya akan sangat mudah dalam kehidupannya.

Tanpa disadari, ia sudah sampai dilantai paling atas, atap sekolah. Ketika ia memutar kenop pintu, angin malam langsung menyambutnya.

"Huwah... benar – benar sekolah khusus orang kaya ya," gumam Yuki. "Atapnya saja sampai dibuat seperti taman."

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu bangku panjang yang telah disediakan, bermaksud menikmati angin malam hari ini. Tak lupa juga memasangkan _earphone_ miliknya untuk menambah suasana damai yang entah sejak kapan hinggap dihatinya saat ini. Meski tak banyak, hari ini ia sudah mengalami hal yang luar biasa. Kehidupan yang ia pikir akan biasa – biasa saja, ternyata menjadi luar biasa. Hidup bersama keempat cowok dalam mansion besar bagaikan istana dan bersekolah disekolah malam yang cukup terkenal.

Dalam hati, ia mensyukuri keputusan mantan wali asuhnya.

Meski hatinya dipenuhi dengan rasa senang dan penasaran akan banyak hal, ia masih merasa tak tenang. Tangannya meremas dadanya, berharap rasa itu bisa hilang. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya. Perasaan resah ini tak mau menghilang sejak kemarin malam dan semakin bertambah tatkala ia bertemu dengan Mukami bersaudara.

Ia tak mengenalnya, namun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya berkata bahwa ia mengenal mereka dengan sangat baik.

Tak ada hubungan sama sekali tapi memiliki hubungan yang sangat dalam bahkan Tuhan pun tak tega untuk memutuskan hubungan itu.

Merasa senang tapi disaat yang sama merasa sedih.

xxx

Suara kunyahan gula batu yang ada dimulutnya menemani suasana hening yang menyelimutinya saat ini. Jika bukan perintah Ruki, mungkin ia sudah pergi dan menghisap darah orang itu. Tak usah repot – repot mengawasai teman baru yang akan tinggal dimansion mereka. Ia menghela napas panjang dan kembali memasukkan gula batu kedalam mulutnya. Mata cokelatnya kembali menatap sosok gadis yang sedang tiduran diatas bangku panjang. Beruntung gadis itu sedang mendengarkan sesuatu sehingga tak bisa mendengar suara kunyahan. Ah, mungkin ia juga harus bersyukur karena dirinya seorang vampire. Jadi, ia bisa dengan mudah menghilangkan hawanya keberadaannya.

Ia berjalan dengan pelan kedepan gadis itu, menatapnya. Mata birunya yang cukup aneh tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. Entah apa itu, ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena tak bisa melihat mata birunya. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan memandangi gadis itu. Dikatakan sedang tidur pun tidak bisa karena ia bisa mendengar gumaman gadis itu. Sepertinya, ia sedang menyanyi. Tapi, lantunan lagu yang keluar dari mulutnya juga tak bisa dibilang sebuah lirik lagu. Mendengar gumaman gadis itu, membuat dadanya bergerumuh tak jelas. Dan ia tidak suka hal itu.

Mata birunya perlahan terbuka. Awalnya, ia mengedipkan beberapa kali seolah ingin memastikan sesuatu. Tiba – tiba matanya terbuka lebar dan ia segera bangun, terkejut melihat sosoknya yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Yu-yu-yuuma-san?! Sejak kapan ada disini?!" tanyanya panik sekaligus kaget.

Ia, Yuuma, tak segera menjawab. Mata cokelatnya sedikit melebar ketika menyadari ada sebuah air yang lolos dari mata gadis itu. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur seolah ingin mengusap air itu. Nampak terkejut dengan tindakannya sendiri, ia segera menarik tangannya dan berdiri, mengurungkan niatnya tadi.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" Yuuma berbalik tanya. "Hari pertama sudah bolos."

Yuki terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk pipinya. Ia segera melepas apa yang dipakai tadi dan memasukkan kembali kedalam saku _blazzer_. "Kurasa akan aneh jika aku berbicara seperti ini," ucapnya. "Tapi, aku merasa pelajaran berikutnya akan membosankan dan terdengar sama ditelingaku. Makanya..."

"Kau sengaja membolos," ujar Yuuma menarik kesimpulan yang dibalas dengan kekehan Yuki.

"Sejak tadi pagi, aku selalu mengalami _deja vu,_ " gumam Yuki. "Dan itu membuatku sedikit takut."

" _Deja vu_? Apa itu?" tanya Yuuma.

"Eh? Yuuma-san tidak tahu _deja vu_ itu apa?" Yuki berbalik tanya, merasa heran karena baru kali ini ada seseorang yang tidak mengerti apa itu _deja vu_.

"Warii ka yo?"

Yuki nampak berpikir sejenak, bermaksud untuk menjelaskan secara singkat. "Ng... _deja vu_ itu... aku tidak tahu apa arti sebenarnya. Tapi, kita mengalami hal yang pernah kita lakukan padahal tak pernah kita lakukan," jelasnya. "Semacam melihat mimpi dalam dunia nyata."

Alis Yuuma makin berkerut, tak mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh gadis didepannya ini. Jelas saja, ia tak pernah menyukai hal merepotkan macam teori ataupun hal yang membuatnya pusing sendiri. Ia bukan Ruki yang senang menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca dan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Oleh karena itu, ia membiarkan hal itu. Ia kemudian tersadar bahwa sejak tadi Yuki terus menatapnya tanpa berhenti dan itu membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman.

"Apa?"

Yuki mengembangkan senyumnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti punya kakak yang perhatian padaku," ucapnya. "Mungkin jika aku mempunyai kakak, pasti akan begini ya rasanya."

Yuuma mendengus. "Sayangnya, aku tak ingin menjadi kakakmu," ketusnya. "Merepotkan."

"Sore wa zannen," ujar Yuki.

xxx

 _"Oi ..., cepatlah sedikit!" seru orang didepannya. "Kau janji akan menemaniku seharian, kan?!"_

 _"Tapi, tidak membantumu dikebun, ...-kun!" tukasnya kesal. "Mou! Kalau tau begini lebih baik aku bersama dengan ...-nii atau ...-kun didalam."_

 _Jitakan pelan mendarat dikepalanya, membuat siempunya mengaduh kesal. Namun, sipelaku tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Malah, ia memberikan keranjang dan menyuruhnya untuk memanen sayuran yang memang sudah siap untuk dipanen. Dengan berat hati, ia akhirnya membantu orang itu dan memetik dengan sangat hati – hati. Ia akui, sayuran yang ditanam disini sungguh enak dan ia menyukainya. Terlebih lagi, ladang kebun ini memang ladang kesayangannya. Ia pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi ladangnya._

 _Usai memetik sayuran, ia mengelap peluh yang mengalir dipipinya. Ukh! Ia paling benci jika berkeringat seperti ini. Mendadak sebuah kekehan terdengar dan itu berasal dari orang yang menyuruhnya bekerja paksa._

 _"Apa yang kau tertawakan, ...-kun?" tanyanya kesal._

 _Orang itu masih terkekeh. Dengan lengan baju panjangnya, orang itu mengusap pipinya. Ia baru sadar bahwa pipinya kotor oleh tanah. Tapi bukannya menghilang, tanah yang ada dipipinya justru semakin melebar. Ia yang menyadari hal itu langsung memukul pelan lengan orang itu._

 _"...-chan..." panggil seseorang dari jendela. Ia menoleh dan melihat sebuah sapu tangan bersih terulur padanya. "Otsukare..."_

 _"Arigato ...-kun," ucapnya senang sambil menerima sapu tangan itu dan segera membersihkan pipinya. "Berbeda sekali dengan seseorang ya."_

 _"Oi, apa maksudmu, ...? Hah?"_

 _Ia menjulurkan lidahnya. Kesal, tapi anehnya ia merasa lucu dan akhirnya tawa lepas keluar dari mulutnya._

Kelopak matanya yang tadi tertutup, kini terbuka. Ia menghela napas dan segera mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan keluar dari kedua matanya. Mendadak ia merasa mual jika berusaha mengingat mimpi yang baru saja ia lihat. Dirinya berada disebuah tempat yang ia yakini adalah ladang kebun, bersama dengan orang – orang, yang entah mengapa sangat berharga untuknya. Senang, bahagia, dan perasaan positif lainnya bisa ia rasakan dalam mimpi itu. Tapi, semuanya hilang ketika ia bangun.

"Mungkin jalan – jalan sebentar akan membuatku lebih baik," pikirnya.

Ia mengambil jaket yang tersampir dikursi dan keluar kamar, bermaksud untuk pergi ketaman. Diluar dugaan, taman dimansion ini cukup luas. Ia yakin, dirinya pasti akan tersesat jika terlalu jauh melangkah. Bagaimana tidak, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat hutan dibelakang taman. Untuk berjaga – jaga, ia hanya akan berjalan – jalan disekitar taman yang sudah ditata rapi. Samar – samar ia mendengar suara gumaman orang sedang bernyanyi dan ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah suara itu. Sosok seorang cowok tinggi sedang asyik menyirami tanaman yang ada didepannya. Ah... ia baru sadar jika ditaman ini terdapat ladang sayur yang cukup luas.

Persis seperti mimpinya barusan...

"Oi, jangan melihatku terus – menerus," tukas orang itu kesal. "Kimochi warii."

"Ah... gomennasai, Yuuma-san," sesal Yuki. Ia mendekat kearah Yuuma. Matanya melebar, terkagum melihat banyaknya sayuran yang ditanam disini. "Huwah... sayuran disini banyak sekali. Siapa yang menanamnya?"

"Tentu saja aku," jawab Yuuma bangga. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku?"

"Hanya Yuuma-san?" Yuki kembali bertanya. "Bukan kalian berempat?"

"Aku tak ingin bertanah ria. Itu menyebalkan dan membuat bajuku kotor," tukas seseorang. Yuki segera menolah dan melihat Kou yang sedang menatap mereka berdua dari jendela. Diruangan yang sama, ia bisa melihat Ruki yang sedang membaca dan Azusa yang sibuk bermain dengan tangkai mawar.

"Ah, Kou-san ohayou gozaimasu. Ruki-san to Azusa-san mo," sapa Yuki. "Kupikir itu benar juga. Rasanya tidak cocok untuk wajah cantik Kou-san."

"Eh~ aku lebih senang jika dikatakan tampan~" rajuk Kou yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan pelan Yuki. Mendadak, sebuah benda terbang melayang kearahnya. Beruntung ia bisa menangkap benda yang terbang kearahnya yang ternyata adalah keranjang kecil.

"Jangan diam saja dan cepat bantu aku!" seru Yuuma.

"Ukh... haruskah aku membantu Yuuma-san diladang? Aku akan melakukan apa pun asal bukan diladang," tawar Yuki.

"Lebih baik kau pergi membantu Yuuma-kun, Yuki-chan," saran Kou. Ia terdengar serius ketika mengatakannya pada Yuki, namun ia melihat kilat tawa yang dipantulkan oleh mata biru Kou. Dengan terpaksa ia membantu Yuuma membantu memetik sayur yang sudah matang. Tentunya dengan sangat hati – hati. Karena jika tidak, ia bisa mendapat masalah. Sangat terlihat dari cara Yuuma merawat ladang kebunnya. Cowok itu pasti sangat memperlakukan kebunnya dan Yuki yakin Yuuma pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi kebunnya itu.

"Oi onna," ujar Yuuma tiba – tiba, membuat Yuki sedikit tersentak. Ketika ia menoleh, cowok itu sudah memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulut. Hampir saja ia memuntahkan apa yang berada dimulutnya, tapi langsung dihentikan begitu tahu apa itu. Ia mengunyah pelan dan seketika itu juga matanya melebar.

"Hng... oishii!" puji Yuki yang baru saja memakan sebuah stroberi. "Aku tidak tau kalau stroberi bisa semanis ini."

Yuuma tersenyum lebar dan itu membuat Yuki sedikit terperangah. Dadanya sedikit sakit, tapi langsung ia abaikan karena secara tak sadar senyumnya juga ikut mengembang.

xxx

Ia merenganggkan kedua tangannya keatas, berusaha mengusir rasa lelahnya. Ia mulai merutuki dirinya ketika habis – habisan membantu Yuuma mengurus ladang kebunnya tadi pagi. Ditambah dengan kehidupan yang berubah dengan drastis dan itu membuatnya sedikit kewalahan untuk menghadapinya. Normalnya, orang akan bersekolah siang hari dan istirahat malam hari. Sekarang, ia harus merubah kehidupannya selama ini. Siang menjadi malam dan malam menjadi siang. Agak berat sebenarnya. Tapi disudut hatinya, ia merasa sudah terbiasa. Yah, walau saat ini ia sedang mengeluh karena tubuhnya pegal semua. Akhirnya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas bangku panjang yang ia duduki sejak tadi.

Helaan napas kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Sudah dua kali ia membolos pelajaran. Ukh! Ia tak ingin membuat masalah untuk Mukami yang sudah menerima dirinya. Namun, ia sama sekali tak ingin masuk kedalam kelas saat ini. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang masih tinggal bersama dengan mantan walinya itu. Mungkin karena ia merasa segan, mau tak mau ia masih mengikuti pelajaran sampai sekolah berakhir. Sepertinya, sejak ia keluar dari panti asuhan mengerikan itu dan berpindah tempat karena pergantian wali, ia masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.

Tapi, mengapa dirinya merasa bisa bermalas – malasan ditempat Mukami. Ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, yang tak peduli dengan akademik maupun hal lain – lainnya.

Asalkan bersama dengan mereka, ia tak masalah.

"Ukh! Semakin banyak aku memikirkan hal itu, semakin pusing kepalaku," gerutu Yuki. Ia meremas dadanya. "Sebenarnya... siapa Mukami bersaudara itu? Kenapa perasaanku semakin tak karuan begini sejak aku diputuskan akan tinggal dengan mereka? Apakah aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka? Tapi, dimana?"

Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benak Yuki saat ini hingga lagu klasik yang biasanya ampuh meredakan perasaannya sama sekali tak mempan. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan bermaksud untuk kembali kekelas, siapa tahu pelajaran membosankan akan membuatnya sedikit membaik.

Nampaknya, ia harus mengesampingkan rencana kecilnya untuk sementara.

Begitu ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia bisa merasakan bahwa jantungnya nyaris meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. Tak jauh dihadapannya, berdiri seorang cowok yang kelihatannya seumuran dengannya dan dengan raut terkejut juga, seolah tak menyadari kehadiran Yuki selama ini. Jika dilihat sekilas, cowok itu tidak ada bedanya dengan cowok kebanyakan. Yang membedakan hanyalah warna rambutnya yang putih dan matanya yang merah bagaikan darah. Tentunya Yuki tak akan terkejut melihat penampilan cowok itu karena ia sudah pernah melihatnya. Entah apa itu dadanya semakin sesak begitu melihat wajah cowok itu hingga ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Padahal, ia tak pernah bertemu dengan cowok itu.

Tapi, ia merasa pernah bertemu dan mempunyai hutang pada cowok itu.

Juga mengingatkannya pada perasaan khusus yang ia rasakan terhadap cowok itu.

Dikehidupannya yang lain...

* * *

Kore kara wa yoroshiku onegaishimasu : Mohon bantuannya mulai saat ini

Warii ka yo : Salah, hah

Sore wa zannen : Sangat disayangkan

Kimochi warii : Menakutkan

Kou-san ohayou gozaimasu. Ruki-san mo Azusa-san mo : Selamat pagi Kou-san. Ruki-san dan Azusa-san

Oi onna : Oi, cewek

Oishii : Enak

* * *

Dou datta minna? Gimana minna? Kerenkah? Atau malah nggak jelas kayak yang nulis? Yah, untuk hal itu kuserahkan pada minna dikolom review yak. Mungkin minna udah pada nyadar kalo dichapter 1 dan 2, Sakamaki belom menampakkan diri. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Mereka pasti akan muncul kok. Ditunggu aja yak hihihi~

Okeh, adios minna~ Sampai bertemu dichapter berikutnya. Ditunggu reviewnya nyawn


	4. Chapter 3

Yahoo~ Kembali dengan Yoruno Aozora si Author gaje yg hidupnya bahkan lebih gaje lagi hahaha. Wah, mentang - mentang lagi liburan bisa update cepet. Coba kalo udah masuk, beuh sibuknya kayak dikejar - kejar ama rentenir #ditabok readertachi karena curhat nggak jelas.

Okelah, daripada ikutan nggak jelas, mending kita masuk aja yuk kechapter berikutnya hehe.

Ah iya, Author memperingatkan kembali kalo Author nggak punya apa - apa selain OC tercinta #digiles ama Yuki dan juga untuk para Sakamaki dan Mukami yang agak sedikit OOC demi meperlancar jalan ceritanya.

Okeh minna~ enjoy it

* * *

 **Sosok Sesungguhnya Mukami**

"Ka-kau..." ucap cowok itu setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau... siapa?" tanya Yuki setelah yakin dirinya bisa bernapas dengan normal. Ia kembali menarik napasnya, ternyata napasnya belum kembali normal. Ia bisa merasakan gemetar yang mulai menjalar ketubuhnya. "Kau memakai seragam sekolah ini... berarti kau juga murid sekolah ini, ya?"

Tatapan mata merahnya langsung berubah tajam dan itu sedikit membuat Yuki terkesiap. Bukan Yuki namanya jika takut hanya karena tatapan itu. Ia tetap memasang senyum dan mencoba berjalan mendekat cowok didepannya.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru cowok itu. "Kalau mendekat, kubunuh kau!"

Biasanya, Yuki akan keras kepala dan tetap mendekat meski diperingatkan seperti itu. Melihat tatapan serius dari mata merahnya, kali ini Yuki lebih memilih menurut, seolah ia sudah tahu betul sifat cowok dihadapannya ini. Ia menepuk tangannya, teringat akan sesuatu. "Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya," ujarnya. "Namaku Akatsuki Yuki. Kau?"

Cowok itu mendengus. "Untuk apa aku memberitahu namaku pada orang asing?" tanyanya ketus. "Huh! Tak masuk akal!"

Yuki mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku kan sudah memberitahu namaku, jadi sudah bukan orang asing lagi," tukasnya. "Jadi, beritahu namamu. Aku tak mungkin memanggilmu rambut putih atau panggilan aneh lainnya. Begini – begini, aku masih tau sopan santun."

"Terserah!" dengus cowok itu dan pergi meninggalkan Yuki yang semakin kesal. Harusnya ia kesal karena perilaku cowok itu yang menyebalkan, tapi senyumnya mengembang dan suara tawa keluar dari mulutnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum setelah melihat tingkah cowok yang seperti itu.

"Jadi semakin penasaran aku dengannya," gumam Yuki. Ia menghela napas dan memandang keatas langit yang gelap tertutup awan. "Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan pengalaman menarik disekolah ini."

xxx

Masuk kekelas dan mengikuti pelajaran, bukanlah hal yang ia sukai sejak masuk kesekolah berkat bantuan ayahnya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, perintah ayahnya. Apa untungnya mempelajari hal yang sama dengan manusia. Baginya tak ada sama sekali. Sudah banyak manusia yang membuatnya tak tenang, suara bising memekakkan telinga, dan hal – hal lain yang makin membuatnya kesal. Ah, jika ia memikirkan hal itu kembali rasanya ingin sekali ia menghancurkan sekolah ini. Tentunya ia akan mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tak mau mengundang kemarahan ayahnya yang berujung hukuman untuknya. Ukh, ia paling tak tahan akan hal itu.

Kembali bolos pelajaran, ia berpikir melamun diatas atap sekolah akan membuatnya sedikit tenang. Tempat itu jarang sekali dikunjungi murid dan ia akui, suasananya cukup menenangkan. Mungkin sama menenangkannya dengan taman mawar putih yang berada dirumah. Sejujurnya, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang seperti itu. Oh tidak. Ia lebih suka mengurung dirinya dikamar, tak perlu melakukan apa – apa. Apalagi harus menghadapi saudara – saudaranya yang menyebalkan. Tapi yah, mungkin untuk hari ini, ia akan menikmati suasana malam ini. Hitung – hitung jika harus mengikuti pelajaran membosankan.

Ketika pintu atap dibuka, ia langsung disambut dengan hembusan angin yang begitu lembut dan menyejukkan. Begitu menyejukkan hingga ia menutup matanya. Ah... baru kali ini ia terbuai oleh angin malam. Saat kelopak matanya kembali terbuka, ia yakin kalau dirinya tersentak kaget. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyadari adanya manusia disana selain dirinya. Kelihatannya manusia itu juga nampak kaget begitu ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat dirinya berdiri. Alisnya sedikit mengerut. Entah kapan dan dimana, ia pernah merasa melihat mata biru gadis itu. Berbeda dengan mata biru milik saudaranya dan seorang yang menyebalkan, baginya, warna biru itu begitu pucat dan... indah. Oke, ia akui ia merasa aneh karena mengatakan indah untuk sesuatu. Namun, begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

Biru pucat bagaikan warna langit siang hari.

"Ka-kau..." ucapnya setelah yakin suaranya sudah kembali pada tempatnya.

"Kau... siapa?" tanya gadis itu. "Kau memakai seragam sekolah ini... berarti kau juga murid sekolah ini, ya?"

Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu tersentak, karena mendadak pundaknya terlihat tegang. Hanya saja, senyum diwajah gadis itu tidak hilang dan ia berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Tentu saja, ia tak akan membiarkan orang lain mendekatinya. Karena, ia memang tak suka orang lain berada didekatnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" serunya mengancam. "Kalau mendekat, kubunuh kau!"

Gadis didepannya sempat terdiam, seperti memikirkan ancamannya. Dan beruntung sekali gadis itu tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Jika saja ia memilih untuk mendekatinya, bisa dipastikan akan ada luka dibagian tubuhnya. Atau bisa saja nyawa gadis itu menghilang. Gadis itu menepuk tangannya pelan dan kembali berkata. "Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya," katanya. "Namaku Akatsuki Yuki. Kau?"

Ia mendengus pelan. "Untuk apa aku memberitahu namaku pada orang asing?" tanyanya ketus. "Huh! Tak masuk akal!"

Ia bisa melihat pipinya mengembung, mungkin karena kesal. "Aku kan sudah memberitahu namaku, jadi sudah bukan orang asing lagi," tukasnya. "Jadi, beritahu namamu. Aku tak mungkin memanggilmu rambut putih atau panggilan aneh lainnya. Begini – begini, aku masih tau sopan santun."

"Terserah!" Ia kembali mendengus dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Ia merasa akan gila jika terus berada didekat gadis itu. Dirasa sudah jauh dari pintu atap, ia berdiam diri sejenak. Tangan kanannya meremas dadanya, merasa aneh dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Didalam aneh dan kacaunya ia saat ini, hanya satu pertanyaan yang terus terngiang dalam benaknya.

Mengapa ia begitu merindukan gadis tadi?

xxx

Beginilah akibatnya jika ketahuan membolos pelajaran. Yuki harus menanggung akibatnya dengan membawakan setumpuk buku hingga ruang guru yang letaknya dilantai satu. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Ia memang tak seharusnya membolos pelajaran, mengingat baru dua hari ia masuk sekolah. Meski mengeluh selama perjalanan, ia harus membawanya jika tidak ingin hukumannya ditambah. Jelas ia tak akan mau. Tumpukan buku yang berat dan dirinya yang kesulitan melihat kedepan saja sudah merupakan penyiksaan untuknya, apalagi ditambah. Ia tak mau memikirkannya.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, ia melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih lebar agar sampai diruang guru. Ketika hampir sampai, hanya tinggal satu belokan diujung bawah tangga itu, ia tak sengaja menabrak orang hingga buku – bukunya jatuh kelantai. Ia sungguh sial hari ini.

"Ah... gomennasai. Daijoubu desuka?" tanya orang yang ia tabrak barusan.

"Daijoubu de-" suaranya tertahan ketika menyadari bahwa yang ia tabrak adalah seorang gadis. Tak hanya itu. Gadis berperawakan feminim dengan rambut pirang pucat dan iris pinknya, membuat mata Yuki melebar. Begitu juga dengan gadis dihadapannya yang langsung berwajah terkejut. "Yui-chan?!"

"Yu-yuki-chan?!"

"Hisashiburi, Yui-chan," seru Yuki. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Un, aku baik," jawab gadis yang bernama Yui itu. "Kau sendiri kelihatan sehat seperti biasa ya."

Yuki terkekeh pelan. Ia kemudian menyadari hukumannya dan segera membereskan buku – buku yang telah berserakan dilantai. Karena merasa bersalah juga, Yui membantu Yuki untuk membawanya menuju ruang guru.

"Eh? Ii yo, Yui-chan," tukas Yuki, merasa tak enak. "Ini hukumanku."

"Tak apa. Bukankah berat jika membawanya sendiri saja," timpal Yui.

Apa yang dikatakan Yui sebenarnya benar dan Yuki pun menerima bantuan gadis berambut pirang pucat itu. Setelah mengantarkan buku itu dan menerima sedikit, atau lebih tepatnya banyak, nasihat dari guru yang menyuruhnya, mereka berdua segera keluar dari ruangan. Karena masih ada waktu sebelum pelajaran berikutnya, keduanya memutuskan untuk berkangen ria dengan menceritakan berbagai macam hal didekat jendela.

"Tapi, aku terkejut loh kau sekolah disini juga, Yuki-chan," ujar Yui. "Bagaimana keadaan walimu yang sekarang? Baik – baik saja, kah?"

Yuki menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Hng... sebenarnya aku pindah dari rumah waliku yang sebelumnya kemarin," jawabnya. "Begitu juga pindah kesekolah ini."

"Jya, sekarang kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tinggal bersama dengan Mukami bersaudara," sahutnya yang dijawab dengan reaksi tak terduga dari Yui. Yuki yang menyadari hal itu segera menanyakannya pada gadis didepannya. "Kau mengenal mereka, Yui-chan?"

Kali ini giliran Yui yang sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa. Jelas sekali ada banyak yang ingin gadis itu katakan perihal Mukami bersaudara. Namun, ia pikir rasanya hal itu sama sekali tak pantas untuk dibicarakan. Terlebih pada Yuki yang baru saja tinggal bersama dengan mereka. Tepat ketika ia ingin menjawab, suara bariton yang sedikit dingin terdengar ditelinga mereka berdua.

"Ah... Ruki-san," sapa Yuki. "Kebetulan sekali Ruki-san ada disini."

"Dan kebetulan juga kau ada disini," timpal Ruki dingin yang membuat Yuki sedikit merinding. Dengan takut – takut, ia menatap mata perak Ruki yang sudah dipenuhi dengan amarah.

"Kudengar kau membolos pelajaran. Kemarin dan hari ini," ujar Ruki. "Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Yuki yakin dirinya membatu dalam sekejap. Lidahnya kelu dan tak bisa mengeluarkan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ruki. Biasanya, ia paling ahli dalam menyusun alasan yang membuat orang lain percaya begitu saja. Namun, nampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku pada Ruki. Mungkin karena aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkan Ruki sehingga ia bingung, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Helaan napas lega keluar ketika bel berbunyi dengan nyaring, menandakan pelajaran berikutnya akan segera dimulai. Segera saja ia langsung permisi pada Ruki juga Yui yang sejak tadi menatap khawatir pada Yuki. Sebenarnya, percuma saja melarikan diri dari Ruki karena cepat atau lambat cowok berambut hitam perak itu akan kembali menanyakan hal itu pada Yuki. Akan tetapi, setidaknya ia bisa memikirkan alasan yang tepat agar tak mengundang kemarahan cowok itu. Ia merasa akan terjadi hal buruk jika membuat Ruki marah. Sudah cukup ia menerima hukuman dari gurunya, tak perlu ditambahkan dari cowok itu. Dirasa sudah cukup jauh, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya sebelum masuk kelas. Pelajaran untuk hari ini, jangan seenaknya membolos.

"Yosh! Meski membosankan, akan kuikuti pelajaran terakhir hari ini," gumam Yuki menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mengikuti pelajaran, setidaknya tiga jam, akhirnya waktu pulang pun tiba. Disaat rasa senang karena bisa pulang, ia teringat pertanyaan Ruki ketika istirahat tadi. Helaan napas lolos dari mulutnya. Mendadak ia tak ingin pulang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan memukul pelan kedua pipinya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh melarikan diri. Bersikap pengecut seperti ini bukanlah sifatnya. Pengecut hanyalah untuk orang lemah yang mudah sekali dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain. Itulah yang diajarkan _orang itu_ padanya.

Alisnya berkerut. " _Orang itu_?" tanya Yuki pada dirinya sendiri. "Dare nan daro?"

Lupakan perihal itu, segera ia membereskan buku – bukunya dan berjalan menuju limusin yang sudah siap menunggu kepulangan mereka. Sepertinya ia terlalu cepat naik, karena didalam limusin hanya ada dirinya dan Azusa. Cukup aneh mengingat mereka berempat selalu bersama.

"Azusa-san, yang lain kemana?" tanya Yuki, membuka pembicaraan.

Azusa menoleh kearah Yuki sejenak dan kembali menatap jendela limusin yang mengarah gedung sekolah. Seolah mengerti maksud dari cowok bertopi itu, Yuki tidak kembali bertanya apa – apa karena ketiga orang yang dimaksud sudah masuk kedalam limusin. Melihat Ruki membuatnya sedikit gugup. Ia harus kuat. Ia sudah merangkai kata – kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan cowok itu. Namun, sepertinya hal itu sudah tak berlaku untuk Ruki. Begitu melihat Yuki yang sudah duduk manis didalam, Ruki sama sekali tidak berkata apa – apa. Melihat kearahnya saja tidak. _Apakah ini artinya... aku selamat?_ Batin Yuki.

xxx

"Oi, onna! Jangan melamun saja!" seru Yuuma. "Gerakan tanganmu dan bantu aku!"

"Mou! Ini sedang kukerjakan, Yuuma-san," protes Yuki. Meski sedikit berat, ia membawakan tunas sayuran yang akan ditanam oleh Yuuma dengan hati – hati. Sungguh sial dirinya pagi ini. Baru saja ia bangun dan berniat untuk membantu Ruki didapur, dirinya sudah ditarik oleh Yuuma keladang. Yah, sebenarnya ia juga bersyukur juga karena kemungkinan dirinya tak akan berguna didapur. Tapi, lebih baik membantu sebisanya didapur, meski nantinya akan terkena omelan, jika harus memakai tenaga yang banyak diladang. Ukh! Ia bukan Yuuma, yang Yuki yakin, kekuatan cowok berwajah garang itu sangat banyak.

Setelah membantu Yuuma menanam kembali tunas – tunas sayur itu, ia segera mengambil tempat penyimpanan air untuk disiram. Karena yang melakukannya Yuuma, ia bisa istirahat sejenak dengan duduk diatas rumput tak jauh dari ladang. Dengan kaus yang ia yakin sudah penuh dengan tanah, ia mengelap keringat yang mengalir dipipinya. Biarlah tubuhnya kotor. Toh, setelah ini ia akan membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Mata birunya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah tanaman disudut ladang milik Yuuma.

"Nee, Yuuma-san. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ujar Yuki angkat suara.

"Nan da?"

"Itu tanaman apa? Sayur atau buah?" tanya Yuki sambil menunjuk kearah tanaman yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ia yakin mata cokelat Yuuma mengikuti arah jarinya meski tubuhnya tetap tak bergeming tidak tempat. "Kau tidak perlu tau itu," jawabnya dingin.

Yuki bergumam panjang. Baru saja ia ingin masuk kemode istirahatnya lagi, Yuuma menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya, ia harus kembali bekerja. Benar saja, cowok itu menyuruhnya untuk mengembalikan peralatan menanam kedalam gudang kecil. Yuki menghela napas panjang dan dengan terpaksa melakukannya. Entah karena ia tak sadar atau memang terlalu lelah, kakinya tersandung batu kecil. Alhasil, dirinya jatuh terjerembab kedepan dengan semua peralatan yang ikut jatuh bersamanya.

Tawa meledak keluar dari mulut Yuuma yang melihatnya terjatuh. Dari jendela, ia juga melihat Kou yang tertawa. Ia mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Bukannya membantu, mereka berdua malah menertawakan dirinya. Bertambah lagi hal sial untuknya hari ini. Syukurlah Azusa dan Ruki tidak ikut – ikutan menertawakannya. Tapi, kelihatan sekali Azusa iri melihat Yuki yang terjatuh diatas tanah. Dan itu membuat Yuki sedikit heran.

Ringisan kecil keluar dari mulut Yuki. Ia baru sadar kalau kedua lututnya terluka dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Mendadak, ia bisa merasakan suasana disekelilingnya langsung berubah. Tawa yang sejak tadi ia dengar langsung berubah diam. Yuki menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat kilatan merah dimata mereka berempat. Meski Ruki tak melihatnya, ia yakin jika cowok itu melirik kearahnya dari balik buku yang dibaca. Kilatan merah itu nampak berbahaya, seperti hewan buas yang menemukan mangsanya. Walau begitu, Yuki sama sekali tidak terlihat gentar. Ia memang sudah curiga dengan kehadiran Mukami bersaudara sejak awal.

"Nee, sepertinya kalian hutang satu penjelasan untukku," ujar Yuki sambil membersihkan lukanya dengan sapu tangannya. Ia berdiri dan menatap mereka berempat.

"Penjelasan apa, Yuki-chan?" ucap Kou, berpura – pura bodoh.

Sudut bibir Yuki terangkat sedikit keatas. "Kimi tachi... ningen... janai yo ne," ujarnya. Mata birunya kembali melihat kearah Mukami bersaudara yang masih saja terdiam, tak bergerak sedikit pun. "Jika dilihat dari reaksi kalian yang melihat darahku..."

"Vampire... da yo ne..."

* * *

Daijoubu desuka : Kau baik - baik saja

Hisashiburi : Lama tak bertemu

Dare nan darou : Siapa ya

Nan da: Apa

Kimi tachi ningen janai yo ne : Kalian bukan manusia, ya kan


	5. Chapter 4

Hai hai hai minna~ Kita kembali dengan fanfic menggetarkan ini #dilempar batu ama Yuki

Okeh, karena sebentar lagi Author akan masuk semester baru dan nggak yakin kapan bisa update cepet, dengan mengerahkan semua kekuatan dan pikiran yang ada Author akan memberikan service buat minna~ Berterima kasihlah kalian padaku hahaha #digebukin reader tachi

Ukh... okeh dari pada kita berlama - lama ama curhatan Author yang nggak jelas ini, mari simak kelanjutan cerita OC kesayangan Author.

Kembali mengingatkan. Author hanya memiliki OC dan jalan cerita dalam fanfiction ini.

* * *

 **Pecahan Ingatan Tak Dikenal**

Mendengar tuduhan tak berbukti yang keluar dari mulut Yuki sama sekali tak membuat dirinya gentar. Ia justru tersenyum dan menutup bukunya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Kou juga Azusa yang berada didekat jendela. Mata peraknya menatap wajah Yuki yang yakin seratus persen akan pemikirannya itu. Yah, memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis berambut hitam pendek itu. Mereka berempat adalah vampire, makhluk penghisap darah berwujud manusia.

Manusia lainnya pasti akan ketakutan jika orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah vampire. Tapi, nampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Akatsuki Yuki. Senyum meremehkan yang sempat ia perlihatkan langsung berganti dengan wajah berbinar, bagaikan menemukan hal menarik. Itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut juga aneh.

"Kau kelihatan tidak terkejut sama sekali," ucapnya yang berupa pernyataan.

Senyum Yuki makin melebar. "Eh?! Jadi, kalian benar – benar vampire?!" tanyanya. "Huwah! Aku tak percaya ini! Aku sedang tidak bermimpi, kan?"

"Oi, kepalamu pasti sudah rusak ya," ejek Yuuma. "Harusnya kau ketakutan atau apa gitu saat mengetahui kami vampire. Bukannya malah senang seperti mendapatkan hadiah lotre."

"Itu sudah basi, Yuuma-san," sergah Yuki mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Yuuma dan menatap lekat – lekat wajah cowok itu. "Wah benar. Aku baru sadar kalau ada taringnya."

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Ruki dingin.

Yuki berpikir sejenak. "Tidak tahu. Mungkin tebakan beruntung," jawabnya polos. Ia segera membereskan peralatan yang berserakan ditanah akibat dirinya. Untunglah peralatan itu tidak begitu banyak sehingga pekerjaannya bisa cepat selesai. Baru saja Yuki akan melangkah menuju gudang kecil, suara Kou menghentikan gadis itu.

"Kau tidak takut jika tiba – tiba kami menghisap darahmu?" tanya Kou serius. "Kau tau, kami sudah cukup lama menahan diri untuk tidak mencicipi darahmu."

Gadis itu terdiam, menatap mereka dengan mata birunya. Ruki bisa merasakannya meski samar, bahwa tatapan gadis itu menajam seolah mengancam mereka untuk tidak macam – macam. Sedetik kemudian, wajah itu langsung digantikan dengan senyumnya yang biasa diperlihatkan. Yang makin membuatnya terkejut adalah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. "Jika kalian memang ingin, akan kuberikan kok," katanya.

"Itu pun kalau kalian bisa," tambahnya dengan suara kecil. Setelahnya ia segera pamit untuk meletakkan peralatan yang ia pegang kegudang kecil.

Yuuma yang menatap punggung Yuki tersenyum lebar. "Hah! Berani juga dia menantang kita."

"Itu artinya, dia membolehkan kita meminum darahnya, kan?" tanya Kou memastikan.

"Kurasa... itu... mustahil..." timpal Azusa. Ruki melirik kearah Azusa yang entah kenapa terlihat sedikit gelisah. Wajahnya yang memang pucat makin terlihat pucat dan Ruki bisa melihat bahunya yang naik turun karena tak bisa bernapas dengan benar. Ketiganya langsung khawatir akan keadaan Azusa. Pasalnya, meski cowok itu sangat menyukai rasa sakit dan selalu meminta lebih, mereka tak pernah melihatnya kesakitan hingga seperti itu.

"Azusa-kun, kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Kou khawatir.

Azusa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Azusa-san, doushita ndesuka?!" seru Yuki tiba – tiba yang sudah berada disamping Yuuma. Dengan cepat, ia melompat keatas kusen jendela dan berdiri didepan cowok bertopi itu, menimbulkan rasa terkejut yang luar biasa bagi Ruki dan yang lain. "Daijoubu desuka? Apa kau terluka atau sedang tak enak badan?" tanyanya dengan sangat khawatir. "Tubuhmu gemetar."

Azusa menatap Yuki yang jelas – jelas khawatir akan kondisinya. Sedetik kemudian, cowok itu langsung menarik tubuh mungil Yuki kedalam pelukannya. Tentu saja itu membuat Yuki salah tingkah dan sedikit memberontak. Ia melirik kearah tiga orang yang hanya melihat tindakan Azusa, seolah meminta pertolongan. Namun, langsung ia urungkan begitu ia merasakan ada yang tak beres dengan cowok itu. Ia justru memeluk balik Azusa dan mengelus lembut punggungnya, mencoba memberikan cowok itu rasa nyaman lewat sentuhannya. Nampaknya berhasil, karena tepat saat itu juga samar – samar ia bisa mendengar suara isak tangis yang keluar dari mulut Azusa, membuat semua orang terkejut.

xxx

Meski saat ini ia sudah berada digedung sekolah dan hendak menuju ruang kelas berikutnya, pikirannya masih tertuju pada kejadian tadi sore. Langkahnya berhenti sejenak dan menatap tangannya, yang ia gunakan untuk membalas pelukan Azusa. Perasaan aneh mulai kembali menyelimuti dirinya dan ia tak begitu menyukai perasaan ini. Sebuah suara panggilan yang ditujukan padanya membuatnya menoleh dan ia segera mempercepat langkahnya. Dalam hati, ia sungguh bersyukur pada teman satu kelasnya itu.

Sejak mendapat peringatan serta intimidasi, secara tak langsung, dari Ruki ia berusaha mengikuti pelajaran. Yah walaupun, pada akhirnya konsentrasinya akan pecah dan memilih untuk tidur ditengah pelajaran. Sama seperti halnya pelajaran kali ini. Meski sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak tidur, matanya sama sekali tak mendengarkan perintahnya. Karena tak tahan, ia mengalah dan terlelap dibalik buku yang berharap dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya. Semoga saja ia bisa melihat mimpi indah hingga semangatnya terisi kembali.

Atau mungkin tidak...

 _Sepanjang garis pandang yang bisa masuk kedalam mata birunya, yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan disekelilingnya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan melalui pergelangan tangan serta kakinya begitu terasa hingga sulit membedakan mana mimpi dan kenyataan. Tenggorokannya begitu kering dan sedikit terasa sakit. Begitu juga dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang terlihat begitu berantakan dan penuh luka. Ia coba gerakan tangannya, namun tak bisa karena baik tangan maupun kakinya dibelenggu oleh rantai._

 _Ah... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya._

 _Suara langkah kaki tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Mendengar langkah kaki yang begitu ringan itu membuatnya tersentak ketakutan. Namun, cepat – cepat ia sembunyikan perasaan itu agar_ orang itu _tak melihat sisi lemahnya. Ia sama sekali tak sudi memperlihatkan hal macam itu. Apalagi pada sosok yang sekarang sudah berada didepan matanya._

 _Wajahnya yang menawan dengan kulit pucat, tergambar dengan jelas senyum yang sanggup membuat semua orang tunduk padanya. Terkadang ia merasa sedikit heran, bagaimana mungkin senyum mengerikan itu nampak menawan dimata semua orang, terutama laki – laki. Huh! Laki – laki macam itu pasti bodoh karena tertipu oleh penampilan luar_ orang itu.

 _"Apa kabar, watashi no itoshii musume?" tanya_ orang itu _lembut sambil mengangkat dagunya. "Ara, wajahmu terlihat mengerikan. Apa kau lapar? Perlukah kubawakan makanan dan minuman untukmu?"_

 _Ia menepis tangan yang berada didagunya dan menjauh dari_ orang itu. _"Aku tak sudi makan makanan yang kau bawa!" ucapnya dingin._

Orang itu _hanya mengulum senyum yang terlihat semakin lebar diwajahnya dan itu membuatnya merinding. "Jangan khawatir. Setelah saudaramu, akan kupastikan kau pergi menyusul mereka," ujarnya. "Sampai saat itu tiba, kau harus tunggu disini. Watashi no itoshii musume..."_

"...ki..."

Ia mengerang pelan. Matanya tak mau terbuka karena terlalu lelah dan terbuai dalam mimpinya.

"Akatsuki Yuki!" bentak sang guru sembari menggebrak pelan mejanya, membuatnya tersentak kaget dan berdiri. Ia hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sambil mengucapkan kata maaf pada sang guru yang masih memelototi dirinya. Karena merasa membuang – buang waktu, akhirnya sang guru kembali pada topik pelajaran hari ini. Yuki menghela napas dan kembali duduk dikursinya, membereskan bukunya yang sudah berantakan. Sungguh memalukan bagi dirinya yang tertangkap basah oleh gurunya.

Sekembalinya dari ruang guru untuk menerima ceramah panjang lebar, ia langsung duduk dibangkunya dan berniat untuk memakan roti yang ia beli sebelum masuk tadi sebagai makanan diwaktu istirahat. Akan tetapi, suara panggilan dari seorang gadis, yang sepertinya teman sekelasnya, membuatnya menoleh.

"Akatsuki-san, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" tawarnya sambil menunjuk pada teman – temannya yang sudah membentuk grup tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Yuki tersenyum lebar dan segera mengikuti gadis itu untuk makan siang bersama. Setelah memperkenalkan diri masing – masing, bahan pembicaraan yang memang nampaknya sudah menempel dalam diri seorang gadis, gosip. Sejujurnya, Yuki tidak begitu mengerti mengapa gadis senang sekali menggosip sana sini. Tapi, untuk hari ini ia akan bersabar sejenak. Mungkin saja ia bisa mendengar hal menarik dari grup yang ia yakini senang sekali menggosip.

"Nee Akatsuki-san, kalau boleh tahu hubunganmu dengan Mukami bersaudara apa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Hng... tidak ada hubungan khusus sih," jawab Yuki datar. "Hanya tinggal bersama untuk sementara waktu."

"Maksudmu, kalian adalah saudara jauh begitu?"

Yuki tak langsung menjawab. Tapi, ia anggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban walau hal yang sebenarnya bukanlah seperti itu. Rasanya, ia tak perlu memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pada tukang gosip macam mereka.

"Enaknya punya saudara ganteng nan tampan seperti mereka," ujar seorang gadis yang duduk disebelahnya. "Oh iya, ngomong – ngomong hal itu, Sakamaki bersaudara juga tidak kalah. Ya kan?"

"Ah benar juga."

"Sakamaki?" tanya Yuki.

"Benar juga, Akatsuki-san belum tahu ya," kata gadis yang tadi mengajaknya. "Selain Mukami bersaudara, Sakamaki bersaudara juga lumayan terkenal loh disekolah ini. Memang penggemarnya tak sebanyak Mukami, tapi tetap saja penggemarnya cukup banyak."

"Bahkan kami semua termasuk penggemar Sakamaki bersaudara," aku gadis yang duduk didepannya.

Yuki hanya bergumam sambil membuka pembungkus rotinya yang kedua. Topik pembicaraan yang biasa saja jadi terlihat sedikit heboh karena menyangkut Sakamaki bersaudara. Hanya saja, yang menjadi perhatiannya bukanlah cerita – cerita mengenai kekaguman mereka terhadap Sakamaki bersaudara, melainkan pada nama – nama yang disebutkan. Entah apa itu, perasaannya semakin tak enak dan membuatnya sedikit resah. Pening mendadak hinggap dikepalanya yang diiringi dengan sesak napas ringan. Beruntung ia bisa mengelabui teman sekelasnya agar tidak terlalu khawatir. Tepat saat itu, bel masuk berbunyi dan Yuki segera kembali kebangkunya untuk menyambut pelajaran selanjutnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran, berharap dapat menghilangkan perasaan tak nyamannya ini. Namun, pening dikepalanya justru nampak semakin memburuk.

 _Aroma anyir memenuhi indera penciumannya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya bergetar dengan hebat dan jatuh terduduk diatas lantai dingin._

"...ki-san, kau tidak apa – apa?"

 _Ia melihat telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan kental berwarna merah._

"...ki-san, jika kau tidak enak badan segera pergi keruang kesehatan."

 _Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, ia bisa melihat empat orang yang berbaring dalam kubangan darah._

"...ki-san..."

 _Didalam pantulan mata birunya, ia melihat sosok mengerikan yang selalu menghantuinya tiap malam, tengah berjalan kearahnya._

"...ki-san!"

 _Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan, terulur kearahnya seolah ingin menggapainya. Tepat saat akan menyentuh wajahnya yang sudah tak karuan, senyum mengerikan terukir diwajah pucatnya._

"Akatsuki-san!"

"Sawaruna!" teriaknya histeris, menepis uluran tangan yang ada didepannya. Karena seruannya barusan, semua mata yang ada dikelas langsung tertuju kearahnya. Barulah ia sadar jika dirinya sedang berada dikelas, mengikuti pelajaran. Buru – buru ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam – dalam pada guru tengah baya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Untunglah guru tersebut segera memaafkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi keruang kesehatan karena wajahnya yang begitu pucat. Karena tak ingin merepotkan teman sekelasnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri keruang kesehatan.

Dikoridor yang sepi, ia menyandarkan pundaknya ketembok untuk mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Ia tak tahu bahwa dirinya sejak tadi menahan napas. Dipeluknya dirinya sendiri akibat gemetar yang tidak mau berhenti. Sebenarnya, bayangan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Lagipula, siapa sosok yang berada didepannya itu. Mengapa ia begitu ketakutan tatkala sosok itu mendekat kearahnya. Lalu, siapa keempat orang yang terbaring tak bergerak dan bersimbah darah itu. Berbagai macam pertanyaan berputar dalam benaknya dan itu membuat peningnya semakin parah. Oleh karenanya, sebelum ia pingsan ditempat ia harus segera pergi keruang kesehatan dan istirahat dengan tenang.

Itulah rencananya sebelum ia bertemu dengan hal yang merepotkan.

Sesampainya ia diruang kesehatan dan hendak menuju ranjang yang disediakan, tak sengaja ia melihat adegan yang menurutnya sangat tak pantas dilihat. Ia bisa melihat dua pasang berbeda jenis tengah berpelukan diatas ranjang, atau itu memang yang terlukis dalam pandangannya. Entahlah. Ia tak ingin membicarakannya karena terlalu memalukan baginya untuk melihat mereka berdua. Buru – buru ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan bermaksud untuk keluar dari sana. Namun, langkahnya terhenti begitu dirinya menabrak tubuh seseorang. Dengan takut, ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang cowok bertopi tengah tersenyum genit padanya. Bulu romanya mendadak berdiri dan ia segera mengalihkan pandanganya keseluruh ruangan. Dibeberapa tempat, berdiri empat orang cowok dengan tatapan menusuk yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ada manusia yang tersesat hingga melihat Ayato-kun menghisap darah Bitch-chan," ujar cowok bertopi. Ia mengangkat dagu Yuki agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. "Eh? Wajahmu tidak asing. Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Oi hentai, hentikan godaanmu yang menyebalkan itu," ucap seorang cowok yang ia lihat barusan. Mata biru miliknya melebar ketika melihat Yui yang tak sadarkan diri dan ia segera menghampiri gadis berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Yui-chan?! Hei, sadarlah. Yui-chan?!" panggilnya yang tak dibalas apa – apa oleh sipemilik nama. Ia mendelik tajam pada keenam cowok yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. "Hei kau kepala merah, apa yang kau lakukan pada Yui?"

"Apa katamu, hah, kuso onna?!"

"Kepala merah? Rasanya panggilan itu cocok sekali denganmu, Ayato," puji cowok berambut ungu yang memeluk boneka beruang.

"Omae?!" seru seseorang. Yuki menoleh dan melihat cowok berambut putih yang ia temui diatas atap. Sama seperti cowok itu, ia juga terkejut melihat cowok itu. Tapi, ia akan mengesampingkan hal itu dan fokus pada masalah yang ada didepannya saat ini. Seorang cowok tinggi berkacamata mendekatinya, menatapnya lekat – lekat dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman. Apalagi warna mata merahnya yang seperti warna wine, yang entah mengapa membuatnya semakin tak tenang.

Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang telah membuat _dirinya_ dan _saudaranya_ menderita.

Mendadak ia bisa merasakan jika kepalanya terasa sakit seperti dihantam sesuatu. Bayang – bayang tempat, kejadian, juga orang – orang yang tak pernah ia temui berputar dengan sangat cepat didalam benaknya. Ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya menuruni wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kakinya berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan kaca jendela yang tertutup.

"Ka... rl... Saka... ma... ki... vam... pire..."

* * *

Doshita ndesuka : Ada apa

Watashi no itoshii musume : Anak perempuan kesayanganku

Sawaruna : Jangan sentuh

Kuso onna : perempuan sialan (panggilan Ayato pada Yuki)

Omae : Kau (informal dari anata : kamu)


	6. Chapter 5

**Perkenalan Singkat Sakamaki**

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut ketakutan yang tergambar diwajahnya yang pucat pasi. Dadanya naik turun tak karuan, seolah gadis yang ia lihat diatas atap beberapa waktu lalu baru saja berlari puluhan kilometer. Meski tak kelihatan, tubuhnya gemetar dengan hebat. Seperti ada yang memukulnya, ia langsung memegangi kepalanya seolah kepalanya terluka. Reiji yang tadinya hendak mendekati gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk berdiri ditempat, menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya yang tak bergeser satu mili pun.

"Normalnya, kami akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menutup mulutmu yang sudah melihat tindakan memalukan dari Ayato," ucap Reiji dingin. "Tapi, nampaknya... kau _mengenal_ kami."

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Tangan kanannya meremas dadanya dengan kuat, seolah menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Yui yang kehilangan kesadaran sejenak akibat darahnya dihisap oleh Ayato terbangun, menampilkan bola matanya yang berwarna merah muda. Awalnya gadis itu terlihat bingung karena mereka berenam berada disatu ruangan yang sama dengannya. Ia segera mengelilingi matanya dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat gadis itu. Yui segera mendekati gadis itu yang masih tak bergeming ditempatnya.

"Kuruna!" seru gadis itu kencang. Mata birunya yang sejak tadi memancarkan ketakutan berubah tajam, seolah Yui adalah mangsanya. "Jangan coba – coba kau mendekatiku, Cordelia!"

Semua orang yang ada didalam ruang kesehatan, termasuk Yui, terkejut kala nama itu keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Ketika Raito ingin bertanya pada gadis itu, ia membuka jendela yang ada dibelakangnya dan melompat dari sana. Yui yang terkejut langsung berlari menuju jendela. Namun sosok yang dicari hilang dalam sekejap, seperti ditelan oleh bumi.

"Kenapa... orang itu..." gumam Kanato.

"Nee, Subaru-kun. Gadis tadi adalah gadis yang kau temui diatap kemarin itu, kan?" tanya Raito memastikan.

"Darimana kau tahu hentai?" ia berbalik tanya, merasa curiga.

Raito tersenyum. "Tentu saja dari aroma gadis tadi," jawabnya. "Hng... tapi, entah kenapa aku seperti pernah melihat wajahnya disuatu tempat."

"Mungkin gadis tadi salah satu teman mainmu," ujar Shuu asal.

"Hm... tidak mungkin. Aku pasti ingat wajah semua teman wanitaku," tukas Raito.

"Aitsu... kalau tidak salah manusia yang baru saja tinggal bersama dengan si Mukami itu, kan?" tanya Ayato. "Mungkin saja..."

"Itu tidak mungkin," bantah Reiji. "Meski tak ingin mengakuinya, mereka pasti tak akan memberitahukan hal – hal yang tak penting. Apalagi pada manusia macam gadis itu."

"Nee Yui-san, apa kau mengenai gadis tadi?" tanya Kanato pada Yui yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Eh? Ah un, sou da yo," jawab Yui. "Namanya adalah Akatsuki Yuki. Aku mengenalnya karena dia pernah berada dipanti asuhan milik ayah."

"Akatsuki... Yuki..." gumamnya. "Namanya terdengar tak asing."

xxx

Yuki berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menenangkan napasnya yang benar – benar tak beraturan. Dibandingkan dengan rasa takut yang ia rasakan diruang kesehatan tadi, ia lebih terkejut akan dirinya sendiri yang melompat tanpa pikir panjang dari sana. Beruntunglah ia bisa mendarat dengan sempurna dan segera berlari kesamping gedung, melarikan diri jika saja keenam cowok itu mengejarnya. Kekehan pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Harusnya ia merasa senang karena melakukan hal keren yang biasa ia lihat dalam film – film. Melompat turun dari lantai dua tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Namun, air mata yang keluar dari matanya tak bisa dihentikan. Dengan perlahan dan tak mau mengakuinya, suara isak tangis terlepas dari mulutnya. Pelukan dirinya semakin kuat tatkala mengingat kilasan yang tak pernah ia alami itu.

Bayang – bayang kematian keempat orang itu.

Sosok wanita yang mengincar dirinya.

Juga... sosok pemuda berambut putih panjang dengan pakaian anehnya yang tak pernah ia lihat dalam hidupnya.

Ia tersentak kaget ketika seseorang muncul dari balik pohon. Ada kelegaan tersendiri yang menyelimutinya dan tanpa sadar ia langsung berlari kearah orang itu, memeluknya hingga mereka berdua terjatuh keatas tanah.

"Oi onna! Hanase!" seru orang itu yang dibalas dengan gelengan kuat darinya. Ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kumohon... biarkan aku seperti ini..." ucapnya disela isak tangisnya. "Yuuma-san... kumohon..."

Entah karena Yuuma mendengar isak tangisnya atau merasakan tubuhnya yang gemetar dengan hebatnya, cowok tinggi itu membiarkan gadis menyebalkan itu memeluknya. Bahkan sesekali ia mengelus lembut puncak rambut hitam pendeknya, berusaha menenangkannya. Bukannya tenang, tangisannya semakin kencang meski ia sudah mengubur wajahnya didalam dada Yuuma. Ia tak tahu mengapa dirinya menangis begitu melihat Mukami Yuuma. Rasa lega yang membuncah membuatnya tak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Ia lega melihat Yuuma berada didepannya.

Ia lega Mukami Yuuma masih hidup.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu dihabiskannya untuk menangis, akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Yuuma. Ukh, ia merasa sangat malu karena menangis didepan cowok berwajah garang itu. Bisa dipastikan cowok itu akan marah karena telah membuat seragamnya basah oleh air matanya. Dengan telapak tangannya, ia menghapus bekas air mata yang masih tertinggal disudut matanya.

"Sumimasen, Yuuma-san," sesal Yuki dengan wajah tertunduk. Saat ini, ia tak bisa menatap Yuuma karena malu... juga takut. "Maaf merepotkanmu karena keegoisanku."

Ia mendengar helaan napas panjang yang keluar dari mulut Yuuma. "Benar – benar deh. Lihat apa yang kau perbuat. Seragamku jadi basah begini," ucapnya kesal. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Hai. Apa pun akan kulakukan," ucap Yuki.

Yuuma sempat terdiam mendengar ucapan Yuki barusan. Kemudian, ia mendengus kesal. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku sweaternya dan membuka botol yang berisikan sesuatu. "Oi onna, angkat mukamu sebentar," perintahnya.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengangkat wajahnya karena pasti wajahnya sangat jelek setelah menangis. Tapi, mendengar nada perintah Yuuma barusan, mau tak mau ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah cowok tinggi itu. Ia yakin cowok itu akan menertawakan wajahnya saat ini. Yang terjadi justru hal yang tak akan pernah dan tak mungkin bisa ia bayangkan. Telapak tangan besar cowok itu segera menutupi jarak pandangnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit takut.

"A-ano... Yuuma-san?"

"Diamlah," tukas Yuuma. "Buka mulutmu dan jangan banyak tanya."

Yuki membuka mulutnya, seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Yuuma. Baru saja ia ingin memuntahkan apa yang dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya, suara Yuuma menghentikan niatnya. "Kau buang, kuhajar kau," ancamnya.

Seperti itulah hingga dengan terpaksa Yuki merasakan benda apa yang ada didalam mulutmu. Aneh, benda itu rasanya manis seperti gula. Rasanya ia mulai mengenali dan tepat dengan pemikirannya, gula batu berada didalam mulutnya. Ia bisa merasakan jari Yuuma yang mendorong satu gula batu lagi kebibirnya hingga ia membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Habiskan gula batunya," Yuuma memberikan perintah lagi tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi kedua mata Yuki.

"Kenapa Yuuma-san memberikan gula batumu padaku?" tanya Yuki sedikit penasaran. Tak heran ia merasa begitu mengingat cowok tinggi satu ini sangat menyayangi gula batu yang selalu dibawa kemana – mana.

"Kau tak perlu tahu hal itu," jawab Yuuma dingin.

xxx

Senyum terukir lebar diwajah kecil milik Yuki dengan kedua pipinya yang sedikit berwarna merah muda. "Tapi, tetap saja terima kasih, Yuuma-san," ucapnya. "Pastinya menyenangkan ya memiliki kakak seperti Yuuma-san."

Yuuma mendengus. "Aku tak sudi punya adik merepotkan sepertimu."

Yuki tertawa pelan. Ia kemudian merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada dinding gedung sekolah yang ada dibelakangnya. Rambut hitam pendeknya bergoyang pelan mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus dengan lembut. Keduanya terdiam, menikmati suasana yang mendadak berubah menjadi tenang. Begitu juga dengan Yuuma yang duduk terdiam sembali mengunyah pelan gula batunya. Ia melirik kearah gadis yang memutuskan untuk diam sejak tadi, tak sepertinya biasanya yang banyak bicara. Matanya tertutup dan napasnya terdengar teratur ditelinga Yuuma. Ia menduga bahwa Yuki tertidur. Mungkin lelah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Tangannya terulur, seolah ingin menyentuh gadis yang duduk disampingnya. Namun, langsung diurungkan dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

 _"Yuuma-kun."_

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak sedikit sakit. Sejak meraka mendapatkan berita bahwa akan ada penghuni baru, kepalanya selalu sakit dan tiba – tiba saja menghilang. Sama seperti sekarang. Ia menoleh kearah Yuki yang masih tertidur pulas tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

 _"Yuuma-kun."_

Ah, ia mendengarnya lagi. Suara seseorang yang memanggil dirinya dengan suara khasnya yang begitu ceria. Suara dari sosok yang ia rindukan, namun tak ingat siapa orang itu.

xxx

Desahan pelan keluar dari mulutnya begitu merasakan sejuknya air yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia melihat wajahnya yang kelihatan jelek setelah menangis. Ditambah dengan matanya yang sedikit bengkak semakin membuatnya tak karuan. Ia menyiramkan kembali air kewajahnya dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Biarkanlah seragamnya sedikit basah. Toh, tak akan ada yang mengetahuinya ini. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian diruang kesehatan tadi. Ia yakin, keenam cowok yang memojokkan dirinya adalah Sakamaki bersaudara. Kenyataan bahwa Sakamaki bersaudara bukanlah manusia sama sekali tak membuatnya takut. Reaksinya sekarang ini hampir sama ketika ia mengetahui identitas sebenarnya Mukami bersaudara. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya sangat tertarik dan ia bermaksud untuk menemui mereka, bertanya mengenai banyak hal. Namun, entah karena apa ia merasakan tubuhnya gemetar hingga ia memeluk dirinya sendiri.

 _Saat bertemu mereka, kenapa aku merasa begitu ketakutan ya? Selain itu, rasanya aku seperti mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka. Tapi... apa?_ Pikirnya.

Suara tawa pelan yang ia dengar dari luar menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Spontan, ia bersembunyi disalah satu bilik yang terbuka dan mengunci pintunya. Tak lama kemudian, ia bisa mendengar suara cewek yang tengah asyik berbincang ria. Ia menepuk pelan keningnya, menyadari tindakannya barusan. _Kenapa pula aku harus bersembunyi?!_ Batinnya. Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu, sebuah nama yang keluar dari mulut seorang cewek menghentikannya. Karena sedikit penasaran, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Cewek itu benar – benar beruntung ya. Bisa dikelilingi 10 cowok tampan sekaligus."

"Sou sou. Padahal apa yang bagus dari dia coba? Cantik? Tidak. Manis pun tidak."

"Mungkin dia menjual tubuhnya pada Sakamaki dan Mukami bersaudara itu."

"Hahaha bisa jadi. Apalagi, kudengar dia tinggal bersama dengan Sakamaki bersaudara, kan?"

"Enak ya, bisa dekat dengan mereka. Aku iri."

"Oh iya, kalau tidak salah murid pindahan dikelas satu juga tinggal bersama Mukami bersaudara, kan? Siapa ya? Kalian tahu?"

"Ah... aku pernah melihatnya berbicara dengan Ruki-kun dilorong."

"Kurasa, mereka sama sekali tidak akan tertarik dengan cewek yang tak jelas asal usulnya itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kudengar, dia itu anak panti asuhan yang dititipkan ditempat Mukami bersaudara."

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanpa terasa kedua tangannya mengepal disisi tubuhnya. Ia kesal, tapi ia juga merasa tak ada gunanya untuk kesal. Oleh karena itu, ia kembali memasang topeng diwajahnya dan keluar dari tempatnya. Raut terkejut nampak terlihat jelas diwajah, yang ternyata terdapat lima orang siswi disana. Sambil tersenyum lebar pada siswi yang bisa ia katakan lebih tua dari dirinya, ia pergi dari sana dan memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang akan dikatakan teman sekelasnya ketika melihat wajahnya yang kacau. Saat ini, ia hanya butuh pengalih pikiran.

Begitu bel berbunyi dan guru yang bertugas mengajar keluar kelas, ia langsung menguburkan wajahnya diatas meja. Hari ini ia benar – benar merasa lelah dibandingkan kemarin. Ia tahu harus membereskan bukunya dan segera pulang karena ia yakin limusin milik Mukami sudah menjemputnya. Tapi, ia merasa sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk membereskan barangnya. Apalagi mengangkat kepalanya yang nampaknya sudah menempel dengan mejanya.

"Yuki-chan," panggil sebuah suara. Matanya melirik kearah sumber suara dari balik rambut hitamnya yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia menyingkirkan rambutnya dan melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang pucat berdiri sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Tanpa ada niat untuk mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap Yui.

"Ada apa, Yui-chan?" tanyanya.

"Kau kelihatan lelah sekali. Daijoubu?" Yui berbalik tanya.

"Tidak. Aku lelah sekali hari ini," keluh Yuki. Ia kembali menguburkan wajahnya, seolah menolak untuk menatap Yui. Gadis itu juga nampaknya hanya diam, terlihat bingung ingin menyampaikannya atau tidak pada Yuki.

"Oh iya Yui-chan, kau belum memperkenalkan mereka padaku," ucap Yuki tiba – tiba yang membuat Yui sedikit terkejut. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sakamaki bersaudara sudah berada didalam satu ruangan dengannya. Tangan kiri dan kanannya menopang dagunya, menatap malas cowok bertopi yang ada didepannya. "Aku punya firasat, kalian datang karena apa yang terjadi diruang kesehatan, kan?"

"Kelihatannya kau sama sekali tidak takut pada kami," ujar cowok berkacamata yang berjalan kearah Yuki.

"Kami bisa saja menyerangmu loh, Yu-ki-chan," sambung cowok bertopi.

Senyum terukir dibibir Yuki. "Jika kalian bisa," ucapnya. Ia bisa merasakan dua orang muncul mendadak dibelakangnya, mencium aroma tubuhnya.

"Hng? Kenapa aromamu mendadak hilang?" tanya seorang cowok berambut merah. "Bahkan bau darahmu sama sekali tidak tercium."

"Kau... vampire juga?" cowok pembawa boneka beruang bertanya.

"Aku malah ingin sekali menjadi seperti kalian," jawab Yuki santai. "Bisakah kalian percepat sedikit? Aku ingin pulang."

Cowok berkacamata tadi kembali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak bergeser. Ia menatap tajam Yuki sebelum akhirnya mulutnya berbicara. "Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali," ucapnya. "Kenapa kau mengenal Cordelia?"

Alis Yuki bertaut. "Cor... delia?" tanyanya. "Dare desuka?"

Yuki bisa merasakan kerah lehernya ditarik paksa, membuatnya berdiri dari kursinya. Kilat mata merah dari cowok berambut putih itu terlihat sungguh menakutkan. Bagi manusia normal mungkin iya, namun bagi Yuki tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat gentar maupun ketakutan. Ia bahkan tersenyum lebar kala bisa melihat cowok itu lagi.

"Jangan bercanda kau!" seru cowok itu. "Jelas sekali kau mengatakannya tadi."

Ia memutar bola mata birunya, nampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia tidak tak tahu. Atau mungkin tidak ingat telah mengatakannya. Cengkraman dikerah seragamnya semakin kuat tatkala Yuki memberikan mereka jawaban. Ia yakin akan mendapatkan setidaknya satu pukulan diwajahnya jika saja cowok berkacamata tidak menghentikan dirinya. Dengan terpaksa ia melepas cengkaramannya dan membiarkan Yuki yang berjalan kembali kekursinya, membereskan buku – buku miliknya. Setelah selesai, ia kembali menghadap kearah cowok berkacamata yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Jadi? Apa kalian akan menyerangku ataukah membiarkanku pulang dengan selamat?" tanya Yuki. "Sakamaki... Reiji-san?"

"Kau tau kami rupanya," seorang cowok yang sejak tadi diam bersandar ditembok akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

Yuki tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tentu saja. Kalian terkenal loh. Bahkan sampai memiliki fans club sendiri," ujarnya.

Ia menunjuk cowok tadi. "Anak tertua Sakamaki, Sakamaki Shuu-san." _Kiiroi bara._

Tangannya mengarah kearah si cowok berkacamata. "Anak kedua Sakamaki, Sakamaki Reiji-san." _Aoi bara._

Jari telunjuknya kemudian mengarah tiga orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari Yui. "Sikembar tiga Sakamaki, Sakamaki Ayato-san, Kanato-san, dan Raito-san." _Akai bara, Murasaki bara, Midori bara._

Terakhir, ia menoleh pada cowok yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk. "Sibungsu Sakamaki, Sakamaki Subaru-kun." _Shiroi bara._

 _Hisashiburi, pada Adam yang telah dipilih oleh Eve._

* * *

Kuruna : Jangan mendekat

Aitsu : Orang itu

Un, sou da yo : Iya, betul

Hanase : Lepaskan

Dare desuka : Siapa (formal)

Kiiroi : Kuning ; Aoi : Biru ; Akai : Merah ; Murasaki : Unggu ; Midori : Hijau ; Shiroi : Putih

Bara : Bunga mawar

* * *

Huahahaha gimana dua chapter servis dari Author? Semua tanggapan, saran, kritikan akan Author tunggu dalam kotak review tercinta. Oh iya, Author belom sempet bales review dari minna~ Okeh deh kalo gitu.

Untuk 08Diandra : Iya, ini lanjutan dari Eternal Nightmare. Ini udah dilanjut kok, tinggal ditunggu aja dengan sabar update-an chapter dari tukang super sibuk + coretmalescoret dari Author hahaha

Untuk : Sengaja update kilat biar pada nggak penasaran kayak apa ceritanya. Soalnya, takut lupa sekaligus ngga ada waktu buat update cepet hehehe. Arigato, Author akan berjuang keras :D

Dan kepada silent reader tachi, terima kasih yg udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat mampir baca fanfic dari Author nggak jelas ini. Buat yg favorite dan follow juga Author mengucapkan terima kasih banyak #sambil sujud berkali - kali. Karena bentar lagi Author akan masuk semester baru dan nggak tau bakal kapan updatenya, ditunggu dengan sabar aja ya. Kalo pada ngga sabar silahkan bombardir Author ini hahaha.

Untuk tambahan karena ada yg nanya, biar Author sedikit jelaskan.

1\. Gula batu yang sering dimakan ama Yuuma itu sebenarnya bukan gula batu yg minna bayangkan. Hng... gula batunya Yuuma itu sebenernya balok gula yg biasa kita liat kalo para bangsawan pake buat tehnya. Karena rasanya aneh nulis pake balok gula, jadilah Author ganti dengan gula batu. Honto ni gomen nee

2\. Bagi yg penasaran ama musik yang didenger Yuki-chan, sebenernya Yuki-chan dengerin banyak genre musik. Tergantung moodnya dia. Hanya saja, dia lebih milih musik klasik kalo lagi bingung, gundah, ataupun pas pengen bersedih ria #ditabok Yuki-chan

Okeh deh, mungkin sampe segini aja note tambahan dari Author. Semoga cukup bermanfaat ya hehehe. Baiklah, sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya minna~ (ditunggu ya review kritik dan sarannya hehehe)


	7. Chapter 6

**Janji Setangkai Mawar Putih**

 _"Ayato-kun wa akai bara, Kanato-kun wa murasaki bara, Raito-kun wa midori bara, Shuu-san wa kiiroi bara, Reiji-san wa aoi bara, soshite... Subaru-kun wa shiroi bara."_

Yuki mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Rasanya ia pernah mengatakan kalimat itu sebelumnya, mengenai Sakamaki yang mirip dengan berbagai macam warna mawar sesuai dengan mereka. Sayang, otaknya tidak mau diajak bekerja sama kali ini karena terlalu lelah. Ia menghela napas panjang dan membuka mulutnya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bisakah kalian melepaskanku?" tanya Yuki. "Aku lelah dan ingin segera pulang. Aku tau kalau kalian juga ingin cepat – cepat pulang."

Yah, tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Sakamaki bersaudara Yuki memang berniat untuk pulang saat itu juga. Oleh karena itu, ia segera mengangkat kakinya untuk keluar kelas. Tak lupa pamitan pada Yui yang sejak tadi terus diam, menatap Yuki dengan khawatir. Ketika ia melewati lorong sekolah, ia baru menyadari bahwa hampir semua murid sudah pulang kerumah masing – masing. Helaan napas kembali keluar. Sudah pasti limusin yang menjemput mereka tidak ada, memaksanya untuk pulang sendiri. Ditambah dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah hingga mansion Mukami makin membuatnya malas. Tapi yah, hitung – hitung sebagai jalan – jalan karena ia selalu berada dimansion dan tak pergi kemana – mana.

Dengan ditemani _player-_ nya, ia berjalan melewati kota yang terlihat seperti kota mati. Itu hal wajar mengingat sekarang dini hari dan toko – toko sudah tutup, kecuali mini market yang buka 24 jam. Apalagi tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Hanya orang – orang, yang ia yakini bukanlah orang baik. Tapi, bukan Yuki jika ia ketakutan berjalan sendirian malam hari begini. Meski tak ahli, setidaknya ia bisa membela dirinya jika ada yang ingin mencelakai dirinya. Kakinya sempat berhenti ketika ia sampai disebuah taman kecil yang terlihat cukup menakutkan karena gelap sekali disana. Ia tak yakin apa itu, tapi ia seperti melihat sesuatu. Matanya sedikit menyipit, berusaha melihat apa yang ada disana. Sosok hewan berkaki empat dan cukup besar, mungkin seukuran dengan anjing. Ia bisa melihat kalau hewan itu menatap dirinya. Sedetik kemudian, sosok itu menghilang kedalam semak daun yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Mungkin anjing liar," gumamnya.

xxx

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya ia sampai juga dimansion Mukami. Dengan langkah gontai, ia masuk kedalam dan berniat untuk pergi kekamarnya. Namun, dikoridor ia melihat Azusa yang sedang duduk disebuah sofa panjang. Begitu Azusa menyadari kehadirannya, ia langsung berjalan kearahnya.

"Ada apa, Azusa-san?" tanya Yuki.

"Ruki... menunggumu... katanya... ada yang... ingin dibicarakan..."

Yuki mengangguk mengerti dan segera mengikuti langkah Azusa yang membawa mereka berdua keruangan yang nampaknya sering dijadikan tempat berkumpul. Disana sudah ada Ruki, Kou, dan Yuuma yang sedang asyik bersantai. Ruki yang terlihat sedang membaca buku langsung menutup bukunya dan menoleh pada Yuki yang masih berdiri disamping Azusa.

"Nee nee Yuki-chan, kau habis bertemu dengan Sakamaki?" tanya Kou yang tahu – tahu sudah berada dibelakang Yuki. "Ada hubungan apa denganmu?"

"Justru aku yang ingin bertanya," rajuk Yuki. "Tiba – tiba datang dan menanyakan hal yang kuketahui."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ruki.

"Mereka bertanya, apa aku mengenal dengan orang yang bernama Cordelia."

Mata Yuki menyipit begitu menyadari perubahan suasana yang ada didalam ruangan. Ia menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan. "Kalian mengenalnya," ucapnya yang berupa pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Karena tak ada yang menjawabnya, ia berniat untuk kembali kekamar dan beristirahat. Matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama lebih lama lagi. Begitu sampai dikamar, tanpa mengganti bajunya dan melempar tasnya kesembarang arah, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Aroma manis yang ia hirup membuat kelopak matanya semakin berat. Ah... rasanya ia pernah mencium aroma ini, entah dimana. Disaat kesadarannya sudah terbang kealam mimpi seutuhnya, kamarnya telah dipenuhi dengan mawar hitam.

xxx

Setelah Yuki keluar pun masih bisa dirasakan rasa tegang didalam ruangan tersebut. Termasuk Ruki yang cukup terkejut, meski ia berhasil menutupinya. Ia melirik kearah Kou yang mata kanannya sempat berubah menjadi merah. Merasa diperhatikan, Kou langsung memberikan penjelasan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Dia tidak bohong saat menjawab tak tahu siapa itu Cordelia," ujar Kou.

"Kenapa si Sakamaki menanyakan hal itu padanya?" tanya Yuuma sedikit penasaran.

"Yuuma, kau bertemu dengannya dibelakang sekolah tadi," ucap Ruki. "Apa kau tau kenapa dia berada disana?"

Yuuma tidak langsung menjawab, ia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Namun, pada akhirnya ia menceritakan atau lebih tepatnya melaporkan apa yang dialami dirinya saat bertemu dengan Akatsuki Yuki dibelakang sekolah. Ruki langsung kembali diam, memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang ada. Pastinya terjadi sesuatu antara Akatsuki Yuki dan Sakamaki diruang kesehatan. Karena menurut Yuuma, cowok itu mencium aroma Sakamaki bersaudara juga Komori Yui dari sana meski samar. Jika Akatsuki Yuki diserang oleh Sakamaki, pasti mereka berempat dapat merasakan kehadiran Sakamaki dalam tubuh gadis itu.

"Yang tak kumengerti," lanjut Yuuma, mengalihkan perhatian Ruki. "Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu padaku?"

"Apa yang Yuki-chan katakan padamu?" tanya Kou.

""Yokatta... yokatta... kau masih hidup..." begitu."

"Masih... hidup..." gumam Azusa.

Kou mengeluh sambil menyandarkan punggungnya kebelakang sofa yang didudukinya. "Mou, kenapa rasanya banyak sekali yang misterius dari cewek itu?" ujarnya. "Menyebalkan."

Mereka semua setuju dengan ucapan Kou. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sosok Akatsuki Yuki masih sangat misterius bagi mereka. Dalam data yang mereka terima hanya dijelaskan bahwa Akatsuki Yuki adalah yatim piatu disebuah panti asuhan. Selang berapa tahun kemudian, ia diasuh oleh pasangan muda yang kelihatannya cukup kaya raya. Namun, tak lama setelah itu, ia dipindah asuhkan oleh saudara pasangan muda tersebut, sebelum akhirnya tinggal bersama mereka. Mereka sebenarnya sama sekali tak ada hubungan apa – apa dengan mantan orangtua asuh Akatsuki Yuki. Mereka hanya menerima perintah dari _orang itu_ untuk tinggal bersama, entah sampai kapan.

Selain latar belakang yang nampak biasa itu, tak ada hal lain lagi. Riwayat hidupnya sungguh terperinci seolah diatur seseorang. Yang bersangkutan juga nampaknya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya ketika Ruki menanyakan kebenaran perihal latar belakangnya. Tak ada kaitannya dengan mereka, Sakamaki bersaudara, maupun _orang itu._

"Padahal tidak ada hubungannya, tapi kenapa _ano kata_ mengirimkan Yuki-chan kemari?" tanya Kou pelan yang sepertinya ditunjukkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

xxx

 _"Apa yang kau tanam, ...-kun?" tanya seorang anak perempuan, memperhatikan anak laki – laki yang masih sibuk dengan tanaman yang ia tanam._

 _"Bunga mawar."_

 _"Mawar? Apakah bunga yang memiliki duri ditangkainya itu?" tanya anak perempuan itu lagi._

 _"Ya. Lagipula, mawar kan bunga yang indah," ujar anak laki – laki itu. "Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya."_

 _"Tapi, kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menanam bunga mawar? Kata ... nii, kau tidak terlalu suka dengan bunga."_

 _Anak laki – laki itu tersenyum lebar dan kembali menanam tangkai bunga mawar yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa anak perempuan itu masih menatapnya, menunggu jawaban darinya. Ketika ia mengatakan alasannya menanam bunga mawar itu, anak perempuan tadi langsung berlari yang ternyata mengambil sebuah tempat penyiram air. Dengan senyum polosnya, ia berjanji akan merawat bersama anak laki – laki itu hingga bunga mawarnya bermekaran dengan indah._

Biasanya, musik klasik yang Yuki dengarkan lewat _player-_ nya dapat menghilangkan perasaan gundah, sama seperti saat ini. Tapi nampaknya hari ini tidak berhasil dan makin membuat dadanya bergerumuh tak karuan. Angin siang menjelang sore itu sungguh sejuk, setidaknya membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. Karena tak ingin mengganggu, atau lebih tepatnya disuruh untuk membantu Yuuma diladang, ia meminta izin untuk menjelajahi taman mereka. Ruki sendiri tidak begitu keberatan asalkan Yuki tidak membuat masalah. Ia bersorak riang dan segera mengangkat kakinya menuju taman mereka yang kelihatannya sungguh luas.

Ia berhenti melangkah, menatap langit yang nampak sangat luas dengan warna birunya yang sungguh cantik. Rambut hitam pendeknya pun ikut bergoyang mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus dengan lembut. Rasanya sungguh aneh ia berdiri dihamparan rumput hijau dibawah langit biru, seolah – olah ia memang tak pernah melakukannya. Ketika ingin melanjutkan penjelajahannya, mata birunya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Disepanjang garis penglihatannya, ia bisa melihat semak yang ia yakini sebagai tanaman mawar. Ia sedikit kecewa karena bunga mawar yang ditanam belum memperlihatkan tanda akan mekar.

"Kira – kira, mawar ditaman ini berwarna apa ya?" gumamnya. "Hng... aku yakin pasti merah."

Ia menyentuh daun tanaman mawar itu dengan hati – hati, takut tertusuk oleh duri tajamnya. "Seandainya ada yang mekar berwarna putih, pasti tak kalah cantik ya dengan yang merah."

 _"Bunga yang melambangkan awal dan akhir."_

Yuki langsung menoleh kepalanya, mengelilingi tempat dirinya berdiri. Alisnya sedikit berkerut, merasa aneh. Ia yakin dirinya hanya sendirian ditempat ini. Tapi, kenapa ia mendengar suara seseorang. Mendadak, pening hinggap dikepalanya.

 _Meski sudah dirawat dan diberi air setiap hari, bunga mawar yang ditanam sama sekali tidak terlihat akan mekar. Justru terlihat sangat layu bahkan nyaris mati. Suatu pagi, setelah memberinya air yang cukup, anak perempuan itu terus menatap bunga – bunga mawar yang ditanam oleh anak laki – laki itu. Ia merasa sedih._

 _"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, ...?" tanya anak laki – laki itu yang datang menjemputnya._

 _"Oh... ...-kun. Tidak, aku sedang memperhatikan bunga mawarmu," jawab anak perempuan itu. "Kenapa mereka tidak mau mekar ya?"_

 _"Mungkin bukan waktunya mereka untuk mekar," sahut anak laki – laki itu asal._

 _"Tapi, aku ingin melihat mereka mekar," anak perempuan itu merajuk. "Pasti akan indah sekali karena ...-kun yang merawatnya."_

 _Anak laki – laki itu tersenyum lebar sembari mengelus lembut puncak kepala anak perempuan itu. "Aku yakin pasti akan mekar," ujarnya. "Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita menanam bunga mawar putih bersama?"_

 _"Mawar putih? Apakah mawar memiliki warna yang berbeda – beda?" tanya anak perempuan itu polos._

 _"Tentu saja. Ada banyak jenis warna yang bisa dihasilkan oleh mawar," ujarnya bangga. "Selain itu, aku yakin sekali kau akan menyukai mawar putih."_

 _Anak perempuan itu tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk anak laki – laki itu. Ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. "Kalau begitu, janji?"_

 _Anak laki – laki itu langsung mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking milik anak perempuan itu._

"Bunga... yang melambangkan... awal... dan akhir?" gumam Yuki pelan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang. Yuki menoleh kebelakang dan nyaris melompat ketika melihat wajah Yuuma yang begitu dekat dengannya. Ia yakin jantungnya akan berhenti saat itu juga. Maka dari itu, ia segera mengambil napas panjang untuk menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya.

"Mou, berhentilah membuatku kaget Yuuma-san," protes Yuki. "Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung."

"Aku bertanya padamu," sahut Yuuma. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, hah?!"

Yuki tersentak kaget mendengar nada tinggi yang dikeluarkan oleh Yuuma hingga tak sadar kakinya mundur satu langkah. Ia takut, tapi segera bisa mengendalikan rasa takutnya seolah memang sudah terbiasa dengan wajah garang khas cowok itu. "Aku hanya berjalan – jalan disini. Tadi kan aku sudah meminta izin pada Ruki-san," ujarnya membuka suara.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam – macam disini, jika itu yang Yuuma-san khawatirkan," lanjut Yuki yang melihat raut tak puas dari Yuuma.

Yuuma mendelik tajam pada Yuki yang masih tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Pada akhirnya, ia menyerah dan memilih untuk kembali merawat ladang kebun kebanggannya. Baru beberapa langkah yang diambil Yuuma, suara serius yang didengarnya membuatnya berbalik menghadap gadis berambut hitam pendek itu, memandang semak tanaman mawar miliknya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Yuuma-san menanam bunga mawar?" tanya gadis itu. "Melihat karakter Yuuma-san, rasanya tidak cocok jika Yuuma-san menanam bunga. Apalagi bunga mawar."

Ditengah keheningan yang mendadak datang menyelimuti mereka berdua, angin bertiup cukup kencang hingga menerbangkan beberapa daun yang berada ditanah. Yuki pun menutup matanya agar terhindar dari debu yang masuk. Ketika ia membukanya kembali, matanya melebar karena melihat sesuatu yang rasanya tak akan pernah ia lihat dari seorang Yuuma.

Bukan. Lebih tepatnya lagi, ia pernah melihatnya namun sangat membencinya.

"Kutanam mawar ini sebagai penghormatan pada temanku," jawab Yuuma pelan. "Juga sebagai janji yang tak akan pernah bisa kutepati."

* * *

Yosha! Akhirnya bisa update cepat juga! Hahaha, yah meski harus kuakui mungkin ini agak sedikit lama untuk minna. Tapi, demi minna, sesibuk apapun semester ini pasti deh akan kuusahain buat update terus ampe fanfic ini kelar. Doakan aku minna~

Hng... gimana nih chapter ini? Mulai terasakah konfliknya apa? Atau malah udah pada nebak nanti akhirnya kayak apa? Apapun itu, tetap stay tunned difanfic milik Author nggak jelas ini ya. Semua review berupa saran, kritikan akan ditunggu.

Ah iya, ada satu hal yang mau aku jelaskan sedikit untuk minna mengenai bahasa bunganya mawar putih.

Yang kudapet dari berbagai sumber (termasuk mbah g***le) bahasa bunganya mawar putih itu adalah cinta yang tulus dan kemurnian. Pokoknya yang berhubungan dengan murni dan tulus. Nah, kenapa aku mengartikan mawar putih sebagai "Bunga yang melambangkan akhir dan awal" karena warna putih itu warna dasar dari semuar warna. Bisa sebagai warna awal sebelum dicampur warna lain, bisa juga sebagai warna akhir setelah dicampur warna lain. Sesimple itu hehehe. Sengaja kupakai arti itu karena hampir semua jalan cerita difanfic ini berdasarkan konsep itu loh #bocorin ceritanya hehehe. Jadi, yang kiranya masih bingung dengan arti sebenarnya mawar putih bisa langsung cek sendiri di mbah g***le yak.

Cukup segini dulu deh kayaknya buat Author Note. Kalo kepanjangan kasian bacanya hahaha.

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya minna~


	8. Chapter 7

Waduh! Udah berapa tahun nggak update nih fanfic. Kalo begitu, nggak usah pake basa - basi lagi, langsung aja yuk.

* * *

 **Kepingan Masa Lalu  
**

 _Sejauh garis jarak pandangnya, ia hanya melihat gelap ditempatnya berdiri. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, merasa kedinginan entah karena apa. Karena merasa tak berguna terus menerus berdiri ditempat tak dikenal, ia memutuskan unutk melangkahkan kakinya kedepan. Mata birunya menatap sekelilingnya, tak ada apa – apa selain kegelapan. Semakin ia melangkah, angin yang berhembus sejak tadi semakin kencang. Ia mulai kelelahan karena tak tahu kapan ujung dari jalan yang ia tapaki berakhir. Mendadak, sebuah sinar putih menyialaukan matanya sehingga ia terpaksa menutup matanya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan sejenak agar merasa terbiasa._

 _Sebuah rumah kecil yang hampir bobrok masuk kedalam mata birunya._

 _"...ki..."_

Seperti tersetrum oleh ribuan volt listrik, ia langsung duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan napas tak beraturan. Tubuhnya gemetaran hingga ia harus memeluk dirinya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sayang, hal itu justru membuatnya, yang entah karena apa, semakin ketakutan. Ia mencoba mengingat mimpi apa yang dilihat barusan. Hasilnya nihil. Tak ada apa – apa dan justru membuatnya mual. Buru – buru ia pergi kekamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua yang ada didalam perutnya. Ia langsung merosot kebawah, membiarkan gravitasi menguasai tubuhnya saat ini. Rasa mual masih menghantuinya dan ia terus muntah hingga ia yakin tak ada apa – apa didalam perutnya saat ini.

Takut.

Hanya itu yang bisa ia rasakan begitu ia bangun hari ini.

xxx

Sama seperti hari – hari lainnya, ruang makan pun terlihat berisik oleh argumen Yuuma antara Kou yang memperebutkan makanan dan diakhiri oleh teguran singkat Ruki. Yang berbeda hari ini hanyalah, Yuki menghabiskan makanannya dalam diam. Bahkan hampir tidak menyentuhnya jika saja ia tidak ditegur oleh Azusa. Padahal, biasanya ia selalu ikut argumen dengan Yuuma dan Kou yang tentunya dimenangkan oleh Yuki. Gadis itu berkata cukup percaya dirinya jika sudah menyangkut _jan ken pon._ Tapi hari ini, kelakuan tak biasa dari gadis itu menarik perhatian mereka berempat. Yuki yang menyadari dirinya terus ditatap akhirnya bersuara setelah lama diam.

"Oh ayolah, aku tau kalian ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku," tukas Yuki. "Ada apa?"

"Yuki-san... bertingkah... aneh..." sahut Azusa yang duduk disebelah Yuki. "Biasanya... tidak... pendiam... seperti ini..."

"Biasanya kau lebih berisik dan selalu mengoceh tak jelas," tambah Yuuma.

Yuki mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa sedikit tersinggung. Yah, ia akui memang benar dirinya merasa sedikit aneh. Penyebabnya pastilah mimpi yang ia lihat tadi hingga membuatnya tak bisa kembali tidur. Entah ia bisa tidur atau tidak nanti. Ia merasa malas jika ditanya pertanyaan aneh lagi. Oleh karena itu, ia memilih untuk menyudahi makanannya dan pergi dari ruang makan.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Yuuma penasaran.

"Entahlah," jawab Kou. Ia melirik kearah piring Yuuma dan mencuri kesempatan untuk mengambil _kaarage_ cowok tinggi itu. Langsung saja ia memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

"Oi! Kou!" seru Yuuma tak terima yang mengetahui saudaranya telah mencuri makanannya.

Yuki yang masih berdiri diluar ruang makan mendengar semua cengkrama Mukami bersaudara. Ada perasaan iri jika mendengar mereka begitu rukun satu sama lain. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kamarnya, ingin menenangkan dirinya. Ketika ia melewati lorong dilantai satu, mata birunya menatap langit malam yang cukup gelap dibandingkan malam biasanya. Langit nampak bersedih hati malam ini, yang entah kenapa mirip sekali dengan suasana hatinya. Perlahan, rintik hujan yang turun menjadi deras dan akhirnya ikut membasahi tanah bumi. Mendadak, kepalanya sedikit terasa berat dan ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar, bermaksud untuk istirahat.

 _Sakit._

 _Tubuhnya panas seolah terbakar._

 _Ia terus berteriak hingga tenggorokannya sakit._

 _Berdoa pun Tuhan tak akan datang menolongnya._

 _Sungguh. Dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga Tuhan memberinya hukuman seperti ini. Percayalah. Dirinya hanya gadis biasa berumur 5 tahun. Mungkin sedikit tidak biasa karena dirinya telah dibuang oleh orangtuanya sendiri. Dari mana ia tahu akan hal itu. Itu hal mudah, mengingat ia sudah berada disebuah panti asuhan kecil milik seorang pastur sejak dirinya mengenal dunia._

 _Mata birunya melebar tatkala sebuah suntikan terpantul disana. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat akibat napasnya yang tak beraturan. Tubuhnya refleks memberontak, menolak segala jenis cairan, entah apa pun itu, masuk kedalam tubuhnya dengan paksa. Ia ingin berteriak, namun tenggorokannya sudah lelah._

 _Oh Tuhan... ia sungguh lelah dengan semua cobaan ini._

 _"Ternyata kau memang keturunan_ orang itu, _Lucifer-ku."_

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada dikamar mandi hanya untuk membuang semua isi perutnya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada Ruki karena makanan buatannya harus terbuang. _Harus... minta... maaf..._ batinnya. Ia ingin istirahat. Tapi, ia takut jika harus melihat mimpi mengerikan itu lagi. Ia ingat betul bagaimana rasanya pisau bedah itu mengiris kulitnya, sakitnya jarum suntik yang berisi cairan aneh, dan... rasa panas yang seolah membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata, seolah mimpi itu memang kepingan masa lalunya. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin tentunya. Ia besar disebuah panti asuhan yang hampir bangkrut dan kemudian diasuh oleh pasangan orang kaya, yang menurut pengakuan mereka, hampir 10 tahun tak bisa memiliki anak.

Lelah, ia bersandar pada dinding dibelakang punggungnya. Oh Tuhan, apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga harus mendapatkan hukuman ini. Sejak datang kemansion Mukami, dirinya selalu diterror oleh mimpi – mimpi aneh yang terasa sangat nyata ditubuhnya. Sosok empat anak laki – laki yang sudah ia anggap saudara, kematian empat orang cowok, dendamnya terhadap seorang wanita, dan yang paling buruk ketakutannya terhadap seorang pemuda bermata merah darah.

Ah... mengingat ketakutannya itu membuatnya kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Suara ketukan halus dipintu kamarnya membuat matanya menoleh sejenak. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia bangkit dan membasuh wajahnya yang nampak berantakan. Tak lupa juga memukul pelan kedua pipinya agar tidak terlihat pucat. Ia kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Azusa yang berdiri disana sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi gelas berwarna cerah.

"Ini... jus cranberry..." ucap Azusa, menjawab raut bingung Yuki. "Kata... Ruki... kau nampak... tidak sehat. Jadi... dia... membuatkannya... untukmu..."

Senyum tulus tergambar diwajahnya dan itu sedikit membuat mata milik Azusa melebar. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Azusa-san," kata Yuki berterima kasih. Ia mengambil gelas yang tersodor dihadapannya dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis. "Kelihatannya aku harus berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf pada Ruki-san," ujarnya semangat.

Azusa tersenyum tipis dan tanpa sadar tangannya mengelus lembut puncak kepala Yuki. Itu tentu membuat Yuki terkejut. Namun, ia justru sangat menyukainya dan membuat hatinya tenang. Matanya tertutup, menikmati sentuhan lembut milik Azusa. "Tangan Azusa-san begitu hangat," gumam Yuki pelan. "Anehnya, aku pernah merasakan kehangatan ini."

"Benarkah...?"

Yuki menganggukkan kepalanya. "Rasanya semangatku sudah terkumpul kembali," ucapnya senang. Ia mengambil nampan dan gelas kosong yang masih ditangan Azusa. "Terima kasih, Azusa-san."

Yuki segera berlari, meninggalkan Azusa yang masih terdiam menatap punggung gadis itu. Ia meremas dadanya, merasa sesak. Tapi, disaat yang bersamaan dadanya yang biasanya terasa dingin justru terasa hangat. Pikirannya kembali pada senyuman tulus yang diperlihatkan Yuki padanya. Sungguh, itu senyum tertulus yang pernah gadis itu perlihatkan sejak ia datang kemansion ini. Ia mengenal senyum itu. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepat ia sungguh merindukan senyum itu dari seorang Akatsuki Yuki. Padahal, ia sama sekali tak mengenal Yuki, kecuali dengan data yang sempat ia baca mengenai gadis itu. Selain itu tak ada.

"...-chan..."

xxx

Senandung ria menggema dilorong yang Yuki tapaki. Mendapat perhatian dari Ruki dan Azusa membuatnya sedikit senang, mengingat kedua cowok itu, apalagi Ruki selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya. Yah, meski ia mendapat sediki teguran dan omelan dari Ruki, tapi tak apa lah. Toh, ia merasa senang dan mungkin saja dirinya bisa tertidur lelap hari ini. Suara petir yang bergerumuh mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kakinya melangkah untuk mendekati jendela besar disampingnya. Dingin, itulah yang ia rasakan ketika tangannya menyentuh kaca jendela. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada mimpi – mimpi yang ia alami akhir – akhir ini. Jelas bukan mimpi yang indah dan akibat mimpi itu ia selalu takut untuk memejamkan matanya.

 _Air hujan mengguyur tanah bumi, mencoba membersihkan dirinya yang bermandikan darah. Tumpukan mayat berserakan disekelilingnya. Harusnya ia merasa mual atau ketakutan seperti biasanya. Tidak. Ia merasa begitu senang karena akhirnya bisa lepas dari jeratan mereka hingga tak tahu harus apa. Ia tak perlu takut setiap mereka membawa dirinya untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan._

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk kedua pipinya pelan. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya dan membuat kaca didepannya sedikit berembun. Merasa aneh, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda menuju kamarnya. Rasanya ia sungguh lelah dan merindukan hangat juga lembut ranjang miliknya. Suara derik pintu yang tertutup menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Ia segera mengintip dari tempatnya berdiri dan melihat cowok berambut pirang keemasan yang tengah membersihkan dirinya. Mata biru cowok itu menyadari pandangan Yuki dan langsung tersenyum.

"Yuki-chan, bisakah kau membantuku sebentar?" tanya Kou yang dibalas dengan anggukkan Yuki. Ia segera mengikuti Kou yang ternyata membawanya kekamar cowok itu. Nampaknya semua kamar dimansion ini sama, besar dan luas. Yuki mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap menemukan benda yang menarik. Ia akui, untuk seorang cowok barang yang dimiliki Kou cukup banyak jika membandingan dengan ketika Mukami lainnya. Yah, walau ia sendiri belum pernah masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Kou yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Banyak," ucap Yuki terkekeh. "Jadi, apa yang harus kubantu Kou-san?"

Kou tersenyum dan duduk diatas ranjangnya. "Bukakan kancing kemejaku."

Alis Yuki bertaut. Ia pasti salah dengar ketika Kou berbicara dan meminta cowok dihadapannya mengulangi ucapannya barusan. "Buka kancing kemejaku," ulang cowok itu tak sabar. "Cepat. Aku sudah tak tahan nih."

Betapa manjanya cowok didepannya ini. Dengan terpaksa, meski sedikit malu, ia melakukan apa yang dipinta Kou. "Menjadi idola pasti berat ya, Kou-san," ujar Yuki, membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu pekerjaanku, Yuki-chan?" tanya Kou.

"Aku mendengarnya dari teman sekelasku," jawab Yuki. "Yah, dengan wajah cantik milik Kou-san pasti langsung membuatmu terkenal."

"Aku lebih suka dibilang tampan," protes Kou.

Yuki terkekeh sambil menggumamkan kata maaf dan berdiri begitu ia selesai membuka kancing kemeja Kou. Baru saja ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, mata birunya melihat sesuatu yang nampaknya tak boleh dilihat. Kou yang menyadari arti tatapan Yuki tersenyum lebar.

"Sebagai ganti Yuki-chan telah membantuku, aku akan menceritakanmu sebuah cerita," ujar Kou.

"Mukashi mukashi, terdapat seorang anak laki – laki dengan wajahnya yang sangat tampan melebihi malaikat manapun," Kou mulai bercerita. "Meski begitu, ia hidup disebuah lubang yang sangat gelap."

 _Senyuman menawan yang diberikan padanya membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan tatapan iri dari sekelilingnya._

"Anak laki – laki itu bermimpi bisa melihat langit biru dan ia berhasil mewujudkan mimpinya dengan keluar dari tempatnya. Setelah itu, ia dibawa oleh orang – orang yang menganggapnya menarik kesebuah tempat."

 _Ia hanya bisa menangis tiap kali anak laki – laki itu meringis akan luka yang ia dapat. Sering ia bertanya dari mana luka itu berasal, anak laki – laki itu tidak mau menjawabnya._

"Tempat itu bagaikan surga karena apapun yang ia inginkan akan diberikan. Disana juga banyak anak – anak sehingga ia tidak perlu merasa sendirian. Hanya saja, ia tentu harus membayar semua itu."

 _Sampai pada akhirnya, si anak laki – laki itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Meski sudah diperingati, ia tetap mengiris pergelangan tangannya hingga memperlihatkan cairan merah._

"Ia dijadikan tontonan orang kaya. Meski ia sudah membuat dirinya sendiri cacat, orang – orang itu tetap menyiksanya, mengatakan bahwa ketidaksempurnaan adalah keindahan. Setiap hari tanpa-"

Ucapan Kou terpotong karena tiba – tiba Yuki memeluk dirinya. Ia ingin memprotes tapi langsung berhenti ketika mendengar isak tangis gadis itu. "Ka-kau kenapa, Yuki-chan?"

"Gomen nee... Kou-kun. Hontou ni... gomen nee..." isaknya yang justru semakin kencang hingga Kou bingung harus berbuat apa. "Andai aku tahu lebih cepat mengenai lukamu, Kou-kun tidak perlu menderita seperti ini."

Mata biru Kou melebar dan tak sengaja mata kanannya berubah warna menjadi merah. Awalnya, mungkin karena simpati gadis itu memeluknya dan meneteskan air mata yang ia yakini palsu. Berkat mata kanannya, ia tahu bahwa itu semua bukanlah kebohongan, melainkan memang isi hati gadis itu. Ia juga merasa aneh dengan panggilan namanya, karena biasanya Yuki memanggil dirinya dengan akhiran "-san".

Persetan dengan semuanya.

Kou balik memeluk Yuki dengan sama eratnya. Ia tak peduli dengan semua hal yang telah terjadi. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah membuang semuanya lewat kehangatan yang disalurkan tubuh Yuki. Air mata lolos dari mata kanannya. Oh, betapa ia merindukan kehangatan gadis itu meski ia tak pernah merasakannya. Begitu juga dengan Yuki yang semakin terisak ketika merasakan kuatnya pelukan Kou. Isak tangisnya sudah tak terdengar, namun tidak dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan. Sampai akhirnya, baik Yuki maupun Kou terlelap akibat kelelahan menangis.

xxx

Buku yang ditangannya ia tutup dengan pelan, menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah selesai membaca habis bukunya. Mata peraknya menatap badai yang tengah menyerang bumi dengan hebatnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas petir yang menyambar dan air yang turun dibarengi dengan hembusan angin kencang. Ia bangkit dari kursi nyamannya dan menghampiri jendela untuk melihat pemandangan luar. Lebih tepatnya melihat pantulannya sendiri dijendela karena diluar sungguh gelap akibat badai.

 _"Terima kasih sudah memperhatikan kesehatanku, Ruki-san. Aku juga minta maaf karena telah membuang secara percuma makanan yang telah kau buat."_

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Ruki ketika dirinya membuat minuman itu untuk Yuki. Pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Jujur, ia tak pernah melakukan hal macam itu pada orang lain secara cuma – cuma. Apalagi untuk orang yang baru ia kenal selama hampir satu bulan. Kehadiran Akatsuki Yuki dimansion ini membuatnya tak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Jika ada yang salah dengan keadaan gadis itu, meski hanya hal kecil, ia pasti akan kepikiran dan merasa khawatir. Tapi, ia rasa bukan hanya dirinya yang berpikiran seperti itu. Terlebih untuk Azusa yang terang – terangan khawatir apabila ada apa – apa dengan Yuki.

 _"...Ruki nii..."_

Ah, lagi – lagi ia mendengar suara anak perempuan yang memanggil dirinya. Ia tak pernah ingat sosok anak perempuan yang terkadang muncul didalam mimpinya. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh dinginnya kaca jendela.

"...ki..."

* * *

Mukashi mukashi : Pada zaman dahulu

* * *

Huwah... rasanya lega bisa update chapter ini setelah mengalami kegiatan yang kagak ada habis - habisnya. Gimana minna? Udah mulai terasakah konfliknya? Hahaha, mungkin belom karena masih dalam perjalanan konfliknya. Tapi, jangan khawatir kok. Pastinya bakal ada yang nggak kalah seru dari season 1.

Okeh, waktunya membalas review dari minna tercinta #ditabok reader tachi

blue sapphire sophia : Hahaha, aku juga ikut bahagia kok kalo blue-san tachi bahagia. Hng... gimana ya? Karena saya sendiri juga nggak tahu pemikirannya si Sakamaki (Sakamaki : Oi, kau kan Authornya, kenapa malah nggak tahu?! Author : Kan aku masih polos Sakamaki : Kagak ada hubungannya!)

08Diandra : Ini udah lanjut kok. Harap disabar ya ama keleletannya Aurthor ini huhu

yuuki kagami : Hng... bisa iya bisa tidak. Kita lihat aja nanti yak dichapter - chapter selanjutnya. Okeh Yuuki-san?

Oh iya, untuk yg cranberry juice itu, sebenernya Author nggak tahu kalo itu bisa buat menghilangkan rasa lelah atau tidak. Karena seingetku cranberry juice itu bisa bantu menghilangkan anemia. Mungkin karena Ruki mikir Yuki anemia kali yak makanya dikasih jus itu hahaha #ditabok ama Ruki Kalo misalkan ada kesalahan, harap dimaklumi karena keterbatasan info #kan bisa dicari Author baka!

Okeh, sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya. Ditunggu ya reviewnya~


	9. Chapter 8

**Peringatan Tak Langsung**

Ia mengelap keringat yang mengalir dikeningnya dengan lengan bajunya yang panjang diikuti dengan helaan napas panjang. Rasanya seperti berbulan – bulan dirinya tidak menggerakan tubuhnya. Ia merasa bersyukur ketika menawarkan bantuan kepada Yuuma diladang tanpa harus diperintah, yang menimbulkan kerutan didahi cowok tinggi itu.

"Yuuma-san, aku sudah selesai mengambil tomatnya," lapor Yuki.

"Bagus. Sekarang bantu aku mengumpulkan kentang – kentang ini," perintah Yuuma. Setelah meletakkan keranjangnya yang berisi tomat, ia segera menghampiri Yuuma dan memulai memetik sayuran umbi itu. Mungkin karena hati – hati dan fokus pada sayurannya, ia tak sadar jika sejak tadi Yuuma terus menatapnya. Ia baru sadar ketika ia merasa aneh dengan cowok tinggi itu karena tidak menggerakkan tangannya.

"Ng? Ada apa Yuuma-san?"

"Kau sedang kena angin apa tiba – tiba menawarkan bantuan dikebunku?" tanya Yuuma.

Yuki sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yuuma yang terang – terangan itu. Ia tersenyum dan kembali mengambil sayuran kentang yang ada dihadapannya. "Hanya ingin mencari angin segar," gumamnya pelan. "Oh Yuuma-san, lihat. Aku mendapat kentang yang besar."

Perilaku aneh yang diperlihatkan Yuki beberapa hari lalu bagaikan sebuah kebohongan dimata mereka. Dikatakan kembali juga tidak bisa karena sekarang ia lebih mirip dengan Kou yang tak pernah berhenti jika bercerita. Berbicara mengenai Kou, entah sejak kapan ia jadi dekat sekali dengan Yuki. Pembicaraan diantara mereka sungguh heboh dan banyak hingga harus ditegur berkali – kali oleh Ruki karena berisik. Yuki juga terlihat begitu dekat dengan Azusa, meski cowok itu hanya menjadi bagian pendengar. Namun anehnya, tidak ada rasa tidak suka yang diperlihatkan cowok itu. Ia justru terlihat sangat menikmati mendengar semua cerita dari mulut Yuki. Gadis itu bahkan terang – terangan ingin bertemu dengan "teman" Azusa yang tak lain adalah luka iris ditubuhnya. Jika orang biasa lainnya pasti akan berpikiran menakutkan juga menjijikan mengenai Azusa. Tapi, berbeda dengan gadis berambut hitam pendek itu. Ia terlihat senang seolah bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

Sesampainya disekolah, mereka langsung berpisah dengan Yuki mengingat gadis itu masih kelas satu. Yuuma menyadari hampir semua siswi menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan menusuk sejak mereka sampai disekolah. Tapi, tak digubris oleh sipelaku dan bersikap seolah – olah tak tahu. Mungkin dia sadar karena mereka menatap sambil berbisik serta menunjuk kearah Yuki. Bodoh jika ia tidak menyadarinya. Setelah menilik Yuki dari ujung matanya ia menyusul saudaranya yang lain menuju kelasnya. Ah, mengingat pelajaran hari ini rasanya ia ingin membolos, menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersantai sambil menikmati gula batu kesayangannya. Ketika ia ingin memasuki kelas, mata cokelatnya tak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang tengah tertidur ditangga menuju atap sekolah. Ia mendecih pelan. Ia selalu kesal jika melihat orang itu, yang dengan seenaknya tidur dimana saja tanpa memedulikan orang lain.

 _Makanya aku benci dengan bangsawan,_ batinnya kesal.

"Minggir," perintah Yuuma.

Orang itu tak bergeming.

Kesal, ia menendang tembok didepannya. "Oi! Kau dengar aku kan, hah?!"

"Urusai," tukas orang itu. "Apa maumu?"

"Harusnya itu kalimatku!" tukas Yuuma kesal. "Apa kau tahu kalau kau menganggu? Kau menghalangi jalanku!"

Orang itu membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan iris birunya yang terlihat dingin bagaikan es. "Aku duluan yang sampai disini. Jadi, terserah aku mau melakukan apa disini," jawabnya dingin.

Mendengar itu, emosi Yuuma semakin memuncak. Ingin sekali ia memukul orang yang masih dengan santainya bersandar ditembok sambil mendengarkan musik itu. Tapi, repot juga jika ia harus berurusan dengan Ruki yang mulai menceramahinya. Akhirnya, meski dengan terpaksa, Yuuma memutuskan untuk mundur dan mencoba jalan lain menuju tempat kesukaannya. Baru beberapa langkah ia menjauhi orang itu, suara berat dari orang itu terdengar ditelinganya.

"Naa," panggilnya. "Apa kalian memberitahukan masalah _wanita itu_ pada cewek yang tinggal bersama kalian?"

" _Wanita itu_?" tanya Yuuma tak mengerti. Ia memutar bola matanya. "Oh, maksudmu ibu si kembar tiga itu? Kenapa kau bertanya? Itu bukan urusanmu, kan."

"Aku bodoh menanyakannya padamu," ujar orang itu. "Yah, kau memang benar. Itu bukan urusanku. Tapi, jika sudah menyangkut masalah _wanita itu_ , itu menjadi urusanku juga."

Yuuma mendengus. "Ternyata seorang NEET pun punya urusan?" ejeknya. "Aku baru tahu itu."

Orang itu tak menanggapi dan kembali menyamankan dirinya. Melihat itu, Yuuma merasa semakin kesal dan memutuskan untuk pergi memutar. Sudah cukup dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Sakamaki Shuu. Dalam langkah menuju tempat yang akan ia tuju, tangannya membuka sebuah botol dan mulai mengunyah gula batu kesayangannya. Meski belum hilang sepenuhnya, setidaknya rasa kesalnya berkurang sedikit.

Begitu Yuuma sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Shuu membuka matanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang melamun. Namun, orang yang mengenalnya pastilah tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Pikirannya berkelana, mengingat masa lalunya bersama dengan orang yang barusan bersamanya. Sejak kebangkitan Komori Yui 3 bulan lalu, ia benar – benar menyadari bahwa Yuuma adalah Edgar. Sulit dipercaya memang jika mengingat kejadian mengenaskan yang membuatnya seperti ini. Akan tetapi, setelah mendengar penjelasan tak langsung dari Reiji dan memastikannya sendiri, ia yakin benar bahwa Mukami Yuuma adalah Edgar. Dan yang bersangkutan pun nampaknya mulai mengingat ketika mereka pernah berteman. Meski Yuuma sendiri selalu menyangkalnya dan masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Tapi, setidaknya ia bisa lega karena teman satu – satunya masih hidup.

Alisnya bertaut. Entah mengapa ia merasa aneh. Ada yang janggal dalam kejadian 3 bulan lalu. Ia seolah melupakan sesuatu yang penting dan masih ada kaitannya dengan _wanita itu_ juga ayahnya. Seseorang yang keberadaannya misterius namun sangat berharga bagi Mukami bersaudara.

 _Tapi, siapa?_ Pikir Shuu.

xxx

Yuki sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran anak muda zaman sekarang. Yah, meski terkadang ia juga heran dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia kira kejadian ini hanya berlaku dalam manga ataupun drama. Nyatanya, dalam kehidupan nyata pun bisa juga terjadi. Yui yang berada dibelakangnya nampak ketakutan, tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan bersikap kuat. Pipi kanannya sedikit merah, bekas tamparan seorang gadis dari kumpulan gadis yang mengerubungi mereka. Helaan napas keluar dari mulut gadis berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Jadi, hanya karena Komori-san selalu direbutkan oleh Sakamaki dan Mukami bersaudara kalian jadi iri?" tanya Yuki heran. "Ya ampun, kalian kan bisa merebut mereka dengan cara kalian sendiri."

"Berisik kau murid pindahan," seru gadis didepannya. "Kau tidak tahu perjuangan kami untuk mencari perhatian mereka."

Yuki menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan ucapan gadis itu.

"Meski hanya Kou-kun yang mau membagi perhatiannya pada kami. Tapi, tetap saja perhatiannya tertuju pada cewek jalang dibelakangmu itu!"

"Yah, karena Kou-san itu idola sih. Itu tidak bisa disalahkan," ujar Yuki.

"Karena itu, minggir anak pindahan. Biar kami yang memberi pelajaran pada cewek jalang itu," perintah mereka. "Kau juga kesal kan?"

Yuki kembali menghela napas. Mendengar hal itu tentu membuatnya semakin tak ingin meninggalkan Yui sendirian. Ia tetap berdiri diantara para gadis itu dan Yui, mencoba melindungi gadis berambut pirang pucat itu. Ia paling benci jika harus menurunkan tangannya hanya untuk membuka mata para manusia yang dibutakan oleh sesuatu. Sayang, kondisinya saat ini membuatnya terpaksa melakukannya. Yah, walau pada akhirnya hal itu bisa terselamatkan berkat kehadiran seseorang disana. Tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dua orang, karena ternyata ia berada dibelakang orang yang baru saja menghentikan mereka. Jika dirinya tak salah, yang berambut merah adalah Ayato dan yang memakai topi adalah Raito.

"Segitu irinya kah kalian pada cewek ini?" tanya Ayato. "Kalau begitu, lain kali aku akan menemani kalian bermain."

Raito tersenyum lebar, membuat wajah para gadis itu besemu merah seketika. "Tentu saja, aku juga akan membuat kalian senang loh. Dengan caraku sendiri."

Yuki yang mendengar hal itu, membuatnya merinding seketika.

"Jadi, pergi! Aku tak suka dengan cewek yang tak patuh," perintah Ayato.

Para gadis itu mengikuti perintah Ayato dan meninggalkan mereka, meski mereka masih sempat memberikan tatapan tajam pada Yui. Setidaknya, masalah kali ini selesai tanpa Yuki harus turun tangan. Ia baru saja menyadari, jika ia membuat keributan bisa saja mengundang kemarahan Ruki. Mengingat hal itu langsung membuat gadis itu pucat dan bersyukur pada kehadiran Ayato dan Raito.

"Ternyata kau disukai para cewek ya, chichinashi," ejek Ayato.

"Sasuga Bitch-chan ne," sambung Raito.

"Mata kalian berdua buta ya?" tanya Yuki mengejek.

"Apa katamu kuso onna?!" seru Ayato yang dibalas dengan Yuki yang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yah, kurasa keberadaanku disini sudah tak dibutuhkan," sahut Yuki.

"Arigatou, Yuki-chan," ujar Yui. "Maaf, aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Ii no yo," tukas Yuki. Ia segera kabur dari sana karena merasa bahaya yang berasal dari cowok berambut merah didepannya. Ketika dirasa sudah jauh dari tempatnya berada tadi, ia berhenti untuk mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tak teratur. Dikoridor yang kebetulan sedang sepi, ia menyandarkan punggungnya, mengatur napasnya sekaligus mencoba menghilangkan penat yang menghinggapinya sejak tadi sore. Dadanya bergerumuh tak tenang, seolah akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi menimpanya juga sekitarnya. Dikoridor yang sepi itu, indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara asing. Ia menoleh kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, tapi tak ada siapa – siapa disana, kecuali dirinya. Suara itu makin terdengar dan alisnya bertaut. Mengapa ia mendengar suara lolongan serigala disekolah. Apalagi lolongan itu terdengar didalam koridor dan seolah terpanggil, ia mengikuti asal suara itu.

Lolongan itu membawanya kebelakang gedung sekolah yang nampaknya tak pernah didatangi oleh murid bahkan penjaga sekolah sekali pun. Tak jauh didepannya, berdiri seekor serigala berwarna hitam, yang anehnya, sekeliling tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya merah redup. Melihat serigala yang duduk tenang itu membuatnya aneh. Ia seolah mengenali serigala itu. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekati serigala itu yang masih tenang menunggunya. Pikirannya yang tadinya berkecamuk mendadak menjadi putih, tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain menyentuh serigala hitam itu. Ia hampir saja menyentuh serigala itu ketika suara gema langkah kaki seseorang terdengar, menyebabkan serigala itu kabur.

"Omae... kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya sipemilik suara yang nampaknya tak senang dengan kehadirannya.

Yuki menoleh, mendapati anak bungsu Sakamaki berdiri disana dengan tatapan garangnya yang biasa. "Su... baru...-kun?" gumamnya. Ia segera menutup kedua telinganya ketika suara bising mendadak menyerangnya. Berbagai macam gambar juga suara masuk secara paksa kedalam kepalanya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk diatas rumput. Tentu ia bingung dengan ingatan aneh yang masuk begitu saja kedalam kepalanya. Namun, diatas semua itu rasa takutlah yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar tak karuan. Rasa takut itu belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Ditengah semua ketakutan juga kepanikkan yang ia alami, sesuatu yang dingin namun hangat menyelimutinya. Suara – suara bising juga gambar tak jelas itu menghilang ketika menyadari tubuhnya didekap oleh seseorang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi. Begitu juga dengan orang yang memeluknya. Sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua sama – sama meninggikan suara mereka dan segera menjauh.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan, Subaru-kun?!" tanya Yuki.

"Harusnya itu kalimatku?!" seru Subaru tak kalah kencang. "Huwah, apa yang kupikirkan hingga me-me..."

"Uwah! Jangan katakan!" potong Yuki cepat. Ia melirik kearah Subaru yang terduduk didepannya, memalingkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah. Tanpa sadar, tawa keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, mengundang amarah dari serigala didepannya.

"Warauna!" tukas Subaru kesal.

"Ha-habisnya... wajahmu lucu sekali," ucap Yuki disela tawanya. Ia segera menghapus air mata yang berada disudut matanya. Lega rasanya bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini, seolah rasa takut yang ia alami barusan hanyalah kebohongan belaka. "Arigatou, Subaru-kun. Meski memalukan, tapi aku menghargai pelukanmu tadi."

"Iuna, baka!" seru Subaru dengan wajahnya yang merah, membuat tawa Yuki keluar dari mulutnya kembali. Melihat itu, Subaru langsung menatapnya tajam dan hendak menyerang Yuki. Namun, cowok itu kalah cepat karena Yuki sudah berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan cowok itu sendirian. Gadis itu sempat berhenti, menoleh pada Subaru yang masih mendeliknya.

"Arigatou nee, Subaru-kun," serunya. "Aku pasti akan mentraktirmu sesuatu nanti."

Setelahnya ia berlari secepat mungkin, berusaha menghindari Subaru mengingat cowok itu adalah vampire. Wajahnya langsung panas jika ia mengingat kejadian barusan. Berbeda sekali ketika ia memeluk Yuuma ataupun Mukami bersaudara, kecuali Ruki tentunya. Pelukan itu membuatnya nyaman bagaikan seorang kakak yang melindungi adiknya. Dibandingkan dengan hal itu, pelukan Subaru membuatnya sangat senang dan sedikit berdebar – debar.

Menyadari lamunan anehnya, Yuki menepuk pelan kedua pipinya. "Mou, apa sih yang kupikirkan?!"

xxx

Subaru mengacak rambut putihnya frustasi. Debaran jantungnya maupun panas diwajahnya masih tak menampakkan akan hilang dalam waktu cepat. Niatnya yang ingin mencari tempat untuk menyendiri hilang sudah akibat kehadiran gadis aneh dan tidak bertanggungjawab bernama Akatsuki Yuki. Padahal ia cukup yakin tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling sunyi disekolah. Helaan napas lolos dari mulutnya. Nampaknya hari ini benar – benar hari sial untuknya. Tadi pagi, tidurnya yang nyenyak diganggu oleh suara teriakan sikembar tiga, tengah memperebutkan sesuatu. Sesampainya disekolah, entah ada angin apa, mendadak ia dikelilingi oleh beberapa siswi yang membuatnya harus kabur. Yang paling buruk dari semuanya adalah bertemu dengan Akatasuki Yuki. Sejak pertemuannya dengan gadis itu, tak pernah sekali pun ia merasa tenang, seolah akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mereka dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin itu memang benar, karena gadis itu sempat bertindak aneh tadi.

"Aaa! Apa – apaan sih?!" serunya frustasi, tak mempedulikan retakan yang ia timbulkan akibat pukulannya. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga memeluk gadis aneh itu. Tapi, melihat tubuhnya yang gemetar, seperti ketakutan itu, ia sama sekali tak tahan. Hatinya, yang ia akui sudah membusuk, mengatakan untuk segera menenangkannya. Berharap setelah itu, Yuki akan memberikan senyumnya yang pernah ia perlihatkan. Senyuman yang benar – benar tulus, yang mampu membuat pipinya bersemu merah, _seperti dulu._

Alisnya bertaut. "Kapan ia pernah tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Subaru pada dirinya sendiri.

Yah, kapan pun itu, ia sungguh berharap bisa melihatnya lagi. Sebuah senyuman yang tulus, tanpa ada paksaan maupun kebohongan yang selalu diucapkan oleh seorang gadis bernama Yuki.

xxx

Usai mengantarkan barang yang dimintai tolong oleh guru, Yuki segera keluar dari ruang guru. Langkahnya sedikit terburu – buru karena waktu istirahat sebentar lagi habis dan ia belum sempat istirahat dengan tenang. Setelah menyelamatkan Yui dari amarah para fans fanatik Sakamaki dan Mukami bersaudara, dirinya langsung dihadapi dengan kejadian memalukan namun sedikit menyenangkan. Mengingat wajah cowok bungsu Sakamaki membuat pipinya kembali bersemu merah dan sedikit panas. Yuki melingkarkan kedua tangannya, seolah sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia masih bisa merasakan kuatnya lengan yang mengurung dirinya juga kehangatan yang diberikan dibalik dinginnya tubuh seorang Sakamaki Subaru. Belum pernah ia rasakan pelukan yang seperti itu hingga tanpa sadar ia menginginkannya kembali. Yah, ia akui ia sama sekali tak pernah memeluk maupun dipeluk oleh seseorang, terutama cowok. Bahkan dari orangtua asuhnya saja, ia jarang sekali menerima pelukan. Jika pun ia memeluk seseorang, tak pernah jantungnya sampai berisik seperti ini.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat – kuat, mencoba melenyapkan khayalan anehnya dan bergegas menuju kelas. Bisik – bisik suara siswi yang asyik berbicara terdengar ditelinganya. Tanpa perlu memaksakan diri untuk bergabung, ia tahu apa yang menjadi topik pembicaraan. Pembicaraan mengenai kedatangan murid baru yang katanya berasal dari Inggris. Hal itu memang benar karena ia sempat menanyakannya pada guru yang menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu tadi. Dua orang cowok kelas 3 yang berasal dari Inggris akan masuk minggu depan. Tak heran jika para siswi meributkan hal itu.

"Selain itu, kalian sudah dengar rumor yang beredar akhir – akhir ini?"

"Rumor? Rumor yang mengatakan adanya serigala dikota ini?"

 _Serigala_? Batin Yuki.

"Sou, rumor itu. Bahkan diberita juga ada. Katanya ada korban yang mengaku diserang serigala ketika tengah malam."

"Tapi, bisa saja itu ulah anjing liar bukan? Dikota yang tak ada gunungnya, tidak mungkin ada serigala. Yah, walaupun ada hutan sih."

Yuki tak lagi mendengarkan pembicaraan itu karena matanya terkunci pada seekor serigala yang tengah menatapnya dari bawah. Sedetik kemudian, serigala itu langsung menghilang dibalik bayangan semak juga pohon yang tumbuh lebat disebelah gedung. Mungkinkah serigala itu yang dibicarakan oleh semua orang. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak merasakan adanya bahaya datang dari serigala tadi. Yang ia rasakan justru kebalikannya, perasaan rindu akan seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya.

Lamunannya terpaksa berhenti karena guru pelajaran berikutnya sudah masuk dan menyuruh muridnya untuk kembali kekursinya. Meski pelajaran dimulai pun, tetap tak menghentikan sebagian murid untuk berbicara dengan cara berbisik atau menyerahkan kertas sebagai media. Ditengah bisik – bisik yang nampak sengaja diperbesar, ia mendengar informasi menarik yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Sebuah gejala alam yang jarang sekali terjadi.

Gerhana bulan akan terjadi minggu depan.

* * *

Sasuga Bitch-chan ne : Bitch-chan memang hebat ya

Ii no yo : Tidak apa kok

Warauna : Jangan ketawa

Iuna, baka : Jangan katakan, bodoh

* * *

Yuki : Yahoo~ hisashiburi minna. Huwah... rasanya kayak udah bertahun - tahun aku nggak kemari untuk mengomentari banyak macam dari tulisan Author-san

Yui : Benar juga ya. Sejak season 2 ini dimulai, kita jadi jarang ketemu sama mina-san

Yuki : Da ne. Nja, karena Author-san lagi sibuk ngurusin UTS dan tugas lainnya dari para dosen tercinta juga kegiatan organisasinya, kali ini kita berdua yang akan mewakili Author-san di Author note ini

Yui : Un. Author-san meminta maaf sekali karena baru bisa update sekarang. Katanya, chapter ini udah selesai dari kemarin - kemarin. Cuman belom ada waktu buat update karena yah... Author-san cukup sibuk belakangan ini

Yuki : Sou da yo. Yah, asalkan jangan ampe sakit karena itu akan merepotkan kita semua. Ne minna

Yui : Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita balas review dari mina-san

Untuk 08Diandra : Terima kasih ya udah terus menyemangati Author-san.

Untuk yuuki kagami : Terima kasih udah menyemangati Author-san. Nanti akan kusampaikan biar Author-san cepet update lagi

Untuk Lightning Shun : Silahkan kok menjerit sampe puas, asalkan Lightning-san emang puas dengan tulisan Author-san. Huwah... terima kasih loh juga atas pujiannya loh. Oh iya kata Author-san, dia sendiri juga bingung loh. Memangnya tulisannya dia konsisten ya?

Yuki : Waduh! Kan Author-san sendiri yang bikin, kenapa dia sendiri yang bingung? #tepok jidat

Yui : Benar juga. Ah pokoknya, Lightning-san, jangan bosen - bosen terus datang dan mereview atau bahkan memberikan kritikan untuk Author-san ya

Yuki : Lanjut untuk Nivans Erlangga : Sugoi... Nivans-san, itu dibaca seharian untuk sequel pertama dan keduanya? Sugoi sugoi sugoi. Lega deh kalo Nivans-san puas dengan tulisannya Author-san. Tenang, ini udah dilanjut dong dan jangan khawatir karena baru bisa ngereview sekarang hehehe. Humu... okeh, nanti akan kusampaikan saran Nivans-san ke Author-san yak. Kali aja dia mau bikin cerita yang kayak gitu.

Yui : Kalo sequel kedua ini dibuat cerita cinta antara Mukami bersaudara dan Yuki-chan pasti menarik banget ya. Kurasa bakal ada adegan rebutan antara Mukami dan Subaru-kun

Yuki : Eh? Kenapa nyambung - nyambung ke Subaru-kun, Yui-chan?

Yui : Loh, kan dichapter ini ada adegan kalian berpe-!

Yuki : #langsung bekap mulut Yui. Iwanai de yo ne Yui-chan! Ka-kalau begitu, sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya ya

Yui : Matte, Yuki-chan. Ada satu pesan lagi dari Author-san untuk mina-san

Yuki : Apa?

Yui : Katanya, Author-san minta saran untuk update chapter lebih enak 2x sebulan atau 1x sebulan? Karena kalo nggak jelas kapan updatenya nanti kasihan mina-san yang penasaran pake banget buat tahu lanjutannya.

Yuki : Sou ka? Jya, minna. Seperti biasa, minta saran dikotak review tercinta yak.

Yuki/Yui : Sampai jumpa~


	10. Chapter 9

Warning : OOC, ada OC, banyak typo dll

Disclamer : Diabolik Lovers bukan punya Author. Author hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat fanfic gila ini :D

* * *

 **Serangan Gerhana Bulan**

Karena tugas piket yang harus dan mau tidak mau dilakukan, dengan terpaksa Yuki pulang sendirian hari ini. Usai menyelesaikan tugasnya dan berpisah dengan teman sekelasnya itu, ia berjalan dijalan gelap yang terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Namun, berkat _player_ yang tak pernah lepas dari kantung jaketnya, ia tak perlu takut akan gelapnya malam dan terus melangkah. Sesekali ia bergumam mengikuti lirik lagu yang ia dengarkan, mencoba tidak memikirkan hal – hal aneh. Meski begitu, bohong jika ia mengatakan tidak penasaran akan serigala yang ia lihat disekolah tadi. Yuki nampak mengenal serigala itu, begitu juga dengan serigala itu yang memang mengenal Yuki. Memikirkan hal itu membuat langkah kakinya berhenti. Ia memaksa kepalanya untuk mengingat hal penting yang mungkin saja ia lupakan. Nihil, tak ada sama sekali.

"Ternyata kau disini," ujar seseorang. "Oi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Yuki tak langsung meresponnya, membuat orang didepannya itu kesal. Segera saja ia menyentil kening Yuki.

"Aow! Apa yang-?! Yuuma-san?" seru Yuki terkejut. "Sedang apa Yuuma-san disini?"

Yuuma mendecak kesal. "Ruki menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu," jawabnya. "Kenapa aku yang harus menjemputmu? Lagi pula ada apa dengan Ruki sampai menyuruhku melakukan ini?"

Yuki hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Yuuma yang sudah berjalan duluan didepannya. Ia bergegas menyusul cowok itu dan menyajarkan langkahnya meski sedikit sulit mengingat perbedaan tinggi badan mereka. Sesampainya dimansion, ia langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat Kou yang baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya. Melihat keakraban Yuki dan Kou membuat Yuuma sedikit risih dan memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam duluan. Setelah bercengkrama ria, Yuki dan Kou memutuskan masuk dan memakan apa yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ruki. Seperti biasa, keadaan ruang makan tak hanya diisi dengan dentingan alat makan. Cengkarama antara Kou dan Yuki mendominasi ruangan itu yang terkadang diikuti oleh Yuuma serta tak luput dari teguran Ruki. Suasana diruang makan sungguh hangat, sama sekali tidak terpikirkan jika sebulan yang lalu mereka baru bertemu dan saling mengenal. Yah, walaupun dalam waktu yang masih sangat singkat itu, Yuki belum mendapat waktu untuk mengenal mereka lebih dalam. Namun, dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ia justru sangat mengenal Mukami bersaudara. Bahkan anehnya, ia tahu semua kebiasaan mereka berempat hingga mendapat pandangan aneh pada awalnya. Sekarang, mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat memedulikan dan membiarkan gadis itu bertindak sesukanya, asalkan masih terkendali.

"Gochisousama deshita," ujar Yuki.

"Huwah... kenyang. Rasanya perutku ingin meledak," sambung Yuuma. "Ternyata masakan buatan Ruki memang yang paling enak."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," sahut Ruki. "Tunggulah. Aku akan membuatkan kalian teh."

"Ruki-kun benar – benar serius ya," timpal Kou begitu Ruki sudah tak ada diruang makan. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa menirunya."

"Ruki... pasti bisa... menjadi suami... yang baik... dimasa depan..." ucap Azusa, menyuarakan pendapatnya yang dibalas dengan anggukkan setuju oleh Yuki.

"Yah, memang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Ruki mengerjakan semuanya dengan sempurna," sergah Yuuma. Ia menyeringai bangga. "Tapi, aku juga tidak kalah dengan Ruki."

Raut wajah Yuki langsung berubah. Kedua alisnya terangkat, tak percaya dengan ucapan percaya diri yang keluar dari mulut Yuuma. Yang ditatapi membalas menatap tajam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Terjadi sedikit adu argumen antara Kou dan Yuuma mengenai siapa yang akan menjadi suami terbaik dimasa depan. Azusa pun ikut menyuarakan pendapatanya meski terlihat bingung dengan apa yang menjadi kelebihannya. Yuki yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sama sekali tak menanggapi seperti biasanya. Nampaknya, pemikiran miliknya itu masih berkutat pada kejadian ia bertemu dengan serigala hitam tadi. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan serigala hitam itu, entah apa yang bisa dikatakan aneh. Memang, ketika ia menemukannya, seluruh tubuh serigala itu dilapisi dengan cahaya merah redup. Ia sempat berpikir, apakah serigala yang ia lihat itu hanyalah bayangan atau ilusi dari imajinasi liarnya. Karena tak mungkin seekor serigala dilapisi oleh cahaya. Tapi, tanpa disentuh pun ia bisa merasakan bahwa serigala itu bukanlah ilusi, bukan juga bayangan. Benar – benar seekor serigala yang sepertinya menunggu kehadiran Yuki.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ruki yang tiba – tiba sudah disampingnya.

Yuki terkesiap namun kembali bersikap normal. Aroma teh yang menggoda membuatnya menolah pada meja makan dan ia bergumam terima kasih pada Ruki. Ia sesap teh dicangkir porselen putih itu, merasakan hangat dan manisnya teh yang dicampur oleh madu, membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Wajah kalian kok terlihat kusut," timpal Yuki yang menyadari perubahan suasana diruang makan. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak mendengar ucapan kami tadi?" tukas Yuuma yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan Yuki.

"Kami baru saja membicarakan murid pindahan yang katanya akan datang minggu depan," ujar Kou.

Alis Yuki bertaut. "Oh, murid pindahan yang datang dari Inggris itu?" tanyanya memastikan. "Sedang menjadi topik hangat loh. Dari Inggris, dua orang, dan katanya cowok berwajah tampan. Yah, walaupun aku tak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak."

"Kurasa... ada baiknya kita berhati – hati," saran Ruki dengan raut wajah serius.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kou.

"Minggu depan akan ada gerhana bulan. Saat itu, keadaan vampire seperti kita akan berbeda dari biasanya," jelas Ruki.

"Berbeda maksudnya?" tanya Yuki penasaran.

"Ah... mungkin... benar juga..." sahut Azusa. "Kalau tak salah... gerhana bulan... yang dulu... kelima inderaku... rasanya... mati..."

Yuki menekan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya didagunya, berpikir sejenak. "Mungkinkah kondisi kalian saat gerhana bulan berkebalikan saat bulan purnama?" tebaknya menyimpulkan secara sederhana. "Saat bulan purnama kekuatan kalian meningkat berkali lipat, sedangkan saat gerhana bulan kekuatan kalian menghilang."

Ruki mengangguk.

"Huwah... Yuki-chan kau cukup tahu mengenai kami ya," timpal Kou.

Yuki terkekeh. "Aku cukup suka dengan hal – hal yang mistis. Yah, walaupun kalau dalam kehidupan nyata aku terkadang suka tidak tahan."

"Aneh," ejek Yuuma. "Tapi, apa hubungannya gerhana bulan dengan murid baru?"

"Lebih baik bersikap waspada, karena pada saat itu kondisi kita tidak seperti biasanya yang dikarenakan gerhana bulan," jelas Ruki. "Akan bahaya kalau ada apa – apa saat kita sedang tidak siap."

Yuki dan yang lainnya mengangguk mengerti. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ruki, bisa saja ada kejadian tak terduga saat gerhana bulan terjadi. Terlebih lagi, hubungan Mukami bersaudara dan Sakamaki bersaudara, dari yang ia dengar, sangatlah tidak baik. Alasannya hanya satu, memperebutkan Komori Yui seorang. Pertama kali mendengarnya, ia sama sekali tidak paham mengapa kesepuluh cowok itu mau repot memperebutkan satu gadis, padahal masih ada banyak gadis disekolah. Tapi, kembali mengingat siapa mereka ada satu hal yang ia pahami. Mungkin, darah yang dimiliki Komori Yui berbeda dengan darah kebanyakan orang sehingga mereka mau melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan setetes darah gadis itu.

Usai makan malam, Yuki membantu Ruki merapikan peralatan makan yang mereka pakai. Suasana didapur sangat hening, hanya terdengar dentingan halus dari piring yang dibersihkan. Biasanya, Yuki akan mengajak Ruki berbincang meski hanya pembicaraan biasa yang selalu ditanggapi tak serius oleh cowok tertua Mukami bersaudara. Tapi, kali ini. Yuki lebih memilih diam dan mengerjakan bagiannya dengan tenang. Ruki yang menyadari kebisuan Yuki pun tidak bertanya ada apa. Ia hanya melirik sesekali, seolah mengecek keadaan gadis itu.

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Yuki segera undur diri untuk pergi kekamarnya. Dirinya langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang begitu sampai dikamar. Akibat kebanyakan makan, ia merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa. Selain itu, ia akui hari ini ada banyak sekali kejadian hingga membuatnya lelah, tubuh juga jantungnya. Ia menyamankan dirinya diatas lembutnya sprei ungu muda dan menutup matanya. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk pergi kealam bawah sadar miliknya.

xxx

 _Ditengah hutan lebat disuatu tempat yang tak pernah ia datangi sebelumnya, dirinya melihat tiga orang tengah berdebat. Walau sebenarnya yang berdebat itu hanya dua orang, satu memakai jubah dengan tudung yang hampir menutupi semua wajahnya, sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut cokelat pendek dengan kacamata. Seorang lagi, berambut putih panjang dengan syal yang menutupi mulutnya, diam mendengarkan setiap argumen yang dilontarkan kedua orang itu. Argumen itu terlihat panas hingga si kacamata mengacungkan pedang yang sejak tadi dipegang kearah si tudung. Tentunya si tudung itu ketakutan dan berusaha untuk meredakan emosi si kacamata. Namun, ternyata usahanya sia – sia. Si tudung itu akhirnya mengeluarkan pedangnya yang ternyata tersembunyi dibalik jubah panjangnya. Ia mengira akan ada sedikit adegan pertarungan antara si kacamata dengan si tudung. Tapi, tampaknya tidak ada karena si tudung mengarahkan mata pedangnya kearah matanya, sukses membuat terkejut semua orang termasuk dirinya. Si tudung mengorbankan mata kirinya hanya untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan kedua orang didepannya dan terlihat berhasil._

 _Ia penasaran dengan apa yang menjadi pembicaraan mereka hingga si tudung mengorbankan matanya. Ia ingin mendekat, namun kakinya tak bisa bergerak seolah tertanam diatas tanah yang dipijak. Pandangannya mendadak berubah, hutan lebat yang ia lihat kini berubah menjadi sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Ditengah padang rumput itu, ia melihat ketiga orang tadi sedang menatap kearah kota kecil didepannya. Ia nampak mengenali kota itu, namun pikirannya tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh tiga orang itu. Suara siulan terdengar dan tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, banyak serigala muncul disana, mengelilingi mereka. Ia bisa merasakan kalau serigala itu bukanlah serigala biasa, karena disekeliling tubuh mereka diselimuti cahaya merah redup. Dengan sekali petikan jari, para serigala itu kembali menghilang. Mata birunya tak sengaja menatap bulan purnama yang anehnya bersinar merah, perlahan menghilang._

 _Gerhana... bulan..._

 _Mendadak ia mendengar teriakan seseorang meminta tolang. Tak hanya itu, ia juga mencium aroma darah yang membuatnya ketakutan. Padang rumput luas itu kini berubah menjadi pemandangan mengerikan. Ia tahu suaranya tak bisa keluar apalagi bergerak barang sedikit pun. Ia hanya bisa menyaksikan para serigala yang ia lihat menyerang seorang cowok yang tengah melindungi seorang gadis. Serangan para serigala itu sungguh brutal, tak menyisakan celah sedikit pun untuk membalas. Bantuan datang pun, para serigala itu semakin liar dan tak ampun untuk mencakar bahkan menggigit lawannya. Tapi, entah kekuatan si bantuan itu memang hebat atau keberuntungan sedang dipihaknya, para serigala itu mundur seolah diperintah seseorang._

"Ternyata, ada seorang penyusup."

 _Ia langsung menoleh kebelakang, namun terlambat bereaksi. Pedang panjang berhasil tertancap didadanya. Tanpa merasakan sakit atau apa, ia tersungkur diatas tanah dengan darah yang keluar dari lukanya._

Yuki refleks bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menyentuh dadanya yang baik – baik saja. Napasnya sedikit tak beraturan dan keringat sebesar bulir jagung turun dari pelipisnya. Mimpi yang ia lihat barusan bagaikan kejadian nyata. Bahkan kedua tangannya masih gemetar dan tak mau berhenti meski ia sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Ketukan halus mengagetkannya. Ia bergegas membuka pintu dan melihat Azusa berdiri didepan.

"Ada apa, Azusa-san?" tanya Yuki, berusaha terlihat tenang. Ia tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan hanya karena melihat mimpi buruk tadi.

Azusa tak langsung menjawab, ia justru memperhatikan wajah Yuki dengan seksama. Cowok itu nampak ingin bertanya sesuatu, namun ditunda mengingat ada hal penting lain. "Ruki... memanggil kita..."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," sahut Yuki. Ia segera mengambil jaket yang tersampir dikursi dan memakainya. Setelah itu berjalan mengikuti Azusa yang membawa mereka keruang keluarga. Ia bisa merasakan suasana yang begitu tegang berasal dari Ruki.

"Doushita no, Ruki-kun?" tanya Kou yang menyadari ketegangan Ruki.

"Aku mendapatkan surat peringatan dari Sakamaki," jawab Ruki. "Saat ini, mereka sedang berada didunia bawah."

"Makai? Kenapa?" timpal Yuuma.

"Sepertinya mereka diserang oleh serigala. Anak tertua dari kembar tiga mengalami luka parah," sambung Ruki. Alis Yuki bertaut, heran. Mengapa yang disampaikan oleh Ruki sama dengan mimpi yang ia lihat tadi. Saat ia bangun tadi, mungkin karena terlalu terkejut ketika mendapatkan rasa sakit yang terasa sungguhan akibat tertusuk pedang, ia langsung melupakan siapa yang diserang oleh serigala itu. Berkat ucapan Ruki, perlahan ia mulai mengingat mimpi itu dan benar.

Sakamaki Ayato diserang oleh serigala ketika cowok itu melindungi Komori Yui.

"Ada apa Yuki-chan?" tanya Kou yang menyadari perubahan raut Yuki. "Apa kau tau sesuatu?"

"Entah ini kebetulan atau apa, aku melihat mimpi ketika Ayato-san diserang serigala ketika melindungi Yui-chan," jelas Yuki. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dari mereka berempat. Seolah ingin mendengarkan lebih, tanpa menunggu untuk ditanya ia segera melanjutkan. "Serangan para serigala itu cukup brutal hingga Ayato-san tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Tapi, tak lama kemudian Subaru-kun datang menolongnya. Kurasa, jika Subaru-kun tidak datang mungkin saat ini Ayato-san sudah mati."

"Kau benar – benar melihat Sakamaki Ayato diserang dalam mimpimu?" tanya Ruki tajam.

Yuki mengangguk. "Selain itu, kemarin aku melihat serigala yang diselimuti cahaya merah dibelakang sekolah. Ah, beberapa hari lalu ditaman juga aku melihatnya."

"Jika memang benar yang dikatakan anak ini, kenapa serigala menyerang vampire?" tanya Yuuma.

"Benar juga ya. Apa mungkin mereka hanya kebetulan menyerang vampire?" sambung Kou.

Ruki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Keluarga bangsawan didunia bawah terdiri dari empat klan," ucapnya menjelaskan. " _Kelelewar, Elang, Ular,_ dan _Serigala._ "

Yuki sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Kurasa, klan _Serigala_ ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan penyerangan ini. Benar, kan?"

"Kalau bukan mereka, lalu siapa?" tanya Yuuma tak sabaran.

"Aku hanya tahu dari buku yang pernah kubaca sebelumnya," sahut Ruki. "Dulu, terdapat keluarga bangsawan bernama _First Blood_ didunia bawah. Mereka juga disebut sebagai pendahulu, dalam arti kata penghuni pertama dunia bawah. _First Blood_ ini memiliki kekuatan yang hampir menyamai keempat keluarga bangsawan."

"Jadi, serigala yang menyerang Ayato-san kemungkinan berasal dari _First Blood_ ini?" tanya Yuki menyimpulkan.

Ruki menganggukkan kepalanya. "Akan tetapi, mereka kalah oleh Karl Heinz-sama saat terjadinya perang besar. Kemudian, mereka dikurung disuatu istana yang ada didunia bawah."

Yuki mengangguk mengerti. Namun, jika memang yang dikatakan oleh Ruki adalah benar, lalu siapa yang menyerang Sakamaki Ayato. Apa tujuan, siapapun yang memerintahkan para serigala itu untuk menyerang. Lagipula siapa dua orang yang ia lihat dalam mimpi itu. Kenapa rasanya ia begitu tertarik dengan mereka, seolah dirinya memiliki hubungan yang dalam. Iris birunya melebar, baru saja teringat akan sesuatu. Jika ia memang tak salah lihat serigala dalam mimpi itu berusaha untuk mencelakai Yui. Tapi, terhalang oleh Ayato yang melindunginya.

"Ano... bolehkah Yui-chan menginap disini?" tanya Yuki. "Dalam mimpiku, serigala itu berusaha untuk melukai Yui-chan tapi gagal karena dilindungi Ayato."

"Selain itu, jika memang Sakamaki berada didunia bawah dan tak boleh sembarangan orang masuk kesana, bukankah berbahaya membiarkan Yui-chan sendirian saat ini?" sambungnya.

Begitulah hingga akhirnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan, Yui menginap dimansion Mukami. Tentunya dengan paksaan dan berbagai bujukan dari Yuki. Ia memang belum yakin akan firasatnya ini. Namun, sesuatu membisiki dirinya untuk tidak membiarkan Yui sendirian. Terlebih gerhana bulan semakin dekat dan terjadi kejadian mengerikan itu. Bicara mengenai gerhana bulan, peristiwa langka itu akan terjadi malam ini. Kondisi Mukami bersaudara semakin terlihat tidak baik akibat gerhana bulan. Aura mereka disaat seperti ini sungguh gelap hingga Yuki tak berani ingin menghibur mereka.

"Apa mereka baik – baik saja, ya?" tanya Yuki sedikit khawatir.

Yui menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahu. Yuki menghela napas panjang. Helaan napasnya semakin panjang ketika mendapati Mukami bersaudara diruang keluarga dengan aura yang lebih gelap. Wajah pucat mereka nampak mengerikan. Terlebih untuk Azusa yang terlihat seperti diambang kematian. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, kondisi mereka sudah dibilang tidak biasa akibat gerhana bulan. Ia selalu berharap gerhana bulan ini akan berakhir dan mereka semua kembali normal. Gerhana bulan berakhir dan tidak ada penyerangan tiba – tiba dari serigala itu.

Sayang, Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Ketika mereka berbincang sederhana diruang keluarga, mendadak terdengar lolongan serigala diluar. Tanpa perlu menjadi makhluk supernatural pun, Yuki bisa mengetahui bahwa serigala itu tengah mengepung mereka diluar. Detik kemudian, para serigala itu menyerang mereka dengan masuk paksa lewat jendela. Beruntung mereka segera bertindak untuk membawa Yuki dan Yui menjauh dari sana dengan Azusa sebagai pemandu mereka. Meski Yui sedikit memberontak, namun berhasil patuh akibat melihat serangan serigala yang cukup brutal. Azusa membawa mereka keruang bawah tanah dan mengunci mereka disana.

"Kalian berdua... pergilah kedunia bawah... Pintu menuju... dunia itu... terdapat... diujung lorong ini..." ujar Azusa.

"Chotto matte kudasai! Azusa-san wa?!" tanya Yuki khawatir.

"Aku akan... menjadi umpan... supaya mereka tidak... mengejar ka-..."

Belum sempat Azusa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seekor serigala menyerangnya dari belakang yangd disusul dengan beberapa ekor serigala lain. Melihat itu, dengan berat hati Yuki mengikuti perintah Azusa. Ia segera menarik tangan Yui agar gadis itu mengikutinya.

"Matte, Yuki-chan! Kita tak bisa membiarkan Azusa-kun sendirian!" seru Yui.

"Aku juga tidak mau!" tukas Yuki tak mau kalah. Mereka terus berlari menyusuri koridor dengan penerangan redup tanpa tahu arah mana tujuan mereka. Hanya mengikuti insting, Yuki terus membawa Yui berlari. Pada akhirnya, diujung koridor itu terdapat sebuah pintu ganda besar yang terbuat dari besi kokoh.

"Tidak sebelum aku mengirimmu kedunia bawah terlebih dulu."

* * *

Gouchisousama deshita : Terima kasih atas makanannya

Doushita no : Ada apa

Makai : dunia bawah (dunia bawah disini maksudnya adalah dunia tempat para iblis, vampire, dan makhluk astral lain tinggal. Dan pastinya berbeda dengan dunia manusia. Bisa dibilang ini tempat asalnya vampire yang ada dicerita DL ini.)

Chotto matte kudasai : Tolong tunggu sebentar

Matte : Tunggu

* * *

Author : Yahoo... kembali lagi dengan Author tak jelas ini. Hiyah... udah berapa tahun nih nggak ada didunia fanfic? Adakah setahun? Hahaha, kayaknya nggak mungkin ya. Maunya sih langsung aja membalas review dari minna. Tapi, kok rasanya sepi ya. Apa kupanggil seseorang saja? *liat kebelakang

Un, lebih baik sendiri. Okeh deh, langsung saja

08Diandra : Waduh... jadi enaknya gimana tuh? Yah, tapi tetep ditunggu terus ya perjalanan Yuki-chan dkk

yuuki kagami : Hemm... segitunya kah yuuki-chan tidak sabar dengan Yuki dkk hahaha

blue sapphire sophia : Eh? Padahal aku sama sekali nggak bermaksud bikin blue-chan senyum - senyum sendiri loh. Itu murni hasil pemikiran gila ku, yang anehnya makin kemari makin gila (loh?) Dichapter ini udah kukasih jawabannya siapa serigala itu. Kira - kira bisa kan menebaknya ho ho ho

Shinozaki Karen : Waduh waduh jangan jungkir balik, nanti badanmu kenapa - napa. Obat? Aku nggak pake obat apa - apa tuh. Hahaha, wajah Subaru pas tsundere itu emang yang terbaik deh. Kawaii banget #digampar Subaru

Eh? Yuki-chan sama Ruki-kun atau Kou-kun? #berpikir sejenak, tiba - tiba menyeringai membuat Yuki merinding. Hemm... kayaknya bisa tuh hahaha. Terima kasih udah mendukung Eren-chan. Tetap stay dengan petualangan Yuki-chan dkk ya

Lightning Shun : Halo juga Lightning-san dan... #blushing bareng Yuki. dan Naoto-san... Haduh, jadi lupa kan mau balas apa. #mikir Oh iya, kemungkinan ada pasukan serigala. Siapa pasukan serigalanya, akan kuberitahu dichapter depan. Tapi, bisa lah nebak siapa hahaha. Eh? Lowongan OC? #lirik Yuki sambil menyeringai

Hahaha, maap ya kalo ada typo. Terkadang suka lupa pas pengen ngecek lagi. Udah dikejar deadline, jadi terkadang langsung aja update tanpa ngecek lagi. Gomen nee. Hehehe, arigatou. Tetap ditunggu terus ya. Hem yah, hanya sedikit. Kita liat nanti saja yak. Sudah kuperlihatkan kok Mukami bersaudara dichapter ini. Eh? #nerima bunga A-arigatou Lightning-san

Na-naoto-san, kalo Subaru-kun mungkin nggak akan ngapa - ngapain kamu karena dia itu tsundere pake banget #digampar Subaru. Tapi, tolong hati - hati ya sama Mukami bersaudara. Soalnya... #mendadak merinding karena ngerasain aura gelap dari Mukami bersaudara Tapi, terima kasih loh perhatiannya. Ukh... akan kuingat itu, Noctis-san.

Wah... terima kasih loh minna buat reviewnya. Author jadi semangat lagi nih buat ngelanjutin. Tetap tunggu yak.

Dan, maaf menganggu kesenangan minna, Author mau ngasih berita buruk. Kemarin kan Author sempet nanya enaknya sebulan sekali atau 2 bulan sekali update. Pengennya sih 2 bulan sekali, biar cepet kelar nih fanfic dan minna juga nggak penasaran. Tapi, dilihat lagi keadaan Author yang udah semester akhir dan musti bolak balik ketemu pembimbing, Author nggak yakin kalo bisa update 2 bulan sekali.

Hontou ni Gomen!

Author benar - benar minta maaf sedalam - dalamnya #sujud berkali - kali

Tapi, tentunya Author akan berusaha update terus biar minna nggak penasaran dengan akhir cerita ini. Kalo bisa terus berikan semangat minna ya. Semangat dan review minna adalah obat paling mujarab buat Author untuk bangkit dari keputusasaan hiks

Okeh, sampai sini aja deh kayaknya Author note dichapter ini. Sampai jumpa lagi dichapter selanjutnya. Bye Bye


	11. Chapter 10

Minna~~ Genki ka? Kalian baik - baik saja kah? Author selalu berharap kalian baik - baik saja dimanapun dan kapanpun minna berada. Karena Author yakin minna udah pada penasaran dengan chapter ini, Author nggak akan banyak ngomong diawal. Selamat menikmati~

Warning : OC, karakternya OOC, banyak typo

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers bukan milik Author. Hanya pinjam untuk membuat fanfiction ini.

* * *

 **Identitas Tokoh Antagonis**

"Tidak sebelum aku mengirimmu ke Dunia Bawah terlebih dahulu," seru Yuki.

"Apa maksudmu, Yuki-chan?" tanya Yui.

Yuki tak menjawab. Ia segera mendorong salah satu pintu ganda itu, menarik tangan Yui dengan kasar membuat gadis berambut pirang itu kini berada dibalik pintu besar itu. Ia bisa melihat hutan lebat yang gelap dan dapat dipastikan membuat semua orang akan ketakutan. Tapi, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk merasakan hal seperti itu. Ia harus memprioritaskan Yui agar gadis itu selamat dari kejaran para serigala. Firasatnya mengatakan untuk melindungi Yui dari siapapun yang memerintahkan para serigala itu. Lagipula, ia juga tak ingin Mukami bersaudara harus terluka demi menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

Ia tak ingin _saudara-_ nya kembali terbunuh.

"Maafkan aku, Yui-chan. Tapi, saat ini aku harus melindungimu," ujar Yuki. "Aku yakin kau pasti akan bingung. Percayalah, Sakamaki bersaudara pasti akan melindungimu. Kau pasti bisa menemukan mereka."

"Tunggu, Yuki-chan," protes Yui. "Kau juga harus ikut denganku. Apa kau ingin membiarkan pengorbanan Mukami bersaudara menjadi sia – sia?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" tukas Yuki. "Tapi, aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi mereka. Melindungi Ruki nii, Kou-kun, Yuuma-kun, dan Azusa-kun adalah tugasku sejak dulu!"

Setelah itu, tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Yui, Yuki segera menutup pintu besar itu dengan susah payah. Lolongan serigala bergema dalam koridor sepi itu, membuatnya sedikit ketakutan. Namun, ia mengesampingkan sisi pengecutnya dan berlari menyusul tempat Mukami bersaudara berada. Ia tak bisa menemukan Azusa yang harusnya berada dibalik pintu jeruji tadi. Meski agak sulit, Yuki berhasil membuka pintu jeruji itu dan kembali berlari mencari mereka. Bercak darah dan kerusakan tersebar dalam mansion. Paru – parunya seperti terbakar karena terus berlari menyusuri mansion yang sialnya sangat luas hanya untuk mencari keberadaan Mukami bersaudara. Tak hanya itu, dadanya bergerumuh diselimuti dengan perasaan takut. Oh, jika saja Tuhan mendengarkan permintaan egoisnya, ia akan panjatkan harapan ini.

Jangan rebut kembali _saudara-_ nya dari sisinya.

Kakinya sudah lelah berlari dan membawanya ketaman belakang, tempat semak tanaman mawar Yuuma dirawat. Iris birunya melebar melihat ketiga tubuh yang ambruk disana penuh luka. Yuuma yang masih sanggup berdiri pun terlihat akan tumbang jika mendapatkan satu serangan lagi. Tak jauh didepan cowok penyuka berkebun itu, ia melihat sosok cowok berambut cokelat muda memakai kacamata juga penutup mata dimata kirinya. Yuki membatu melihat cowok itu tengah menyeringai kepada Yuuma yang akhirnya tumbang. Ia ingat pernah melihat cowok itu disuatu tempat. Bukan, karena lebih tepatnya melihat cowok itu didalam mimpinya.

Bisingan suara masuk secara paksa kedalam telinganya. Yuki menutup kedua telinganya, berharap dapat mengurangi suara bising itu yang pada akhirnya percuma. Pandangannya sedikit kabur akibat genangan air yang membasahi pelupuk matanya. Tapi, satu hal yang bisa ia pastikan adalah taman Yuuma telah berubah menjadi sebuah gedung tua yang terlihat tak pernah digunakan. Sosok seorang wanita cantik berambut ungu panjang tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Ketukan halus sepatunya bergema, membuat tubuhnya yang sudah gemetar semakin gemetar hingga jatuh berlutut dilantai dingin. Wanita itu mengangkat dagunya, memaksa Yuki untuk melihata wajah cantik yang mengerikan itu.

Dendam... Takut... Hanya kedua perasaan itu yang bergejolak dalam dadanya.

 _"Itoshii musume... watashi no ...ki..."_

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Yuki menepis tangan wanita itu dan segera menjauh. Matanya menangkap sebuah pisau yang nampaknya terbuang. Dengan cepat, ia meraih pisau itu dan menerjang wanita itu. Seperti sudah memperkirakan gerakan Yuki, wanita itu menghindar dengan hebat layaknya seorang petarung padahal dirinya memakai gaun ungu panjang. Yuki terus menerjangnya dengan pisau. Namun, gerakannya terpaksa berhenti karena ia mendapatkan serangan dari beberapa ekor serigala.

Saat itulah semuanya kembali seperti semula. Sosok wanita mengerikan itu berubah menjadi seringaian mengejek dari cowok berambut cokelat tadi. Akibat serangan yang ia dapatkan, tubuh Yuki terkulai diatas rumput. Darah keluar dengan deras dari lukanya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga harus menerima injakan dari cowok itu tepat dikepalanya.

"Apa – apaan cewek manusia ini?" sindirnya. "Apa kau tidak sadar akan perbedaan kekuatanmu dengan kekuatanku, seorang _First Blood_?"

" _First... Blood..._?" tanya Kou disela – sela kesadarannya.

Cowok itu mendecih. "Jadi, dimana kalian sembunyikan cewek itu?" tanyanya. Ia kemudian menarik rambut hitam Yuki dengan kasar dan mengacungkan pedangnya keleher gadis itu. "Cepat jawab atau nyawa cewek ini akan melayang."

Yuki akui, ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk berbicara. Bahkan menggerakkan jarinya saja nampaknya sangat sulit. Ia hanya bisa melihat Yuuma yang berusaha bangkit untuk menghajar kembali cowok yang berada dibelakangnya ini. Seorang cowok berambut putih mendadak muncul dihadapan mereka semua, entah dari mana. Tangan kanannya terangkat sedikit, seolah menyuruh cowok yang mengancamnya untuk melepaskan Yuki. Dengan malas dan kesal, ia melempar Yuki kesisi tubuhnya. Tak lupa juga menendang perutnya, membuat Yuki memuntahkan sejumlah darah.

"Itu peringatan karena kau telah berani menantang _First Blood_ ," ujarnya.

Kemudian, kedua cowok itu menghilang bersamaan dengan serigala yang sejak tadi bertindak sesuka hati didalam mansion. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Yuuma bangkit menghampiri tempat Yuki terbaring. Begitu juga dengan Kou yang membantu Ruki untuk memapah Azusa yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Yuuma pada Yuki.

Yuki tak bisa menemukan suaranya yang hilang, hanya bisa menggerakan bibirnya dan berharap Yuuma dapat mengerti. Detik berikutnya, pandangannya berubah gelap. Ia memang masih bisa mendengar suara Yuuma meski samar dan merasakan tubuhnya yang seperti diangkat. Tapi, semua itu nampak tak ia pedulikan. Dirinya hanyut kedalam kegelapan yang kini menyelimutinya.

xxx

"Cih! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi kita mendapatkan cewek itu," gerutu seorang cowok berambut cokelat pendek yang tengah mengelap pedagnya. "Dan lagi apa – apaan cewek manusia tadi?! Berani sekali menantangku yang seorang _First Blood_ ini?!"

Cowok berambut putih yang berdiri tak jauh dari cowok berambut cokelat itu hanya diam memandangi kota. Otak cerdasnya tengah memproses semua hal juga serangan yang telah dilakukan demi mendapatkan apa yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Ia yakin, para vampire itu akan melarikan diri ke Dunia Bawah mencari perlindungan Karl Heinz. Begitu juga dengan target mereka yang pastinya akan dilindungi dengan ketat. Tapi, tak apa. Justru itu akan sangat menguntungkan mereka jika para vampire itu berada di Dunia Bawah.

"Tapi, para vampire itu bodoh ya nii-san," olok cowok berambut cokelat. "Padahal jangka waktu gerhana bulan didunia ini dan Dunia Bawah sangat lama. Tapi, mereka tetap pergi kesana."

"Mereka berpikir, jika dalam perlindungan Karl Heinz tak akan ada yang bisa menyakiti mereka."

Cowok berambut cokelat itu berdiri, ikut menatap kota dibawah bukit tempat mereka berada. "Jadi, sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Apa mengejar mereka ke Dunia Bawah?"

"Tidak. Kita tunggu keadaan sejenak," jawab si cowok berambut putih. "Jika langsung menghabisi mereka, itu tidak menyenangkan bukan?"

"Ho... benar juga. Menghabisi mereka yang sedang sekarat akan sangat membosankan karena terlalu mudah."

Cowok berambut putih menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Lagipula, ada yang ingin kuselidiki terlebih dahulu mengenai gadis manusia yang menyerangmu."

Suasana si cowok berambut cokelat itu langsung berubah. "Harusnya, aku langsung membunuh cewek itu tadi," sesalnya.

xxx

Yuuma meringis ketika luka – lukanya tersentuh oleh cairan alkohol. Awalnya ia sama sekali tak membutuhkan pengobatan. Ia berpikir, untuk apa melakukannya karena dia seorang vampire. Toh, luka itu akan cepat sembuh tanpa harus diobati. Tapi, perintah adalah perintah. Meski ia tak mau, ia harus berdiam diri sambil menahan perihnya alkohol sialan itu. Setelah ditutupi oleh perban, ia baru boleh keluar dari ruangan mengerikan itu. Untunglah Karl Heinz mau memberikan perlindungan kepada mereka di Dunia Bawah. Dirinya dan Kou terluka cukup parah akibat pertarungan itu, bahkan Azusa dan Ruki sampai tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kou?" tanya Yuuma, menyadari kehadiran Kou yang sedang duduk disofa panjang dikoridor.

Kou melirik kearah Yuuma, kemudian menghela napas. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya kedinding dibelakangnya, menatap langit – langit mansion milik Karl Heinz. "Rasanya menyebalkan dikalahkan seperti ini," gerutunya. "Terlebih, gerhana bulan masih berlangsung disini membuat _mood-_ ku semakin buruk."

Yuuma ikut duduk disebelah Kou. "Da na," ucapnya setuju.

"Emuneko-chan, daijoubu ka na?" gumam Kou.

"Aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi dia pasti baik – baik saja bersama Sakamaki bersaudara," jawab Yuuma. "Mereka pasti akan melindungi mangsanya."

Kou tersenyum, menyetujui ucapan Yuuma.

"Aitsu wa?" tanya Yuuma.

"Aitsu? Aa... Yuki-chan? Tenang saja. Karl Heinz-sama sedang merawatnya."

Alis Yuuma bertaut. "Untuk apa Karl Heinz-sama merawatnya? Bukankah dia bisa menyuruh _tsukaima-_ nya?"

Kou mengedikkan pundaknya, tak tahu. "Katanya, jangan kunjungi kamar Yuki-chan sampai kita dapat perintah."

Yuuma semakin bingung. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat akan posisinya saat ini, ia pasti sudah menerobos masuk kamar Yuki. Bukannya ia khawatir pada gadis menyebalkan itu atau pun curiga dengan penyelamatnya. Tapi, tetap saja hal ini terasa aneh. Ia tak perlu menjadi Ruki untuk merasakan keanehan ini. Karena, bagaimana mungkin manusia biasa macam Akatsuki Yuki mendapat perhatian khusus dari raja para vampire di Dunia Bawah, Karl Heinz.

 _"Yuuma-kun."_

Mata cokelatnya sedikit melebar ketika melihat anak perempuan yang berdiri didepannya, tersenyum lebar. Ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup rambut depannya yang berwarna hitam. Kemudian anak perempuan itu berlari, meninggalkan Yuuma yang sudah berdiri karena terkejut membuat Kou bingung. Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Kou, Yuuma langsung berlari mengikuti anak perempuan tadi. Setiap kali ia berlari dan kehilangan jejak, sosok anak perempuan itu pasti muncul mendadak dibelakangnya. Lalu kembali berlari dan terus – menerus menghilang, seolah mempermainkan Yuuma. Ia mulai merasa bodoh karena mengikuti anak perempuan itu. Ketika ia bermaksud untuk kembali kekamarnya, ia mendengar suara teriakan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yuuma pada dirinya sendiri.

Biasanya ia langsung berlari jika merasa aneh, apalagi dengan teriakan yang terus bergema dilorong tempatnya berdiri. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri. Teriakan itu begitu kencang, terdengar sangat kesakitan dan penuh dengan rasa takut.

"Yuuma-kun," sahut seseorang yang membuatnya terkejut. Yuuma segera berbalik dan mendapati orang yang paling ingin ditemui tapi juga tak ingin ditemui saat ini. Tapi, Yuuma bukanlah tipe orang yang sabar akan sesuatu. Oleh karena itu, ia akan bertanya apa yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau mau repot – repot mengurusi cewek manusia itu?" tanya Yuuma tanpa basa – basi.

Orang itu sempat terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Yuuma. Namun, raut itu langsung digantikan dengan senyuman lebar khas orang itu. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Yuuma, mencoba agar cowok itu tidak terlalu khawatir. Kemudian ia berjalan melewati Yuuma, membisikinya sesuatu yang membuat mata cokelat itu sedikit melebar. Yuuma hanya bisa memicingkan mata cokelatnya, menatap punggung yang tertutupi oleh rambut putih perak panjangnya.

"Sebenarnya, siapa kau?" bisik Yuuma pada lorong sepi dihadapannya.

xxx

Hal pertama yang ia terpantul bola matanya adalah langit – langit kamar yang tak pernah ia lihat. Ia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, namun tertahan oleh rasa sakit dipunggungnya. Iris birunya melihat kanan kirinya, mencoba mencari dimana ia berada sekarang. Sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, mungkin sedikit lebih luas dibandingkan dengan kamarnya dimansion Mukami. Derik pintu yang terbuka membuat perhatiannya terhadap kamar itu teralihkan. Pemuda berambut putih tersenyum kearahnya yang sudah siuman dari alam bawah sadarnya. Telapak tangan pemuda itu yang terbalut sarung tangan putih menyentuh keningnya dengan lembut. Awalnya ia merasa waspada akan kehadiran pemuda yang tak ia kenal maupun jumpa. Mungkin karena sensasi dingin yang ia rasakan lewat keningnya, rasa kewaspadaan itu menghilang dan digantikan dengan raut lega diwajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Sungguh aneh sebenarnya ia bisa merasakan sensasi dingin itu karena pemuda yang sudah duduk ditepi ranjangnya mengenakan sarung tangan.

Ia ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi suaranya tak mau keluar. Serak menggerogoti tenggorokannya entah karena apa. Pemuda itu tersenyum mengerti dan segera menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya. Dengan lembut, ia membangunkan dirinya agar dapat meminum air itu. Oh, betapa segar air putih yang ia terima karena dalam sekejap suaranya sudah kembali. Yah, meski agak serak ketika ia mulai membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan terima kasih. Tangan pemuda itu membelai lembut puncak kepalanya. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya yang entah kenapa terlihat cukup muda.

"Tenanglah. Kau sudah aman dimansion ini," ucap pemuda itu lembut.

Ia membuka mulutnya kembali, bertanya sesuatu. Aneh. Padahal ia tadi bisa mendengar suaranya. Tapi, kali ini tak ada suara yang keluar. Meski begitu, pemuda itu nampak mengerti akan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Tenang saja. _Mereka_ baik – baik saja," jawab pemuda itu. "Kau pasti mengerti kalau _mereka_ itu kuat."

Ia mengangguk pelan. Mendadak rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Ia sebenarnya masih ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Tapi nampaknya tidak bisa karena kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat. Pada akhirnya, ia mengalah pada kantuk itu dan kembali menutup iris birunya. Sentuhan lembut dipuncak lembutnya masih terasa meski ia sudah terlelap.

"Istirahatlah yang cukup, _Lucifer-_ ku," bisik pemuda itu. "Kau masih dibutuhkan."

xxx

Sudah hampir dua minggu mereka berada di Dunia bawah, namun belum ada tanda – tanda akan berakhirnya masa gerhana bulan. Hal itu membuat Mukami bersaudara sedikit kesal, karena luka mereka tak kunjung sembuh. Terlebih untuk Kou dan Yuuma yang harus merasakan perihnya cairan alkohol untuk membersihkan lukanya. Jika sudah waktunya untuk mengobati luka, mereka pasti akan kabur atau mengunci diri dikamar masing – masing. Itu jelas merepotkan _tsukaima_ yang diperintahkan untuk merawat mereka. Beruntung ada Ruki yang mau menyuruh mereka patuh, tentunya dengan diberikan tatapan tajam tanpa ampun pada mereka berdua. Yuki yang melihat aktifitas Mukami bersaudara selama berada dimansion, tak tahu milik siapa, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian berdua tidak kapok ya terus seperti itu," sindir Yuki yang kembali membawa makanan kecil untuk mereka berempat. Ia segera memberikan cangkir teh yang sudah disediakan untuk Ruki dan Azusa. "Aku sampai bosan melihatnya."

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" seru Yuuma. "Lagipula, kenapa kau sembuh lebih cepat padahal lukamu juga pa-! Tte itte yo kora!"

Yuki menyeringai lebar. Ia menepuk pelan dadanya, bangga akan dirinya sendiri. "Asal kalian tahu, tubuhku cukup kuat."

Ia memberikan secangkir teh pada Kou yang sudah selesai mengganti perban lukanya. "Kou-kun, daijoubu?" tanyanya khawatir. "Aduh, padahal wajahmu sangat berharga untuk pekerjaanmu, ya."

"Benar. Aku pasti akan membalas perbuatan mereka padaku," sumpah Kou pada dirinya snediri.

"Dengan keadaan kita yang seperti ini, kurasa mustahil bisa melawan mereka," tandas Ruki. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya diatas meja kecil disamping kursi tempat dirinya duduk. "Lawan kita adalah _First Blood_ , ingat?"

"Douzo, Yuuma-san," ucap Yuki sembari memberikan cangkir teh pada cowok tinggi itu. "Mereka benar – benar kuat?" tanyanya pada Ruki.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Yuuma balik bertanya pada Yuki. "Mereka dengan mudah melemparmu bahkan menendangmu."

Alis Yuki bertaut. "Eh? Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat," ujarnya. "Yang kuingat tahu – tahu diriku sudah berada dikamar tempatku dirawat."

Yuki terdiam, mencoba mengingat ketika penyerangan itu terjadi. Mereka semua berada diruang keluarga, asyik berbicara mengenai macam hal meski jelas terlihat bahwa kondisi Mukami bersaudara sangat tak baik. Kemudian tiba – tiba serigala menyerbu masuk secara paksa dan menyerang mereka semua. Ditengah kepanikan yang melanda, Yuuma menyuruh Azusa untuk membawa Yui dan Yuki keruang bawah tanah. Awalnya Yui menolak untuk melarikan diri karena tak tega meninggalkan Ruki, Kou, dan Yuuma yang menjadi umpan. Tapi, Yuki berhasil menarik gadis berambut pirang itu untuk kabur dari sana. Harusnya Azusa juga ikut melarikan diri dengan mereka berdua. Namun, cowok itu menolak karena tak ingin meninggalkan saudaranya. Maka dari itu, ia menyuruh Yui dan Yuki untuk pergi ke Dunia Bawah, berharap Sakamaki bersaudara akan menolong mereka berdua.

Setelah itu, semuanya terlihat samar dalam ingatannya. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit sakit karena memaksa otaknya untuk mengulang kejadian itu. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu sebenarnya. Mengapa Yuuma berkata bahwa ia sempat menyerang si penyerang walaupun pada akhirnya bisa dikalahkan karena dirinya seorang manusia.

"Ah iya, bagaimana dengan Yui-chan?!" seru Yuki yang tersadar. "Dia baik – baik saja, kan?"

"Eve... baik – baik saja..." jawab Azusa. "Ia... berada... dimansion milik... Sakamaki bersaudara..."

Yuki menghela napas lega. Jika terjadi apa – apa dengan Yui, maka percuma saja ia melindungi gadis itu. Karena merasa Mukami bersaudara butuh istirahat, Yuki segera undur diri dari ruangan tersebut. Dirinya tak langsung pergi ketika sudah berada diluar ruangan, melainkan merapatkan punggungnya kedaun pintu. Ia meringis kesakitan ketika lukanya tersentuh. Bohong sebenarnya jika ia mengatakan bahwa lukanya sudah sembuh. Karena ia masih bisa merasakan luka sengit dipunggungnya yang acapkali menganggunya ketika tidur, meski ranjang dikamarnya super duper lembut. Pernah ia ingin melihat luka dipunggungnya, namun dihalang oleh pelayan yang merawat lukanya. Pelayan itu mengatakan bahwa luka ini tak pantas dilihat karena terlalu mengerikan. Tapi, sudahlah. Ia akan menurut dan menunggu sampai dirinya benar – benar sembuh. Walaupun kata menurut sebenarnya tak pernah ada dikamusnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk keluar mansion, mencari udara segar sekaligus melihat kondisi gerhana bulan yang tak kunjung berakhir. Sampai ditaman belakang yang kelewat luas, iris birunya menatap bulan yang bersinar merah. Warna merah pada bulan itu membuatnya tak nyaman jika boleh berkata jujur. Secara tak langsung, alam bawah sadarnya seperti menyuruhnya untuk mengingat hal yang tak ingin ia ingat. Angin kencang mendadak berhembus, membuatnya harus menutup matanya agar debu tidak masuk menyakiti matanya. Ketika kelopak matanya ia buka kembali, iris birunya melebar melihat dua sosok asing berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Tak bisa juga dibilang asing, karena ia pernah melihat dua orang itu dalam mimpi anehnya.

"Uwah ternyata benar ucapanmu nii-san, cewek ini ada di Dunia Bawah juga," puji si cowok berambut cokelat muda yang mengenakan kacamata.

Cowok berambut putih disebelahnya tak menanggapinya. Tapi, Yuki yakin sekali bahwa cowok itu mendengus seolah memang dirinya itu benar.

"Siapa kalian?" desis Yuki, bersiaga karena merasakan ancaman dari kedua cowok didepannya.

"Berani sekali kau menantang kami berdua," tukas cowok berambut cokelat muda. Ia kemudian mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Yuki. "Yah, karena _mood-_ ku sedang bagus saat ini akan kuberitahu siapa kami, manusia."

Yuki segera menoleh kebelakang, mendapati tiga ekor serigala yang menggeram padanya.

"Namaku Tsukinami Shin," ucap cowok berambut cokelat muda itu memperkenalkan diri. "Dan ini adalah kakakku."

"Tsukinami Carla da," sahut cowok berambut putih singkat.

"Kami berdua adalah _First Blood,_ pendahulu sekaligus pemimpin Dunia Bawah yang sebenarnya."

* * *

Itoshii musume watashi no : Anak kesayanganku

Da na : Benar juga

Emuneko-chan, daijoubu ka na : Emuneko-chan, apa baik - baik saja ya

Aitsu wa : Kalau dia

Aitsu : Dia

Ttte itte yo kora : Sakit sialan

Douzo :Silahkan

* * *

Author : #terkapar dilantai yang diselimuti aura gelap dan jamur dimana - mana

Yuki : Huwah... kasian aku melihat Author-san begini. Nggak tega buat bangunin dia padahal harus membalas review dari minna. Yah, sudahlah. Tak ada salahnya aku sendiri yang membalas review ini sekaligus meramaikan Author Note ini.

#berdeham. Hai hai minna. Lama nggak jumpa dengan ya. Udah sampai chapter 10, ada yang udah kebayang konfliknya bakal kayak gimana? Kalo udah ada yang tahu, sst ya. Biarkan Author-san yang bekerja dengan menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Okeh, aku akan membacakan review dari Waow! Banyak banget review kali ini. #balik badan kearah Author. Author-san! Sugoi yo kore! (ini keren loh!). Review-mu membludak dari minna. Pada penasaran katanya karena sekarang udah sekali sebulan doang udpate-nya.

Author : #menyuruh Yuki mendekat dan berbisik sesuatu.

Yuki : Humu humu, wakatta. Kata Author, "Terima kasih atas review yang berisikan semangat untuk Author. Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia punya minna yang sangat pengertian. Dan maaf jika harus update sebulan sekali perkara Author yang sudah semester akhir dan harus ditugaskan magang kerja untuk syarat lulus. Author minta maaf dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam."

#liat kearah Author yang aura gelapnya makin keluar. Kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Author. Sabar dan semangat ya Author-san. Okeh kita kembali pada balasan review dari minna.

Chastray Artyu : Yep. Para Tsukinami udah muncul dichapter ini meski porsinya masih sedikit. Waduh, aku diperebutkan mereka? Wah wah wah #speechless

Shinozaki Karen : Terima kasih atas semangatnya Eren-chan. Author-san pasti senang banget deh kalo baca review dari Eren-chan. Hahaha, ini belum apa - apa dibandingkan dengan konflik yang akan datang pastinya. Tetap ditunggu aja. Dan makasih untuk salamnya, akan kusampaikan ke yang lain. Salam balik buat Eren-chan.

Lightning Shun : Halo Light-san dan #natap datar Naoto. Halo juga Naoto-san. Waduh, kalo buka lowongan OC, aku nggak tau ya. Soalnya, yang punya nih fanfic kan Author-san. Dan berhentilah bertengkar disini, Light-san! Naoto-san!

Noctis-san, harusnya kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk kelakuan Light-san dan Naoto-san, tapi terima kasih. Oh tenang saja. Itu hal wajar kalo nulis fanfic bikin orang penasaran. Hmm... aku nggak tau Author-san udah melakukan apa yang Noctis-san minta, semoga aja puas ya. #menerima mawar. A-arigatou gozaimasu, Noctis-san. Author-san, kau dapat bunga mawar dari Noctis-san.

Okeh, mari lanjut ke review selan-! #Yuki menghilang karena diculik Naoto.

... krik ... krik ... krik ...

#Yui datang, memeriksa keadaan Author Note. Eh? Kok Yuki-chan hilang? Siapa yang akan melanjutkan Author Note kali ini?

Author : #manggil Yui buat mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu. Un, wakatta. #berbalik menghadap minna. Karena Yuki-chan tiba - tiba menghilang yang sepertinya diculik dan Author-san sedang tak bisa berbuat apa - apa saking lelahnya, kali ini biar aku yang membalas review dari mina-san.

Etto, U.S : Ini sudah diupdate kok U.S-san, tetap ditunggu review buat nyemangatin Author-san.

Rukiracun : Wah... makasih ya udah menyempatkan diri baca fanfic milik Author-san ini, ditambah langsung mengenal semua karakternya. Terharu rasanya. Okeh, nanti akan kusampaikan saran dari Rukiracun-san untuk adegan itu. Okeh. Tetap setia menunggu update fanfic ini ya. Hehehe, silahkan saja diterror, biar Author-san ingat terus kerjaannya belum kelar.

yuuki kagami : Terima kasih yuuki-san atas dukungan dan semangatnya. Entah Yuki-chan akan dipasangkan ama siapa itu pilihan Author-san. Tapi, yuuki-san juga berpikir begitu kan. Mereka berdua tuh cocok sekali kalo dijadikan pasangan hehehe

Christy : Tenang Christy-san, ini udah diupdate. Dan tentu saja Mukami bersaudara nggak kenapa - napa. Kalau kenapa - napa, nanti yang ada ceritanya nggak akan lanjut hehehe.

Diandra88 : Udah diupdate kok Diandra88-san. Nggak akan ada yang mati kok. Ya kan Authot-san? #balik menghadap Author yang saat ini ditimbun jamur dkk. Aduh, kok keadaannya makin mengenaskan sih.

Silent Reader : Mukami bersaudara nggak akan mati, karena kalau iya ceritanya nggak akan berlanjut. Dan untuk Yuki-chan yang memiliki hubungan atau tidak dengan para serigala, sabar aja ya. Author-san pasti akan kasih penjelasan.

Guest : Untuk mina-san yang memakai akun Guest, chapter baru sudah diupdate. Selamat menikmati ya~

Phew... begini saja cukup kan, Author-san? #nggak ada jawaban. Kelihatannya cukup segini dulu. Catatan yang diberikan oleh Author-san juga sampai membalas review dari mina-san doang. Ah iya, untuk yang mereview di fanfiction Eternal Nightmare : Side Story, terima kasih atas reviewnya. Kelanjutannya, tentu saja kalau fanfiction ini sudah selesai. Jadi, harap bersabar saja ya.

Baiklah, kurasa tugasku sudah selesai disini. Kalau kebanyakan Author Note, nanti mina-san nya malah pusing sendiri membacanya.

Okeh, sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya~


	12. Chapter 11

**Kunci Pintu Terlarang**

"Pemimpin Dunia Bawah yang sebenarnya?" tanya Yuki tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu," ujar Shin. Tatapan santai dan sedikit mengejek langsung berubah tajam, membuat Yuki sedikit merinding melihatnya. "Katakan, siapa kau?"

Alis Yuki bertaut. "Kalian bisa lihat sendiri, kan? Aku seorang manusia biasa yang terjebak dalam situasi macam ini," jawabnya dengan sedikit menyindir. Sebenarnya, bukan maksud Yuki untuk menyindir mereka. Terlebih lagi pada si cowok berambut cokelat muda yang bernama Tsukinami Shin. Ia menelan ludah ketika cowok itu maju beberapa langkah dan sampai persis didepannya. Diacungkan mata pedang miliknya, menaikkan dagu Yuki. Dinginnya pedang itu membuat Yuki semakin ngeri. Ia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri yang memprovokasi Shin dan menjadi manusia lemah. Ah, padahal ia tak pernah takut untuk mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan jika menurutnya benar. Tapi, kenapa dihadapan cowok asing ini ia bagaikan makhluk tak berguna yang bisa saja terbunuh dalam hitungan detik.

"Manusia biasa tak mungkin memiliki aroma seperti ini," tukas Shin tajam. Tanpa bisa Yuki hindari, Shin memukul wajahnya hingga ia sedikit terlempar dari tempatnya berdiri. Yuki hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan mengusap darah yang keluar disudut bibirnya. Iris birunya melebar tatkala seekor serigala menghampirinya dan menjilat darah yang ada dipunggung tangannya. Karena terkejut, ia segera menjauh dari serigala itu, menatapnya horror. Dirinya semakin waspada pada Tsukinami bersaudara yang hanya memperhatikan tindakannya barusan.

"Sekarang kau pasti tahu maksudku, kan?" sambung Shin.

Yuki hanya bengong. Mendadak, ia bisa merasakan punggungnya terasa sakit luar biasa. Kedua kakinya lemas dan terjatuh diatas rumput. Muntahan darah yang anehnya berwarna hitam keluar dari mulutnya. Napasnya sesak, paru – parunya serasa dibakar, dan jantungnya pun berdetak sangat cepat. Keringat dingin sebesar bulir jagung turun membasahi pelipisnya. Ia bisa merasakan jika kardigan yang dipakai dirobek paksa oleh seseorang. Iris birunya melihat siapa pelakunya dan ternyata itu adalah Tsukinami Carla. Bola mata kuning emasnya menyalang merah. Meski mulutnya tertutup oleh syal yang ia kenakan, Yuki tahu bahwa cowok itu menyeringai pada apa yang ia lihat.

Darah kembali keluar dari mulut Yuki, entah sudah berapa banyak yang terbuang. Kepalanya mulai pening karena kehabisan banyak darah dan kesadarannya semakin menipis. Ia ingin bangkit tapi baik tangan maupun kakinya tak ada yang bisa digerakan.

"Ukh!" ringis Yuki.

"Kisama," ujar Carla yang sudah berada didepan Yuki, menyajarkan pandangannya. "Aku turut berduka dengan apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi, kau punya syaratnya."

"Sya... ra...t...?"

"Benarkah nii-san mau melakukan hal itu pada cewek ini?" tanya Shin tak percaya.

Carla berdiri, melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Tidak," jawabnya dingin. "Tapi, ia bisa dijadikan cadangan untuk rencana kita."

Shin menatap Carla tak percaya, kemudian mengalihkan iris kuning emas yang sama dengan kakaknya pada Yuki. Entah Yuki yang salah lihat atau tidak, ada rasa jijik dalam pandangan tajam itu. Shin menghela napas kesal. Keputusan kakaknya selalu tepat, maka dari itu ia hanya diam dan mematuhi perintahnya. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Yuki yang terbaring tak berdaya diatas rumput. Ia ingin mencegah mereka kabur, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan. Ia kesal karena menjadi lemah dan tak bisa melakukan apa – apa untuk membalas perbuatan Tsukinami bersaudara.

"Go... men... na... sa... i..."

xxx

 _Iris merah darahnya memantulkan sosok seorang gadis yang duduk diatas lantai batu marmer. Aroma darah yang menguar dari lukanya begitu memikat, mengingatkannya betapa lezat darah gadis itu. Bahkan lebih memikat dibandingkan dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Seperti sadar akan aura dibelakangnya, gadis itu segera berbalik menatapnya dengan raut terkejut. Aneh. Meski ia tak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas, ia bisa tahu bahwa gadis itu terkejut akan dirinya yang tiba – tiba sudah berada dibelakang gadis itu. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu bersiaga seolah ia akan menyerang gadis itu. Yah, ia akui, ingin sekali ia menyerang gadis itu sekedar meneguk darahnya yang lezat. Dirinya bukanlah tipe penyabar jika sudah menemukan mangsa lezat. Tapi, jika berada dihadapan gadis itu, ia merasa bisa menahan rasa hausnya. Walau hanya sebentar saja. Oleh karena itu, ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu yang pundaknya semakin menegang. Gadis itu nampak tak suka dirinya yang terus menerus menatap wajahnya. Tapi, tetap mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya._

 _"Omae," ucapnya setelah puas memandangi wajah gadis itu._

 _"Kau... tidak pergi ketempat..._ mereka _?"_

 _Gadis itu sempat terkesiap akan pertanyaan yang diajukan. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menurunkan sedikit pundaknya yang tegang. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan kalimat, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir itu. Meski begitu, ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu._

 _"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. "Bukankah kalian bersaudara?"_

 _Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia justru berusaha bangun dan pergi dari sana, walau langkah kakinya begitu goyah yang apabila akan jatuh jika ia menyentuhnya sedikit. Ah... aroma darah gadis itu kembali menguar, membuat rasa hausnya semakin menjadi. Karena tak tahan, ia kemudian menarik tangan kanan gadis itu dan membawanya kemulut. Sungguh menganggumkan rasa darah gadis itu. Begitu memabukkan. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu terkejut dan berusaha memberontak. Namun, langsung diurungkan dan membiarkan dirinya menjilati telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan darah. Senyum puas terulas diwajah pucatnya yang tampan. Gadis itu hendak protes, tapi berhenti karena dirinya melemparkan jaket hitam yang melingkar dipinggangnya._

 _"Kau ingin melarikan diri dari_ mereka _, bukan?" tanyanya memastikan pada gadis itu. "Pakai jaket itu."_

 _Sebenarnya, ia tak ingin membantu gadis itu jika ingin melarikan diri. Oh jangan salah paham, ia bukanlah cowok berhati baik. Ia memberikan jaketnya karena gadis itu telah memberinya darah. Kiranya cukup sebanding dengan lezatnya darah gadis itu dan membantu gadis itu untuk melarikan diri dari_ mereka. _Gadis itu hanya diam sambil memperhatikan jaket hitam itu ditangannya. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan mendekat, menempelkan wajahnya kedadanya, membuat pipinya bersemu merah._

 _"Arigatou, Subaru-kun..."_

 _Bisikan itu membuat wajahnya semakin panas. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah ia lihat dari gadis itu sebelumnya._

 _"Arigatou. Jya, sayonara," ujar gadis itu. "Genki de ne."_

Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan yang memperlihatkan iris merahnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah papan kayu jati yang dicat berwarna hitam, tutup peti mati yang ia jadikan sebagai tempat istirahat. Ia bermaksud untuk tidur kembali, namun tak bisa akibat rasa kering ditenggorokannya. Ia butuh darah orang itu. Gerutuan kesal terdengar dari suaranya yang serak. Akhirnya, ia membuka penutup peti matinya dan keluar dari kamar, mencari keberadaan orang itu. Rasa haus ini membuat emosinya cepat naik. Alasannya cukup sederhana sebenarnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah masa gerhana bulan disini. Sudah hampir dua minggu mereka berada dimansion milik ayahnya, namun gerhana bulan belum juga berakhir.

Dengan mengandalkan instingnya, karena penciumannya sedikit bermasalah, ia berhasil menemukan orang itu sedang membawa sebuah baskom kecil. Ia mendecak sebal. Orang itu pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama sejak dirinya berada dimansion ini, merawat saudaranya yang belum kunjung sadar. Dikatakan saudara juga, mereka hanya saudara berbeda ibu dan ia tak akan mengakui bahwa mereka bersaudara. Decakan kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Langsung saja ia menarik tangan orang itu, membuatnya terkejut dengan tindakannya yang tiba – tiba. Tanpa mempedulikan protes yang dilontarkan orang itu, ia tetap menariknya dan masuk kesebuah ruangan kosong. Orang itu terlihat khawatir dengan sikapnya yang tiba – tiba. Namun, berbeda dengan bola mata merah mudanya yang memancarkan ketakutan.

"Subaru-kun? Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya orang itu.

Subaru mendecih. "Apa mukaku terlihat baik – baik saja saat ini?" tukasnya kesal. Ia memajukan sedikit wajahnya, membuat kedua pipi orang didepannya sedikit bersemu merah. "Berikan aku darahmu."

Tanpa bisa memprotes, Subaru sudah menancapkan kedua taringnya keleher orang itu. Darah manis membasahi tenggorokannya yang sudah kering sejak tadi. Tapi, sebanyak apapun ia menghisap darah orang itu, ia masih belum puas dan terus menghisapnya. Orang itu nampak sudah tak sanggup yang pada akhirnya baskom ditangannya terlepas, membuat suara gaduh. Beruntung baskom yang ia bawa hanya berisikan sedikit air dan handuk basah sehingga tidak terlalu merusak karpet dilantai. Subaru segera menarik dirinya dan melihat warna pucat pasi yang tergambar diwajah orang itu. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak darah yang dihisap, kedua kakinya tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya hingga terduduk diatas karpet. Ia mendecih pelan dan keluar begitu saja dari ruangan, meninggalkan orang itu.

Dilorong sepi yang hanya berisikan dirinya, ia menyandarkan punggung kedinding. Mulutnya tertutup oleh tangan kanannya begitu juga dengan matanya, menutupi iris merah darahnya. Harusnya, rasa haus yang menyerangnya sudah berkurang karena ia sudah meminum darah milik Komori Yui. Hanya saja yang ia rasakan saat ini justru semakin parah. Rasa haus itu membakar tenggorokannya. Ia butuh darah. Sangat butuh.

Ia membutuhkan darah dari _orang itu._

Ia amat membutuhkan darah dari seorang gadis yang begitu ia rindukan.

 _"Arigatou, Subaru-kun."_

Oh, betapa merdu suara gadis itu ketika mengucapkan sepatah kalimat itu dan betapa menyejukkan senyum yang dilontarkan untuknya.

Namun, sekeras apa pun ia tetap tak bisa mengingat siapa gadis itu. Ia sungguh merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh dalam mengingat.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu kembali.

"...ki..."

xxx

Buku yang ia pegang ditutup dengan pelan diikuti oleh helaan napas panjang. Iris perak abu – abunya menatap beberapa tumpukan buku yang ia baca guna menghabiskan waktunya hari ini. Buku itu sudah ia baca semua untuk hari ini dan ia merasa kurang. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus berjalan untuk mencari buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Walaupun ia akui koleksi buku milik tuan mansion sungguh menarik hingga ia sempat bingung harus membaca yang mana. Bangkit dari sofa nyamannya, ia berjalan menuju rak buku yang belum pernah dilewati. Matanya awas melihat bermacam – macam judul yang tertulis dibuku. Sampai saat ini belum ada buku yang menurutnya cukup menarik untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Hingga kakinya berhenti melangkah hampir diujung rak buku.

Sebuah buku hitam tanpa judul.

Dengan jari panjangnya, ia mengambil buku itu. Buku hitam yang ditengahnya terdapat gambar bunga mawar putih. Penasaran dengan apa yang tertulis, ia langsung membuka buku tersebut. Lembar kertas yang berwarna kekuningan menandakan bahwa buku itu sudah cukup berumur. Halaman demi halaman ia buka sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah gambar sebagai awal dari isi buku. Ternyata buku yang ia pegang saat ini adalah buku bergambar. Karena tak ada judul yang tertera, ia terus membacanya dengan seksama, mencoba menebak apa judulnya. Tangannya berhenti membuka lembaran baru ketika tahu apa cerita yang tertulis.

"Adam dan Eve," bisiknya yang entah mengapa bergema diruangan itu.

Ketika ia ingin membuka lembaran baru, ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari buku itu. Selembar kertas usang yang terlihat sangat lama dan cukup lusuh. Ia mengambil kertas itu, membaca sebuah kalimat yang tertulis disana.

 _"Always together with my beloved brothers."_

"Selalu bersama... dengan kakakku... tersayang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Iris perak abu – abunya melebar ketika ia membalikkan kertas tersebut. Rasa sakit dikepalanya seolah dihantam sesuatu membuat buku yang ia pegang terjatuh keatas karpet. Begitu juga dengan dirinya yang ikut bertekuk lutut sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit luar biasa. Gambaran masa lalu yang tak ingin ia ungkit muncul bagaikan putaran film. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tercekat dan napasnya putus - putus. Bayangan seorang anak perempuan tersenyum lebar kearahnya hadir disana, menjadi pelengkap dalam ingatan masa lalunya. Anak perempuan itu pula yang terkadang mampir kedalam mimpinya saat malam hari, membuatnya bertanya siapa gerangan anak perempuan itu. Sekarang, ia ingat siapa anak perempuan itu.

Anak perempuan itu adalah adiknya. Adik Mukami bersaudara.

"Ruki... daijoubu... ka?" tanya sebuah suara.

Iris perak abu – abunya menatap kearah Azusa yang berjongkok dihadapannya. Meski raut wajahnya terlihat kosong, namun ada sinar khawatir disana. Ruki mengangguk pelan sambil mencoba berdiri, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya akibat serangan mendadak tadi. Tangan kanannya masih memegangi kepalanya yang entah mengapa terasa sakit. Melihat itu Azusa ikut berdiri, tapi langsung diurungkan begitu menyadari sebuah kertas yang berada didekat kakinya. Ia mengambil kertas itu yang ternyata sebuah foto lama karena kertasnya sudah cukup usang. Matanya melebar apa yang tersajikan oleh foto itu. Mukami bersaudara berada disana bersama sosok gadis dengan senyum lebarnya yang melingkar dileher Yuuma.

"Kenapa... Akatsuki-san... tidak... foto... apa ini?" tanya Azusa bingung.

Ruki tak menjawab.

"Nee... Ruki?"

Ruki menghela napas. "Dimana dia?" tanyanya yang membuat Azusa bengong.

"Yuki. Dimana dia?" ulang Ruki. "Aku harus memastikan sesuatu."

"Memastikan?"

"Apakah dia benar Yuki yang kita kenal sebagai adik perempuan kita atau bukan," ucap Ruki.

* * *

Kisama : kau

Omae : kau

Genki de ne : Sehat selalu ya

* * *

Ohayo minna~ masihkah ada yang semangat menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini diliburan ini? Fyuh... Author sungguh lega akhirnya liburan datang menghampiri Author setelah magang kerja yang benar - benar melelahkan dan tumpukan revisi tugas akhir tiada henti. Mungkin emang nggak sepanjang chapter - chapter sebelumnya untuk chapter ini, jadi harap maklumi Author ya. Untuk chapter selanjutnya yang Author usahakan cepat update, akan panjang dan lebih dapet lagi konfliknya hehehe. Jadi, ditunggu saja ya.

Baiklah, saatnya membalas review dari minna

U.S : Disini Sakamaki udah dikeluarin kok, yah walo cuman Subaru doang. Tentu, mereka kan emang kabur ke Dunia Bawah buat dapet perlindungan dari ayahnya. Tapi tenang aja, peran Sakamaki nggak akan berhenti disini aja kok. Ditunggu aja yak

Arisato Yukito : Waaii arigatou gozaimasu, Arisato-san. Jangan pernah bosen dengan fanfic Author gaje ini ya

yuuki kagami : Hm~ mungkin masih lama, tapi udah aku kasih hint kok buat mereka berdua *lirik kearah Subaru. Hehehe, Author senang kalo yuuki-san tetep setia membaca fanfic ini. Eh? Yui-chan sama Ayato? Hm~ Okeh kita tampung dulu ya saran dari yuuki-san

Lightning Shun : tte Huwah! Lightning-san, daijoubu?! Oh, terima kasih loh Noctis-san. Ehm~ perebutan Yuki-chan antar tiga kubu ya? *mendadak senyum lebar. Boleh juga tuh idenya. Arigatou gozaimasu. Huwah! Subaru-kun! Jangan emosi, tenang. Yuki-chan udah ada disini kok, nih! *ngeluarin Yuki.

Yuki : Hei, aku bukan barang Author-san!

Subaru : *terpaku tiba - tiba mukanya merah.

Yuki : E... etto... Subaru-kun? Daijoubu?

Subaru : Ka-kau kemana saja?! Ja-jangan seenaknya menghilang! A-apa lagi ampe diculik sama orang aneh macam dia! *nunjuk Naoto

Author : Ma ma, yang penting Yuki-chan sudah balik. Kalian bisa melanjutkan waktu romantis kalian.

Yuki/Subaru : Apa maksudnya Author-san/Author?!

Author : *berdeham. Sampe mana kita? Oh. Terima kasih banyak dukungannya Noctis-san dan Tayuya-san. Ditunggu loh reviewnya hehehe

Okeh, kurasa sampai sini dulu aja ya Author Note nya. Habis, Author bingung mau ngasih tau minna apa lagi. Oh iya, besok kan. Benar juga ya. Saking sibuknya dengan tugas tak ada habisnya, Author sampe lupa kalo besok adalah hari besar. Sekalian deh ngucapin disini.

Author dan keluarga besar Diabolik Lovers beserta OC tercinta, Yuki mengucapkan ""Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri. Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin." untuk yang melaksanakan Idul Fitri."

Author/Yuki : Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya minna~


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers bukan milik Author, hanya meminjam karakternya guna membuat fanfiction ini.

Warning : Ada OC, karakternya yang mungkin (atau malah nggak mungkin lagi) OOC, typo, dan segala macam kesalahan yang tak sengaja Author lakukan.

Silahkan yang udah penasaran akan lanjutan dari fanfiction ini.

* * *

 **Ingatan Menuju Masa Lalu  
**

Merasa tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Kou memutuskan untuk jalan – jalan sekedar mengganti suasana hatinya yang tak membaik. Berada didalam kamar seharian tanpa melakukan apa – apa jelas bukan hal yang ia sukai. Terlebih berada didalam mansion Karl Heinz semakin membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman akibat tekanan aneh yang ia rasakan. Langkah kaki yang terdengar dilorong bergema mengerikan, menandakan bahwa ia sendirian disana. Tak ada siapapun bahkan ia tak merasakan satu pun _tsukaima_ mansion saat ini. Kemana perginya para pelayan yang harusnya berjaga jika tuan maupun tamu sedang membutuhkan mereka, itulah yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Namun, ia tak ingin pertanyaan sepele itu membuat _mood_ -nya semakin memburuk. Tadinya, Kou hanya ingin berjalan – jalan saja, sekalian ingin menjelajahi mansion yang kelewat luas ini. Tapi berubah ketika matanya menangkap halaman belakang yang terlihat sangat luas dan tertata rapi. Hembusan angin yang begitu lembut menggoyangkan daun – daun pohon juga bunga yang ditanam disana. Meski bunga yang ia lihat hampir semuanya mawar. Ia tergoda untuk merasakan angin malam dan mengabaikan bulan merah yang bersinar cukup terang.

Benar seperti dugaannya. Angin malam yang membelai pipinya begitu lembut, seolah memperlakukan Kou seperti krital mewah. Ia menutup matanya sambil menarik napas dalam – dalam. Aroma mawar seketika memenuhi indera penciumannya. Ia rasa aromanya sanggup membuat manusian maupun vampire pasti mabuk, seolah menyesap _wine_ anggur yang begitu lezat dan tak ternilai. Ah, ia jadi ingin menyicipi minuman berakohol yang sering dikonsumsi oleh bangsawan.

"Jangan deh," Kou menolak idenya sendiri. "Jika mabuk lalu aku melakukan hal aneh, itu akan memalukan."

Kou memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan ditaman mawar itu, ingin merasakan lebih aroma memabukkan dari mawar yang ditanam. Iris birunya melihat sosok Yuuma yang sedang memperhatikan semak mawar putih, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ekspresi cowok penyuka berkebun itu tak terbaca, padahal Kou berdiri tak terlalu jauh. Ia juga nampak tak menyadari kehadiran Kou karena terlalu terfokus pada apa yang menjadi objek perhatiannya. Iris mata kanannya berubah menjadi merah, mencoba membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh cowok tinggi itu. Tak ada apa – apa selain kekosongan yang begitu dalam hingga rasanya Kou juga akan ikut terhisap jika terlalu lama melihatnya. Ia tak pernah tahu jika saudaranya itu bisa merasakan hal yang namanya kekosongan. Ah, mungkin tidak juga karena ia pernah tak sengaja melihat sosok Yuuma yang seperti ini 5 bulan lalu, tepat ketika kebangkitan Komori Yui selesai. Harusnya itu hal yang membahagiakan karena sosok Cordelia, ibu sikembar tiga, gagal untuk hidup kembali menggunakan Komori Yui sebagai wadahnya. Wajah Yuuma saat itu memang terlihat lega juga senang. Namun, berbeda sekali dengan hatinya yang sungguh kosong. Cowok itu bagaikan boneka hidup yang dikendalikan oleh seseorang.

Alis Kou bertaut. "Tapi, kok rasanya ada yang janggal ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Seperti ada yang kurang. Apa ya?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau disitu, Kou?" seru Yuuma mengagetkan dirinya. Kou hanya terkekeh mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Yuuma. Ia kemudian menghampiri cowok tinggi itu, ingin menggodanya.

"Yuuma-kun sendiri sedang apa sendirian disini?" tanya Kou. "Mencurigakan~"

"Salahkah jika aku memandangi mawar ini?" Yuuma berbalik tanya, sedikit ketus.

"Tidak. Cuman tidak biasa," sahut Kou.

Tak ada yang kembali melanjutkan percakapaan dan itu sedikit aneh untuk mereka berdua. Hanya ada suara batang dan daun yang bergesek akibat hembusan angin. Daun – daun yang berada ditanah pun ikut bergoyang, meramaikan malam gerhana bulan untuk hari ini. Yuuma memetik setangkai mawar putih dan memutarnya dengan jari panjangnya.

"Aku pernah membuat janji untuk menanam ini dengan seseorang," ujar Yuuma pelan, suaranya bagaikan bisikan angin. Beruntung Kou ada disampingnya hingga ia bisa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan saudaranya. "Tapi, siapa itu aku tidak ingat. Sekeras apapun kucoba, selalu tak bisa. Alam bawah sadarku seolah tak mengizinkanku untuk mengingatnya."

Kou tak berkomentar, membiarkan Yuuma berkata apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Tanpa melihat lewat mata kanannya, ia bisa tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh cowok itu. Frustasi, kesal, dan... kecewa. Ia sedikit tak mengerti. Mengapa Yuuma harus repot – repot mengingat dengan siapa ia bertukar janji. Janji itu belum tentu penting, hanya karena ingin menanam mawar putih bersama. Orang itu juga belum tentu mengingat janjinya sendiri. Ada banyak alasan yang harusnya tak perlu ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku bodoh, kan?" tebak Yuuma, membuyarkan lamunan Kou untuk kedua kalinya.

"Eh, tidak juga," tukas Kou. "Aku memang sudah menganggap Yuuma-kun bodoh kok dari dulu."

Jitakan pelan mendarat dikepala Kou, membuat sang idola meringis dan mengeluarkan kata – kata tak menyenangkan. Adu argumen mereka terpaksa berhenti ketika tak sengaja mencium aroma aneh diantara aroma mawar ditaman itu. Aneh bagi mereka karena menemukan aroma darah yang begitu manis, begitu memabukkan. Mereka yakin aroma darah ini lebih memabukkan dibandingkan milik Komori Yui. Yuuma dan Kou saling berpandangan dan memutuskan untuk mencari sumber aroma itu. Nampaknya tak perlu mengelilingi taman itu karena mereka segera menemukan apa yang dicari. Keduanya sungguh terkejut mendapati pemandangan mengerikan yang tersaji.

Sosok Akatsuki Yuki terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas kubangan darahnya sendiri.

"Yuki-chan!" seru Kou. Ia hendak berlari ketempat gadis itu, tapi langsung dicegah oleh Yuuma. Mereka berdua kembali dikejutkan oleh seekor serigala yang muncul tiba – tiba dari kegelapan sambil menggeram. Serigala itu terus maju hingga berdiri didepan Yuki, seolah melindungi gadis itu.

"Apa – apaan ini?!" geram Yuuma. "Kou, kau cari kesempatan untuk membawa dia menjauh dari serigala itu, mengerti?"

"Oke," sahut Kou.

Seolah tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Yuuma dan Kou, serigala itu langsung menerjang mereka. Tentu Yuuma sudah bersiaga, ia akan membalas perbuatan serigala – serigala ini yang sudah menyerang mereka. Persetan dengan alkohol dan obat luka yang pastinya akan ia dapatkan kembali setelah ini. Ia akui cukup tangguh juga serigala dihadapannya meski hanya seekor. Matanya melirik kearah Kou yang anehnya hanya duduk diam diatas rumput, memandangi tubuh tak berdaya Yuki.

"Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu?!" geram Yuuma. Ia kembali melayangkan tendangannya pada serigala itu, membuat hewan berkaki empat itu terlempar kebelakang cukup jauh.

"Oi Kou! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" seru Yuuma. "Cepat bawa dia keda-!"

Kalimat Yuuma tak selesai, lebih tepatnya tak bisa selesai ketika ia melihat sesuatu dibagian belakang tubuh Yuki. Tato mawar hitam terlihat dari jaketnya yang seperti sengaja dirobek seseorang. Ia juga baru sadar jika kubangan darah itu tidak berwarna merah layaknya darah. Lebih pekat dan mendekati warna hitam. Jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara geraman dan menyadari bahwa serigala itu akan menyerang lagi, bisa dipastikan Yuuma akan mendapatkan luka kembali. Setelah meninju serigala itu, ia mengangkat Yuki membuat Kou menatap dirinya dengan raut wajah ketakutan dan terlihat ingin menangis.

"Jangan bengong saja, baka!" seru Yuuma. Iris cokelatnya melihat kearah serigala yang berusaha bangkit. Kemudian ia menarik lengan Kou, memaksa cowok itu untuk berdiri. "Kalau kau tak ingin menjadi santapan serigala itu, cepat berdiri!"

Kou mengangguk pelan setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Mereka berdua segera berlari menuju pintu terdekat menuju dalam mansion. Begitu masuk kedalam, Kou langsung mengunci pintu ganda itu sementara Yuuma membaringkan Yuki diantara sofa panjang. Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu didobrak paksa terdengar, memunculkan sosok Ruki yang kehabisan napas. Diikuti Azusa yang masuk setelah Ruki. Tanpa bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Kou dan Yuuma, Ruki langsung menghampiri Yuki. Iris perak abu – abunya sedikit melebar melihat punggung gadis itu.

"Ini sudah tak perlu dipastikan kembali," gumam Ruki.

"Nee Ruki-kun, mungkinkah... kau juga?" tanya Kou.

Ruki menoleh kearah Kou yang saat ini berwajah pucat. Ia bisa melihat tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Tatapan mata yang dipantulkan iris birunya terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak mungkinkan..." racau Kou. "Yuki-chan tidak mungkin _Yu-chan_ , kan? Aku benar, kan?"

Ruki menghela napas. Ia menyuruh saudaranya itu untuk duduk, menenangkan dirinya. "Yuuma, apa kau terluka?" tanya cowok sulung Mukami.

Yuuma menggelengkan kepala. "Hanya luka lecet. Tidak begitu parah," jawabnya. "Sore yori, jelaskan ucapanmu tadi dan ucapan Kou barusan."

Ada jeda yang tercipta diruangan itu. Ruki kembali melirik kearah Yuki yang masih tak sadarkan diri, yang anehnya terlihat sungguh tenang seperti sedang tertidur. Ia mendekati gadis itu dan membopongnya dengan sungguh hati – hati, takut membangunkannya. "Akan kujelaskan nanti setelah membawa Yuki kekamar," sahut Ruki. "Obati lukamu dulu, Yuuma. Azusa bantu aku."

Yuuma tak terima dengan keputusan itu. Namun, ia ikuti saja jika ingin mendengar jawaban yang mungkin saja ia cari selama ini. Setelah berpesta ria dengan alkohol dan Kou juga sudah terlihat sedikit tenang, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar Yuki. Sesampainya disana, sosok Azusa sedang duduk disisi ranjang menatapi Yuki. Tak jarang ia mengelus pipi kanan gadis itu, tentunya dengan lembut. Sosok Ruki tak ada disana membuat Yuuma sedikit naik pitam. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya pada Azusa, keritan halus pintu dibuka terdengar.

"Jadi?" tuntut Yuuma.

Ruki tak berkata apa – apa, hanya menyerahkan selembar foto usang pada Kou dan Yuuma. Baik keduanya terkejut melihat apa yang terlukis dalam foto itu. Mereka berempat, dengan Yuki yang melingkarkan tangannya dileher Yuuma, ada disana dengan latar belakang yang seperti depan mansion Mukami. Yuuma menoleh pada Yuki yang terbaring diranjang dan yang ada difoto. Sama persis, tanpa kekurangan atau kelebihan apa pun. Ia bisa melihat kebahagian difoto itu meski dirinya tetap dengan wajah galaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia..." gumam Yuuma. "Foto kapan ini?"

Ruki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, kurasa cukup tua melihat fotonya sudah cukup usang dan kertasnya sudah berwarna kekuningan. Ditambah foto itu berwarna hitam putih, menegaskan foto itu sudah cukup berumur."

"Ja-jadi Yuki-chan benar _Yu-chan_?" Kou bertanya setelah berdiam diri sejak tadi. "Ta-tapi, bu-bukankah _Yu-chan_ sudah mati? Maksudku, aku memang melupakannya..."

"Tidak. Bukan melupakannya, tapi ada seseorang yang membuat kita lupa terhadap Yuki," tukas Ruki. "Lagipula, Yuki tidak mati. Setelah kebangkitan _kachiku_ Yuki ikut pulang bersama kita. Itulah yang kuingat."

"Un... aku juga... ingat itu..." sambung Azusa, masih mengelus lembut pipi Yuki. "Meski... Yu-chan sempat ingin... melarikan diri..."

"Melarikan diri? Dari?" tanya Yuuma.

"Tentu dari kita," jawab Ruki. Ia segera menambahkan sebelum Yuuma membantah. "Ia menganggap _tugas_ -nya sudah selesai sehingga tak perlu bersama kita lagi. Setidaknya itu yang kutangkap dari kondisi Yuki."

"Tugas?" gumam Kou.

 _"Tapi Yuuma-kun, aku sudah terlanjur menganggap kalian sebagai keluargaku, kakak kandungku. Aku yang sejak kecil tak pernah mengerti apa itu keluarga merasakannya ketika bersama kalian. Aku bisa melepaskan topengku ketika bersama kalian."_

 _"Maka dari itu, menyelamatkan kalian dari tangan Cordelia bukanlah apa – apa sebagai bentuk balas budiku."_

Yuuma bisa merasakan dirinya kesal dan marah. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan hingga buku – buku jarinya memutih. Ia ingat ucapan gadis itu ketika ditanya apa alasannya melakukan sejauh itu hanya untuk orang asing. Senyuman tulus yang sungguh jarang sekali ia perlihatkan pada orang lain selain mereka berempat. Mulut yang selalu berbicara bohong didepan orang lain, namun selalu berbicara jujur didepan mereka.

 _"Lagi – lagi... aku dikhianati... oleh kalian..."_

Juga wajah terluka gadis itu yang mampu membuatnya sesak napas dan merasakan dadanya dikoyak paksa.

Oh Tuhan, siapa yang tega membuatnya, membuat saudaranya, melupakan sosok berharga dikeluarga mereka. Siapa pun itu, Yuuma yakin ia tak akan pernah memaafkannya.

"Untuk sekarang, biarkan Yuki istirahat," ujar Ruki memberi arahan. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau Kou dan Yuuma masih ingin berada disisi Yuki. Namun, perintah tetaplah perintah. Mereka tak bisa seenaknya menentang perintah yang diberikan oleh Ruki. Meski jika dilihat dari sisi baiknya, mereka bisa istirahat atau pun mendinginkan kepala atas kejadian hari ini. Terutama untuk Yuuma yang terlihat akan meledak kapan saja. Sebelum benar – benar pergi, Yuuma melihat Yuki untuk terakhir kalinya, takut jika gadis itu tiba – tiba menghilang walau itu tidak mungkin karena yang bersangkutan tak sadarkan diri. Tepukan pelan dipundaknya menyita perhatiannya dan pada akhirnya Yuuma menutup pintu yang hampir saja ia hancurkan.

xxx

Ketukan halus menggema dikamar yang hening sebelum derikan pintu terdengar, memunculkan sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat membawa kotak kecil yang diduga sebagai kotak obat. Komori Yui, gadis beriris merah jambu itu berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang yang berada ditengah ruangan, ditempati oleh salah satu Sakamaki bersaudara. Anak pertama dari kembar tiga masih terbaring nyaman diranjangnya yang Yui yakin sangat lembut. Sudah hampir satu bulan mereka berada di Dunia Bawah dan untunglah luka yang diderita Ayato sudah mulai membaik. Yah, meski gerhana bulan belum juga menampakkan tanda akan berakhir didunia ini. Tapi, untunglah ada berita menggembirakan bahwa mereka akan kembali kedunia awal yang menurut Reiji fase gerhana bulan hampir berakhir. Yui akui, ia cukup suka berada di Dunia Bawah, terlebih mansion Sakamaki yang amat sangat luas. Bahkan menurutnya kelewat luas karena ia sering tersesat ketika pertama kali datang. Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa suasananya sangat mencekam yang diakibatkan oleh gerhana bulan sehingga ia tak bisa bebas kesana kemari tanpa ada yang menemani.

Yui hendak membangunkan Ayato untuk mengganti perban cowok itu. Namun, belum sempat meletakkan kotak obat yang ia bawa, dirinya sudah berada diatas ranjang dengan Ayato berada diatas, menatapnya seolah dirinya adalah mangsa.

"Kau naif sekali chichinashi," ejek Ayato. "Masuk kekamar cowok tanpa pertahanan."

Kedua pipi gadis itu bersemu merah. "A-aku hanya ingin mengganti perbanmu, Ayato-kun."

Ayato mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat wajah Yui semakin merah. "Aku tak butuh perban – perban sialan itu," bisiknya tepat ditelinga Yui. "Obat paling ampuh untukku saat ini hanyalah darahmu, chichinashi."

Tanpa bisa Yui hentikan Ayato sudah menancapkan kedua taringnya dileher gadis berambut pirang itu. Ah, harusnya ia tahu kalau darahnya lah obat paling ampuh untuk mengembalikan tenaga mereka. Tak terkecuali menyembuhkan luka yang saat ini diderita oleh Ayato.

"Huwah... gawat, rasanya tidak bisa kuhentikan," ujar Ayato. "Berapa lama aku tidak minum darahmu, chichinashi?"

"Baru kemarin loh, Ayato-kun," jawab seseorang, membuat Ayato menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melempar tatapan tajam pada saudaranya yang terkenal akan mesumnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Raito?" tanya Ayato tak suka. "Jangan mengangguku!"

"Eh~ Aku tidak akan menganggu kok," elak Raito yang membuat Ayato semakin curiga. "Aku hanya ingin bergabung dengan kesenangan ini. Boleh?"

"Tolong ajak diriku juga, karena sudah dua hari aku belum meminum darah gadis ini," sahut Kanato yang tahu – tahu sudah berada disamping Yui, membuatnya terkejut. Tanpa mempedulikan protes Yui, Kanato menjilat pergelangan tangan kiri gadis itu sebelum menggigitnya. Seperti tak ingin ketinggalan keasyikan, Raito juga ikut membaui kaki Yui dan mulai menghisap lezatnya darah yang berada dibawah kulit pucat itu.

"Sungguh perbuatan yang tidak pantas, kalian bertiga," tegus seseorang.

"Sekarang apa lagi, kuso megane?!" seru Ayato kesal. "Bisakah kau tidak menganggu kami, atau setidaknya aku, meminum darah chichinashi?!"

Reiji menghela napas keras sembari membetulkan kacamatanya. Meski anak kedua Sakamaki itu menatap tajam sikembar tiga, mereka justru menatap balik. Yah, walaupun hanya Ayato saja karena dirinya benar – benar kesal diganggu terus. "Cepat datang keruang tengah. Ada yang harus kusampaikan," titah Reiji. "Dan ini penting."

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, sikembar tiga beserta Yui pergi keruang tengah. Disana sudah terdapat Shuu yang memang hampir seharian menghabiskan waktunya disana mendengarkan musik dan Subaru yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Matanya tertutup dan napasnya terlihat sungguh teratur, seperti tertidur. Yui mendekatinya, bermaksud untuk membangunkan cowok bungsu Sakamaki itu. Namun, ia keduluan oleh suara perintah Reiji yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu mengumpulkan kami disini?" suara berat Shuu terdengar.

"Alasanmu harus benar – benar jelas jika tak ingin merasakan pukulanku," sahut Ayato.

Reiji kembali membetulkan kacamatanya yang tidak berubah sejak tadi. "Kalian pastinya sudah tahu perintah ayahanda untuk kembali ke Dunia Manusia dua hari lagi," ujarnya. Sebelum Ayato melemparkan protesnya, Reiji buru – buru memotongnya.

"Ayahanda memerintahkan kita untuk menjaga Yui-san dari serigala itu," lanjut Reiji. "Ataukah harus kusebut sebagai _First Blood_."

"Itu masalah mudah," sahut Raito. "Aku dengan senang hati terus berada disisi Bitch-chan."

"Dan membiarkanmu melakukan hal – hal aneh padanya?" tanya Subaru sambil mendengus. "Kupastikan kau mati ditanganku, Raito."

"Subaru-kun kowai~" ejek Raito.

"Bagaimana menentukan gilirannya?" giliran Kanato bertanya. "Apakah sama seperti dulu?"

"Dulu? Memangnya kita pernah melakukan hal ini?" tanya Ayato.

"Pernah bodoh," jawab Shuu mengejek. "Saat Mukami datang dan berusaha menculik orang ini."

"Ayahanda tidak menyebutkan bagaimana, tapi kurasa itu juga bukan ide yang buruk," sahut Reiji setuju.

Dirasa sudah selesai dengan pembicaraan penting, yang sebenarnya hanya berupa pengumuman, Sakamaki bersaudara mulai memencar. Hanya saja berbeda dengan si sulung yang masih asyik dengan dunianya dan menyamankan dirinya senyaman mungkin diatas kain beludru sofa. Alunan musik klasik mengalun lembut lewat _player_ yang selalu terpasang. Ditambah keheningan diruang tengah membuatnya semakin terbang kedunianya. Ah, betapa ia berharap suasana ini dapat dinikmati tiap hari hingga ajal menjemputnya.

 _"Lagu yang kau dengarkan banyak ya, Shuu-san. Apa kau sering memainkannya dengan biolamu?"_

Kelopak matanya yang tertutup perlahan terbuka, menatap langit mansion yang berwarna hitam kecokelatan.

 _"Hehehe. Shuu-san, terkadang mirip sekali dengan orang yang kukenal. Meski selalu berkata_ merepotkan _atau_ menyebalkan, _kau selalu peduli pada orang yang kau percaya."_

Suara asing masuk ditengah musik klasik yang ia dengar, membuatnya harus menajamkan indera pendengarannya sejenak. Ia bertaruh, tak ada siapa – siapa diruang tengah selain dirinya.

 _"Apakah... Shuu-san... masih mengingat... Edgar?"_

"Siapa kau?" bisik Shuu entah kepada siapa.

xxx

Dirinya sungguh beruntung ia seorang vampire karena bisa melakukan teleportasi. Iris cokelatnya menatap sosok adik perempuannya yang masih terlelap diatas ranjang lembutnya. Ia juga bersyukur karena kamar ini terdapat karpetnya sehingga langkah kakinya teredam. Dengan pelan, ia duduk disisi ranjang itu memperhatikan wajah adiknya yang rasanya terlihat lebih pucat. Tangan besarnya ia sapukan diatas pipinya. Dingin, itulah yang ia rasakan. Bukan suhu yang ia rasakan pada seorang manusia. Setidaknya, adiknya itu masih berstatus manusia meski pernah dijadikan bahan percobaan sebelum bertemu dengan mereka.

 _"Yuuma-kun."_

Ia baru sadar jika dirinya merindukan suara adiknya ketika memanggil namanya. Tidak hanya itu saja. Ia juga merindukan senyumnya yang begitu lebar dan polos.

Ia merindukan semua yang ada didalam diri Yuki.

Siapa pun itu, yang dengan beraninya telah menghapus ingatan mengenai adiknya, untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan pernah ia maafkan. Walaupun itu adalah Tuhan ataupun Dewa sekalipun. Persetan dengan semuanya. Ia tak peduli jika dirinya harus masuk neraka atau menerima hukuman selamanya. Toh, pada dasarnya, ia memang sudah menjadi salah satu penghuni neraka. Ia hanya ingin bersama saudaranya, adik tersayangnya. Apa salahnya ia memiliki keinginan seperti itu. Haruskah Tuhan terus memisahkan mereka seperti ini.

Apakah karena Tuhan menyadari perasaan khusus yang ditujukan kepada adik perempuannya itu?

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha meredakan emosinya. Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya, mengecup lembut kening adiknya sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Cepatlah sadar, Yuki. Aku merindukanmu."

* * *

Sore yori : Selain itu

Kachiku : ternak (panggilan Ruki untuk Yui)

Subaru-kun kowai : Subaru-kun menakutkan

* * *

Holalalala~ kembali lagi dengan Author ini #tebar bunga. Haduh, betapa leganya hati ini telah menyelesaikan tugas dan pekerjaan yang menumpuk setelah libur lebaran kemarin. Gimana kabar kalian minna? Pastinya baiklah, kan masih diawal bulan Agustus hehehe. Oh iya libur lebaran kemarin gimana? Pasti menyenangkan ya. Okeh, daripada bercurhat ria karena diri ini sudah merasa ingin menyemburkan segala isi hati, langsung aja deh balas review dari minna~

Shinozaki Karen : Hehehe, maafkan daku yang tak bisa menghentikannya, soalnya suka banget Subaru-kun kalo dia lagi tsundere mode. Imutnya kayak kepengen dilempar ama belatinya sendiri #loh? (Subaru: Author kurang ajar! Sini kau!) Yaps, dichapter ini Mukami yang lain juga udah inget kok. Bagaimana ingetnya, ditebak ya hehehe. Tenang saja, saran dari Lightning-san udah kumasukkan ke chapter list, tinggal diaplikasikan saja kechapternya hahaha. Arigatou eren-chan, sukses dan semangat juga buat eren-chan.

Keeper of Lightning Shun : Sudah sudah Naoto-kun dan Subaru-kun, jangan berantem terus. Ayo cepet baikan, kalo nggak... #ngacungin pisau dapur. Hehehe, terima kasih doanya. Semoga Lightning-san berserta OC terus semangat dalam ngejalanin hidup yak. Wah, berarti pas banget ya aku updatenya Lightning-san. Oh ya, gimana liburannya? Senangkah? Dapet THR banyak kah? hahaha. Sama - sama Noctis-san, ditunggu aja tanggal mainnya ya. Sampai jumpa lagi dichapter berikutnya Lightning-san dan yang lain. Oh, salam kenal untukmu Tayuya hehehe.

Oh ya, Naoto-kun, kalo mau kencan ama Yuki-chan kamu harus izin dan daftar dulu ya. Nggak sembarangan nih Yuki-chan bisa diajak kencan, soalnya dia aset berhargaku. (Yuki: Aku bukan barang Author-san!)

Whulan898 : Udah diupdate kok, silahkan dibaca aja Whulan-chan, eh, Yuuki-chan, eh? Waduh, bingung aku mau dipanggil Whulan-chan atau Yuuki-chan nih?

08Diandra : Udah diupdate, langsung dibaca aja ya :D

sia98 : Waduh, jadi nggak enak saya langsung kelar baca season1 EN dan lanjut ke season2 nya. Terima kasih karena sudah menyukai fanfiction ini. Terharu aku sia98-san. Waow, dirimu suka dengan Raito-kun? #tepuk pundak sia98. Berhati - hatilah kau pada cowok mesum itu. Kalo ada apa - apa, jangan sungkan panggil aku buat mengusir dia ya. Okeh sia98-san?

#ngecek kolom review. Sip, kayaknya udah nggak ada lagi yang harus dibalas.

Yuki : Author-san, boleh tanya?

Author : Boleh dong, Yuki-chan.

Yuki : Kok aku ngerasa Yuuma-kun agak OOC ya dibagian akhir. Apa cuman perasaanku doang?

Author : #ngecek laptopnya lagi, ngibasin tangannya. Alah, kamu kayak nggak tahu Yuuma-kun aja Yuki-chan. Dia itu kan sejenis sama Subaru-kun, tsundere. Didepan kasar, tapi kalo sama orang yang dia sayang lembutnya ampun walaupun masih malu - malu. Lagipula kamu nggak mau diperlakukan lembut ama Yuuma-kun? Jarang loh dia begitu kekamu.

Yuki : #mikir. Iya juga sih. Tapi, jadinya serem kalo tiba - tiba dia baik gitu. Kalo misalkan dia kerasukan setan atau hantu atau malah roh - roh gentayangan gimana? Kan aku jadi nggak bisa ngejahilin Yuuma-kun lagi.

Author : #natap datar Yuki. Yasudahlah, terserah apa kata kau saja Yuki-chan. Aku mau lanjut kedunia imajinasiku lagi. Oh, sebelum itu terima kasih untuk minna yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fanfiction ini. Seneng hati ini. Jangan bosen - bosen nunggu kelanjutannya ya minna~ Oh, kolom review dan PM selalu tersedia untuk minna kalo - kalo mau tanya sesuatu, ok? Bye bye~


	14. Chapter 13

Warning : karakter OOC, ada OC, typo, dan segala macam kesalahan yang terkadang luput dari pandangan Author

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers bukanlah milik Author, hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat fanfiction ini~

* * *

 **Perubahan Warna Jiwa Setangkai Mawar  
**

Keadaan mulai membaik ketika Mukami dan Sakamaki bersaudara kembali ke Dunia Manusia. Masa gerhana bulan hampir berakhir dan itu membantu memulihkan tenaga para vampire. Merasa tak ada masalah, terlebih _First Blood_ juga belum menampakkan akan membuat masalah, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali bersekolah. Walaupun tentunya itu mengundang protes dari vampire – vampire malas yang tak mau mematuhi peraturan. Meski begitu, terutama Sakamaki, harus mau masuk sekolah kembali untuk menjaga Komori Yui dari tangan Tsukinami, mengingat mereka juga berada disekolah yang sama. Sampai saat ini, Mukami maupun Sakamaki belum mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya Tsukinami menyerang mereka. Apakah itu merebut Yui karena gadis itu memiliki jantung Cordelia, ataukah hanya ingin menunjukan siapa penguasa Dunia Bawah sebenarnya. Apapun alasannya, para vampire itu jelas tak akan menyerahkan begitu saja gadis yang sudah menjadi mangsa mereka selama ini.

Berbeda dengan Sakamaki yang berpusat pada pengawasan Yui, Mukami justru membagi kelompok. Satu untuk melindungi Yui, yang tentunya dengan cara mereka sendiri, satu lagi untuk menjaga Yuki, adik perempuan mereka yang sampai saat ini belum juga sadar. Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu tertidur pulas tanpa menunjukkan akan bangun dalam waktu dekat. Mereka bahkan rela menundukkan kepalanya pada Sakamaki Reiji untuk memeriksa keadaan adik perempuannya itu. Bahkan jika perlu membuat obat agar adiknya itu bisa sadar kembali. Namun, seperti yang sudah diperkirakan hasilnya tetap sama.

Dengan pelan namun elegan, tanpa menimbulkan suara Ruki meletakkan kembali cangkir diatas piring kecil yang berada diatas meja nakas. Ia tutup buku yang sudah ia baca satu jam lalu, menatap datar kearah sosok Yuki yang masih tenang diranjangnya. Begitu tenang hingga terlihat seperti tertidur dimalam hari, tanpa ada keanehan apapun itu. Rangkaian bunga mawar putih hampir memenuhi kamar adiknya itu, terima kasih kepada Kou yang membuang uangnya demi rangkaian bunga itu. Awalnya, Kou ingin membelikan rangkaian bunga mawar merah atau pink karena menurutnya cocok untuk Yuki. Tapi, Yuuma menolak mentah – mentah, mengatakan bahwa mawar yang cocok dengan gadis itu adalah mawar putih. Aneh memang ketika Yuuma berkata seperti itu, karena pada dasarnya cowok itu sama sekali tak menyukai bunga. Setelah menceritakan alasan mengapa ia berkata seperti itu, tentunya dengan paksaan dan sedikit tak jelas, Kou memaklumi dan akhirnya membelikan rangakain mawar putih. Parahnya lagi, hampir setiap hari idola itu membawa rangkaian bunga itu hingga seperti ini, memenuhi kamar Yuki. Beruntung Ruki berhasil menahannya yang pastinya dengan senyuman mautnya, membuat Kou langsung mematuhinya tanpa protes sepatah kata pun.

Ruki bangun dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan berpindah kesisi ranjang Yuki. Ia membelai lembut rambut hitam gadis itu, bemaksud memberikan kenyamanan padanya, entah gadis itu merasakannya atau tidak. Ia memang tak seperti Kou ataupun Azusa yang selalu bercerita macam – macam ketika menjaga Yuki. Ia juga bukan Yuuma yang suka datang diam – diam dan menjaga Yuki padahal dirinya juga harus istirahat. Tangan Ruki menyibak pelan poni Yuki, kemudian ia mengecup kening gadis itu lembut. Ia yakin wajah adiknya itu akan merah sekali jika tahu ia melakukan hal ini. Biarkanlah ini menjadi rahasianya. Setelah itu, ia kembali mengambil bukunya dan menyamankan dirinya dengan duduk disana, sebisa mungkin dekat dengan adik perempuan yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

xxx

Dirinya terlihat sama sekali tak masalah berada didalam air yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, memberikan sensasi dingin menggigit tulang. Bahkan mungkin ia sudah tak bisa merasakan apa – apa. Ia menarik napas dalam - dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan. Ah... sungguh memikat aroma mawar hitam yang ikut berenang bersamanya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu berada dimana dan tidak mau mencari tahu tempat apa ini. Ia hanya ingin berbaring didalam air yang begitu tenang dan menatap bulan yang bersinar merah. Kelopak matanya ditutup, berusaha kembali pada dunia yang tenang dan damai. Meskipun ia tahu ketika dunia menggelap dalam pandangannya, tak ada yang namanya ketenangan dan kedamaian.

 _Dekapan hangat nan lembut itu hanya berlangsung sebentar sebelum berganti menjadi dekapan yang dingin. Ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut putih yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya, menutup sebuah pintu kaca bening dihadapannya. Ia berusaha meraih tangan besar pemuda itu dengan tangan mungilnya meski tak berhasil. Pemuda itu terlihat berbicara sesuatu padanya. Namun, ia tak bisa mendengarnya dengan baik karena penghalang kaca bening yang mengurungnya. Kemudian rasa mengantuk menyerangnya tiba – tiba, membuatnya terlelap seketika diatas kain selimut tebal yang lembut namun dingin._

 _Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya tertidur, ketika kelopak matanya terbuka ia sudah berada didalam dekapan seorang pemuda tak dikenal. Senyum yang diberikan begitu hangat hingga tanpa sadar dirinya juga ikut tersenyum. Pemuda itu segera membawa dirinya kedalam bangunan yang nampak seperti rumah dan membaringkannya diatas sofa yang nyaman. Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang pucat dan beriris merah jambu menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah selimut. Gadis itu duduk disebelahnya dan melebarkan selimut yang ia bawa, menyelimuti tubuh mungil mereka. Pemuda yang mengintip dari bilik dapur hanya tersenyum senang sebelum berdiri dihadapannya sambil mengulurkan sebuah gelas kecil hangat. Aroma manis yang belum pernah ia cium hinggap diindera penciumannya. Ia menatap pemuda itu, seolah meminta izin apakah boleh ia minum dan dijawab dengan belaian lembut dipuncak kepalanya._

 _Ia memulai kehidupan bersama dengan pendeta dan anak perempuannya dikemudian hari. Nama_ "Yuki" _pun diberikan padanya karena ia tak mengingat atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu siapa namanya. Kehidupan normal ia jalani didalam gereja yang dikelola oleh pendeta itu, melupakan apa yang terjadi ketika dirinya masih berada disebuah ruangan aneh dan gelap. Meski ia memiliki pikiran bahwa dirinya dibuang oleh orangtuanya, ia selalu berusaha menjalani hidup dengan senyum. Lagipula, ia tak ingin memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya pada pendeta yang mau menampung dirinya._

 _Kira – kira satu tahun kemudian dirinya diberitahu bahwa ada yang ingin mengadopsinya. Ia melihat dua pemuda yang tersenyum lembut padanya ketika diperkenalkan oleh sang pendeta. Tidak, lebih tepatnya satu orang karena yang satu lagi terlihat sekali bahwa senyumnya dipaksakan. Ia jelas tak mau pergi dengan orang asing yang terlihat jelas sekali mencurigakan. Tapi, berkat bujukan pendeta akhirnya ia mau diadopsi oleh dua pemuda aneh itu. Tiga hari kemudian ia berangkat pagi sekali tanpa sempat berpamitan dengan anak pendeta yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya. Memakan waktu hampir seharian, mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai disebuah rumah sedang ditengah hutan. Rumah itu nampak menyeramkan, membuatnya memeluk kaki si pemuda aneh nan nyentrik karena warna rambut putih peraknya dan mata merahnya. Tepukan pelan mendarat dipuncak kepalanya, seolah mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang ketakutan. Ia masuk kedalam rumah itu merasa sedikit aneh, entah karena barang yang ada disana bisa dikatakan sedikit dan hanya ada seperlunya ataukah hal lain yang membuatnya tak bisa tenang._

 _Yah, apapun itu hal aneh yang ia rasakan ketika menginjakkan kakinya dirumah itu menjadi mimpi buruk yang pernah dialami oleh gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun._

Ia mengerang dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman, bergerak kekanan dan kekiri seolah mencari tempat yang nyaman. Namun, tak pernah menemukannya dan erangannya semakin terdengar seperti suara teriakan halus. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya panas seolah terbakar, terlepas dari tempatnya berada disebuah sungai tenang dengan airnya yang dingin.

 _"Lakukan. Kau ingin menguji hipotesismu mengenai kehidupan abadi, bukan?"_

Kelopak matanya terbuka dengan lebar dan pupil matanya mengecil begitu juga dengan napasnya yang mulai tak beraturan.

 _"Oleh karena itu, gadis ini cocok sekali untukmu."_

Tenggorokannya seperti dicekik oleh sesuatu. Darah yang berwarna merah pekat keluar dari mulutnya, mengotori air jernih tempat dirinya berada.

 _"Alasannya sangat sederhana."_

Air sungai yang ia yakini sangat dangkal perlahan mulai menenggelamkan dirinya. Air yang masuk tiba – tiba kedalam indera penciumannya membuatnya terbatuk. Mawar hitam yang ikut menemaninya perlahan berubah menjadi mawar putih.

 _"Karena gadis ini memiliki darah_ ku _juga darah_ First Blood _ditubuhnya meski dia seorang manusia."_

xxx

Kelopak matanya yang tadinya tertutup terbuka secara perlahan. Iris kuning emasnya menyala tajam membuat semua orang yang ada didekatnya pasti akan menghindarinya. Ia menutup buku yang berada ditangannya dan meletakkan diatas meja. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil dirinya, mengabaikan perintah sang penjaga perpustakaan untuk diam.

"Ada apa nii-san? Kau baru saja menganggu mimpi indahku," gerutu Shin tak senang. Ia membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar, mengabaikan dengusan sang kakak.

"Perubahan rencana," ujar Carla.

Alis Shin bertaut. "Maksudnya?" tanyanya.

Carla tak langsung menjawab. Ia membiarkan adiknya itu untuk berpikir sebelum menjelaskan apa maksud dari ucapannya barusan. Raut wajah bingung yang sempat tergambar diwajah Shin perlahan digantikan dengan matanya yang melebar, terkejut.

"Jangan katakan padaku nii-san akan mengambil cewek manusia itu?" tebak Shin tak percaya.

Carla tersenyum meski tak terlihat karena syal yang menutupinya. "Dia lebih baik daripada wanita yang berada ditangan Sakamaki."

Shin mendecakkan lidahnya. "Tapi, nii-san juga melihat tanda yang ada dipunggungnya, kan? Dia masih berada dalam kurungan Karl Heinz sialan itu."

"Tapi, sebentar lagi tanda itu akan hilang," tukas Carla. "Hitam pekat yang membungkusnya akan berubah menjadi putih."

"Cih! Padahal aku cukup suka dengan wanita yang bersama Sakamaki itu," sahut Shin, tak mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari kakaknya. "Dia terlalu bodoh hingga rasanya menyebalkan sekali."

"Aku benci manusia bodoh."

Shin terkekeh, setuju dengan pendapat Carla. Ia duduk dikusen jendela yang terbuka, menghalangi angin malam masuk kedalam perpustakaan. Tangannya mengelus seekor serigala yang entah sejak kapan berada didekat kakinya. Awalnya elusan itu sangat lembut perlahan berubah menjadi kasar hingga serigala itu mundur dan bergelung dibawah kaki Carla.

"Nii-san tahu, anak itu selalu mengunjungi cewek manusia itu?" tanya Shin.

Carla mendengus. "Tak ada yang tak kuketahui," jawabnya. "Tapi, berkat anak ini juga kita bisa mengetahui ada yang bisa menjadi cadangan dalam rencana."

"Walaupun Karl Heinz menyembunyikannya," tukas Shin geram. Ia mengeratkan genganggamannya pada kusen jendela cukup kuat hingga terlihat sekali kerusakannya. Amarah menguasai dirinya jika mengingat musuh yang sudah menghancurkan garis keturunan _First Blood,_ keturunan Dunia Bawah yang agung.

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan vampire sialan itu," sumpah Shin pada dirinya sendiri.

xxx

Aroma tepung yang sudah dicampur dengan berbagai macam bahan menguap diruang PKK saat ini. Sembari menunggu adonan tersebut berwarna cokelat keemasan, bola mata berwarna merah jambu indah itu mengintip kesampingnya. Sosok Sakamaki Ayato berdiri disampingnya, menunggu dengan sabar adonan itu matang. Dengan lihai, setelah berwarna kecokelatan ia membalik adonan tersebut menggunakan alat yang ada ditangannya.

"Takoyaki buatanku yang agung ini pasti akan enak sekali," ujar Ayato bangga.

Yui hanya bisa terkekeh sembari membersihkan mangkuk yang mereka pakai untuk membuat adonan takoyaki. Bunyi alarm berdering cukup nyaring dan Yui segera mematikannya lalu membuka oven yang sejak tadi dipakainya. Manis dari gula dan apel tercium dengan lezatnya dari dalam oven. Iris merah jambunya bersinar senang karena kue buatannya berhasil matang.

"Heh, untuk apa kau membuat kue itu chichinashi?" tanya Ayato. Kedua alis cowok berambut merah itu mendadak tertekuk dan menatap gadis disampingnya tajam. "Jangan – jangan kau mau memberikan kuemu pada cowok lain, hah?!"

Yui menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Uun. Aku membuat ini untuk Yuki-chan," sergahnya. "Kudengar dari Kou-kun, Yuki-chan suka sekali dengan pai apel. Makanya kubuatkan."

"Hah? Untuk apa kau membuatkan kue untuk orang yang belum sadar sampai sekarang?" tanya Ayato tak mengerti.

"Walaupun menyebalkan, aku setuju dengan Ayato-kun, Bitch-chan," sahut Raito setuju yang tiba – tiba sudah duduk dimeja depan mereka.

"Mau apa kau kemari hentai?"

"Eh~ tentu saja ingin bertemu dengan Bitch-chan," jawab Raito. "Ne Bitch-chan?"

Ayato mendecih dan mengusungkan sumpit masak yang ia pakai untuk membalik adonan takoyaki kearah Raito. "Kau benar – benar suka sekali mengganggu waktu berduaku dengan chichinashi."

Raito hanya tersenyum lebar sementara Yui terkekeh diam. Ia meletakkan pai apel yang sudah dipindahkan kedalam wadah kedalam pendingin sampai waktunya pulang nanti. Ayato berdecak kagum karena takoyaki buatannya hari ini sukses besar dan terlihat enak sekali. Meski Yui sudah menawarkan takoyaki bagiannya untuk Raito, cowok itu tetap menolaknya dengan alasan benci makanan seperti itu dan tentunya memicu emosi Ayato. Mengabaikan kehadiran Raito, Ayato melanjutkan takoyakinya karena selama dirinya berada di Dunia Bawah ia tak pernah diperbolehkan makan makanan favoritnya tersebut. Raito sendiri nampak tak peduli karena sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum jahil berubah menjadi serius dan itu menarik perhatian Yui.

"Raito-kun doukashita no?" tanya Yui hati – hati.

"Are? Bitch-chan mengkhawatirkanku? Aduh senangnya," goda Raito.

"Amit – amit dia mengkhawatirkanmu hentai," ketus Ayato.

"Tapi, memang benar kok," tukas Yui yang membuat kedua saudara itu terkejut. Terlebih untuk Raito yang sudah menatapnya dengan iris hijaunya yang melebar. "Raito-kun selalu tersenyum jahil, tapi aku melihat raut pandangmu berubah serius. Itu jarang sekali terjadi."

Raito menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Senyum kembali terlukis diwajah tampan vampire itu. "Aku akan memberitahu kalau Bitch-chan memberiku darahmu~"

Ayato segera menarik lengan Yui, berusaha menjauhi gadis itu dari jarak pandang Raito. "Jangan coba – coba Raito."

Raito mendengus dalam senyumnya kemudian mengangkat tangannya, tanda menyerah. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memakan macaroon yang kutemukan disini~"

"Ah, itu..." sahut Yui mencoba mengatakan bahwa macaroon itu adalah miliknya. Tapi, ia merelakan dan memakan sisa takoyaki yang hampir saja dihabiskan oleh Ayato.

Vampire tampan bertopi itu tersenyum menang dan mengunyah pelan macaroon tersebut, mencicipi rasanya. Iris hijau terang yang sama dengan milik Ayato itu kembali nampak gelap karena memikirkan sesuatu. Baru kali ini dirinya memikirkan sebuah mimpi yang ia lihat tadi pagi. Ayolah dirinya bukan tipe yang suka memikirkan dan mengingat ulang hal semacam itu. Tapi sungguh, dirinya dibuat penasaran akan sosok anak perempuan yang muncul didalam mimpinya. Julukan mesum memang pantas disandang Raito sepertinya karena memimpikan anak perempuan yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui. Anehnya, sosok anak perempuan itu tidak asing dan ia sering melihatnya. Bahkan dalam mimpinya anak perempuan itu justru terlihat dekat sekali dengan kembarannya yang sedang menggoda Yui saat ini.

Berambut hitam panjang, beriris biru indah bagaikan langit disiang hari, dan memiliki senyum terpolos yang pernah ada.

Begitu manis dan memikat yang membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Demo, dare desho ne~" bisik Raito sebelum memasukkan macaroon terakhir kemulutnya.

xxx

Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang begitu ringan, melayang diantara ruangan yang begitu gelap. Tapi, anehnya ia dapat melihat mawar putih yang ikut melayang bersamanya dan mendengar suara gelembung udara yang terbang keatas. Tangannya menggapai setangkai mawar putih dan menghirup aromanya. Aromanya begitu manis, bahkan ia yakin manisnya mengalahkan madu paling murni didunia. Tak membuatmu mabuk namun dapat membuatmu ketagihan layaknya orang gila. Lengkungan dibibirnya menekuk keatas sedikit tatkala punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan halus. Ia ingin tahu terbuat dari apa benda itu padahal ia yakin dirinya berada didalam air yang menenggelamkan dirinya. Aneh, ia terlihat tak peduli dan justru menyamankan dirinya. Ia mulai menyukai tempat ini.

Gelap, tenang, dan... damai. Sangat cocok untuk mengistirahatkan jiwa yang lelah.

Ketika kelopak matanya kembali terbuka dirinya sudah berada ditengah hutan yang gelap dengan bintang dan bulan bersinar merah. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya yang berbaring diatas rumput dan menoleh kanan kirinya. Samar – samar ia mendengar suara canda tawa anak kecil, tak jauh dari tempatnya. Langkah kakinya yang sedikit gontai tak bersuara meski berjalan diatas rumput dan beberapa cabang ranting yang sudah ia injak. Iris birunya memantulkan 4 anak yang asyik bermain, atau lebih tepatnya 3 anak karena yang satu hanya melihat mereka sambil memeluk boneka beruang. Tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang, tubuhnya juga sedikit ia sandarkan pada batang pohon disisi kirinya seolah merasa lega.

Ah... ia ingat kenangan ini. Sebuah kenangan yang tertutup karena kejadian selanjutnya sungguh buruk hingga membuatnya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

 _"Hahaha. Payah kau ... Masa segitu saja sudah menyerah?"_

 _"A-aku... bu-bukan... ...-kun... yang punya... tenaga super..."_

 _"Tapi, hebat juga loh ...-chan bisa mengimbangi tenaga ...-kun."_

Anak perempuan yang ia lihat tersenyum lebar meski terlihat sekali jika dirinya lelah, mengundang senyum dibibirnya. Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuatnya terpaksa menutup mata. Seperti sihir, pemandangan hutan yang ia lihat berubah menjadi sebuah taman disuatu mansion mewah yang terkesan menakutkan. Ia sedikit bingung dimana dirinya karena tak ada siapa – siapa disana. Tepat ketika dirinya ingin melangkah ia mendengar suara tertubruk sesuatu dan terjatuh keatas jalan batu. Ia kembali melihat keempat anak itu. Anak perempuan yang tadi ia lihat memeluk salah satu dari ketiga anak laki – laki itu hingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Ia bisa melihat anak perempuan itu menangis dalam pelukan anak laki – laki itu. Entah mengapa, sudut matanya terasa panas dan air mata mulai turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

 _"Ternyata kau. Kelihatannya kau benar – benar menyukaiku ya."_

 _"Aku... tidak menyukaimu."_

 _"Daijoubu, ...-chan?"_

 _"Ya ampun, baru kali aku melihat perempuan seperti dirimu, ...-san."_

Isak tangisnya sedikit mengencang hingga ia harus membekap mulutnya sendiri. Astaga bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kenangan indah tentang teman pertamanya itu.

 _"Kau benar – benar menarik. Kelihatannya keputusanku tepat menjadikanmu temanku."_

 _"Eh? Teman?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Kau adalah teman kami dan kami adalah temanmu."_

 _"Apa ...-chan tidak berpikiran seperti itu?"_

 _"Tidak. Kalian adalah temanku."_

 _"Teman... pertamaku..."_

Karena tak tahan ia terjatuh dan menangis sesunggukkan diatas jalan berbatu. Suaranya tak terdengar padahal dirinya meraung tak jelas. Ia sebenarnya bingung apa yang dirinya tangisi. Namun, hatinya sungguh sesak hingga diri ini menangis dan meracau. Ia terus menangis hingga sebuah belaian lembut dirasakan dipuncak kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan menatap seorang pemuda tampan dengan iris berwarna merah seperti _wine_ tersenyum padanya. Setelahnya, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kearahnya berharap dirinya menerima uluran tangan itu. Tanpa banyak pikir ia langsung menyambutnya, membuat semua pemandangan disekitarnya berubah menjadi kelopak mawar hitam dan putih yang tertiup angin kencang.

"Waktumu sudah tiba, _waga itoshii musume yo_. Bangunlah."

xxx

Belaian angin malam itu menyejukkan dan membuat garis bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas. Telapak kakinya yang tak beralaskan apa – apa terasa sedikit aneh karena menyentuh rumput. Ia berjalan dengan pelan setelah sekian lama tidak menggerakan kakinya. Tangan kanannya terulur kedepan, seolah ingin meraih sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Mendadak angin kencang berhembus, menyibak dengan kasar rambut hitam pendeknya dan swetar hitam yang rasanya besar sekali ditubuhnya. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka ketika angin mereda dan melebar tatkala melihat kilauan sinar bulan yang berbentuk seperti senyuman.

"Yu-chan? Yu-chan?! Kau sudah sadar?!" seru seseorang yang langsung berlari kearahnya dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Ia melepas sedikit pelukan cowok berambut kuning keemasan itu dan memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah cantiknya. Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh wajah cowok itu yang sangat halus bagaikan kain sutera. Langkah kaki lain ia dengar dan dirinya bisa melihat ketiga cowok sudah berada dibelakang mereka, memasang wajah terkejut. Salah seorang dari ketiga cowok itu, yang paling tinggi, berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah terburu – buru. Dengan sekali tarikan ia langsung berada dalam dekapan hangat namun menyesakkan.

"Yuki, syukurlah kau sudah sadar," bisik cowok itu ditelinganya.

"Yuki? Itukah... namaku?" tanyanya pelan. Cowok yang memeluknya bingung dan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Iris cokelatnya sedikit melebar ketika menyadari ada yang salah dengan warna iris gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Ngomong – ngomong, kalian siapa?"

Iris berwarna biru segelap langit malam terpantul dalam iris cokelat madunya.

* * *

Raito-kun doukashita no : Ada apa, Raito-kun?

Demo, dare deshou ne : Tapi, siapa ya

Waga itoshii musume yo : Anak (perempuan) tersayangku.

Tsukaima : pelayan

* * *

Yahuu~ kembali lagi dengan Author tak jelas ini. Pasti ada yang nanya ya kenapa update bisa secepet ini padahal belom ada sebulan? Yaps, Author lagi nggak ada kerjaan selain menunggu dan menunggu yang jelas rasanya kayak berada dineraka. "Kapan aku dipanggil?!" Okeh, lupakan hal ini.

Sederhana aja sih sebenernya. Kerjaan Author udah kelar ngurus skripsi, tinggal diserahkan kepada dosen pembimbing dan menunggu apa ada revisi atau tidak. Nah, menunggunya itu yang bikin Author stress sendiri. Daripada stress sendiri mending lanjut cerita EN ini, iya tak? Maka dari itu, setelah diliat kali aja ada typo ato kesalahan lainnya, Author langsung update aja deh chapter ini.

Yaps, sekarang kita masuk kesesi balas review. Humu humu humu...

Seenaa : Ah, Author belom pernah ngasih catatan kecil tsukaima itu apa ya? Tsukaima itu semacam pelayan, budak, pembantu, dan semacam itu. Author sengaja nulis tsukaima dibandingkan pelayan karena ngikutin cara mereka (karakter Diabolik Lovers) digamenya manggil pelayan mereka tuh dengan sebutan tsukaima, bukan maid atau butler. Kalo misalkan Seenaa-san masih belom paham, silahkan tanya mbah g***le aja yak. Author hanya ngasih gambar kasaran mengenai tsukaima itu apa hehehe. Tolong maafkan Author ini.

Guest : Yah, walaupun nggak mau kuakui, emang karakter Raito itu "beda" dalam artian banyak hahaha. Begitu kah? Wah, pantes aja suka sama Raito. Ini udah diupdate kilat, silahkan dibaca :D

Whulan898 : Terima kasih loh Whulan898-chan. Eh kupanggil Whulan898-chan tak apa ya? Hahaha, memang dia itu kawaii. Diantara Mukami bersaudara soalnya Yuuma yang paling perhatian ama Yuki, walo nggak pernah nunjukin didepan alias tsundere hahaha *ditabok Yuuma. Udah diupdate Whulan898-chan, silahkan langsung baca aja yak.

Okeh, kurasa tak ada review lagi yang harus kubalas nih. Author hanya bisa berterima kasih kepada silent reader yang tetap senantiasa baca dan menunggu kelanjutan update cerita EN ini. Terharu loh Author rasanya hiks hiks hiks. Oh iya, yang penasaran sama teman pertamanya Yuki-chan siapa minna~ bisa baca di serial Eternal Nightmare : Side Story dengan chapter berjudul "The First Friends which Forgotten." Tapi kalo udah pada tahu siapa, sst aja yak hehehe. **  
**

Baiklah, sudah waktunya untuk berpisah dichapter ini. Sedih memang berpisah dengan minna~ tapi kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kok dichapter berikutnya. Silahkan yang ingin bertanya, memberi saran dan kritik, kotak review dan PM selalu tersedia untuk minna~

Mata ne~


	15. Chapter 14

Warning : karakter OOC, ada OC, typo, dan segala macam kesalahan yang terkadang luput dari pandangan Author

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers bukanlah milik Author, hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat fanfiction ini~

* * *

 **Ikatan Persaudaraan yang Ternodai**

Satu pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut orang yang paling Yuuma rindukan rasanya berhasil membuat mentalnya jatuh. Ia menatap tak percaya kearah Yuki yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Gadis itu juga mengintip dari balik tubuhnya untuk bertemu dengan ketiga saudaranya yang terdiam tak mengerti.

"Ini dimana?" sebuah pertanyaan kembali keluar dari mulut Yuki.

"Yu-chan... kau benar – benar tidak mengingat kami? Mengingatku?" Yuuma mendengar Kou hampir berseru kearah gadis berambut hitam pendek itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih jelas pemandangan memilukan itu, Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya. Kou yang tak terima menguncangkan bahu gadis itu. Tanpa memiliki kemampuan Kou ataupun Azusa, Yuuma bisa tahu kalau idola itu terlihat marah dan tak percaya... serta tersakiti. Begitu juga dengan Ruki yang hanya diam namun tatapannya seperti seseorang yang dikhianati. Astaga mimpi buruk apa lagi yang harus mereka lihat kali ini.

"Fuzakenna!" seru Yuuma yang akhirnya meledak, membuat yang disana terdiam termasuk Yuki yang terlihat sekali ketakutan. Persetan dengan raut adiknya yang selalu ia hindari itu. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah lelucon mengingat sifat gadis itu cukup jahil. Mengabaikan perintah Ruki untuk tenang, ia menarik kerah sweater miliknya yang ia kenakan ditubuh Yuki, mengangkat gadis itu sedikit dari tempatnya berpijak. Astaga ia bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu sedikit gemetar karena melihat api kemarahan diiris cokelatnya. "Jangan main – main, Yuki! Kalau ini memang salah satu leluconmu kuberitahu kau, ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

Yuki meronta, berusaha lepas dari cengkaraman Yuuma karena mulai tak nyaman untuk bernafas. "A-aku tidak bercanda," balasnya dengan nada cukup tinggi. "Apa wajahku saat ini terlihat bohong?!"

"Ya!" sahut Yuuma, semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya dikerah Yuki. "Kau aktor paling hebat yang kukenal jika sudah bermain dengan leluconmu! Wajahmu saat ini terlihat bohong sekali!"

"Cukup Yuuma," hardik Ruki dengan mencengkram tangan Yuuma dikerah sweater Yuki. "Turunkan dia."

Yuuma sebenarnya tak terima dengan perintah Ruki karena belum mendapatkan jawaban dari mulut Yuki. Tapi, tatapan tajam dan serius dari iris abu – abu perak milik Ruki membuatnya terpaksa melakukannya. Masa bodoh dengan hukuman yang akan Ruki berikan padanya nanti. Yuki menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan. Ia bisa mendengar Yuki bergumam terima kasih pada Ruki. Dirinya mendengus kesal, cukup dengan semua permainan ini.

"Kau benar – benar tak mengenal kami siapa, Yuki?" tanya Ruki.

Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Apa Yuki itu namaku?" tanyanya. "Sejak tadi kalian memanggilku seperti itu."

"Aa. Sou da," jawab Ruki. Ia menghela nafas panjang, mencoba untuk sabar dan mempertahankan emosinya yang sebenarnya sudah berteriak untuk dikeluarkan. "Apa ada hal lain yang kau ingat?"

Gadis itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia berpikir sejenak kiranya apa yang diingat sebelum dirinya bisa berada dimansion luas nan megah juga berada dihadapan keempat cowok itu. Namun, sekeras apapun ia memaksa untuk mengingat tak ada yang muncul. Bahkan ia mulai merasa pening karena terlalu memaksakan diri. Ia pun akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Ruki. "Aku... aku tidak tahu..." lirihnya pelan. "Aku tak ingat apa – apa sebelum bisa berada disini. Bahkan namaku saja tidak tahu."

Azusa yang sejak tadi terdiam karena tak percaya perlahan mendekat dan berdiri didepan Yuki, mengamit kedua tangan gadis itu. Ia memandang dalam kearah manik biru gelap gadis itu, membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman. "Kimi wa... Yuki... da yo. Bokutachi no... imouto..."

Iris biru Yuki sedikit melebar. "Eh? A-aku? Aku a-adik... kalian?" tanyanya tak percaya. Ia memandang wajah keempat cowok itu satu per satu dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa sulit dijabarkan oleh Yuuma. Kedua tangannya yang digenggam oleh Azusa ia lepas, begitu juga dengan langkah kakinya yang gemetar namun memaksakan diri untuk mundur. Wajahnya telihat pucat sekali dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka kemudian tertutup, seolah ada yang ingin ia katakan tapi tak ada yang keluar. Entah karena tak bisa mengatur gemetar ditubuhnya, Yuki terduduk diatas rumput sembari menyentuh kepalanya. Keringat dingin mengalir bagaikan bulir jagung dan itu membuat mereka semua khawatir.

"Yu-chan, doushita no? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Kou sambil mengelus punggung Yuki.

"Tidak... itu... tidak mungkin..." racau Yuki. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat – kuat, seolah ingin menghilangkan apa pun yang ada didalam pikirannya. Mendadak oksigen tak bisa ia hirup layaknya orang bernafas, membuat dirinya kesakitan dan terbatuk.

"Yu-chan?!"

"Yuuma, bawa Yuki kekamarnya," perintah Ruki. Yuuma mengangguk patuh dan menggendong adik perempuannya itu dengan pelan – pelan, takut menyakitinya. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Yuki berhasil melepaskan diri dari gendongan Yuuma. Alhasil, tubuhhnya jatuh diatas rumput dengan cukup kuat. Kou hendak membantu Yuki untuk berdiri, namun kakinya sudah membawa tubuhnya berlari menjauhi Mukami bersaudara. Mengabaikan keterkejutan dan panggilan dari mereka, Yuki terus memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari.

Yuuma yang melihat adiknya melarikan diri langsung bermaksud untuk mengejarnya. Namun, suara Ruki menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan tarikan pelan dilengan baju seragamnya oleh Azusa. Ia tahu apa yang akan Ruki perintahkan padanya. Ia tahu apa yang akan Azusa beritahukan padanya. Decihan keluar dari mulutnya. Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk membiarkan Yuki sendirian, padahal kondisinya seperti itu. Apakah ia akan mengikuti perintah tak masuk akal dari saudara tertuanya tersebut. Persetan. Bahkan Kou yang biasanya sangat _overprotective_ pada Yuki pun tidak ikut membantah tatapan Ruki. Ia justru diam menunduk. Kepalan tangan Yuuma semakin mengerat. Dari semua pertanyaan yang ada dalam benaknya akan situasi ini, jawabannya hanya satu.

Tidak.

Mana mungkin ia membiarkan Yuki sendirian. Mana mungkin ia mengikuti perintah seperti itu. Sebuah perintah yang menyiratkan untuk meninggalkan Yuki hanya karena ia tidak ingat apa pun mengenai mereka. Entah Yuuma salah atau tidak, ia merasa bahwa Ruki seperti bukan dirinya. Semuanya tahu bahwa dibalik sikap arogan dan ketusnya seorang Mukami Ruki masih ada sisi lembut yang hanya diperlihatkan pada saudaranya sendiri. Terlebih pada Yuki, adik perempuan mereka.

"Maaf, Ruki," ucap Yuuma lirih sembari melepaskan tangan Azusa pelan, seperti bukan dirinya yang selalu kasar dan sembrono. "Aku akan menerima hukuman apapun darimu," lanjutnya. "Tapi, prioritas pertamaku saat ini adalah Yuki."

Setelah itu, ia langsung belari menuju arah yang diambil Yuki tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Kou. Beruntung ia memakaikan sweater hitam miliknya ditubuh Yuki, sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah melacak keberadaan gadis itu. Jika tidak pastinya akan memakan cukup waktu untuk mengetahui dimana ia berada. Karena, meski Yuki masih memiliki status manusia, aroma adik perempuannya itu selalu samar – samar bahkan hampir tak tercium sama sekali. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa Yuki paling ahli bersembunyi ketika gadis itu ingin sendirian tanpa ada yang mengganggunya.

Memasuki hutan yang cukup lebat dan gelap, terima kasih kepada kumpulan awan yang menutupi sinar bulan, Yuuma terus awas akan sekelilingnya. Ia terus memacu kecepatan larinya, menelusuri hutan. Sekelebat bayangan terlihat dipantulan iris cokelat miliknya. Berdasarkan dari aroma yang ia kenali dan siluet sosok itu, ia yakin sekali bahwa bayangan yang ia lihat adalah Yuki. Gadis itu terlihat sedang menyandarkan bahunya pada batang pohon sembari mengatur nafasnya yang terdengar tak beraturan. Dengan gerakan cepat Yuuma menghampiri gadis itu, membuatnya terkejut setengah mati ketika menyadari kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya. Memaksakan tubuhnya yang sudah tak sanggup berlari, ia kembali melarikan diri. Tentu saja Yuuma tak akan membiarkannya. Ia segera menangkap lengan gadis itu, mencegahnya untuk berlari lebih jauh lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Yuki memberontak.

"Mana mungkin aku melepaskannya, bodoh!" balas Yuuma. "Ck! Berhentilah memberontak!"

"Tidak akan!" pekik Yuki, terus memberontak dan mengabaikan tubuhnya yang sudah kelelahan. Sungguh ajaib ia masih memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan Yuuma. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Sampai mati pun tidak akan kulepaskan!"

Yuuma tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan Yuki yang memberontak seperti orang gila. Namun, seolah mengetahuinya ia menarik gadis itu kedalam dekapannya. Bukannya berhenti Yuki justru semakin menggila. Ia memukul bahkan menendang kaki Yuuma agar cowok itu melepaskannya.

"Berhentilah memberontak, kono baka!" seru Yuuma. Seruan Yuuma berhasil membuat Yuki terdiam. "Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya kami, hah?! Seenaknya saja tidur selama seminggu lebih dan begitu bangun kau tidak ingat apa – apa?! Jangan bercanda!"

Yuki merasa tersinggung. Ia mendorong tubuh Yuuma meski tak berhasil mengingat dekapan cowok itu sangat kuat hingga ia sedikit sulit bernafas. "Aku tidak bercanda! Aku memang tidak mengenal kalian!" balasnya tak mau kalah. "Lepaskan aku!"

Yuuma semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menolak untuk melepaskan Yuki. "Tidak dan tidak akan pernah!" tukasnya. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk bersama Yuki yang masih dalam pelukannya, seolah tenaga yang ada menghilang entah kemana. "Jangan... menghindariku..."

Pundak Yuki menegang mendengar bisikan dari cowok tinggi tersebut. Iris biru gelapnya melirik kearah Yuuma. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa tubuh cowok itu gemetar dengan hebat. Kini sosok cowok yang mendekapnya itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan. Berbeda sekali dengan kemarahan dan kekesalan yang diperlihatkan beberapa menit lalu. Kedua tangannya bergerak ingin mengelus punggung cowok itu dan menenangkannya. Namun, berhenti seolah ada yang memerintahkannya untuk berhenti. Akhirnya, ia hanya membiarkan dirinya didekap. Tanpa sadar, air mata lolos dari kedua matanya.

xxx

Suara tetesan air yang menggema dilorong bawah tanah membuatnya kesal sendiri. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia harus bertahan setidaknya tiga hari berada dipenjara bawah tanah ini sebagai hukuman mengabaikan perintah Ruki. Tak memedulikan dinginnya lantai, ia berbaring menatap langit – langit penjara tersebut. Kelopak matanya ia tutup, berusaha untuk tidur karena percuma saja melakukan apa pun sekarang. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu ketika dirinya berhasil membawa Yuki yang tak sadarkan diri, mungkin karena kelelahan. Ia hampir saja mendapatkan sejuta pertanyaan dari Kou melihat dirinya kembali dengan keadaan Yuki yang tak sadar. Namun, berhasil dihindarkan oleh perintah mutlak Ruki untuk diam dan membawa Yuki kekamarnya sementara Yuuma disana dengan Ruki. Kou berniat mengutarakan pendapatnya, tapi diurung karena merasa tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Ruki segera membawa Yuuma keruang bawah tanah yang dengan kata lain adalah penjara, tempatnya berada sekarang.

Yuuma merogoh saku blazer seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah kelopak bunga berwarna hitam yang ia yakini sebagai bunga mawar. Ia menghirup aroma manis dari bunga mawar tersebut dan entah entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada adiknya itu. Dengusan menggema pelan didalam penjara bawah tanah.

"Padahal warnanya seperti bunga layu, tapi aromanya manis sekali," ledeknya. "Seperti... bukan mawar saja."

 _"Pasti bunga mawar ini akan indah sekali ketika mekar karena Yuuma-kun yang merawatnya."_

Ia meremas kelopak mawar hitam yang dipegang, tak peduli. Ia menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur, tidak ingin membiarkan hukumannya ini dilalui dengan kenangan pahit. Selama tiga hari kedepan, ia akan melupakan semuanya meski alam bawah sadarnya berkata mustahil.

 _"Kalau begitu, janji?"_

"Sial!"

xxx

Limusin hitam yang membawa mereka berdua akhirnya sampai didepan mansion Mukami. Yui turun duluan dari limusin yang diikuti Subaru dari belakang. Cowok bersurai putih tersebuh mendecih ketika melihat mansion mewah didepannya. Jika bukan karena gilirannya menjaga Yui, ia mana mau menginjakkan kakinya ditempat ini. Disuap dengan berton – ton darah, ia tak akan pernah mau. Bukan hanya karena kehadiran Mukami bersaudara yang memang selalu membuatnya kesal lantaran menjadi saingan untuk mendapatkan darah Yui. Alasan lainnya adalah anggota baru yang berada dimansion Mukami. Setiap kali ia mengingat gadis menyebalkan yang cerewetnya menyamai dengan Mukami Kou dan saudaranya sendiri, tenggorokannya pasti akan panas.

 _Haus_ darah.

"Oi, kenapa kau mau saja sih menyanggupi permintaan mereka?" tanya Subaru kesal. "Biarkan saja cewek menyebalkan itu."

Yui menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yuki-chan sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri," ucapnya memberikan alasan. "Lagipula, kurasa sosok Yuki-chan sangat berharga bagi Mukami bersaudara. Kau ingat ketika mereka menundukkan kepalanya pada Reiji-san?"

Subaru mendecih. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan pemandangan menarik nan langka tersebut. Sejak merebutkan darah Yui, tak pernah sekali pun mereka bersikap seperti. Padahal mereka bukanlah keturunan vampire murni, tapi ucapan dan tingkah laku mereka bagaikan Sakamaki bersaudara. Penuh harga diri seolah mereka memang keturunan vampire murni.

Ketika sampai disebuah koridor panjang, mereka bertemu dengan Azusa yang nampaknya sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Azusa segera bangkit dan berjalan kearah Yui.

"Eve... Subaru-kun... terima kasih... sudah... mau... datang..."

"Cih! Jika bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan mau datang kesini," balas Subaru sambil menatap Yui tajam. Yang mendapatkan tatapan dari sibungsu hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Kemudian, tanpa dipinta oleh Yui, Azusa segera membawa mereka berdua kekamar Yuki. Awalnya Yui begitu lega mendengar bahwa Yuki sudah sadar dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Namun, melihat reaksi Mukami bersaudara yang jauh sekali dari kata bersyukur dan bahagia menyentil hati Yui. Ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia langsung menyetujui permintaan tolong dari Ruki.

Diujung koridor lantai 3, mereka melihat sosok Kou yang duduk memunggungi dinding, persis berada disebelah pintu kayu mahoni berwarna kecokelatan. Sosok cerewet yang tak bisa diam itu terlihat lesu, seperti bukan dirinya. Yui menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya pelan, siap untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Sebelum mengetuk pintu didepannya, ia sempat melihat kearah Azusa seolah meminta izin dan langsung dibalas dengan anggukan lemah. Subaru yang memang tak berniat masuk hanya bersandar didinding seberang Kou, menunggu semuanya selesai. Jelas sekali, bungsu Sakamaki bersaudara tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalah yang Mukami bersaudara alami.

Yui mengetuk pelan pintu kamar yang diduga sebagai kamar Yuki. Terdengar balasan halus dari dalam dan Yui segera masuk kedalam, menampakkan kamar yang terlihat luas dan nyaman. Warna biru langit dan hitam mendominasi kamar itu, nampak terlihat sekali bahwa kamar ini ditata khusus untuk Yuki. Sosok yang menjadi objek pemikiran Yui saat ini sedang berdiri didepan jendela besar yang menghadap kearah balkon. Hening menyapa Yui karena Yuki sama sekali tidak bicara. Begitu juga dengan dirinya yang mendadak kehilangan kata – kata. Yui hendak mengatakan sesuatu untuk memecahkan suasana tak nyaman ini, namun didahului oleh Yuki yang membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengajukan pertanyaan kepada gadis bersurai pirang pucat tersebut.

"Siapa?" tanya Yuki pelan.

Iris merah jambu Yui membulat, tak percaya dengan lontaran pertanyaan dari mulut Yuki. Cengkraman dikerah kaus _blouse_ -nya semakin menguat dan tatapannya berubah sedih. Benarkah Yuki sama sekali tidak ingat apa pun. Tentang dirinya, tentang saudaranya. Ruki memang sudah menjelaskan bahwa sosok Yuki adalah adik perempuannya, membuat Sakamaki bersaudara juga Yui terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana mungkin Mukami bersaudara yang notaben adalah vampire memiliki adik perempuan yang berstatus manusia. Bagaimana mungkin juga ketika Yuki datang hubungan Mukami bersaudara dengan gadis itu terlihat seperti orang asing yang baru saja saling kenal. Menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Ruki dengan terpaksa menjawabnya dengan sejujurnya. Yuki yang mereka kenal memang berstatus manusia, namun pernah dijadikan bahan percobaan untuk membuktikan kehidupan abadi ketika kecil. Alasan mereka seperti orang asing saat bertemu adalah karena mereka memang tidak ingat.

"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, ada yang menghapus ingatan kami terhadap sosok Yuki," sergah Ruki. "Kami berempat pun baru mengingatnya setelah Yuki diserang oleh serigala milik Tsukinami."

Memang tak bisa dipercaya, tapi itulah kenyataan yang ada saat ini. Ada dalang dibalik mimpi terburuk yang pernah dialami oleh Mukami bersaudara.

"Siapa?" ulang Yuki.

Tersadar akan lamunan panjangnya, Yui menarik nafas untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak lebih cepat. Ia mengulum senyum ramah dibibirnya, berusaha membuat Yuki nyaman dengan kehadirannya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Komori Yui."

"Komori... Yui? Ada keperluan apa denganku?"

Yui terlihat sedikit bingung menjawab pertanyaan Yuki. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk berkata jujur karena Yui akui, ia paling tak bisa berbohong. "Kudengar kau sudah siuman, makanya aku ingin menjengukmu dan melihat kondisimu."

Alis Yuki bertaut sedikit, menatap bingung kearah Yui. "Apa kita saling mengenal?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan anggukkan dari gadis didepannya. "Tapi, maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, Komori-san."

Rasanya sakit mendengar Yuki memanggil dirinya dengan nama keluarga dibandingkan nama kecilnya. Sejak tumbuh bersama dipanti asuhan milik ayahnya, meski hanya setahun, ia tak pernah mendengar gadis berambut hitam pendek itu memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga. Ia berjalan mendekat dan meraih kedua tangan Yuki. "Uun, tidak apa – apa kok, Yuki-chan," tukasnya halus. "Selain itu, kau juga boleh kok memanggil nama kecilku. Rasanya aneh jika Yuki-chan memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku."

"Maafkan aku, Komo- ah maksudku, Yui-san," sesal Yuki.

"Tidak apa – apa," sahut Yui. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Yuki-chan?"

Senyum terkulum dibibir Yuki yang sedikit pucat. "Baik. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Ruki-san dan yang lainnya," jawabnya. Raut wajahnya berubah kelam. "Aku sungguh tidak enak pada mereka. Padahal mereka terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku malah berbuat sesuatu yang membuat mereka tak nyaman."

Yui menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak salah sama sekali, Yuki-chan," tukasnya. "Mau bagaimana lagi jika kau tidak ingat mereka. Tapi, aku yakin. Ingatanmu akan segera kembali dan kau bisa bercengkrama seperti dulu dengan mereka."

"Kuharap juga begitu," ujar Yuki.

Setelah puas dengan percakapan ringan yang hampir semuanya dari Yui, gadis itu memutuskan untuk pulang. Selain karena ingin Yuki beristirahat, ia juga tak enak hati pada Subaru yang pasti akan merenggut karena dirinya lama sekali. Bersikeras ingin mengantar Yui sampai pintu gerbang, Kou dan Azusa pun akhirnya pasrah dan membiarkan Yuki melakukannya. Tentunya mereka berdua ikut mengantarkan kepulangan Yuki dan Subaru. Yui kira Subaru akan mendelik tajam atau mengeluarkan desisan orang marah padanya. Namun, si bungsu hanya diam saja bahkan sampai mereka pergi meninggalkan mansion Mukami. Nampaknya Yui berhutang banyak pada Subaru dan ia akan membiarkan cowok itu menghisap darahnya, jika memang ia membutuhkannya nanti.

Melihat kepergian limusin hitam yang membawa Yui juga Subaru, Yuki langsung membalikkan tubuhnya pada Kou dan Azusa yang masih setia dibelakang gadis itu. Buru – buru ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat iris kedua vampire muda itu membulat.

"Yu-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?! Angkat kepalamu," ucap Kou panik.

"Yu-chan... ada... apa?"

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuat kalian khawatir," ujar Yuki meminta maaf. "Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak mengingat kalian. Hontou ni gomennasai."

Kou dan Azusa saling berpandangan. Senyum terpatri diwajah keduanya dan kearah adik perempuannya yang masih membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tepukan pelan mendarat dipuncak kepala Yuki, membuat gadis itu menoleh. "Ii yo, Yu-chan," ujar Kou. "Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah mengabaikanmu. Aku benar – benar syok saat itu dan tidak tahu harus apa, makanya aku menjaga jarak darimu."

"Aku juga... minta maaf... Yu-chan..." ucap Azusa lirih. Ia kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Yuki dan meletakkannya diatas dadanya. "Terima kasih... sudah... memikirkan... kami berempat..."

Kedua matanya terasa panas begitu juga dengan dadanya yang sesak namun terasa hangat. Yuki akhirnya memberikan senyum kepada Mukami bersaudara, sebuah senyuman yang sudah lama sekali tidak mereka lihat. Langkah kaki terdengar dan menampilkan sosok Ruki yang menatap tajam dengan iris perak abu – abunya. Yuki segera mengusap kedua matanya dan berjalan kearah Ruki.

"Ano, Ruki-san..."

""Ruki nii" da," sela Ruki, membuat Yuki terheran. "Aku tidak terima jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan –san."

Masih tak mengerti dengan maksud Ruki, Kou menjelaskan. "Ruki-kun ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan –nii, seperti dulu," sahutnya. "Diantara kami berempat, hanya Ruki-kun yang Yu-chan panggil dengan sebutan –nii."

"Ruki... –nii?"

Senyuman simpul terukir diparas tampan Ruki. Ia pun membelai lembut surai hitam adik perempuannya, menimbulkan rasa nyaman didada Yuki. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam? Aku yakin kau pasti sudah kelaparan bukan, Yuki?"

Seruan riang dari Kou dan Yuki sedikit bergema dilorong depan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, mereka berempat langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan, siap menyantap hidangan lezat yang khusus disiapkan oleh Ruki.

xxx

Meski ia sudah merapatkan jaketnya, ia masih saja bisa merasakan angin dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Langkah kakinya juga bergema disepanjang lorong dan itu membuatnya sedikit takut. Ditambah dengan derasnya air yang terlihat dari gorong disampingnya semakin menambah ketakutannya. Namun, demi mengantarkan sekantung gula batu yang berada dalam dekapannya, ia terus melangkah menuju tempat Mukami Yuuma berada.

Sampai ditempat tujuan, iris biru gelapnya memandang sosok Yuuma yang berbaring memunggunginya. Dengkuran halus terdengar ditelinganya dan ia sedikit kecewa melihat orang yang dicari tertidur pulas. Tapi, disisi lain ada perasaan lega. Menurut pengakuan Kou, dari mereka berempat yang paling terluka adalah Yuuma. Karena sejak dulu, meski mereka berlima memang dekat dan selalu menjaga satu sama lain, yang paling dekat dengan Yuki hanyalah Yuuma. Jika melihat keakraban mereka, orang lain pasti akan berpikiran bahwa Yuki memang saudara kandung Yuuma. _Pantas saja Yuuma-san terlihat ingin menangis waktu itu,_ batin Yuki.

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf, Yuuma-san," ujar Yuki sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku minta maaf karena telah melupakanmu dan... lari darimu."

Tak ada respon karena memang cowok tinggi itu sedang tertidur.

"Etto... sebagai permintaan maafku, mulai besok aku yang akan mengurus kebunmu. Pengganti Yuuma-san karena harus menjalani hukuman dari Ruki ni- ah maksudku, dari Ruki-san," lanjut Yuki. "Kudengar dari Kou-kun, kebun yang ada dihalaman belakang milik Yuuma-san. Makanya, sayang jika tiga hari kedepan kebun indah itu tidak diurus."

Masih hening dan hanya terdengar suara tetesan air, membuat Yuki merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku... memang tidak seahli Yuuma-san dalam mengurus kebun, jadi maaf ka-"

"Berisik!" seru Yuuma, memotong ucapan Yuki. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam Yuki seolah gadis itu adalah mangsa untuknya. Meski terhalang oleh jeruji besi, Yuuma masih bisa mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu. Bukannya ketakutan, Yuki justru menatap datar kearah Yuuma seolah hal itu memang sudah diprediksi olehnya. Dengusan keluar dari mulut Yuuma. "Kau ini berisik. Jangan ganggu waktu sendirianku yang berharga!"

Yuki menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku memang berisik, cerewet, dan membuat Yuuma-san tak nyaman. Tapi, aku ingin memperbaikinya. Aku ingin menjadi saudara, adik perempuan Yuuma-san lagi," sergahnya. "Meski tak ingat apa pun tentang kalian, aku ingin membuat kenangan baru bersama kalian, sebagai keluarga."

Amarah Yuuma semakin tinggi dan ia mengeratkan cengkramannya dikerah kaus Yuki, membuat gadis itu sedikit sulit bernafas. Jika saja tak dihalang oleh jeruji besi ini, ia pasti sudah melayangkan tinjunya kewajah Yuki. Ia tak menerimanya. Tapi, melihat tekad kuat yang terpantul diiris gelap gadis itu membuat Yuuma bungkam. Ia amat mengenal gadis didepannya sampai – sampai dirinya selalu kewalahan. Tak ada yang bisa mengubah jalan pikiran Yuki jika ia sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Kuat tapi penuh retakan yang membuatnya tak bisa meninggalkan Yuki sendirian. Begitu egois dan selalu membuatnya bersalah pada adik perempuannya itu. Menyebalkan dan menyenangkan disaat yang sama.

Membuatnya semakin menyukai adik perempuannya sendiri.

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Yuuma melepaskan cengkraman dikerah kaus Yuki, membiarkan gadis itu menapakkan kakinya diatas lantai. Yuki bergumam terima kasih dan mengambil bungkusan yang terjatuh akibat tarikan Yuuma tadi. Kemudian, ia memberikannya pada Yuuma. "Kata Azusa-kun, Yuuma-san paling menyukai gula batu. Jadi, kubawakan," ucapnya. "Ah, tapi ini rahasia ya. Aku diam – diam membawanya karena dilarang memberikanmu sesuatu oleh Ruki ni- maksudku Ruki-san."

Yuuma menghela nafas. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan –san. Panggil saja seperti dulu," ucapnya bosan sembari membuka bungkusan gula batu tersebut. Ditengah kunyalan gula batunya, Yuuma menambahkan. "Dan jangan berani – berani kau memanggilku dengan sebutan –san. Panggil aku "Yuuma onii-sama" atau "Onii-chan". Mengerti?"

Yuki memiringkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Aku akan memanggil "Yuuma-kun". Boleh?"

Yuuma hendak protes, tapi langsung diurungkan niatnya mendengar tawa renyah dari gadis itu. Astaga, sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengarkan tawa itu. Ia sungguh merindukannya. Yuuma mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut pendek hitam Yuki dengan gemas, mendapatkan protes dari gadis itu. "Jaga kebunku baik – baik. Awas saja kalau aku menemukan salah satu sayuranku..."

"Tenang saja," potong Yuki cepat. "Aku sudah meminjam buku Ruki nii dan akan kupelajari setelah ini."

Kali ini, Yuuma menepuk pelan puncak kepala Yuki, membuat senyum sumringah terpatri diwajah adik perempuannya.

xxx

Kasurnya penuh dengan buku – buku yang ia pinjam dari Ruki dan dirinya sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Baru beberapa menit berkutat dengan banyaknya tulisan dan catatan yang ia buat, dirinya sudah menyerah dan melemparkan tubuhnya diatas lembutnya sprei berwarna biru laut tersebut. Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan salah satu bantal, menikmati aroma manis bunga yang ia dapat. Ternyata, ia memang paling tak suka berkutat dengan buku tebal. Dirinya bukanlah tipe orang yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya membaca dan menambah ilmu pengetahuan.

Sebuah ketukan pelan dijendela mengalihkan perhatiannya. Iris birunya menangkap sosok serigala hitam yang diselimuti aura merah. Terlihat menakutkan, tapi disaat yang sama terlihat menggemaskan. Kakinya beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka jendela yang mengarah pada balkon kamarnya. Serigala itu maju kedepan dan membiarkannya disentuh oleh Yuki. Ia terkejut betapa lembut dan halusnya serigala hitam itu. Tanpa sadar, ia terus mengelusnya, membuat serigala itu mendengkur halus karena sentuhan Yuki.

"Kelihatannya, kau benar – benar disukai oleh anak itu," ucap sebuah suara.

"Siapa?" tanya Yuki pada dua sosok cowok yang kini berada didepannya. Tak ada rasa curiga yang ia rasakan ketika melihat mereka. Ia justru merasa mengenal mereka walaupun tak ingat siapa mereka.

"Aku Shin dan yang ini adalah kakakku, Carla," ucap cowok berkacamata. "Kami datang menjemputmu."

"Men... jem... put?"

Cowok bersurai putih yang bernama Carla, mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. Disaat yang sama, seolah tak menyadari ada hal yang aneh, pintu kamar Yuki terbuka. Azusa datang membawakan sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan segelas minuman. Melihat dua sosok yang telah menyerang mereka, nampan ditangan Azusa jatuh. Belum sempat cowok bertopi itu menarik Yuki menjauh, Shin dan Carla sudah menghilang membawa adik perempuannya.

* * *

Fuzakenna : Jangan bercanda

Aa. Sou da : Ya, itu benar.

Kimi wa Yuki da yo. Bokutachi no imouto : Kamu adalah Yuki. Adik perempuan kami

Doushita no : Ada apa

Kono baka : Bodoh

* * *

#siapin tali tambang, ikat dilangit - langit, naik kekursi yang sudah disiapkan, dan tinggal memasukkan simpul tali kedalam kepa-

Yuki : TUNGGU! Author-san! Jangan mati dulu!

Author : Jangan ganggu aku, Yuki-chan! Biarkan aku pergi dari dunia ini! Sudah tidak sanggup aku menjalani kehidupanku yang menyedihkan ini.

Yuki : Setidaknya selesaikan dulu fanfic ini baru boleh mati! #berusaha menarik Author dari tali tambang. Pokoknya, ayo turun dulu.

Author : TIDAK!

Yuki : #bergerumul dengan Author. Yuuma-kun, tolong bantu aku!

Yuuma : Tidak mau. Untuk apa aku menolongmu?

Yuki : #muncul perempatan imajiner. Nanti akan kuberikan satu bungkus gula batu dan melakukan satu permintaanmu!

#Langsung ngiket Author dikursi dengan kencang, biar nggak kemana - mana/nggak pengen nyoba bunuh diri.

Author : Lepaskan aku!

Yuki : #menyeka keringat. Fyuh untuk saat ini selamat. Oh? Ah, kita ketemu lagi minna~ Maaf ya, begitu buka Author Note malah menemukan Author-san yang siap gantung diri. Tapi, tenang aja. Author-san udah diamankan. Bahkan, udah aku sumpal mulutnya biar nggak berisik.

Author : #grasak grusuk grasak grusuk

Yuki : Mari kita biarkan Author-san. Mohon maafkan Author-san ya minna~ Kelihatannya Author-san lagi ada masalah serius sampe - sampe pengen gantung diri. #Dibisikkin Yui. Hah?! Astaga, Author-san kau ada masalah apa sih sampe nggak mau keluar kamar selama lebih dari dua minggu?! #menghela nafas. Baiklah, kita akan mengurus Author-san nanti setelah membalas review dari minna~

Untuk Whulan898 : Yuuma-kun memang tsundere sejak dulu, walaupun nggak se-tsundere kayak si bungsu Sakamaki. Makanya, Yuuma-kun itu paling gampang kalo digodain hahaha #dijitak Yuuma. Aku amnesia kenapa disangkut pautkan dengan Subaru-kun?

Yui : Itu karena Author-san ingin membuat YukixSubaru difanfic ini, Yuki-chan

Yuki : What?! #berdeham. Okeh, sekarang lanjut dulu. Selanjutnya...

Guest : Ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan dibaca saja

Namecyndi : Ini sudah dilanjut kok Namecyndi-san, silahkan langsung dibaca yak

Seenaa : Maafkan Author-san, Seenaa-san. Author lagi ada masalah banyak banget sampe delay nih fanfic. Diterror aja kalo Author-san telat update lagi, biar tahu rasa hehehe

Lightning Shun : Wai... hisashiburi Light-san dkk. Lama nggak ketemu hehehe. Huwah... turunkan aku, Naoto-san! Hayo - hayo Ligth-san, buruan diselesaikan tuh fanficnya hahaha. Nanti kena terror kayak Author-san loh.

Yui : Kalau menurut catatan yang dikasih Author-san sih, yang ada didalam Yuki-chan ya Yuki-chan, Naoto-san. Bukan siapa - siapa. Cuman amnesia.

Yuki : #menghela nafas. Lagipula kenapa juga aku dibuat amnesia?

Yui : Tidak ada yang tahu jalan pikiran Author-san, Yuki-chan. Eh? Ah, kebetulan ada sisa kue dari pelajaran PKK tadi. Kalau Naoto-san nggak keberatan, hai silahkan.

Yuki : Yui-chan, aku juga mau. #langsung senang dan diam karena nerima pai apel dari Yui.

Yui : Alasan kenapa Yuki-chan dibuat amnesia tentunya akan dilanjutkan oleh Author-san kok, jadi Lightning-san dkk jangan khawatir. Konflik utamanya juga kayaknya akan dibuka dichapter depan. Kalo penasaran, silahkan terror Author-san. Dan terima kasih atas dukungannya, nanti akan kusampaikan ke Author-san kalo dia udah tenang.

Yuki : Terima kasih juga untuk silent reader yang udah mau baca meski harus menunggu lama buat tahu kelanjutannya. Jangan berhenti - berhenti membaca fanfic Author-san ya.

Yuki/Yui : Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya~


	16. Chapter 15

Warning : karakter OOC, ada OC, typo, dan segala macam kesalahan yang terkadang luput dari pandangan Author

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers bukanlah milik Author, hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat fanfiction ini~

* * *

 **Kemutlakan Sebuah Identitas**

Setelah Yui masuk kedalam kamar yang dihuni oleh gadis menyebalkan itu, suasana dilorong mendadak hening. Bahkan Kou yang Subaru tahu terkenal akan cerewetnya yang melebihi saudaranya diam memeluk kedua lututnya. Disebelahnya berdiri Azusa yang memunggungi dinding dalam diam, tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Satu hal pasti yang Subaru tahu dari dua vampire didepannya, raut khawatir dan sedih terlukis jelas sekali. Ia tentu tidak mempedulikan hal itu karena bukan urusannya. Ia tak mau memiliki urusan dengan Mukami bersaudara yang merepotkan itu. Ditambah dengan kehadiran sosok Yuki yang diberitahu oleh Ruki adalah adiknya makin membuatnya angkat tangan. Astaga, pantas saja ia merasakan sikap gadis itu yang kelewat ceria mirip dengan seseorang dan orang itu adalah vampire idola didepannya saat ini.

"Kou... sudahlah... jangan... menangis..." ucap Azusa, mencoba menghibur saudaranya yang masih saja berdiam diri.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti menangis?" tanya Kou, terdengar sekali bahwa vampire idola itu frustasi sekali akan kondisi adik perempuan mereka. "Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai ingatan Yu-chan yang hilang begitu saja."

Subaru mendecih diam. Ayolah, haruskah ia mendengar semua keluhan dua vampire didepannya selama menunggu Yui yang masih berada didalam kamar Yuki, entah melakukan apa. Ia ingin pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya didalam peti mati kesayangannya. Melupakan semua masalah yang ada saat ini tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Sudah cukup ia tersiksa akan _haus_ darah yang belum kunjung mereda sejak mendapatkan mimpi aneh itu. Sebanyak apapun ia menghisap darah Yui, rasa _haus_ ini tak pernah hilang. Ia membutuhkan darah, amat sangat membutuhkan.

Ia butuh darah _orang itu._

Tapi, siapa _orang itu_?

"Subaru-kun... apa ada?" tanya Azusa yang tiba – tiba sudah berada didepan wajah Subaru, membuat cowok itu terpekik pelan. Hampir saja ia melayangkan tinjunya kearah cowok didepannya jika tidak ingat sedang ada dimana ia saat ini. "Wajahmu... menyeramkan..."

"Wajahku memang seperti ini sejak dulu," tukas Subaru, sedikit tersinggung.

Azusa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak... Lebih menyeramkan... dari biasanya..." sergahnya.

Subaru tak menanggapinya karena samar – samar terdengar suara tawa dari dalam kamar Yuki. Bagus, sekarang mereka berdua asyik bercerita sementara dirinya berada disini bersama dua vampire menyebalkan. Ia hanya berharap ini semua cepat berakhir.

"Oh iya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ucap Subaru tiba – tiba, membuat Kou dan Azusa menatap dirinya. "Dari mana kalian tahu kalau si Yuki itu adik kalian?"

Baik Kou dan Azusa bertukar pandang, bingung apakah mereka harus memberitahukan hal ini tanpa persetujuan Ruki. Lagipula, apakah penjelasan Ruki kurang jelas mengenai keadaan mereka bersama Yuki. Bahkan Reiji saja yang selalu berpikir kritis dan tajam tidak menanyakan pertanyaan begitu Ruki selesai menjelaskan atau lebih tepatnya memberitahukan. Karena terlihat sekali Kou tidak ingin berbicara saat ini, Azusa lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Subaru.

"Mungkin... Subaru-kun... tidak akan... percaya. Kami tahu... Yu-chan adalah... adik kami dari... tato mawar hitam... dipunggungnya..." jawab Azusa.

Alis Subaru terangkat sebelah. "Hah? Hanya dari itu saja kalian bisa tahu?" tanyanya sarkastik. "Kurasa ada banyak orang yang mentato punggungnya, tak terkecuali perempuan."

Azusa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tato itu... istimewa..."

"Istimewa maksudnya?"

"Tato mawar hitam dipunggung Yu-chan adalah tanda kontraknya dengan Karl Heinz-sama," ujar Kou akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia kemudian menambahkan sebelum Subaru sempat mengutarakan kebingungannya. "Yu-chan menukar nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan kami dari tangan Cordelia, ibu si kembar tiga. Ingat kebangkitan Emuneko-chan setengah tahun lalu?" Kou bertanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Subaru, menuntut vampire idola itu untuk melanjutkan. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Kou, merasa berat untuk menceritakan hal yang paling tak ingin ia ingat saat ini. "Kejadian yang sebenarnya dan seharusnya, kami berempat mati ditangan Cordelia sebelum kebangkitan itu terjadi. Begitu pula dengan _eksistensi_ Emuneko-chan yang digantikan dengan Cordelia."

Subaru mengerutkan kedua alisnya, semakin tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan dari kedua vampire didepannya. Astaga, meski ia cukup bodoh dikeluarganya setidaknya ia tahu bahwa cerita yang ia dengar saat ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa mereka berempat mati tapi pada kenyataannya mereka masih hidup dalam keadaan sehat bugar yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Jangan lupakan sikap arogan mereka yang seenaknya menyatakan Yui adalah milik mereka. Lelucon yang lucu hingga rasanya ingin sekali meninju wajah mereka berdua.

 _"Aku hanya merasa kita berdua mirip... dengan cara yang berbeda."_

 _Hah? Apa itu?_

"Berkat kontrak yang dijalin Yu-chan, ia berhasil menyelamatkan kami dan secara tak langsung menyelamatkan Emuneko-chan," lanjut Kou. Hening kembali tercipta dikoridor tersebut, membungkam ketiga mulut vampire disana. Azusa duduk disebelah Kou dalam diam sementara saudaranya itu kembali membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Berbeda dengan Subaru yang nampak bingung dan kehilangan arah oleh informasi aneh itu. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya, merasakan denyut pening karena terlalu berlebihan memikirkan masalah ini. Berawal dari penjelasan aneh Ruki dilanjutkan dengan cerita tidak masuk akal dari Kou dan Azusa. Sebenarnya jika dipikir lebih dalam sama sekali tidak ada yang tidak masuk akal jika semuanya berhubungan dengan Karl Heinz, ayah sialannya itu. Salah satu bukti nyatanya adalah Mukami bersaudara dihadapannya saat ini. Mereka yang awalnya manusia berkat bantuan Karl Heinz dapat berubah menjadi vampire. Harusnya tak heran jika cerita tadi itu adalah kebenaran dari semua keanehan dimalam kebangkitan Komori Yui.

 _"Kau teringat pada ibumu, aku teringat pada seseorang yang sekarang tak mengenalku."_

 _"Wajahmu... lucu sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu."_

 _"Kau benar – benar persis serigala. Tak pernah tersenyum dan tatapanmu selalu menusuk."_

 _"Subaru-kun wa yappari yasashii ne. Kawaii."_

 _"Ima made arigatou, Subaru-kun."_

Iris merah darahnya melebar, seolah tersadar akan sesuatu yang selama ini mengganjal pikirannya. Sosok bayangan yang selalu menghantuinya sejak mendapatkan mimpi aneh itu. Sosok bayangan penyebab _haus_ darahnya yang tidak kunjung hilang. Mungkinkah orang yang selama ini ia cari justru orang yang paling ingin ia hindari karena tak mau terlibat masalah.

Ketika Subaru membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya sesuatu, memastikan sesuatu, Yui bersama Yuki keluar dari kamarnya. Wajah gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu terlihat sedikit lebih _hidup_ dibandingkan terakhir kali ia ingat. Begitu juga dengan Yui yang terlihat senang sekali. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk pulang karena tak ingin menganggu Yuki yang membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Akan tetapi, seperti tak mau dikekang oleh yang namanya istirahat, Yuki bersikeras untuk mengantarkan Yui dan Subaru, yang pada akhirnya dituruti oleh Kou dan Azusa. Percakapan ringan antara dua gadis itu masih berlanjut disepanjang koridor, sama sekali tak membuat Subaru senang.

"Hei, apa adik kalian itu pernah tinggal dimansion kami sebelumnya?" tanya Subaru tiba – tiba pada Kou dan Azusa dengan suara pelan.

Kou dan Azusa bertukar pandang sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan si bungsu Sakamaki itu dengan anggukkan. "Memangnya kenapa, Subaru-kun?" tanya Kou.

"Nandemo nee," ujar Subaru. Limusin hitam milik Sakamaki telah siap menjemput mereka berdua. Yui melambaikan tangannya pada Yuki sampai sosok mereka tidak ada dalam jarak pandang gadis bersurai pirang pucat tersebut. Keheningan aneh menyelimuti mereka berdua, meski hal itu bukanlah pertama kalinya. Subaru menyamankan dirinya diatas kursi limusin dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan dugaan gila yang ia pikirkan. Ia sendiri sampai heran mengapa dirinya bisa mengambil kesimpulan semacam itu. Tidak mungkin orang yang ia cari, sosok sialan yang selalu menghantuinya adalah Mukami Yuki. Ia bahkan belum pernah mencicipi darah gadis itu, bagaimana mungkin Mukami Yuki adalah orang yang ia cari. Persetan.

"Subaru-kun!" panggil Yui. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. "Daijoubu? Wajahmu terlihat menakutkan."

"Kenapa semua orang mengatakan wajahku terlihat menakutkan, hah?!" seru Subaru. "Wajahku memang seperti ini sejak dulu!"

"Go-gomen," cicit Yui. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menatap langsung kedalam iris merah darah Subaru. "Ka-kalau kau butuh darah, hari ini aku re-rela memberikannya padamu," lanjut gadis itu, membuat Subaru terkejut. "Kau sudah mau menemani keegoisanku untuk menjenguk Yuki-chan. Jadi, u-untuk ha-"

"Tidak perlu," potong Subaru cepat, berhasil membuat iris merah muda Yui membulat, tak percaya apa yang ia dengar barusan. "Percuma aku meminum darahmu."

xxx

Gebrakan meja yang membuat gelas berisikan wine tumpah diatas taplak meja berwarna putih gading. Tiga sosok yang ada didepannya hanya diam, tak memperlihatkan ekspresi berlebihan seperti dirinya. Sosok berjubah hitam merah mengangkat tangannya, memanggil seorang _tsukaima_ yang langsung membersihkan semua kekacauan diatas meja besar tersebut. Wine baru kembali dituangkan dengan elegan yang kembali diabaikan oleh keempat sosok berjubah disana. Sosok berjubah hijau emerald berdeham sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya, meski wajahnya tidak terlihat berkat tudung jubah yang dikenakan.

"Apakah informasi yang kau berikan itu pasti?" tanyanya kepada si jubah hitam merah yang mendapatkan anggukan pelan. Sosok berjubah hijau emerald menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi mahal yang didudukinya, menghela nafas keras.

"Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa keluar?!" sembur sosok berjubah abu – abu keperakaan. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang menjamin mereka tidak akan bisa keluar dari sana?!"

"Saat ini _tsukaima-_ ku masih menyelidikinya," jawab si jubah hitam merah tenang.

"Selain keberhasilan _mereka_ meloloskan diri, aku juga mendapatkan informasi penting," sahut sosok berjubah cokelat keemasan.

"Apa?! Cepat katakan!" tuntut sosok berjubah abu – abu keperakaan.

"Menurut salah satu _tsukaima-_ ku, _mereka_ sedang berusaha membangkitkan kembali garis keturunan mereka."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya si jubah hijau emerald tertarik. "Selain mereka berdua, tak ada lagi."

Sosok berjubah hitam merah menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sebenarnya ada. Bahkan ada dua orang," ucapnya. "Sayang, satu dari mereka berdua sudah tidak bisa disebut bagian dari _mereka_ meski memiliki jantung keturunan langsung dari _mereka._ "

"Bagaimana dengan yang satu lagi?" tanya si jubah cokelat keemasan.

"Baru saja terbangun sebagai _mereka,_ " jawab si jubah hitam merah, membuat sosok berjubah abu – abu keperakkan makin emosi. Ia hendak melemparkan tinju andalannya pada si jubah hitam merah yang langsung dicegah oleh _tsukaima-_ nya sendiri, memintanya untuk tetap tenang. Jika saja ini bukanlah pertemuan penting, ia pasti sudah menghajar si jubah hitam merah. Kedua tangan sosok berjubah hijau emerald terlipat diatas meja, menopang wajahnya yang tertutup tudung jubah. Meski wajahnya tak terlihat mereka yang berada didalam ruangan itu bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya si jubah hijau emerald. "Apakah kita akan berperang kembali dengan _mereka_? Jika ya, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya."

"Aku setuju," sahut si jubah abu – abu keperakkan. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, melampiaskan rasa kesal yang ia rasakan saat ini. "Aku tak akan puas jika dendam para bawahan setiaku tidak terbalaskan."

Sosok berjubah cokelat keemasan hanya diam, menunggu keputusan dari sosok disebelah kanannya, yaitu si jubah hitam merah. Kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih mengangkat gelas wine dan menyesapnya sedikit, menikmati rasanya luar biasa nikmat. Meskipun terdapat dua suara yang mengusulkan untuk perang terhadap _mereka,_ hal itu tidak bisa langsung dijalankan mengingat status sosok berjubah hitam merah didunia ini, Dunia Bawah. Ia melihat ketiga sosok yang ada dihadapannya satu per satu dan kembali meletakkan gelas wine miliknya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan disandaran kursi yang berlapiskan kain beludru berwarna merah darah, kesukaan mereka berempat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Tidak usah terburu – buru untuk perang, karena nampaknya itu tidak perlu."

"Karena _mereka, First Blood,_ sudah tak punya waktu banyak lagi."

xxx

 _Sesak... Panas..._

 _Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak seolah ada yang menahannya. Begitu pula dengan tenggorokannya yang tak bisa berfungsi dengan normal. Paru – parunya seperti terbakar karena asupan oksigen yang kurang. Usaha kerasnya untuk lepas dari sesuatu yang mencengkram dirinya pun berhasil. Dengan rakusnya ia menghirup udara disekitarnya, kembali mengisi paru – parunya. Ia berusaha melihat siapa yang berani menyerang dirinya. Namun, pandangannya buram seolah memang dirinya tak diperbolehkan melihat. Siapa sosok didepannya, dimana dirinya, dan kenapa dirinya bisa seperti itu pun ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Sosok didepannya membuka mulutnya, bertanya kepada dirinya. Meski ia tak tahu apa pertanyaan yang dilemparkan, ia masih bisa menjawabnya. Terus dan terus hingga ia merasa dirinya mendadak berhenti berbicara, mengingat sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak bisa mengingatnya._

 _Pening... Mual... Kesal... Marah... Bersalah_

 _Sadar dirinya mendiamkan sosok itu, ia kembali meluncurkan kalimat ejekan yang dibalas kembali dengan ejekan. Dirasa telah mendapatkan kembali kontrol tubuhnya sendiri ia melangkahkan kakinya, bermaksud untuk pergi dari sana dan tentunya pergi dari hadapan sosok itu. Namun, tarikan dilengannya begitu kasar hingga ia meringis kesakitan. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pun sama sekali tak ia duga. Rasa sakit menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya melalui luka dilehernya. Ia pun bisa merasakan darahnya dihisap keluar secara paksa. Tentu ia memberontak agar dapat lepas dari cengkraman juga rasa sakit itu._

 _"Hebat, darahmu manis sekali," bisik sosok itu ditelinganya, membuat rambut halus disekitar lehernya berdiri._

 _Tanpa bisa menanggapi ucapan sosok itu yang terdengar mengejek, ia kembali merasakan sakit dilehernya. Akan tetapi, semakin lama rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri. Ada gejolak aneh yang menyerang dadanya, menghangatkan jantungnya, menghangatkan jiwanya. Sebuah pikiran untuk menyerahkan darahnya kepada sosok itu muncul dalam benaknya._

 _Lagi... Hisap lagi... Berikan dirinya kenikmatan yang lebih dari ini..._

 _Walaupun alam bawah sadarnya berteriak seperti itu, logikanya sama sekali tak mengizinkan. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia memberontak dan berhasil membebaskan dirinya._

 _"Ternyata seseorang yang sering berbohong berdarah manis, ya," ucap sosok itu, menyindirnya. Ia bisa melihat sosok itu menjilati penuh nikmat darah yang ada disudut bibirnya seolah itu adalah minuman terbaik yang pernah ada dan tidak ada duanya. "Membuatku ingin menghisapnya terus."_

Kelopak matanya masih terasa berat meski ia telah memerintahkannya untuk terbuka, memantulkan pemandangan asing dimanik biru gelapnya. Yuki mencoba duduk dan mengabaikan rasa pegal ditubuhnya, begitu pula pening dikepalanya. Mimpi yang ia lihat begitu buram dan nyaris tidak terlihat. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali isi mimpi itu, mengabaikan pening dikepalanya yang bertambah semakin parah. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh lehernya. Hangat dan terasa sekali denyut nadinya yang berdesir cepat dibalik kulit pucatnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat hingga ia sendiri bisa mendengarnya.

Ia ingin merasakan _kenikmatan_ itu lagi.

Dengkuran halus berhasil menariknya kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Seekor serigala hitam menatap dirinya dalam, mengatakan bahwa ia khawatir. Senyum terlukis dibibirnya yang agak pucat diikuti dengan belaian lembut disurai hitam legam serigala tersebut. Derikan pelan dipintunya membuatnya menoleh, mendapati sosok cowok berkacamata dan cowok bersurai putih salju. Meski wajah kedua cowok itu terlihat sama, aura yang dihasilkan sungguh berbeda dimatanya. Cowok bersurai putih mendekati dirinya dengan langkah penuh wibawa yang entah kenapa terasa mencekam hingga serigala disampingnya nampak ketakutan.

"Kau tahu siapa kami?" tanyanya.

Yuki mengangguk pelan. "Tsukinami Carla dan Shin," ucapnya yang terdengar seperti bisikan. "Ada perlu apa kalian denganku hingga membawaku kesini?"

Cowok berkacamata yang tengah bersandar didinding mendengus kesal. "Nii-san, benarkah kita harus melakukan- _nya_ dengan cewek ini?" tanyanya tak terima.

"Shin. Apa kau mau membuang waktumu hanya untuk _menyucikan_ manusia bodoh itu?" tandas Carla.

"Tentu tidak. Aroma manusia itu begitu menjijikan hingga rasanya ingin sekali muntah setiap kali melihatnya."

Alisnya berkerut tak mengerti. Ketika ia hendak bertanya, iris kuning keemasan milik Carla berkilat tajam, membuatnya membeku ditempat. "Onna, apa kau tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya?"

Satu pertanyaan yang dilemparkan dari Carla entah kenapa membuat tubuhnya gemetar, ketakutan. Ia memaksakan dirinya menggelengkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ti-tidak tahu. A-aku tak ingat," jelasnya. "Aku hanya tahu namaku adalah _Yuki_ dan... seperti yang kalian lihat hanya _manusia biasa_."

Mendengar kata _manusia biasa_ dari mulutnya berhasil membuat Shin mendengus geli. Ia berjalan mendekati Yuki, membuat gadis itu waspada karena Shin berjalan kearah belakangnya. Detik kemudian, Shin merobek paksa jaket hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya. Yuki memekik pelan dan berusaha kabur dari sana, setidaknya lepas dari jarak pandang Shin, namun segera ditahan oleh cowok berkacamata itu. Tangan dingin cowok itu berhasil membuat tubuhnya gemetaran layaknya mangsa didepan seekor serigala buas.

" _Manusia biasa_ katamu?" ejek Shin ditelinganya. Suaranya begitu dalam hingga ia bisa merasakan amarah dari cowok itu. "Apa kau masih bisa berkata _manusia biasa_ saat kau merasakan ini?"

"Apa maksu- hmmph?!"

Shin menyodorkan paksa lengan kanannya kearah mulut Yuki. Terkejut akan tindakan tiba – tiba itu, tanpa sengaja ia menggigit lengan Shin, merasakan anyir dan besi didalam mulutnya. Awalnya ia menolak dan berusaha untuk melepaskan lengan Shin dari mulutnya. Namun, aroma darah yang begitu memabukkan membuat dirinya berhenti memberontak dan meminumnya dengan senang hati, meneguk setiap tetesnya. Tenggorokannya yang kering sejak bangun terobati.

Lagi. Ia membutuhkan darah lagi. _Berikan padaku!_

Sadar akan apa yang dipikirkan, ia menepis lengan Shin kasar, menatap tak percaya cowok berkacamata yang tengah menyeringai itu. Luka akibat gigitannya hilang begitu Shin menjilatnya. Yuki langsung mengusap bibirnya, tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia tak peduli jika bibirnya akan terluka karena diseka begitu kasar oleh lengan jaketnya. Ia tak peduli akan rasa manis memabukkan yang membuatnya ketagihan untuk mendapatkannya barang setetes. Matanya terasa panas dan terlihat berkaca – kaca, siap untuk menumpahkan air mata kapan saja.

"Masih bisa berkata kau seorang _manusia biasa_ , hah?" olok Shin.

"Onna, percaya atau tidak kau sama dengan kami berdua," ucap Carla.

"Apa hanya karena meminum darah milik Shin-san menjadikan bukti bahwa aku sama dengan kalian?" desis Yuki tak terima. "Jangan bercanda."

Shin menarik kasar dagu Yuki, memaksanya untuk menatap iris kuning keemasan milik cowok itu yang entah kenapa terlihat berbahaya dan siap menyerangnya. "Harusnya kau bangga karena termasuk bagian dari kami, _First Blood,_ " geramnya. "Vampire seperti Sakamaki dan Mukami itu tidak ada apa – apanya dibanding kami. Asal kau tahu saja, _First Blood_ adalah penguasa dan pendiri dari semua makhluk Dunia Bawah, Leluhur Dunia Bawah."

Yuki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Keringat dingin mendadak turun membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Rasa panas menyerang lehernya, mengeringkan tenggorokannya. Ia membutuhkan darah itu, amat membutuhkannya. Pandangannya yang menusuk Shin, berharap tatapannya itu dapat menghilangkan seringaian menyebalkan cowok didepannya, kini beralih pada leher cowok itu. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar, mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering seperti tak pernah tersentuh cairan dalam waktu lama. Astaga, ia bahkan bisa menghirup aroma memabukkan itu lagi, membuat pening dikepalanya semakin bertambah.

 _Panas... Haus... Haus... Haus... Haus._ Berikan ia darah. Ia _butuh_ darah.

"Aku suka ekspresimu saat ini," bisik Shin. "Nii-san, kutarik kembali ucapanku. Cewek ini benar – benar menarik."

Dibalik syal milik Carla, senyum puas terlukis disana. "Kuberitahu kau bukti kuat bahwa kau seorang _First Blood,_ " ucapnya. "Pertama, serigala yang selalu menemanimu itu. Serigala itu _tsukaima First Blood_ dan hanya akan patuh pada perintah _First Blood._ Kedua, keinginanmu untuk meminum kembali darah Shin, darah _First Blood._ Akuilah onna, kau menginginkannya lagi, bukan?"

Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. "Ti-tidak... a-aku..."

"Kau menginginkannya, kan?" tawar Shin, membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya, memperlihatkan lehernya yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan diiris biru Yuki. Ia harus meneguk ludahnya kembali, menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menancapkan giginya disana. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali hingga ia takut jika kedua cowok didepannya ini dapat mendengarnya. Bulir keringat semakin terlihat membasahi kulit pucatnya. Gigitan pada mulut bagian dalamnya mengencang, membuatnya terpaksa mengecap rasa besi tersebut. Shin menyelipkan surai hitam Yuki kebelakang telinganya dan membelai lembut pipinya yang merona karena menahan hasratnya.

"Jangan malu – malu. Untuk kali ini, aku akan membiarkanmu menghisap darahku," bisik cowok berkacamata itu ditelinga Yuki.

Tenaga yang hilang entah kemana mendadak muncul, berhasil membuat Yuki bangkit dan berlari menjauh dari Tsukinami bersaudara. Dadanya naik turun dan nafasnya pun tak beraturan meski ia hanya menjauh beberapa meter dari mereka. Kepalan tangan didadanya menguat, mengerutkan kaus putih yang dikenakan. "Se-sebenarnya, apa tujuan kalian membawaku?" tanya penuh tantang, berusaha terlihat kuat meski sebenarnya saat ini ia ketakutan setengah mati. "Apa hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa aku adalah _First Blood,_ sama seperti kalian? Tidak mungkin, kan?"

Seringaian Shin melebar. Ia sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk mendekati gadis itu dan asyik diatas ranjangnya. Berbeda dengan Carla yang berjalan mendekat kearah Yuki berhasil membuatnya refleks mundur kebelakang yang pada akhirnya harus dihalangi oleh dinding. Tangan Carla yang terbungkus oleh sarung tangan putih menyentuh surai hitam Yuki. Perlahan turun menyentuh lehernya, tubuhnya, dan berhenti diatas perutnya.

"Seperti yang pernah kami katakan sebelumnya, kami, _First Blood_ akan mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya milik kami," ucapnya. "Dirimu sangat diperlukan disini, onna."

Wajah Carla mendekat hingga rasanya Yuki bisa merasakan nafas cowok itu menerpa wajahnya, mengabaikan syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sejak Yuki sadar dari mimpi anehnya dan berada ditempat asing ini, firasatnya sudah buruk. Entah mengapa bertambah buruk ketika Tsukinami bersaudara masuk dan menanyakan siapa dirinya. Dibandingkan dengan mimpi buruk yang ia dapat barusan ataupun mimpi buruk lainnya, yang pastinya sama sekali tak bisa diingat olehnya, hal yang diucapkan oleh Carla saat ini adalah mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya. Astaga, benarkah ia berada didunia nyata saat ini dan bukan berada didunia mimpi. Apakah ia akan terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini jika ia melukai tubuhnya sendiri.

Mengapa Tuhan tega sekali mempermainkan hidupnya.

"Kau diperlukan untuk mengembalikan kembali keturunan _First Blood_."

Oh siapapun yang mendengar doanya saat ini, tolong sadarkanlah ia dari mimpi buruk ini.

* * *

Subaru-kun wa yappari yasashii ne. Kawaii : Ternyata Subaru-kun memang baik ya. Manisnya

Ima made arigatou, Subaru-kun : Terima kasih untuk selama ini, Subaru-kun

Nandemo nee (Nandemo nai) : Bukan apa - apa

Onna : Wanita (panggilan Carla ke Yuki)

* * *

#Mendadak pingsan dan nimpa laptop kesayangannya. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan masuklah Yuki yang bawa nampan berisi kopi hitam.

Yuki : Author-san, aku bawain nih ko-?! #jatuhin nampannya. Author-san! Author-san! Bagun! Kau mau menghancurkan aset berhargamu?! #laptopnya maksudnya

Author : #langsung bangkit dan ngelus – ngelus sayang laptop bututnya. Kamu nggak apa – apa kan, nak? Nggak luka, kan? Aduh, sini deh sama aku aja #mengabaikan Yuki

Yuki : #muncul perempatan imajiner, terus menghela nafas. Biarin deh. Nanti aku bakal beliin obatnya. Ng? Ah ada minna. Hai minna~ apa kabarnya nih? Hung~ kira – kira udah berapa lama nih kita nggak ketemu? Yah, mengabaikan hal itu langsung aja deh balas review dari minna. Etto...

Whulan898 : Tenang kok Whulan898-san, Author-san sudah sadar diri dan semoga aja sih nggak gantung diri lagi. Bahaya nantinya. Eh, benarkah? Terima kasih, nanti aku sampaikan ke Author-san. Karena #liat kebelakang, liat Author yang lagi senyam – senyum sendiri didepan laptopnya. Whulan898-san bisa liat sendiri. Waa! Whulan898-san, daijoubu?! Yuuma-kun kenapa kau tenang dia? Salah Whulan898-san apa?!

Yuuma : #mukanya sedikit merona. Itu karena dia review aneh – aneh. Mana mungkin aku su-su-su...

Yuki : Su? Su apa Yuuma-kun? Nggak nggak, sekarang yang penting minta maaf dulu sama Whulan898-san. Cepat!

Yuuma : #mendengus terus pergi begitu saja

Yuki : #menghela nafas. Kenapa sih tuh orang? #lanjut baca mendadak mukanya merah.

Author : Hihihi, kamu kenapa Yuki-chan? #mendadak muncul dibelakang Yuki

Yuki : Huwa! Author-san! A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Bu-bukannya tadi-

Author : #ketawa nggak jelas, kemudian berdeham. Tentu saja dong, harus mengakui dia. Lagian juga yang nulis fanfic ini adalah aku. Maka dari itu, aku adalah penguasa dari cerita ini hahaha #mendadak chuuninbyo. Oh, harem queen ya? Hng... bisa dibilang iya bisa dibilang juga tidak. Dilihat dan diputuskan saja menurut Whulan898-chan, okey? Kalo boleh jujur nih ya, #mendekat kearah kamera (emang ada kamera? Sejak kapan?) Aku lebih suka pairingin Yuki-chan sama Subaru-kun. Subaru-kun tsundere Yuki-chan juga agak tsundere tapi ketutupan ama sifal jailnya yang minta ampun itu. Pasti lucu deh kalo Subaru-kun digodain ama Yuki-chan terus. Eh, tapi pair YukixYuuma juga lumayan. Selain hampir sama karena tuh cowok raksasa tsundere, bisa muncul berbagai macam konfilk. Kayak... yah tahulah hihihi

Aduh, siapa sih yang beraninya nabok Whulan898-chan? Daijoubu? Iya, maaf ya karena suka telatan dan terima kasih udah sabar menunggu. Jujur, Author lagi sibuk banget nih lanjutin skripsi yang nunggak selama dua bulan hehehe. Terus juga ngurus masalah kasat kusut yang kagak kelar – kelar. Heran. Pokoknya tetep tunggu aja yak.

Yuki : Bagus deh kalo Author-san udah sadar. Jadinya, bisa deh lanjutin fanfic ini dan juga kehidupan Author-san di Real Life.

Author : Iya dong. Setelah bermeditasi dan mendapatkan pencerahan, jadilah saya seperti ini. Selanjutnya...

yamaras : Aduh maap banget ya yamaras-san. Iya, ini udah diupdate lagi chapter terbarunya. Silahkan dibaca dan jangan bunuh aku huweee #sujud berulang kali sambil nangis bombai.

Yuki : #menghela nafas. Oh, dan terima kasih juga untuk yamaras-san udah mem- **favourite** -kan cerita Eternal Nigthmare. Ditunggu terus suaranya dikotak review hehehe. Terima kasih juga pada silent reader yang udah mau berkunjung kesini. Melihat viewers yang udah mencapai 2rb itu waow sekali. Terharu aku. Oh, yang katanya menunggu si Tsukinami bersaudara tampil dichapter ini mereka udah keluar. Dan kemungkinan juga akan banyak keluar lagi dichapter depan karena mereka kan tokoh penting juga disini. Buktinya sampai mereka... #wajahnya balik merona.

Author : Intinya! #tiba – tiba bangkit dan duduk diam didepan laptop. Jangan bosan – bosan menunggu update-an lelet dari Author gaje ini juga saran dan reviewnya dikotak review maupun PM. Saran dan review kalian adalah sumber tenaga Author buat melanjutkan cerita ini. Doakan juga semoga skripsi Author bisa kelar bulan ini biar bisa sidang terus plong dan tenang ngelanjutin nih fanfic hehehe.

Author/Yuki : Akhir kata, bye bye~


	17. Chapter 16

#ngintip dari balik lemari. Halo minna, apa kabar kalian semua? Sehat - sehat ajakah selama Author tinggal kalian? Semoga kalian semua tetep sehat yak. Oh? Kalo kalian bertanya - tanya kenapa Author ngintip dari lemari sambil ngasih Author note, karena...

Yuki : AUTHOR-SAN! Kamu dimana?! Cepet keluar sini! Aku mau protes!#lari kesana kemari sambil nyari Author.

Author : Hiii! Po-pokoknya, jangan bilang aku ada disini ya. #berdeham pelan sambil bisik - bisik. Author minta maaf pake banget banget harus menunda update yang lama. Soalnya sibuk ngurus sidang yg akhirnya kelar #banzai! dan ngurus wisuda. Selain itu, udah dikerubutin ama kerjaan dari tempat kerja. Jadinya susah banget buat nyari waktu ngelanjutin nih fanfic. Tapi, tenang aja. Author tak akan pernah membuang fanfic ini dalam status hiatus. Pastinya bakal kuselesaikan karena yah, tanggung udah masuk konflik utama masa iya nggak dilanjut. Terus, hi-?! #buru - buru sembunyi kepojokan lemari.

Yuki : Aduh, kemana sih tuh Author-san? Ah, Yui-chan, kamu liat Author-san tidak?

Yui : Tidak tuh. Kenapa emangnya?

Yuki : Aku mau protes ama dia. Sekalian ngasih hukuman karena udah ngelantarin fanfic - fanficnya dia.

Yui : #sweatdrop

Yuki : Ah, Yuuma-kun! #lari nyusul Yuuma.

Author : A-aduh, kalo dia manggil Yuuma, makin berabe dah nih masalah. Lanjut aja deh langsung balas review dari minna

 **Roxas Slaiders** : Maaf ya sampe nunggu lama buat baca update-annya. Pokoknya tenang aja, Author ini tak akan mengabaikan fanfic ini. Dan nggak apa - apa kalo jarang PV, yang penting Roxas-san tetep seneng dan sabar nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.

 **Lightning Shun** : Meski Author pengen nolongin kamu Light-san, tapi jangan kabur yak. Bahaya kalo ampe diapa-apain ama Noctis-san hehehe. Dibilang nambah sih... sebenernya nggak terlalu ya Naoto-san. Cuman karena Shin kan udah kayak penjaga Yuki-chan selama dia dimansion mereka. Biar Yuki-chan nggak kabur ato apa, jadinya sering ngawasin. Dan terima kasih udah berdebar - debar untuk plot ceritanya, bahkan Author aja ampe ketawa sendiri kok #loh? maksudnya. Iya, emang kasihan si Subaru-kun harus nahan diri karna nggak bisa minum darah, lagian nggak inget siapa yg sanggup bikin hausnya ilang. Oh, ide bagus, nanti kukasih yg banyak jus tomat ampe dia inget wkwkwk.

Okeh, Rain-san, nanti kukasih sirup sirihnya ke Yuki-chan. Soalnya, Author lagi sembu-! #suara dobrakan pintu.

Yuki : Cih! Dia juga nggak ada dikamar!

Author : #menghela nafas lega. Se-selamat... lanjut. Naoto-san, kalo kamu pengen minum darah Yuki-chan, kayaknya kamu harus rebutan ama Subaru-kun deh. Nggak apa - apa kok, Noctis-san. Malah aku suka kok kalo Naoto-san emang suka dengan Yuki-chan hehehe. Dan kayaknya untuk Yuki-chan, menjadi seorang First Blood itu kesialan deh. Pokoknya, maafkan Author karena telat update dan tetep tunggu kelanjutannya yak. Ditunggu juga (kalo emang bisa) kerusuhannya hahaha

 **yamaras** : Terima kasih sudah mendukung dan menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya, yamaras-san. Silahkan langsung dibabat abis yak ceritanya. Mengenai S3, Author nggak bisa janji karena rencananya sih kepengen bikin S2 ini jadi yg terakhir dari serial EN.

 **Seenaa** : Waai! Makasih, Seenaa-san. Silahkan lanjut lagi bacanya.

: salam kenal juga ell-san. Wai, terima kasih udah baca serial EN sebelumnya. Pokoknya tetep sabar yak nungguin kelanjutan fanfic ini. Wah, sama. Author juga suka banget ama pairing ini. Sama - sama tsundere soalnya, kan jadi lucu wkwkwkw.

 **Whu chan** : Yaps, dan apa yang mau direncanain ama Carla udah dijelaskan sedikit dichapter ini. Maap pake banget ya kalo updatenya lama, sibuk dengan Real Life. Pokoknya, tetep sabar aja yak nunggu kelanjutannya.

Oh iya, mulai chapter ini Author berniat nulis balasan review diatas sebelum ceritanya. Ibarat perubahan dan prolog dulu sebelum teriak - teriak nyebelin setelah baca chapter ini wkwkwkw.

#sujud dalam - dalam. Tolong maafkan Author karena telat memberikan update-an cerita. Author sungguh salut pada minna yang kiranya masih peduli dengan fanfic ini. Terima kasih banyak dan Maaf pake banget.

Ditunggu review minna dikotak review tercinta atau PM yak. Nah, kalo gitu, silahkan dibaca chapter ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning : karakter OOC, ada OC, typo, dan segala macam kesalahan yang terkadang luput dari pandangan Author

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers bukanlah milik Author, hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat fanfiction ini~

* * *

 **Kepingan Puzzle Kebenaran**

Keheningan yang tercipta di ruang keluarga benar – benar berat hingga bernafas dengan normal layaknya manusia biasa pun terasa susah sekali untuk mereka berempat. Kou terdiam, mengunci rapatnya. Begitu pula dengan Azusa yang duduk disebelah Kou, diam seribu bahasa meskipun pada dasarnya cowok itu tak banyak bicara. Namun, terlihat sekali emosi yang terpantul diiris cowok tersebut. Ruki menatap kearah Yuuma yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mengabaikan bahwa semua yang ada pada diri cowok bersurai hitam keperakaan adalah mutlak, Yuuma berjalan mendekat dan menarik kerah baju Ruki, mencekik lehernya.

"Katakan sekali lagi," perintahnya dengan suara dingin. "Katakan sekali lagi, sialan!"

Raut paras tampan cowok tertua Mukami tetap sama, datar. Tapi, berbeda dengan kilat dalam iris peraknya. "Sampai kau puas aku akan mengatakannya berkali – kali," ujarnya tenang. "Yuki, diculik oleh Tsukinami, _First Blo-!._ "

Kalimat Ruki terpotong ketika Yuuma melayangkan tinjunya tepat dipipi kiri saudara tertuanya, sama sekali tak mempedulikan Ruki yang harus tersungkur diatas lantai dan punggungnya yang menabrak meja kecil dibelakangnya. Vas bunga diatas meja tergeser oleh tubuhnya dan pecah diatas karpet. Mawar putih yang menjadi pemanis ruangan harus rela layu dan berserakan bersama dengan pecahan vas bunga tersebut. Nampak tak puas melampiaskan emosinya, Yuuma maju dan kembali menarik kerah baju Ruki. Kou buru – buru menahan emosi Yuuma yang sudah berada diambang batas.

"Yuuma-kun tenanglah!" seru Kou panik.

"Persetan! Lepaskan aku, Kou!" sembur Yuuma. Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya. "Kalian membiarkan Yuki, adik kalian diculik begitu saja?! Keparat! Apa tak ada dari kalian yang memikirkan untuk menolongnya atau setidaknya mencarinya, hah?!"

"Kami sudah mencarinya, Yuuma-kun," balas Kou, masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Yuuma dari Ruki. "Kami bahkan meminta tolong pada Sakamaki untuk membantu mencari Yu-chan. Tapi..."

Decakan lidah terdengar kencang dan Yuuma menghempaskan tubuh Ruki dan Kou kelantai. Iris cokelatnya berkilat tajam dan terlihat sedikit gelap karena amarah yang sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan, mengabaikan panggilan Kou untuk berhenti. Kedua kakinya membawa dirinya dihalaman belakang, tepat dipekarangan mawar yang ia rawat sebaik mungkin. Mawar putih dan merah bermekaran dengan bangga yang memperlihatkan hasil kerja keras dirinya merawat tanaman bunga tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan rasa anyir dalam mulutnya karena terlalu keras menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya. Tanpa mempedulikan mawar – mawarnya, ia menendang, memukul bahkan mencabuti tanaman tersebut, menghancurkan kerja kerasnya selama ini. Umpatan tiap umpatan yang ia tahu dibiarkan lolos dari mulutnya.

Lolongan menyedihkan sarat akan frustasi yang sudah tak mampu dibendung.

 _"Meski tak ingat apa pun tentang kalian, aku ingin membuat kenangan baru bersama kalian, sebagai keluarga."_

 _Apakah itu salah satu kebohonganmu juga?_

 _"Yuuma-kun, aku sudah terlanjur mengganggap kalian sebagai keluargaku, kakak kandungku."_

 _"Aku bisa melepaskan topengku jika bersama kalian."_

 _"Janji?"_

 _Kenapa... dari semua orang didunia..._

Yuuma berhenti menggamuk dan melihat hasil perbuatannya terhadap bunga yang sudah ia rawat selama ini. Kakinya yang entah sejak kapan gemetar akhirnya tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh diatas rumput dan beberapa kelopak mawar yang hancur. Bulan yang bersinar nyaris sempurna itu terpantul dalam iris cokelatnya. Nafasnya yang tak beraturan ia paksa untuk tenang meski dirinya tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa tenang sebelum adik perempuan menyebalkan itu ditemukan. Meski ia tahu dan tak mau mengakuinya, ketiga saudaranya pasti sudah mengerahkan semua kemampuannya untuk mencari adiknya tersebut. Bahkan meminta tolong kepada musuh abadi yang tak akan pernah bisa akur meski dunia kiamat sekalipun. Namun, hasil yang diberikan jauh dari kata harapan yang bisa ia panjatkan.

Kalimat kutukan ia tujukan kepada Sang Penguasa yang tak pernah berhenti mempermainkan takdir mereka. Belum puaskah Tuhan memberikan cobaan pada mereka, mantan manusia yang kini berstatus makhluk hina dari Dunia Bawah. Belum puaskah Tuhan memberikan mimpi buruk yang tak ada habisnya ini.

Dibawah sinar bulan, ditengah hamparan kekacauan yang ia buat, ditengah kesendirian yang menyesakkan, terlihat kristal bening yang mengalir dari telapak tangannya.

"Yuki..."

xxx

Iris biru gelapnya menatap kosong hamparan taman indah yang terlihat terawat sekali padahal dirinya tak pernah melihat pelayan di mansion besar, tempatnya tinggal saat ini. Serigala hitam yang sejak tadi bersamanya kini menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Merasakan hal itu, ia memaksakan dirinya tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala serigala hitam tersebut. Gigitan dalam mulutnya sedikit mengencang dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Entah karena angin malam yang berhembus dingin ataukah hal lain, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar.

 _"Kau diperlukan untuk mengembalikan kembali keturunan First Blood."_

Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menghembuskan nafas panjang, menenangkan detak jantungnya. Ingatan tak menyenangkan akan kejadian tiga hari lalu kembali bersemayam dalam benaknya.

 _"Apa maksudmu? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" tanya Yuki._

 _"Apa penjelasanku kurang jelas agar kau memahaminya, onna?" Carla berbalik tanya diikuti dengan dengusan kesal. "Inilah kenapa aku benci manusia bodoh."_

 _Merasa tersinggung, Yuki menegakkan punggungnya. Tapi, kembali menciut tatkala menyadari maksud tersirat dari perkataan vampire bersurai putih panjang didepannya. Iris gelapnya melebar dan ekpresinya berubah horror. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan aliran darah dalam tubuhnya membeku dalam sekejap. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi punggungnya yang diikuti dengan berdirinya rambut halus ditengkuknya._

 _"U... so..." lirihnya tak percaya._

 _"Percaya atau tidak, itu takdirmu," sahut Shin. Ia beranjak dari ranjang Yuki dan berjalan mendekatinya. Yuki hendak lari namun terhalang oleh tubuh tinggi Carla yang tak bergerak barang sedikit pun. Shin menangkup dagu Yuki sedikit kasar sehingga ia dapat melihat iris kuning keemasan yang entah kenapa terlihat berbahaya dibandingkan sebelumnya._

 _"Kau akan membuat keturunan_ First Blood _bersama kami dan untuk kami."_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sebuah suara yang berhasil mengagetkan Yuki. Ia mengelus dadanya, menenangkan jantungnya yang seolah ingin melompat keluar sebelum mendelik tajam pada Shin yang justru terlihat senang sekali. Yuki paling benci dengan seringaian menyebalkan dari cowok itu.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini, Shin-san?" ketus Yuki.

Shin mendengus. Kini ia berada tepat didepan Yuki, menatapnya tajam seolah gadis itu hanyalah makhluk kecil tak penting. Memang sifat dasarnya yang sedikit keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah meski ingatannya tak ada, Yuki menegakkan punggungnya, balas menatap tak suka. Mendadak Shin tertawa geli dan mundur beberapa langkah, memegangi perutnya lantaran tawa keluar dari mulutnya begitu bebas. Alis Yuki bertaut, aneh akan sikap cowok didepannya tersebut. Ketika ia hendak bertanya, Shin sudah mendaratkan tamparan dipipi kanan Yuki. Karena terkejut dengan tamparan tersebut keseimbangan Yuki goyah dan dirinya jatuh terduduk diatas rumput. Nampak belum puas, ia menendang kepala Yuki dengan lututnya dan menginjaknya. Darah keluar dari mulut gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu. Diperlakukan kasar seperti itu, orang awam akan ketakutan dan memohon ampun. Namun, desisan keluar diikuti oleh delikan tajam dan hawa pembunuh yang dirinya sendiri heran dari mana datangnya.

Decihan keluar dari mulut Shin. Detik berikutnya wajah keras Shin berubah menjadi seringaian lebar, puas karena bisa melihat ekspresi itu dari gadis dibawah kakinya. "Kau memang cewek menarik," pujinya. "Berbeda sekali dengan cewek manusia bodoh itu. Aku hanya memojokinya saja, wajahnya sudah berubah ketakutan seperti orang akan mati."

Shin mengangkat kakinya, membiarkan Yuki bangun tanpa ada niatan membantunya sama sekali. Ia kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Yuki, menarik dagunya. "Aku semakin tak sabar melihat bagaimana ekspresimu nanti saat kita melakukannya," ucapnya.

Yuki menepis tangan Shin, mengundang tatapan tak suka dari pemilik iris kuning keemasan didepannya. Entah Shin memang tak siap atau dirinya sengaja, pukulan yang dilayangkan Yuki mengenai telak pipi kiri cowok tersebut. Memang tidak sekeras yang ia harapkan, tapi setidaknya bisa mengenyahkan seringai cowok menyebalkan yang bernama Tsukinami Shin.

"Aku lebih baik mati jika harus menjadi kelinci percobaan kalian," desis Yuki. Ia bangkit, tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Shin yang ikut berdiri. "Jika pun kau ingin membunuhku sekarang, aku tak akan menyesal."

"Manusia tak tahu diri!" seru Shin berang. Ia menarik kerah kaus Yuki, merobeknya hingga memperlihatkan leher putih pucatnya. Tanpa bisa Yuki elak, Shin sudah menancapkan kedua taringnya dileher gadis tersebut. Yuki tentu saja memberontak, tak rela jika darahnya harus diminum oleh vampire kelewat narsis yang selalu membanggakan keluarganya. Akan tetapi, cengkaraman pada tangan dan pundaknya membuat Yuki tak bisa bergerak bebas. Ditambah dengan pening yang menyerangnya karena darahnya yang dihiisap tanpa ampun. Puas meminum darah Yuki yang setara nikmatnya dengan darah _First Blood,_ Shin melemparkan Yuki dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Kelopak mata Yuki terasa berat dan ia menolak jika harus kehilangan kesadarannya sekarang. Setidaknya ia ingin membalas perbuatan dari cowok menyebalkan itu terlebih dahulu. Apa daya jika dirinya memang tak sanggup. Pada akhirnya, kegelapan alam bawah sadarnya menang dari egonya, membiarkan dirinya terlelap dihamparan rumput yang kering.

 _Siapa pun..._

xxx

 _Berpuluh tahun, beratus tahun, sebelum dunia berubah seperti sekarang, sebelum kekacauan memenuhi dunia tempat makhluk ciptaan Sang Penguasa berada, kedamaian dan ketenangan hadir disana. Tak ada pertempuran, tak ada perang. Hanya ada kedamaian yang terasa membosankan namun membahagiakan bagi semua makhluk hidup yang ada. Itulah yang dirasakan dirinya. Ia hidup dalam kebahagiaan kecilnya, mengabaikan bahwa dirinya tak diinginkan oleh keluarganya. Ia memang tak bisa menyalahkan aliran takdir yang ditulis Sang Penguasa pada dirinya. Jika tak bisa menolak dan menyalahkan, mengapa tak mengubahnya meski hanya sedikit. Ia belajar untuk menerima kondisinya, mengenal lebih terbuka akan arti kehidupan dirinya._

 _Waktu bergulir dengan cepat tanpa ia sadari. Dunia yang ia kira sudah dipenuhi kebahagiaan ini bertambah tatkala dirinya bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Ia tahu dirinya tak boleh berhubungan dengan seseorang yang bukan dari dunianya._ Mangsa _-nya. Namun, apa daya jika sejak pertama kali ia bertemu sudah terpikat akan kehadiran orang itu. Cara ia menatapnya, berbicara padanya, menggandeng tangannya, menawarkan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan dari keluarganya, kaumnya. Dirinya mendapatkan banyak keluhan dan hujaman ketika memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan pujaan hatinya. Untuk apa jika sejak awal mereka tidak peduli padanya. Bukankah itu kesempatan bagus untuk menyingkirkan dirinya dari kaum kebanggaan mereka, penguasa Dunia Bawah._

 _Ia sungguh tak bisa meminta lebih akan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Sang Penguasa padanya. Hidup bersama dengan pujaan hati dalam kebahagiaan dan dikarunia anak perempuan cantik. Bahkan ketika mengetahui bahwa buah hati mereka memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengannya, pujaan hatinya sama sekali tidak keberatan dan tetap memilih untuk tinggal bersama dengannya, dengan mereka berdua. Ia memang tak pernah percaya adanya Tuhan karena dirinya adalah makhluk Dunia Bawah, tempat semua makhluk berhati gelap tinggal. Tapi, untuk kebahagiaan ini, ia rela dirinya bersujud syukur akan nikmat yang diberikan Sang Penguasa._

 _Akan tetapi, dibalik semua kebahagiaan itu pastilah ada bayaran yang setimpal._

 _Putri kebanggaannya tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik, memesona pemuda manapun yang melihat dirinya. Kecantikan itu bertambah ketika putrinya mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang ditemui dikota tempat mereka tinggal. Pertama kali mereka bertemu dengan pemuda tersebut, ia langsung mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah manusia. Keputusan yang diambil begitu berat karena dirinya seorang diri, ditinggal pergi lebih dulu oleh pujaan hatinya. Demi kebahagiaan putrinya, ia tak mengeluhkan keputusan buah hati tersayangnya. Ia tak keberatan meninggalkan putrinya kepada tangan pemuda itu jika itu membuat putrinya bahagia. Karena pada akhirnya, ia sudah tak mampu untuk bertahan didunia ini lagi._

 _Seandainya saja ia tidak kalah akan penyakit langka yang dideritanya, mungkin ia masih bisa melihat masa depan yang akan ditulis oleh putrinya. Ia mungkin masih bisa mencegah tragedi yang akan menimpa buah hati satu – satunya._

 _Ia mungkin bisa menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa yang akan dihancurkan secara perlahan oleh pemuda aneh yang mengaku bernama_ Karl Heinz _._

Semua kekacauan ini nampaknya tak akan terjadi jika saja mereka masih berada dalam perlindungan ayah mereka. Sayang, mereka tak bisa berbuat apa – apa jika itu adalah _perintah_ dari ayah mereka sendiri. Walaupun serangan dari _First Blood_ sudah mulai berkurang, namun belum menutupi sepenuhnya jika mereka masih ingin melawan mereka, baik Sakamaki maupun Mukami. Perlawanan itu dilakukan dengan cara menculik salah satu anggota Mukami yang saat ini kehilangan ingatannya, tak mengenal siapapun termasuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk kedua kalinya, Mukami menundukkan kepala, berharap mereka dapat membantu mencari keberadaan adik perempuan tersayang.

Ketegangan diruang keluarga milik Sakamaki semakin bertambah sampai sesak rasanya untuk bernafas seperti biasa. Tak ada yang ingin berbicara untuk memecahkan keheningan menyesakkan ini. Bahkan vampire yang paling berisik pun terlihat diam, sibuk akan pikirannya sendiri. Helaan nafas terdengar begitu jelas diikuti dengan suara kacamata yang dinaikkan. Reiji yang sejak tadi diam berkutat akan pikirannya kini terlihat akan berbicara.

"Aku pikir tujuan dari _First Blood,_ Tsukinami bersaudara itu adalah membangkitkan kembali keturunan mereka," ucapnya datar. "Mengabaikan bahwa incaran mereka adalah merebut kembali tahta yang diambil oleh ayahanda ketika berperang melawan _First Blood._ Jika sekarang tidak mungkin untuk membalas dendam, pasti mereka sudah menyiapkan rencana lain meskipun itu memakan waktu cukup lama."

"Membangkitkan keturunan mereka kembali?" tanya Shuu. "Apakah itu alasannya mereka menculik cewek menyebalkan Mukami?"

"Tapi, bukankah Yuki-chan hanya _manusia biasa_?" Raito mengajukan pendapatnya, merasa janggal. "Pastinya mereka membutuhkan keturunan _First Blood_ juga, kan?"

"Dikatakan _hanya_ manusia biasa juga bukan," sergah Ruki pelan. Cengkaraman pada lengan baju panjangnya menguat, tak sanggup membayangkan kehidupan pahit dari adiknya sendiri. "Ketika umurnya 5 tahun, ia dijadikan bahan percobaan yang kurasa menyangkut kehidupan abadi oleh orangtua asuhnya. Aku tak tahu detailnya bagaimana karena dia tak pernah menceritakannya. Dan aku tak akan memaksanya untuk bercerita."

"Itukah mengapa aroma gadis itu selalu aneh?" tanya Kanato. "Jika berada didekat gadis itu, aku tak pernah bisa mencium darahnya. Tetapi, ketika berada jauh darinya, aromanya sangat manis. Bahkan melebih Yui-san."

"Jangan lupakan kontraknya dengan oyaji," sahut Subaru setelah diam mendengarkan tanpa ada minat bergabung sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Subaru?" tuntut Ayato. "Bagaimana cewek itu bisa berhubungan dengan bapak tua itu?"

Tak ada yang menjawab karena tak ada yang tahu, terlebih Mukami yang terlihat enggan sekali menjelaskan. Ketenangan dalam diri Ruki seolah hanya topeng bagi cowok itu untuk menyembunyikan semua beban yang ada diatas pundaknya. Yuuma yang sejak tadi diam tak berbicara sepatah katapun, bahkan ucapan sarkastik yang biasanya dilontarkan tak terdengar, menjawab pertanyaan Ayato. Ketenangan dalan suaranya, entah kenapa membuat ketiga saudaranya merinding.

"Yuki... menukarkan nyawanya untuk melindungi kami dari tangan Cordelia yang saat itu berada didalam tubuh mesu buta. Cordelia bangkit karena _Eve_ tidak memilih _Adam,_ membiarkan dirinya dikuasai. Setelah kebangkitan Cordelia, seharusnya kami mati diikuti menghilangnya eksistensi mesu buta," Yuuma menjelaskan dengan datar, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang selalu dipenuhi emosi. "Yuki yang sempat menghilang tak terima ketika menemukan kami sudah berada diambang kematian dan mengikat kontrak dengan Karl Heinz-sama. Kejadian yang sama harus ia ulang sampai kami selamat, baik – baik saja..."

"... memastikan kami tidak terjerat kematian untuk kedua kalinya," bisiknya pelan, berharap tak ada yang mendengar ucapan terakhirnya.

Kebenaran yang diceritakan oleh Mukami Yuuma membuat semua mulut bungkam, tak berani berbicara barang sepatah kata. Semuanya kembali pada keheningan menyesakkan.

"Pada akhirnya, siapa _Yuki_ itu sebenarnya," gumam Reiji, memecahkan keheningan. "Jika tidak salah, dia yatim piatu yang tinggal dipanti asuhanmu, bukan?"

Yui yang merasakan pertanyaan itu diajukan pada dirinya, mengangguk pelan setelah mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya. "Meskipun hanya satu tahun berada dipanti asuhan," tambahnya pelan.

"Ketika dia datang, tak ada yang menemaninya?" Reiji kembali bertanya.

Yui tak langsung menjawab. Ia memaksa otaknya untuk memutar kembali kejadian dirinya bertemu dengan Yuki. Jawaban yang seolah sudah diduga oleh Reiji diperlihatkan oleh Yui dan cowok berkacamata itu menekan dagunya sendiri, memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang ada. "Jika Tsukinami bersaudara membutuhkan keturunan _First Blood_ , kemungkinan besar gadis itu memang _First Blood._ Ditambah ia pernah dijadikan bahan percobaan untuk menguji kehidupan abadi. Hal itu tak mungkin dilakukan jika dia adalah _manusia biasa._ Pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian orang yang menguji dirinya," jelas Reiji.

Iris merah dibalik kacamata itu menatap kearah Mukami bersaudara yang duduk disofa seberangnya. "Lagipula, aku merasa sedikit janggal mengapa ayahanda ingin membantu adik kalian yang notaben _hanya_ manusia biasa. Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa ayahanda mau mengubah kalian menjadi vampire," lanjutnya tanpa ada nada ejek didalamnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya ayahanda pikirkan?"

"Pertanyaan bagus yang tak akan pernah bisa terjawab," tukas Ayato. "Bapak tua itu tak akan semudah itu membongkar rahasianya. Penuh tipu muslihat."

"Meskipun kesal, aku setuju dengan pendapat Ayato," sahut Shuu. "Apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang tua itu tak pernah ada yang bisa mengerti."

"Pada akhirnya, sosok _Yuki_ tetap menjadi misterius," ucap Raito menopang dagunya diatas telapak tangannya. Iris hijau terangnya tak sengaja menatap Subaru yang memasang wajah sedikit kesakitan. Melihatnya tentu membuat vampire tersebut sedikit heran, apa yang menyebabkan saudaranya kesakitan seperti itu. Setelah itu, Subaru pergi dari ruangan dalam diam dan tak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali Raito sendiri.

xxx

 _Teriakan penuh kesakitan menggema diseluruh mansion, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa kasihan. Kata – kata semangat dilantunkan nampak tak dipedulikan sementara teriakan itu semakin mengencang. Para pelayan berlari kesana kemari untuk menyediakan kebutuhan yang diperintahkan oleh tuan mereka. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka jika hari ini akan datang begitu cepat. Hari yang sebenarnya tidak ditunggu oleh hampir semua orang._

 _Akhirnya, setelah berjam – jam yang terasa seperti bertahun – tahun, teriakan dan erangan menyakitkan digantikan dengan suara tangisan bayi yang tak kalah kencangnya. Seorang wanita cantik terbaring lemah tak berdaya diatas ranjang mewahnya. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya, membuat beberapa surai hitam legamnya tertempel diwajahnya. Begitu juga dengan dadanya yang naik turun tak terkendali. Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris biru terangnya berkedip, mencari sosok pemilik tangisan yang tidak juga mereda. Dobrakan pelan pada pintu kamarnya terdengar. Dirinya tak perlu melihat siapa yang datang karena tahu dari suara langkah kaki yang tercipta. Seulas senyum terpatri dibibir ranumnya ketika sosok itu datang menghampirinya sembari menggendong bayi yang baru saja ia datangkan ke dunia ini._

 _Ia ingin melihat bayinya, buah cintanya. Mengerti akan pandangan yang diberikan, sosok itu pun memperlihatkannya seorang bayi cantik. Air mata yang ia kira sudah kering kembali memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Bayi itu menatap dirinya dengan iris biru terang, sama seperti dirinya. Oh, betapa mempesonanya warna tersebut. Sentuhan lembut ia rasakan dipuncak kepalanya, membuat perhatiannya kini teralihkan pada sosok tampan disampingnya._

 _"Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah," ucapnya lembut bagaikan alunan melodi. Detik berikutnya, ia sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tenang dan damai seolah ia tidak ingin dibangunkan oleh siapapun._

 _Dan keinginannya tersebut dikabulkan._

 _Pelayan yang sejak tadi melayani menahan isak tangis dipojok ruangan, menyaksikan majikan mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Sosoknya yang terbaring dilautan kain sutra berwarna merah darah sungguh memikat. Kedamaian yang terlukis membuat siapapun iri._

 _Ia yang menggendong putri kecilnya hanya bisa menatap kepergian istrinya. Tak ada emosi yang terlukis pada kanvas merah_ wine _tersebut. Kini, perhatiannya terpusat pada putrinya yang masih menatap dirinya dalam dengan senyum merekah. Melihat itu, senyumnya pun ikut mengembang seraya mengelus pipi halus nan mungil putrinya._

 _"My Fallen Angel... waga itoshii musume..."_

* * *

Uso : bohong

Oyaji : pak tua/bapak tua


	18. Chapter 17

Author : #menghela nafas panjang. Lelah rasanya~ #berguling – guling diatas kasur. Oh, ada minna. Ohayou Konnichiwa Konbanwa. Heh... maaf, Author lagi lelah pake banget. Disibukkan dengan Real Life itu memang waow sekali. Tapi, karena masih inget tanggungan difanfic ini sekaligus pengusir rasa lelah dan bosan, jadilah chapter ini. #senyam senyum sendiri. Rasanya seneng juga bisa update cepet kayak gini. Kalau begitu, langsung aja deh balas review dari minna.

 **Lightning Shun** : Terima kasih sudah merasa berduka untuk Yuki-chan, Tayuya-san. Walopun Author ini yg nulis, Author setuju dan sependapat denganmu Naoto-san. Yah, sebenernya sih dari pertama kali ketemu cowok narsis itu, baik dari anime maupun gamenya, udah sebel + benci sih hehehe #digebukin fansnya Shin. Kalo masalah itu tenang saja, Tayuya-san. Dia nggak akan kubiarkan seenaknya bertindak. Kan yg punya kekuasan difanfic ini adalah Author ini #menepuk dada bangga. Loh, itu kan artinya perubahan yg bagus, Light-san. Ternyata, selain saudara tsundere dan vampire tsundere itu masih ada yg suka dengan Yuki-chan. Hiks, aku terharu. Tapi yah, bener kata Rain-san, Naoto-san. Kalo mau perhatian Yuki-chan terarah hanya padamu, kamu harus bisa minta izin dari Mukami bersaudara dan Subaru-kun.

Oh, nggak apa kok Noctis-san. Aku nggak pernah nggangep kalian semua maling, malah kalo nggak ada kalian semua rasanya sepi kotak review ini hehehe. Gomen nee, kalo bagian Yui-chan sedikit. Soalnya, ingin memusatkan perhatian pada konflik utama, yang emang pusatnya berada disekitaran Yuki-chan dan Mukami bersaudara + Tsukinami bersaudara. Eh, tapi Sakamaki bersaudara juga terlibat deh, walopun sedikit #nah loh? Tapi, tenang saja. Akan kuusahain buat ngeluarin bagian dia meski pun cuman numpang lewat #ditabok Noctis.

Huum~ Dijadikan pengantin tumbal tidak ya~ Apa dijadiin aja ya~ Apa harus kusiksa Yuki-chan lagi ya~ #do-S mode on. Kasian juga sih sebeneranya, udah pake menderita banget Yuki-chan itu hehehe. Dan yap, niatku emang begitu kok yang dimulai chapter depan. Makasih sarannya udah mengingatkanku, Noctis-san dan Noir-san. Oh, salam kenal Noir-san. Yap, terima kasih sudah menunggu kelanjutan chapter ini. Langsung dibaca aja yak~

 **Arisato yukito** : #peluk balik. Waaaiii~ terima kasih dan maap udah nunggu lama, Arisato-san. Kalo gitu, langsung baca aja untuk mengubur rasa kangen karena kelamaan nunggu hiatus dari Author gaje ini.

 **Roxas Slader** : Hai juga Roxas-san. Wai~ ada kue, Author juga mau dong kuenya #puppy eyes. No problemo, asalkan Roxas-san masih mau berkunjung untuk baca chapter fanfic ini, udah cukup untuk kok. Daaannn terima kasih sudah menunggu. Langsung dibabat habis saja chapter ini. Oh, ditunggu juga reviewnya yak hehehe. Serta maafkanlah diriku yg kejam ini #sujud

 **fira sakamaki** : #tersipu malu. Aduh jadi nggak enak nih fanfic hasil imajinasi liar nan aneh ini dibilang bagus ama fira-san. Hentikan pujianmu, fira-san, wajahku sudah merah dan tak sanggup membaca reviewmu #keluar asap dari telinga. Benarkah? Tapi, syukurlah kalo bisa dan gampang dimengerti ama fira-san. Sempet khawatir juga soalnya kalo kata – kata yg kupakai itu nggak nyambung. Dan hebat banget fira-san! Sugoi! Berarti terangkum sempurna ya ampe fira-san bisa langsung ngerti padahal baru baca chapter terbarunya doang. Terima kasih semangatnya, fira-san. Langsung dibaca aja nih chapter terbarunya, okray?

 **Whu Chan** : Emang sengaja kujadikan misterius hehehe. Dan PING-PONG! Tepat sekali, Whu-san. Selamat selamat. Hehehe, makasih. Pokoknya, ditunggu aja gimana akhir dari perjalanan Yuki-chan dkk. Silahkan langsung dibabat habis chapter ini, Whu-san.

Tak mungkin Author lupakan kepada silent reader yg mau mampir untuk baca kelanjutan dari serial EN ini. Terima kasih banyak pake banget yak~

Setelah bersenang ria, Author mau minta maaf untuk minna, terutama penggemar Yuki-chan. Jika memang sesuai tanpa ada perubahan rencana dalam penulisan, Author akan menyembunyikan Yuki-chan untuk beberapa chapter kedepan. Selain untuk memfokuskan pada konflik sebenarnya, yg menurut partner in crime Author at Real Life, cukup pelik dan merepotkan + menyebalkan 2000% (kalo minna main gamenya), Author juga ingin memberikan kesempatan Mukami bersaudara untuk beraksi. Diibaratkan Yuki-chan rehat dulu dari kegiatan aksinya, walopun kepengen banget mencampurkan Yuki-chan. Karena, yah minna taulah karakter Yuki-chan itu seperti apa. Jadi, sekali lagi Author minta maaf sedalam – dalamnya.

Tapi, Author janji nggak akan lama kok menyembunyikan Yuki-chan. Kan dia OC sekaligus main character di serial EN ini. Masa iya disembunyiin terus hehehe. Palingan 2 atau 3 chapter lah, Author sembunyiin Yuki-chan, nggak akan lama.

Pokoknya, jangan bosen – bosen untuk membaca fanfic ini dan diharapkan sabar menunggu kelanjutan update nya yak. Real Life lagi susah dan pelik seperti konflik yg Author rencanakan untuk fanfic ini.

Kalau begitu, mari kita langsung saja skip untuk baca chapter ini~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning : karakter OOC, ada OC, typo, dan segala macam kesalahan yang terkadang luput dari pandangan Author

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers bukanlah milik Author, hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat fanfiction ini~

* * *

 **Rebel's Time**

 _"Nee, aku mendapatkan kamera ini dari seorang bapak dikota. Bagaimana kalau kita foto bersama?"_

 _"Jika foto ini sudah dicetak, pasti akan kujadikan harta karun sekaligus jimat keberuntunganku."_

 _"Untuk mengingatkanku bahwa kita selalu bersama. Selamanya."_

Yuki menoleh kanan kirinya dengan waspada, tak ingin ada yang melihatnya apalagi menyadari apa yang hendak ia lakukan. Selalu menyusuri jalan di mansion kelewat luas sampai tersesat ternyata membawa keuntungan tersendiri untuknya. Ia tak memedulikan punggungnya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit sejak dirinya bangun, asalkan bisa keluar dari jeratan Tsukinami bersaudara. Berdiam diri dijadikan boneka untuk memenuhi ambisi mereka sama sekali bukan dirinya. Ia akan memberontak dan terus memberontak sampai akhirnya bisa kembali pada kehidupan _normal_ -nya. Jika hidup bersama dengan Mukami bersaudara yang seorang vampire bisa dikatakan _normal._

 _Kurasa tidak,_ pikir Yuki. _Seandainya ucapan Carla-san dan Shin-san benar, aku mungkin memang bukan manusia dan seorang_ First Blood.

Langkah kakinya mendadak berhenti. _Tunggu dulu. Jika aku memang_ First Blood, _itukah alasannya aku dibuang? Karena aku bukan_ manusia _? Tapi, yang kudengar dari Ruki nii, hampir semua keturunan_ First Blood _musnah dan yang masih hidup dikurung disuatu tempat._

"Jika keturunan _First Blood_ hanya tinggal Carla-san dan Shin-san, bagaimana caranya aku bisa hidup di Dunia Manusia?" gumam Yuki pada dirinya sendiri. "Rasanya tidak mungkin karena aku sudah hidup dipanti asuhan milik ayah Yui-chan."

 _"Benarkah?"_

Yuki langsung menoleh kebelakang mendapatkan tak ada siapapun dilorong panjang, tempat dirinya berada sekarang. Suara degungan mendadak terdengar yang menyebabkan dirinya menutup kedua telinganya. Bayangan akan sosok berjas putih mengelilingi dirinya diikuti dengan dinginnya besi dan rasa panas yang menjalar didalam tubuhnya. Suara erangan tercekat ditenggorokannya, seolah ia lehernya diikat oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Nafasnya ikut tak beraturan seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan secara paksa dari dalam air. Ia harus merelakan dirinya terjatuh diatas karpet karena kedua kakinya tidak sanggup menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Samar – samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, padahal lorong tempat ia berada saat ini dilapisi oleh karpet cukup tebal.

 _Si... a... pa...?_

Pada akhirnya, Yuki harus mau menerima kekalahan dengan alam bawah sadarnya.

xxx

Meskipun gerhana bulan di Dunia Manusia sudah berakhir tidak dengan Dunia Bawah. Perbedaan waktu yang sangat drastis membuat Dunia Bawah masih diliputi oleh gerhana bulan, melemahkan semua penghuninya, termasuk penguasanya. Tak memungkiri jika penguasa Dunia Bawah saat ini adalah vampire terkuat dan ayah dari Sakamaki bersaudara, ia tetaplah vampire yang masih terpengaruh oleh kekuatan mistis gerhana bulan. Jika penguasa Dunia Bawah dan klan _kelelawar_ saja bisa dikatakan cukup lemah serta terpengaruh, bagaimana dengan pengikutnya dari ketiga klan yang ada. Tak peduli sekuat apapun kekuatan yang dimiliki, mereka masih memiliki kekurangan fatal. Kekurangan itulah yang dimanfaatkan oleh Tsukinami bersaudara.

Menjelang tengah malam, pasukan serigala milik Tsukinami bersaudara menyerang dengan brutal salah satu klan Dunia Bawah, yaitu klan _ular_. Tanpa memedulikan anak maupun wanita, mereka membunuh semua vampire yang menghalangi. Karena serangan kejutan inilah, klan _ular_ terdesak dan diarahkan kepada pilihan tak menyenangkan, bertarung sampai mati atau membiarkan klan mereka dihancurkan. Pilihan manapun tetap mengarahkan mereka pada kehancuran.

Diantara dua bersaudara _First Blood_ tersebut, Shin yang merasa paling bersemangat ketika mendengar rencana kakaknya untuk menghancurkan klan _ular._ Cowok berkacamata itu sama sekali tak memedulikan pada siapa mata pedangnya diarahkan. Meski sedikit beradu mulut dengan Carla karena Shin ingin sekali turun bertempur melawan klan _ular,_ pada akhirnya Carla membiarkan adiknya itu melakukan sesuka hatinya. Disinilah ia saat ini, tertawa bagaikan orang bodoh karena berhasil membalaskan dendam yang sudah lama sekali dipendamnya. Meski begitu, ia tak lupa memberi perintah pada kawanan serigalanya untuk menyerang dan menghabisi semua klan _ular_. Tangannya menyentuh mata kirinya yang ia tutupi dengan penutup mata. Luka lama yang ditorehkan oleh pemimpin terdahulu klan _ular_ berdenyut tak menyenangkan, seolah menuntut balas dendam. Shin tak akan puas jika orang yang sudah dengan beraninya melukai masih hidup dan menghirup udara yang sama dengannya. Oleh karena itu, ia sangat senang bisa menghancurkan klan _ular_ dan membalaskan dendamnya.

Seperti sudah memprediksi gerakan Tsukinami bersaudara, pemimpin klan _ular_ berdiri gagah dengan pedang ditangannya. Iris hijau emerald miliknya bersinar tajam, menantang Shin yang berdiri didepannya, menyeringai lebar. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Shin menerjang maju kearah pemimpin klan _ular_. Dentingan pedang yang beradu bergema disana, mengabaikan teriakan minta tolong dan lolongan serigala diluar. Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan tanpa adanya rasa menyerah. Satunya untuk membalaskan dendam yang sudah lama ia pendam, sedangkan yang satunya ingin melindungi keluarganya, rakyatnya. Beberapa prajurit klan _ular_ menyusul ketempat tuannya namun harus berakhir mati ditangan serigala milik Shin, karena menganggu pertempurannya. Ia tak suka jika ada yang menganggunya. Begitu pula dengan si pemimpin klan _ular._ Meski prajurit terus berdatangan untuk menolongnya, ia harus memberikan perintah untuk tidak menolongnya. Ia tidak mau jika korban semakin bertambah hanya karena mereka ingin melindungi dirinya.

"Kau sudah tumbuh kuat," ucap si pemimpin klan _ular._ "Rasanya tak sia – sia menunggumu untuk datang menyerangku."

"Rasanya menyebalkan ketika kau memujiku seperti itu," dengusnya. Ia menghunuskan pedangnya dan kembali berhasil ditahan oleh pemuda didepannya. "Tapi, kupastikan kau akan mati ditanganku kali ini."

Si pemimpin _ular_ menyeringai senang dan mengayunkan pedangnya, melancarkan semua teknik berpedang yang ia kuasai. Shin tak kalah gesit membalasnya dan berhasil melukai pundaknya. Ia mengayunkan dengan cepat pedangnya dan menoreh luka cukup dalam diperut pemimpin _ular_ , mengotori pakaiannya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah main – main jika sudah berhubungan dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki," ujar Shin pelan.

xxx

Berita akan kekalahan klan _ular_ tersebar begitu cepat bagaikan angin yang bertiup. Tak berhenti disitu saja, _First Blood_ juga mulai menghancurkan kedua klan lainnya, yaitu klan _elang_ dan klan _serigala._ Pada akhirnya, klan _elang_ harus jatuh juga ditangan _First Blood._ Dibandingkan ketiga klan yang ada di Dunia Bawah, klan _elang_ bisa dikatakan lumayan lemah. Akan tetapi, mereka menutupinya dengan kepintaran yang luar biasa. Setiap anggota klan _elang_ diberkahi pengetahuan dan rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi, membuat mereka menjadi klan dengan pemikiran paling luas serta cerdas. Sayang, berkah yang mereka miliki tak mampu memenangkan pertempuran melawan _First Blood_. Ketika _First Blood_ berencana menghancurkan klan _serigala,_ mereka sudah lebih dulu meminta bantuan kepada pemimpin klan _kelelawar_ serta penguasa Dunia Bawah _,_ Karl Heinz. Selain hubungan antar penguasa yang terbilang dekat dan bisa dikatakan sebagai sahabat, hal ini sudah diantisipasi oleh Karl Heinz mengingat dua klan sudah jatuh dalam kehancuran.

Sama seperti yang dilakukan Karl Heinz pada klan _serigala,_ dengan berat hati ia memerintahkan Sakamaki bersaudara untuk kembali ke Dunia Bawah, begitu juga dengan Mukami bersaudara dan Komori Yui. Alasannya, meskipun Dunia Manusia sudah bukan masa gerhana bulan, ada kemungkinan mereka tak akan bisa menang melawan _First Blood_ yang merupakan Pendahulu mereka dan memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan keempat klan. Sebagai seorang penguasa Dunia Bawah sekaligus seorang ayah, sudah sepantasnya ia melindungi keluarganya.

Alasan yang masuk akal sebenarnya jika saja Sakamaki bersaudara tidak memendam rasa tidak suka kepada ayah mereka. Berbeda dengan Mukami bersaudara yang menghormati sosok Karl Heinz, Sakamaki bersaudara justru, bisa dikatakan, sangat membenci ayah mereka sendiri. Tentunya dengan alasan yang berbeda – beda. Kebencian mereka terhadap Karl Heinz nampaknya hanya bertambah tatkala Mukami bersaudara juga ikut tinggal disalah satu mansion milik sang ayah, tak jauh dari mansion utama miliknya. Dilanda rasa kebencian terhadap ayah kandung mereka sendiri, rasa heran pun ikut hadir. Padahal Komori Yui tidak ada kaitan sama sekali dengan hal ini, tapi Karl Heinz justru memerintahkan mereka untuk melindungi gadis bersurai pirang pucat tersebut. Jika saja mereka tidak ingat bahwa jantung Yui sebenarnya milik Cordelia, mungkin salah satu dari mereka sudah mengutarakan protes pada Karl Heinz. Tak peduli pada hukuman yang akan mereka terima nantinya.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti dengan pikiran si bapak tua itu. Kenapa harus memerintahkan kita tinggal di Makai, padahal disini masih masa gerhana bulan," gumam Raito.

"Jangan lupakan dengan Mukami bersaudara yang mendapatkan perlindungan otou-sama," sahut Kanato.

"Bukankah karena mereka juga termasuk klan _kelelawar_ ini?" tanya Yui. "Kalau tidak salah, ayah kalian sudah menyelamatkan mereka dengan menjadikan mereka vampire, bukan?"

"Ukh, mengerikan jika berpikir kita semua satu keluarga," tukas Ayato. Ia mengambil takoyaki yang baru saja dibuatnya. "Apalagi dengan si kuso onna. Berisik, menyebalkan, dan tidak takut mati. Sungguh menyebalkan."

Yui terdiam, memandangi cangkir yang berada diatas pangkuannya. Sudah hampir dua minggu Yuki menghilang dan entah berada dimana gadis itu berada saat ini. Berbagai cara sudah dilakukan untuk mencarinya tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Mencari keberadaan Tsukinami bersaudara, sang pelaku penculikan Yuki pun, juga tidak memberikan hasil memuaskan. Jika saja mereka tahu dimana Tsukinami berada, pastilah Yuki juga ada disana. Ia tentu saja khawatir dengan Yuki, terlebih Mukami bersaudara yang tak bisa tenang sama sekali. Meski tahu mustahil untuk mereka mencari Yuki disaat kondiri kritis seperti ini, nampaknya tak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka, terutama Yuuma. Hampir setiap hari cowok penyuka berkebun itu keluar mansion dan pergi kesana kemari, mencari petunjuk dimana keberadaan si bungsu Mukami bersaudara.

Bicara soal anak bungsu, Yui juga menyadari hal aneh yang terjadi pada Subaru. Sejak mereka diperintahkan untuk tinggal di mansion utama Karl Heinz, cowok bersurai putih itu terus mengunci diri dikamarnya. Bahkan waktu makan pun Subaru sama sekali tidak keluar dan lebih memilih makan dikamar.

"Ada apa, Bitch-chan? Apa kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu atau diriku?" tanya Raito menggoda. "Aduh Bitch-chan, kenapa kau tidak bilang? Aku bisa menenangkanmu loh~"

"Hentikan hentai. Chichinashi adalah milikku," sembur Ayato.

Yui menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku hanya sedikit kepikiran mengenai Subaru-kun," ucapnya pelan.

"Subaru-kun? Oh, jika dipikir – pikir benar juga," sahut Kanato. "Dia jarang keluar kamar, sekalinya keluar pergi ke hutan dan menghancurkan beberapa pohon malang."

"Tak hanya itu. Subaru-kun juga jarang sekali, tidak, kurasa sejak datang ke mansion ini hampir tak pernah meminum darahku," lanjut Yui. "Aku jadi khawatir."

"Benarkah itu, Bitch-chan?" tanya Raito yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah Yui.

"Mungkin dia menemukan seseorang yang memiliki darah lebih enak dibandingkan Chichinashi," tebak Ayato. "Yah, kurasa itu mustahil karena tak ada yang lebih enak selain darah Chichinashi."

Kanato mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruangnya. Alisnya berkerut dalam yang menarik perhatian dari Raito. "Tapi, aku tak pernah mencium aroma darah manusia lain dari Subaru," sergah Kanato. "Lagipula, kita dilarang pergi ke Dunia Manusia saat ini oleh otou-sama."

Raito merebahkan dirinya pada sandara sofa, menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. Manik hijau terangnya menatap lampu kristal mewah yang tergantung indah di ruang keluarga. Ingatannya memutar sedikit setengah tahun lalu, tepat mereka semua berkenalan dengan Akatsuki Yuki yang sekarang diketahui bernama Mukami Yuki. Semua kejadian aneh, bahkan ingatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan, muncul satu per satu sejak gadis bersurai hitam pendek tersebut datang. Ditambah dengan kemunculan _First Blood_ yang berniat membalas dendam pada ayah mereka karena merebut tahta mereka. Tanpa menjadi Reiji ataupun Ruki, ia yakin tak ada hal baik yang akan menjemput mereka semua, tak terkecuali Komori Yui.

Kebenaran akan semua kejadian ini hanya Karl Heinz seorang yang mengetahuinya.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang sedang terjadi saat ini?" ucap Raito pelan.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu, Raito?" Ayato berbalik tanya. "Tentu saja sedang terjadi perang besar saat ini. Apa kau tidak lihat keadaan saat ini, hah?"

Raito menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa berbagi darah dengan cowok penyuka takoyaki tersebut. "Maksudku, lihatlah kebelakang, Ayato-kun. Sejak kedatangan Yuki-chan, tak pernah ada hal baik datang. Padahal kupikir, sejak kebangkitan Bitch-chan, kita akan, setidaknya, mendapatkan kedamaian."

"Kedamaian tak akan datang jika kita semua masih berebut meminum darah orang ini," tukas Kanato seraya mendelik tajam kearah Yui. Alis Kanato bertekuk tajam, berpikir keras seolah ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan.

"Ada apa, Kanato-kun?" tanya Yui sedikit khawatir.

"Nee, saat kebangkitan Yui-san terjadi, apa kalian merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh?" Kanato bertanya pada saudara kembarnya, mengabaikan kekhawatiran Yui.

"Aneh maksudmu?" sahut Ayato. "Kalau maksudmu ketika Chichinashi menusuk dirinya sendiri, itu memang aneh dan berani."

"Ah, aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Kanato-kun" sergah Raito. "Seolah ada sesuatu atau _seseorang_ yang terlupakan. Anehnya, sesuatu atau _seseorang_ itu punya hubungan khusus dengan wanita menyebalkan itu."

xxx

Kedua tangannya terasa berat dan pegal, seperti ditarik tanpa henti oleh sesuatu. Suara tetesan air yang terdengar samar membuat kesadarannya kembali ke permukaan. Kelopak mata yang tertutup akhirnya menampilkan warna biru langit ketika malam hari. Bayangan dalam iris birunya sedikit buram sebelum akhirnya terlihat jelas. Jeruji besi terpantul sempurna dikedua maniknya. Alisnya berkerut. Ketika ia menarik kedua tangannya, ia baru sadar jika tangannya dirantai mengunci pergerakannya. Suara besi yang beradu dengan tembok batu dibelakangnya menggema. Ia berusaha menarik rantai itu, barangkali bisa melepaskan jeratan ditangannya. Namun, sekeras apapun usahanya, rantai itu tetap tak mau lepas. Sungguh, apa yang terjadi selama ia tak sadarkan diri.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dilorong, membuat dirinya awas pada siapa yang datang. Keringat dingin sebulir jagung turun membasahi wajahnya. Dua wajah yang ia kenal segera terlihat diikuti oleh seseorang yang wajahnya ditutupi oleh tudung jubah. Ia menggeram ketika Tsukinami Carla dan Shin masuk kedalam tempat yang ia yakini sebuah penjara bawah tanah. Astaga, jika saja ia bisa menghancurkan seringai menyebalkan dari wajah Shin, betapa menyenangkannya hal itu.

"Oh, putri tidur sudah bangun rupanya," ejek Shin. "Bagaimana? Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Sayang sekali tidak nyaman karena bukan diatas ranjang yang hangat," balas Yuki mendengus. "Apa mau kalian?"

"Jaga bicaramu, onna," hardik Carla tajam. Ia maju kedepan dan mengangkat dagu Yuki, membunyikan suara rantai yang berada dilehernya. Demi anjing cerberus yang lucu, ia baru menyadari jika lehernya dirantai. Ini benar – benar sebuah penghinaan untuk Yuki. Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Yuki, Carla tersenyum puas dibalik syal hitam panjangnya. "Ini hukuman untuk anjing yang tak patuh pada perintah majikannya."

"Jika maksudmu aku menolak untuk membantu rencana kalian, itu jelas, bukan?" tukas Yuki. "Sampai mati pun, aku tak akan mau melahirkan anak jika mereka hanya dijadikan sebagai alat oleh kalian."

Carla mendengus. "Pikiranmu naif sekali," ketusnya. "Hal itu sudah biasa. Manusia pun juga melakukan hal itu, kan? Pernikahan yang dilakukan hanya untuk mendapatkan harta kekayaan dan status. Pada akhirnya, anak yang tercipta tetap dijadikan alat untuk mempertahankannya."

"Selain itu, kau juga berniat untuk melarikan diri," lanjut Carla. Ia menampik kasar dagu Yuki. "Kau tak ada bedanya dengan perempuan bodoh itu."

Alis Yuki bertaut. "Siapa perempuan bodoh yang kalian maksud?" tanyanya.

Carla menatap tajam kearah iris biru tua Yuki, seolah ingin memasuki pikiran gadis itu. Kemudian ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan memberikan jawaban. "Perempuan bodoh yang tinggal bersama dengan Sakamaki."

Yuki berpikir sejenak. "Maksudmu, Yui-chan?" tanyanya. "Tunggu dulu, ada apa dengan Yui-chan? Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan padanya?!"

"Kenapa kau peduli padanya?" Shin balik bertanya. "Kalian bukan siapa – siapa, kan?"

"Meskipun ingatanku tidak ada, dia mengatakan bahwa aku adalah temannya. Ia bahkan menganggapku saudaranya sendiri," tandas Yuki. Ia memberontak dan menarik kedua tangannya, berharap rantai yang membelenggu dirinya terlepas. "Sialan! Jangan bilang kalau kalian justru ingin menggunakannya sebagai bagian dari rencana kalian!"

Shin tertawa sejenak sebelum dijawab olehnya. "Mana mungkin! Berada didekatnya saja sudah membuatku mual setengah mati, apalagi jika harus melakukannya dengan cewek itu," ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tuntut Yuki.

"Kau tahu, cewek itu sudah tak bisa dipakai karena dirinya selalu digigit oleh vampire disekitarnya," jawab Shin. Ia maju dan menyajarkan pandangannya dengan Yuki. "Kuberitahu hal menarik lainnya, jantung cewek itu milik wanita keturunan asli _First Blood_. Seandainya saja ia tidak digigit oleh vampire sialan itu, mungkin kami sudah menggunakannya."

"Shin, jangan sembarang membocorkan informasi penting padanya," titah Carla.

"Eh, justru lebih seru jika dia tahu kenyataannya, nii-san," rengek Shin. "Apa nii-san tidak terhibur melihat raut wajah cewek ini yang ketakutan?"

Carla tidak menjawabnya dan kembali menatap Yuki. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu jika kau tak bersikap layaknya anjing yang patuh."

Setelah itu, Carla bersama seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka pergi, meninggalkan Shin dan Yuki sendirian. Shin mendengus. Ia hendak pergi mengikuti Carla jika saja dirinya tidak teringat akan sesuatu. Masih dengan wajah kesal sarat marah terlukis dikedua iris biru tua milik gadis bersurai pendek didepannya. Ia memang tak pernah bosan melihat gadis itu. Semangat dan rasa tak ingin kalah dari gadis itu membuat Shin semakin ingin menghancurkannya. Beruntung sekali ia melakukan hal itu sebelum kesini. Namun, sebelum itu, ia ingin bertanya pada gadis itu, sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya senang dan kesal disaat yang sama.

"Nee, kenapa kau tak menyerah saja dan mengikuti perintah kami? _First Blood_ itu ras paling agung di Dunia Bawah, kau tahu?"

"Aku tak sudi mengikuti perintah kalian. Dan maaf saja, kata menyerah tak pernah ada dalam kamusku," ketus Yuki. "Selain itu, meskipun tak bisa keluar dari sini, aku yakin mereka akan menolongku."

"Mereka?" Alis Shin berkerut kemudian seulas senyum terlukis dibibirnya. "Ah, maksudmu vampire yang dulunya manusia itu? Kurasa mustahil untuk mereka menolongmu saat ini."

Belum sempat Yuki bertanya apa maksud Shin, cowok berkacamata didepannya melemparkan sesuatu kearahnya, sebuah kain putih dengan bercak darah. Kain putih itu terbuka memperlihatkan seikat rambut berwarna cokelat dan sebuah topi berwarna magenta. Yuki yakin jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika menyadari siapa pemilik kedua benda dihadapannya. Kulitnya yang sudah putih semakin memucat dan tanpa bisa ia hentikan, air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya. "Tidak... mungkin..."

Shin menarik dagu Yuki dengan kasar, terkesima dengan raut yang diperlihatkan oleh gadis itu. "Aku paling suka dengan raut ketakutanmu itu," ucapnya. Kemudian ia menangkup lembut pipi Yuki dan menghapur jejak air mata dengan ibu jarinya. "Ah, ternyata benar dugaanku. Kau tahu, wajahmu cantik sekali loh saat ini. Keputusanku tepat untuk tidak langsung membunuh mereka semua."

"Pikirkanlah lagi. Jika kau ingin sisanya selamat, kau pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," ujar Shin. Setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan Yuki.

Pikiran Yuki berubah putih, tak bisa memikirkan apa – apa selain menatap potongan rambut cokelat dan topi didepannya. Ia memang tak ingat apa – apa termasuk mengenai dirinya sendiri. Tapi, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi keluarga, menjadi adik perempuan Mukami bersaudara lagi. Mengubur rasa sakit mereka karena kehilangan _dirinya_ dengan kenangan baru bersamanya. Menghilangkan segala penderitaan yang sudah mereka lalui. Semuanya, hancur karena dirinya seorang _First Blood_. Hancur karena dengan mudahnya ia diculik oleh Tsukinami bersaudara. Hancur karena ia begitu lemah.

Ia membiarkan Mukami Yuuma dan Azusa dibunuh oleh Tsukinami Shin.

Isakan tangis berubah menjadi erangan menyakitkan. Suara rantai yang ditarik paksa bergema menyedihkan didalam penjara bawah tanah. Tanpa memedulikan pergelangan tangannya yang merah dan mulai mengeluarkan darah, Yuki terus menarik rantai tersebut. Seruan akan umpatan ia lontarkan, tak peduli pada siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Ia harus keluar dari tempat ini, jika tak ingin dua saudaranya mati terbunuh oleh Tsukinami bersaudara. Ia harus keluar jika ingin melindungi saudaranya.

Ia tak akan membiarkan saudaranya mati untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 _"Pada akhirnya, kau tetap tak bisa melindungi mereka."_

"Aku akan melindungi mereka walaupun nyawa ini taruhannya!"

 _"Huh. Kau saja tak bisa keluar dari tempat ini."_

"Aku akan keluar dari tempat sialan ini!"

 _"Bicaralah setelah kau berhasil kabur dari cengkaraman Tsukinami."_

"Akan kubunuh mereka berdua! Aku pasti akan membunuh mereka!"

Persetan dengan semuanya. Ia akan membunuh siapapun yang berusaha menghalangi kebahagiaan mereka, termasuk Tuhan maupun Dewa. Oleh karena itu, ia harus keluar dari sini untuk membalaskan dendam saudaranya yang sudah berada di dunia lain.


	19. Chapter 18

Author : #batuk terus berdeham. Ohayou Konnichiwa Konbanwa minna~ Apa minna sehat? Harus sehat ya, jangan kayak Author ini, lagi flu ampe harus sedia berlembar - lembar tisu #abaikan. Karena keadaan Author lagi nggak begitu fit, kita langsung aja yuk membalas review dari minna.

 **Aya Haruki :** Ini udah lanjut Aya-san, silahkan langsung dibaca XD

 **Yamaras :** Gomen nee, Yamaras-san. Soalnya, kalo mau lanjut S3 bingung apa yang kepengen Author jadiin topik pembicaraan. Lagipula di S2 ini berniat menguak sedikit rahasia gelap game DL ini (bagi minna yang main gamenya, pasti tahu rahasianya tuh bikin kesel ampe pengen banting meja, tapi sst aja yak) walopun sedikit nyampurin versi Author sendiri. Pokoknya Author minta maap banget, Yamaras-san #bersujud. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Author berniat melanjutkan side story yg sekarang hiatus karna fokusin ini S2, silahkan kalo ada ide atau saran atau request langsung aja kasih tau Author lewat kotak review atau PM, okeh? Oh, tenang. Pastinya bakal Author bikin makin greget (menurut Author loh yak, masih nggak yakin kalo itu bisa bikin minna gregetan). Pokoknya, ditunggu aja.

#miringin kepala. Aduh, Yuki-chan ama Shin? #mendadak merinding sendiri. Kayaknya bakal ada perang entah yg keberapa tuh.

 **fira sakamaki :** #nutupin muka yg merah. Aduh, jadi makin malu~ Eh? Bikin baper? Hontou? Benarkah? Padahal Author sendiri nggak yakin loh bakal tersampaikan semua siksaan, air mata, dan drama didalam fanfic ini. Tapi, kalo berhasil bikin fira-san dan minna baper, syukur deh kalo gitu hehehe.

 **Lighting Shun :** Waduh, ada Sadako versi cowok #ditabok semua OC nya Lighting Shun. Hehehehe, bercanda kok. Halo juga Light-san dan semuanya. Tenang saja, Kirie-san, Author sudah biasa didatengin yg begituan ampe terkadang bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa #maksudnya. Waduh, pekerjaan Light-san ternyata banyak juga ya. Eh?! Bikin webtoon juga? Mau baca dong! Judulnya apa? WP itu Wattpad bukan? Kalo iya, kasih tahu judulnya juga yak. Biar Author baca karya Light-san. #balas pelukan Light-san. Cup cup cup, emang berat kalo punya pekerjaan banyak yak. Aku mengerti rasanya, Light-san. Jangan dipaksain apalagi ampe sakit, Light-san, jaga kesehatan tuh. Daripada nangis sendiri dipojokan, sini aku temenin nangis juga, mau meratapi nasib #ditimpukin Yuki.

Uwaa! Naoto-san! Jangan ngamuk disini, bisa ancur nanti! Hng... bagaimana ya Rain-san~ Emang bener sih, Shin itu tukang manipulasi sama kayak kakaknya, Carla. Tapi, kalo penasaran apa bener Yuuma-kun dan Azusa-kun mati, di chapter ini sudah kujelaskan secara singkat yak. Wai~ arigatou Noctis-san, jarang banget dapet pujian dari Noctis-san. #langsung murung. Eh? Begitukah? Kurang ya? Hng... jujur, Author sendiri agak lupa ama jalan cerita ini untuk bagian yg kecil, cuman bagian yg besar yg merupakan point per chapter. Tapi, makasih banyak Noctis-san udah diingatkan. Waduh, pertempuran seperti itu mungkin antara ada dan tidak. Kalopun ada, mungkin bakalan sedikit berantakan, karena scene pertarungan/perkelahian itu kekurangan nomor 1, nomor wahid milik Author. Tapi, kalo emang itu bisa memuaskan Light-san beserta OC dan minna, Author akan berjuang sekuat tenaga.

Kalo masalah Subaru-kun makan apa selama ini, tenang aja Shun-san di chapter ini sudah kujelaskan kok hehehe. Kau pasti akan kaget dan tentu saja bukan jus tomat, walopun pengen banget aku kasih dia jus tomat. Tidak!Author bisa dihajar Subaru-kun nanti kalo ngasih dia darah hewan. Tak apa kok panjang juga, Kirie-san. Malah senang Author karena terhibur hehehe. Yep, silahkan langsung baca aja chapter ini. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih saran dan kritiknya Noctis-san. Kalo ada saran/kritikan lagi silahkan langsung bilang aja yak.

 **Roxas Salders :** No problemo, Roxas-san. Dan sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, asalkan Roxas-san masih mau dateng buat baca kelanjutan fanfic ini dan memberikan saran/kritikan dan segala macam isi hati Roxas-san mengenai fanfic ini tanpa akun pun, Author udah seneng pake banget loh. Waduh, jika memang bisa, silahkan, Roxas-san! Kuizinkan kau menggorok leher Tsukinami bersaudara itu (Shin: Woi! Masa iya kita dibunuh ama orang lain?! Eh, dibunuh ama Author kampret kayak lu juga kagak mau dah! Nii-san, ayo kita balas! Carla: #cuman diam dan mengabaikan Shin).

 **Nivans Erlangga :** Begitu juga aku Nivans-san! Padahal Author sendiri yg nulis yak hahaha. Silahkan! Silahkan, dimutilasi saja. Author sama sekali tidak keberatan #ketawa evil.

 **Satsuki Narita :** Langsung dicoba aja Satsuki-san, mungkin bisa jika disini, dunia fanfiction maksudnya #ketawa evil.

 **Cabai :** Ini sudah dilanjut Cabai-san dan terima kasih pujiannya #nyembunyiin diri karena malu.

 **Haruno Bara :** Aduh, hentikan pujianmu Haruno-san #nyembunyiin diri karena malu. Tapi, makasih banyak. Berarti apa yg pengen kuceritakan tersampaikan dengan baik ke Haruno-san. Yap, Author akan terus semangat melanjutkan fanfic ini sampai the end of the end, terima kasih semangatnya. Jika ada kesempatan, ditunggu aja, Haruno-san. Oh, kalo itu kayaknya Haruno-san harus menunggu sedikit lama deh. Soalnya Yuki-chan nya aja lagi kusembunyiin terus Subaru-kun juga kondisinya kayak gitu. Entah pertemuan seperti apa yg akan terjadi diantara mereka berdua, ditunggu dengan sabar yak.

Tak pernah akan Author lupakan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada silent reader yg masih tetap sabar menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini. Oh, jangan lupakan **HayaaShigure-kun** yang sudah mau mem- **follow** -kan fanfic ini #kasih pelukan erat.

Dan tak disangka – sangka, reaksi yang Author dapatkan adalah kebencian luar biasa terhadap Shin. Waduh, maafkan aku Shin. Sungguh, Author sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk membuatmu dibenci oleh minna (ada sih sebenernya) tapi nggak nyangka kalo bakal begini jadinya. Yah, mau apa dikata jika Tsukinami bersaudara adalah tokoh antagonis di fanfic ini. Untuk yg ngefans Carla dan Shin, tolong ampuni Author ini ya #bersujud berkali – kali. Tapi, kalo nggak bisa ampe bikin minna benci kalian berdua, rasanya gimana gitu yah? Kan kalian berdua tokoh antagonis, masa iya nggak dibenci #ditimpukin.

Nggak usah lama – lama dengerin ocehan Author (reader: padahal dia sendiri lagi sakit tapi ngomong terus!), langsung aja deh baca kelanjutan fanfic ini. Silahkan jika ada saran, kritik, ataupun hal yg mengganjal dihati minna langsung beritahu Author lewat kotak review tercinta maupun PM. Nah, selamat menikmati bye bye~ #bersin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning : karakter OOC, ada OC, typo, dan segala macam kesalahan yang terkadang luput dari pandangan Author

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers bukanlah milik Author, hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat fanfiction ini~

* * *

 **Keraguan yang Memudar**

Yuuma membasahi wajahnya dengan air sungai dan sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk segera mengeringkannya, ingin merasakan dinginnya air sungai tersebut. Pantulan dirinya dipermukaan air begitu parah. Hal itu ditujukan dengan lingkar hitam dibawah matanya dan kelopak matanya yang sayu, menandakan bahwa ia tidak tidur beberapa hari ini. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur jika belum berhasil menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Belum lagi gerhana bulan di Dunia Bawah sering mendatangkan mimpi buruk yang anehnya tak bisa ia ingat saat terbangun. Hanya saja, ia yakin mimpi buruk itu berasal dari salah satu ingatannya yang hilang ketika dirinya masih manusia.

Lelah karena terus mencari keberadaan Yuki ataupun Tsukinami bersaudara, Yuuma pun merebahkan dirinya diatas rumput. Ia sudah mendengar berita mengenai kehancuran dua klan yang disebabkan oleh Tsukinami bersaudara. Selang tiga hari saja, mereka sudah menghancurkan klan _ular_ dan klan _elang_. Ini membuktikan kekuatan _First Blood_ sungguh hebat dan pengaruh mistis gerhana bulan sama sekali tidak mempan terhadap mereka. Ia tak yakin jika penguasa Dunia Bawah dan pemimpin klan _kelelawar,_ Karl Heinz mampu mengalahkan mereka. Meski memang tidak sekuat Karl Heinz, menurut Ruki, klan _ular_ itu hampir sama hebatnya dengan kemampuan ayah Sakamaki bersaudara. Belum lagi, penguasa Dunia Bawah terdahulu sebelum Karl Heinz adalah pemimpin klan _ular_ itu sendiri.

Jika Ruki tahu bahwa dirinya masih berusaha mencari keberadaan Yuki, atau setidaknya Tsukinami bersaudara, mungkin ia akan dikurung di penjara bawah tanah lagi. Peduli apa ia dengan hukuman dari sulung Mukami bersaudara. Walaupun sudah mengerahkan semua _tsukaima_ mereka, bahkan meminjam beberapa _tsukaima_ milik Karl Heinz, tak pernah ada laporan yang sesuai harapan. Ia tak akan diam menuruti Ruki layaknya sebuah boneka. Ia bukan Kou ataupun Azusa yang masih mau menunggu dengan sabar sampai ada berita baru. Ia juga bukan Ruki yang ia akui berusaha keras mengerahkan _tsukaima-_ nya untuk mencari Yuki, memikirkan semua kemungkinan dan skenario yang bisa saja terjadi. Ia orang yang bertindak terlebih dulu daripada harus berlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Lagipula, ia percaya jika Yuki bisa kabur dari jeratan Tsukinami bersaudara. Meskipun ingatannya hilang, sikap gadis itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Yuuma yakin gadis itu akan melakukan segala cara untuk bisa keluar dari jeratan yang membelenggu dirinya. Oleh karena itu, jika memang pemikiran dangkalnya ini benar terjadi, ia ingin menjemput Yuki yang berhasil melarikan diri, melindunginya dari semua hal buruk dunia busuk ini.

Dirasa cukup beristirahat, Yuuma bangkit dan bermaksud untuk melanjutkan pencariannya kembali. Baru saja ia memutuskan arah mana yang akan dituju, lolongan serigala terdengar di indera pendengarannya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju sumber lolongan tersebut, melewati hutan gelap. Langkah kakinya berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur pernafasannya. Iris cokelatnya melebar tatkala melihat tubuh Azusa yang tak sadarkan diri diatas rumput. Tiga ekor serigala muncul dari kegelapan hutan, mendesis kearahnya. Seekor serigala menyerang Yuuma dari belakang dan untunglah ia berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut. Ia tak ingin kembali berbaring diatas kasur dan ditemani oleh obat – obatan. Ketiga serigala yang menggeram padanya ikut menerjang Yuuma tanpa ada rasa lelah meski sudah dipukul dan ditendang oleh cowok bersurai cokelat tersebut.

"Padahal masih gerhana bulan, tapi kemampuanmu boleh juga," ujar seseorang.

Yuuma bisa merasakan dirinya mendesis dan menggeram layaknya hewan buas. Tsukinami Shin berjalan santai kearahnya tak terlihat berbahaya jika ia tidak tahu siapa cowok itu sebenarnya. Pengalaman mengajarkannya untuk tidak langsung menyerang _First Blood_ didepannya jika tidak ingin mendapatkan luka parah. Setidaknya, ia harus mendapatkan jawaban dimana mereka menyembunyikan Yuki. Jika tak bisa dengan cara halus, walaupun ia sangat meragukan hal itu bisa terjadi, ia akan menggunakan cara kasar. Apapun untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang ia cari.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa tatkala Yuuma tidak langsung menyerangnya seperti sebelumnya. Ia menyeringai puas, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh cowok itu. "Kenapa kau tidak menyerangku?" tanya Shin pura – pura. "Kau ingin tahu dimana cewek itu, kan?"

"Kalau kau tahu alasannya, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja langsung?" desis Yuuma. "Tak perlu membuang waktu secara percuma."

Shin mengangkat pundaknya. "Bermain sebentar mungkin," ucapnya setengah mengejek. "Meskipun sudah terjadi hal menarik, tetap saja aku masih merasa bosan. Rasanya seperti ada yang kurang."

Yuki pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedikit mirip dengan si bungsu Sakamaki. Mudah emosi, selalu menggunakan otot dibandingkan otak, mulutnya kasar, _tsundere_ , dan masih banyak lainnya jika saja ia tidak menutup mulut Yuki dengan pai apel, makanan kesukaan gadis itu. Ketika Yuki mengungkapkan fakta itu tentu saja Yuuma tidak menerimanya dan membalasnya hingga mengakibatkan keduanya bertengkar, walau tidak sampai berhari – hari. Namun, saat ini Yuuma menyadari hal itu nampak benar adanya. Meskipun sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak terpancing, ia tetap saja maju menyerang, melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan kearah Shin. Percuma saja sebenarnya untuk Yuuma yang menyerang Shin demi mendapatkan jawaban dari cowok berkacamata tersebut. Semua pukulan yang dilayangkan dapat ditangkis dengan mudah. Berbeda dengan perkelahian sebelumnya, Yuuma menyadari jika Shin tidak menarik pedangnya. Ia bahkan meladeni semua pertarungan jarak dekat menggunakan tubuhnya.

"Seandainya kau bukan vampire, mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman," ucap Shin disela pertarungan mereka. Ia melayangkan kakinya dan berhasil menendang Yuuma beberapa langkah kebelakang. "Aku cukup suka orang yang kuat."

Yuuma mendecih. "Aku lebih baik mati jika harus berteman dengan orang narsis sepertimu," ketusnya.

Shin mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. "Sayang sekali," ujarnya. Ia bersiul dan memanggil kawanan serigala yang sejak tadi berkumpul disekitar mereka, menunggu perintah dari sang pemimpin. Tanpa bisa Yuuma elak, para serigala tersebut menyerangnya bahkan menahan tubuh besarnya diatas rumput. Yuuma berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melepaskan diri dari serigala tersebut. Entah karena tenaganya yang sudah habis, terima kasih kepada kekuatan mistis gerhana bulan ataukah kekuatan serigala diatas tubuhnya lebih hebat dibandingkan dirinya, ia tak tahu. Shin berjalan mendekat dan berlutut dihadapan Yuuma, menarik sedikit kasar surai cokelatnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sungguh – sungguh dengan ucapanku jika kita bisa menjadi teman," ujar Shin. "Apalagi kau nampaknya sangat dekat dengan cewek itu."

"Apa maksudmu, hah?! Sialan, lepaskan aku!" seru Yuuma memberontak.

Shin hanya menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sebuah belati kecil yang tersimpan didalam sepatu bootsnya. Belati itu diarahkan pada surai cokelat Yuuma dan memotong bagian rambut yang selalu ia kucir. Yuuma tiba – tiba merasakan firasat buruk ketika melihat seringaian Shin yang semakin melebar. Detik kemudian, seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa ditengah hutan itu, Shin beserta kawanan serigalanya menghilang dan meninggalkan Yuuma serta Azusa. Teringat akan saudaranya yang tak sadarkan diri, Yuuma segera menghampiri Azusa dan membawanya ke mansion untuk diobati.

xxx

Subaru sudah diambang batasnya.

Ia merubuhkan dua pohon sekaligus guna melampiaskan rasa hausnya yang tak kunjung hilang dan nampak semakin parah setiap harinya. Batang pohon yang rubuh kali ini menjadi sasaran tendangannya dan menyebabkan batang itu terbelah bahkan menghancurkan pohon dibelakangnya. Ia sudah tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menghilangkan rasa haus ini. Meminum darah Yui sama sekali tak membantu dan justru anehnya semakin memerparah keadaan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Ia bahkan meminta tolong pada Reiji untuk membuatkannya obat atau ramuan atau sesuatu yang dapat menghilangkan rasa hausnya, atau setidaknya menahan rasa harusnya. Hal itu cukup berhasil walaupun jangka waktunya tidak terlalu panjang hanya setengah hari. Kini, seolah tubuhnya sudah kebal dengan obat buatan Reiji, jangka waktu dari obat tersebut semakin memendek dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

Tak hanya itu saja. Ketika pertemuan mereka dengan Mukami bersaudara membicarakan perihal tujuan Tsukinami, ia sudah merasakan firasat buruk. Semuanya terasa cocok tatkala nama Yuki disinggung dalam percakapan itu. Ingatannya memang masih samar saat itu dan ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berpikir, maka dari itu dirinya suka melepaskan kesempatan untuk mendalami kepingan ingatannya. Jawaban yang selama ini ia cari akhirnya muncul dan itu sama sekali tak membuatnya senang. Rasa frustasi itu semakin bertambah sampai ia yakin dirinya akan menjadi gila. Ingatan satu tahun lalu yang sengaja dihapus oleh seseorang kini terlihat sangat jelas dalam benaknya. Sejak kedatangan Yuki ke mansion Sakamaki, rencana gadis itu dan Mukami bersaudara untuk membangkitkan _sesuatu_ dalam diri Yui, hingga kebangkitan Cordelia yang berhasil dicegah dan menghilangkan eksistensi wanita itu dari dunia ini untuk selamanya.

Mukami Yuki adalah jawaban yang dicari Subaru selama ini.

Sebuah pohon kembali tumbang karena Subaru melayangkan pukulannya dan membuat suara yang cukup gaduh. Ia berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Buku – buku jarinya semakin memutih tatkala Subaru mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga meneteskan darah. Kenapa dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini harus Mukami Yuki. Kenapa tidak membiarkan dirinya menghisap darah Komori Yui yang memiliki jantung Cordelia, yang menurut pencarian Reiji wanita itu merupakan keturunan _First Blood._ Kenapa harus Mukami Yuki yang sanggup menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

"Siapa?!" seru Subaru ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya. Jika itu adalah Tsukinami bersaudara, ia tak akan segan – segan menghajar bahkan sampai mereka mati pun akan Subaru layani. Ia mendengus kecewa melihat Reiji yang keluar dari balik bayangan pohon besar. "Apa maumu? Aku sedang tak ingin mendengar ocehan mengenai disiplin dari mulutmu."

Reiji membenarkan letak kacamatanya, sedikit tersinggung. "Untuk apa aku melakukan hal yang tak ada untungnya seperti itu?" tanyanya. Iris _wine_ merahnya menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan nanar juga mengejek yang membuat Subaru semakin emosi. Beberapa pohon terbelah dua bahkan sampai ada yang hancur, seperti baru saja terjadi peperangan disini. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan merogoh sesuatu dari kantung jasnya. Sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan merah aneh dilemparkan kearah Subaru.

"Apa ini?" tanya Subaru.

"Darah Yui-san, murni tanpa kucampurkan apa - apa," jawab Reiji. "Selama ini aku membuatkan obat untukmu dengan mencampurkan darah Yui-san dan darah dari sembarang manusia. Sedikit demi sedikit kuhilangkan darah Yui-san dengan tujuan menumpulkan indera perasamu untuk sementara waktu, membuatmu melupakan bagaimana rasa darah yang sesungguhnya. Setelah melihat reaksi darimu akhir – akhir ini, kupikir sudah waktunya untuk memberikan darah _First Blood_ padamu."

"Aku tak mengerti," ujar Subaru jujur. "Lagipula, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Berapa banyak pun darah yang kuhisap dari dia, tetap tak mampu menghilangkan rasa hausku! Bukankah ini percuma saja?"

Reiji membenarkan letak kacamatanya kembali. "Jika memang tak bisa padahal Mukami Yuki juga keturunan _First Blood_ , pasti ada sesuatu yang memengaruhimu," jelasnya. Ia menekan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya didagu, berpikir sejenak. Alisnya sedikit mengerut. "Mungkinkah sosok Mukami Yuki bukanlah seorang _First Blood_ melainkan vampire atau manusia atau setengah vampire setengah manusia? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Jelas sekali Mukami Yuki adalah _First Blood,_ jika tidak Tsukinami bersaudara tidak akan menculiknya."

Subaru menatap botol kecil berisi darah Yui ditangannya. Jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan Reiji barusan tak ada salahnya ia mencobanya. Mungkin dengan begini, ia bisa melupakan pemikiran gilanya mengenai hanya Mukami Yuki yang sanggup menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Berapa kali pun ia menghirup dan mencicipi, aroma darah Yui memang bisa dikatakan yang terbaik dari darah yang selama ini ia minum. Sekali teguk darah itu sudah berada didalam tenggorokan Subaru. Tak ada reaksi yang terjadi dan itu membuat Reiji sedikit kecewa. Namun kekecewaan itu segera digantikan dengan rasa penasaran yang membuatnya kembali keruangan pribadinya.

Dibuangnya botol kecil itu seolah ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya karena saudaranya itu tak mempercayai ucapannya. Direbahkan punggungnya diatas rumput dan melihat langit yang berwarna hitam kemerahan karena sinar gerhana bulan. Apa ini artinya ia harus turun tangan dan membantu Mukami bersaudara untuk mencari adiknya yang diculik. Namun untuk apa jika ayahnya sudah turun tangan padahal dirinya juga harus mengurus kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Tsukinami bersaudara. Lagipula, meski benci mengakuinya, ia yakin Mukami Yuuma akan turun tangan mencari Yuki, tak peduli jika dirinya harus dihukum karena membangkang. Subaru merasakan jika Yuuma adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Yuki dibandingkan ketiga saudara lainnya, seolah cowok itu adalah saudara kandungnya. Tidak. Jika tebakannya ini tepat, ia merasa Yuuma memiliki perasaan lebih dari seorang adik kepada Yuki.

Entah kenapa dadanya merasa sesak hingga ia terbangun dan menyentuh dadanya. Alisnya mengerut tak mengerti mengapa dirinya merasa sesak seperti kesulitan bernafas. Selain itu, ia juga mendadak merasakan rasa kesal terhadap Mukami Yuuma. Yah, dirinya memang tak pernah menyukai Mukami bersaudara apalagi Yuki karena dengan beraninya telah menghancurkan hidupnya yang tenang. Dibandingkan rasa kesal terhadap Mukami bersaudara dan saudaranya sendiri karena berbagai macam alasan, perasaan ini seperti lebih kuat dan lebih pribadi. Bagaikan mainan kesukaannya telah direbut oleh orang lain, musuh abadinya.

Subaru mengerang frustasi dan kembali berbaring diatas rumput, menutupi iris merah darahnya dengan lengannya. "Sampai kapan aku harus tersiksa seperti ini?! Kuso!"

xxx

Dilihat berapa kali pun, bulan yang bersinar merah layaknya diselimuti darah selalu membuat hati Yui tak tenang. Ditambah kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini semakin membuatnya tak tenang hingga tak bisa tertidur lelap. Penyerangan Tsukinami bersaudara, penculikan Mukami Yuki, kehancuran dua klan bangsawan Dunia Bawah, dan entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi. Meski ia tahu tak akan bisa membantu banyak, ia ingin sekali membantu Mukami bersaudara mencari keberadaan Yuki. Ia tak sanggup melihat kesedihan yang selalu terlukis diwajah mereka, terlebih Yuuma. Ia tahu, hampir setiap hari Yuuma mencoba mencari Yuki padahal ayah Sakamaki bersaudara sudah memerintahkan mereka semua untuk tidak keluar mansion. Ia sangat kagum sekaligus iri karena cowok penyuka berkebun itu sangat memerhatikan seorang gadis yang bukan siapa – siapa baginya, hanya seorang adik perempuan tanpa ikatan darah sebagai saudara. Yui yakin dan berani bertaruh jika Yuuma memiliki perasaan khusus pada Yuki.

"Ternyata kau disini, Chichinashi," sahut Ayato. "Ttaku, sudah kubilang jangan pergi kemana – mana sendirian. Kalau ada penyusup yang menyerangmu bagaimana, hah?"

"Gomen, Ayato-kun," sesal Yui. Ia memainkan surai pirang pucatnya sebelum kembali menatap wajah Ayato yang terlihat sekali jika cowok itu sedikit kesal.

"Ya sudahlah," ucap Ayato. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Yui, menyuruh gadis itu untuk mengikuti dirinya. Manik hijau terangnya mendelik tajam yang langsung membuat Yui bungkam, enggan untuk bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi. "Jangan banyak bertanya dan ikut aku."

Perjalanan yang hanya ditemani oleh langkah kaki diam diantara lantai marmer hitam berakhir disebuah taman luas. Ayato terus menggandeng tangan Yui, membawa gadis itu kesebuah tempat yang ia temukan beberapa hari lalu dan berharap dapat membuatnya sedikit ceria. Ia tahu jika gadis itu memikirkan banyak hal, tak terkecuali Mukami bersaudara yang sedang mencari keberadaan adik mereka. Ada perasaan kesal yang menyengat hatinya ketika melihat gadis yang harusnya menjadi miliknya itu jutru memikirkan orang lain. Tapi, ia tahu bahwa Yui adalah gadis yang seperti itu, memikirkan orang lain terlebih dahulu dibandingkan dirinya. Aroma manis segera menyambut mereka berdua tatkala sampai ditempat tujuan. Iris merah muda Yui melebar kagum dan langsung berlari beberapa langkah didepan. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terpantul dalam maniknya hanyalah hamparan bunga berwarna merah.

"Kirei!" seru Yui girang.

Sudut bibir Ayato tertarik keatas, merasa bersyukur bisa melihat senyum terlukis kembali diwajah Yui. Beberapa hari terakhir ini, ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yui yang semakin sering melamunkan hal – hal tak penting baginya. Perang yang terjadi di Dunia Bawah ini sama sekali tak ada kaitan dengan gadis itu, tapi ia malah mengkhawatirkan orang lain, terutama Mukami bersaudara. Itu tentu saja membuatnya kesal. Ditambah dengan rasa khawatir yang tak hilang membuat rasa darah gadis itu tak seenak biasanya, semakin mengesalkan dirinya. Tapi, dibalik itu semua, ia kesal karena pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan khawatir dari Yui. Oleh karena itu, ia berusaha mencari suatu cara untuk menceriakan gadis itu, berharap dapat memerlihatkan senyum yang terkadang ia rindukan.

"Aku tak tahu kalau disini ada bunga seindah ini," ujar Yui yang menyadarkan Ayato dari lamunannya.

"Bunga ini hanya ada di Makai dan diwaktu tertentu saja bermekaran," jelas Ayato sambil berjalan kesisi Yui. "Sekaranglah waktu yang pas untuk melihatnya mekar."

Yui terkekeh geli. "Tak kusangka Ayato-kun tahu soal bunga," ucapnya. "Ah, aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu. Itu tadi pujian."

Ayato mendengus. Jika biasanya Ayato akan membalas dengan ejekan kali ini ia membiarkannya, menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Pastilah karena kekuatan aneh gerhana bulan menyebabkan dirinya dapat memaafkan sesuatu, padahal jelas sekali jika Yui tidak membuat kesalahan apa – apa. _Biarlah. Sesekali berbuat baik tidak masalah,_ batin Ayato.

"Terserah kau saja," ketus Ayato. "Asalkan kau berjanji tidak berkeliaran sendirian diluar. Kau tak akan tahu kapan si Tsukinami itu menyerang lagi."

Yui menganggukkan kepalanya. "Un, gomen," gumamnya lirih. "Aku... hanya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya berdiam diri tanpa bisa membantu kalian, terlebih Mukami bersaudara yang sedang berusaha menemukan Yuki-chan, entah kenapa membuatku tak tenang," ucapnya jujur.

Ayato menghela nafas keras sambil menggaruk kepalanya gemas meski tidak terasa gatal. "Untuk apa kau mencemaskan cewek menyebalkan itu dan saudaranya? Apa untungnya bagimu?"

Yui menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menjawab pertanyaan Ayato. Jika dirinya egois, mungkin ia akan menyetujui ucapan Ayato barusan. Tak gunanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan orang yang hingga saat ini menghilang bagaikan ditelan oleh bumi. Akan tetapi, ia tak bisa mengesampingkan hal itu dan menjadi orang egois, hanya bisa memikirkan keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Meski tak mengenal Yuki dikarenakan identitasnya yang misterius, Yui sudah mengganggap gadis itu sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Nee, Ayato-kun," panggil Yui pelan. Ia menatap sepatu bootnya yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih menarik dimatanya saat ini. Ayato tak menanggapi, menyuruh Yui untuk melanjutkan apa yang hendak ia katakan. "Menurutmu, benarkah Yuki-chan seorang _First Blood_?" tanyanya. Sebelum Ayato menjawab, Yui segera menambahkan. "Aku tahu, kalian pernah membahasnya dan sudah sangat jelas bahwa Yuki-chan memang keturunan _First Blood_. Tapi, benarkah? Bukankah semua _First Blood_ telah dimusnahkan oleh ayah kalian bahkan mengurung Tsukinami bersaudara di istana mereka?"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Chichinashi?" balas Ayato tajam diikuti dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Langsung intinya saja."

"Jika..." Yui menarik nafas dalam – dalam, mengisi paru – parunya yang seolah tak pernah merasakan oksigen. "Jika... Yuki-chan bukanlah keturunan asli _First Blood?_ Jika semua ini adalah kebohongan mereka bagaimana? Aku tahu dari Reiji-san bahwa jantungku ini milik Cordelia-san, ibu kalian bertiga. Hal itu juga menyebabkan diriku memiliki darah _First Blood,"_ lanjutnya. "Bagaimana... bagaimana... kalau mereka sebenarnya hanya memanfaatkan Yuki-chan sehingga aku menyerahkan diriku pada mereka?"

Kerutan alis Ayato semakin dalam, tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis bersurai pirang pucat didepannya. "Apa maksudmu, Chichinashi?!" tuntutnya tak sabar.

Ayato bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang terlukis diwajah Yui. Walaupun ia sangat suka dengan ekspresi itu, ia mulai membencinya sekarang. Nampak tak pantas dimata Ayato. Ia teringat akan pembicaraan mereka mengenai apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Yui, memakai Mukami Yuki untuk membuat Komori Yui menyerahkan diri pada Tsukinami bersaudara. Kemungkinan hal seperti itu tentu ada, mengingat Yui memiliki darah _First Blood_ didalam tubuhnya berkat jantung milik Cordelia. Ayato juga ingat laporan _tsukaima_ Reiji yang mengatakan bahwa Tsukinami bersaudara mengincar Yui sebelum menculik Mukami Yuki. Pembicaraan itu sengaja dilakukan ketika Yui sedang tidak bersama mereka sehingga gadis itu tidak panik. Sekarang, ketika gadis itu memikirkan salah satu kemungkinan dari mimpi buruk ini membuat Ayato semakin kesal. Niatnya yang ingin melihat senyum Yui kandas semua berkat gadis itu sendiri.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Ayato. Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat sampai Yui sendiri bingung apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ketakutan yang bersinar dalam iris merah mudanya memudar digantikan dengan kebingungan. Ia tak pernah tahu jika tubuh seorang vampire bisa sehangat ini, seperti tubuh manusia. Yui berusaha menoleh untuk melihat Ayato ketika ia merasakan tepukan lembut dipundak kepalanya. Karena tak berhasil, ia membiarkan dirinya berada dalam pelukan cowok berambut merah tersebut, berusaha menghilangkan semua perasaan gundah yang tak pernah hilang sejak semua mimpi buruk ini terjadi.

xxx

Yuuma mengumpat pelan lantaran cairan alkohol yang mengenai lukanya terasa perih dikulitnya. Kou memprotes cowok itu untuk diam dan membiarkan lukanya segera diobati meski tidak begitu parah. Pintu ganda yang menghubungkan koridor dan ruang besar tempat mereka berempat berada terbuka secara paksa. Baik Kou dan Yuuma terkejut melihat sosok Shuu didepan pintu, tampak terengah – engah. Ruki yang baru datang membawakan teh untuk mereka berempat menautkan alisnya karena menyadari seorang tamu tak diundang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sakamaki Shuu?" tanya Ruki.

Shuu tak segera menjawab, menatap Yuuma yang balas menatapnya dengan kesal. Yuuma hendak menuntut Shuu ketika cowok sulung Sakamaki bersaudara menghela nafas keras sembari menyisir rambut depannya kebelakang. Ketakutan yang ia rasakan saat mendengar bahwa Yuuma diserang serigala Tsukinami hilang dalam sekejap, seolah ketakutan itu tak pernah menghampirinya.

"Bodoh aku rasanya mengkhawatirkan orang bodoh," sesal Shuu.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu, NEET?!" sembur Yuuma.

Mengerti apa maksud Shuu, Ruki hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam diam sembari meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa diatas meja kecil. "Benar. Kau memang bodoh jika mengkhawatirkan si maniak tukang kebun yang bodoh itu," ketus Ruki.

"Hei?! Kenapa kau juga ikut menyebutku bodoh, Ruki?!" seru Yuuma tak terima.

"Karena Yuuma-kun memang bodoh," jawab Kou yang langsung menghindar sebelum mendapatkan tinju dari cowok tinggi tersebut.

"Lalu, apa sekarang aku bisa mendengar alasanmu berada disini, Sakamaki Shuu?" tukas Ruki.

Shuu menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu disebelahnya. "Tidak ada yang berarti," jawab sekenanya. Iris birunya menatap Yuuma yang masih berusaha menghindari cairan alkohol untuk mengobati lukanya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, menyadari ada yang berbeda dari cowok berisik itu. "Hei, ada apa dengan rambutmu?"

"Kenapa kau mau tahu, NEET? Bukan urusanmu, kan?" tanya Yuuma. Ia kembali mengumpat sembari memainkan rambutnya yang entah kenapa terasa ringan dibandingkan sebelumnya. "Si penutup mata itu memotong rambutku. Lalu, menghilang begitu saja."

"Tapi, untungnya luka yang Yuuma-kun dapatkan tidak begitu parah," sahut Kou. "Azusa-kun juga hanya pingsan tanpa adanya luka."

"Untuk apa dia melakukan hal itu?" tanya Shuu tak mengerti.

"Itulah yang membuatku penasaran," sambung Ruki, menekan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya didagu. "Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh mereka?"

Hening menghampiri mereka karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Shuu menatap Yuuma untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum memutuskan kembali. Ia merasa bodoh karena langsung berlari ke mansion tempat Mukami berada ketika mendengar mereka kembali diserang oleh serigala Tsukinami. Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Mukami bersaudara bungkam.

"Ada sebuah mansion yang berada tak jauh dari perbatasan klan _elang_ dan klan _serigala._ Jika kalian masih ingin mencari keberadaan adik kalian, kurasa tak ada salahnya memeriksa mansion itu," ucap Shuu dan sebelum ada yang menyela, ia kembali menambahkan. " _Tsukaima-_ ku sudah menyusuri area kekuasaan bapak tua itu bahkan memeriksa istana tempat mereka dulu dikurung, tapi tak ada hasil."

Tak ada yang bersuara dan Shuu sama sekali tak mengharapkan mereka akan segera menanggapinya. Tepat disaat Shuu ingin pergi, suara Ruki menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kenapa kau peduli pada masalah kami?"

 _Aku juga ingin tahu,_ batin Shuu. "Mungkin ini efek dari gerhana bulan," jawab sekenanya yang langsung menghilang dari hadapan Mukami bersaudara.

Ruki menatap tajam pada Yuuma yang memperlihatkan wajah penuh harap. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh saudaranya dan tentu saja perasaannya sama dengan Yuuma. Namun, Ruki tak ingin saudaranya kembali terluka, apalagi mengandalkan informasi yang belum tentu benar adanya. Selain itu ada yang mengganggu pikirannya ketika Tsukinami Shin muncul tiba – tiba tanpa menorehkan luka fatal ataupun membunuh Yuuma maupun Azusa. Mereka harus memastikan informasi yang didapat ini benar ataukah bohong. Jika memang informasi itu benar adanya, ia harus memikirkan rencana yang sangat matang seandainya satu diantara berbagai perkiraannya tepat sasaran.

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ruki, Yuuma merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa sembari menggerutu pelan. "Aku tahu. Aku tak akan bertindak tanpa perintahmu lagi," tukasnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku juga harus menyimpan tenaga jika ingin membalas mereka dan menyelamatkan Yuki."

"Akhirnya, Yuuma-kun beranjak dewasa," seru Kou terharu yang langsung digantikan dengan tawa mengejek mendengar tanggapan Yuuma. "Sekarang, tinggal menunggu Azusa-kun sadar baru kita rapat antar saudara, kan, Ruki-kun?"

Ruki tersenyum lebar dan menyetujui usulan Kou. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak melakukan rapat antar saudara, memikirkan berbagai rencana dan mengeluarkan pendapat mereka, seperti dulu saat mereka masih manusia. Terkadang ia merasa heran akan ikatan yang mereka miliki, lebih kuat dibandingkan ikatan saudara kandung diluar sana. Memantapkan tekad yang sempat goyah, mereka berempat siap menghadapi apapun yang akan datang.

Demi merebut kembali anggota mereka yang hilang.

Tanpa tahu kebenaran apa yang akan mereka nantikan.

* * *

Kuso : sial

Kirei : cantik

* * *

Author : Ha ha ha ha ha, ternyata Yuuma-kun dan Azusa-kun belum mati #dilemparin pisau ama reader. Yah, mana mungkin Author buat mereka mati. Nggak seru jadinya. Terlebih kalo Yuuma-kun harus dikorbankan itu nanti jadi membosankan, nggak bisa berantem ama Subaru-kun wkwkwk. Nah, minna bisa tenang dulu sebelum bener - bener babat habis Author, karena perjalanan mereka berempet untuk menemukan Yuki-chan masih agak panjang (nggak berniat panjang - panjang juga sih, nanti malah nggak kelar). Pokoknya, siapkan mental untuk menguak misteri dan rahasia gelap dari cerita serial EN ini.

Pokoknya, ditunggu saran, kritik, dan kegundahan lainnya dikotak review maupun PM ya

#bersin. Haduh... sebentar #bersin. Sudah, mending nggak usah lama - lama. Sampai jumpa dichapter depan~


	20. Chapter 19

Author : Gohom. Author tahu udah lama banget menelantarkan fanfic ini. Minta maaf pun kayaknya percuma selain kembali mengupdate chapter baru. Tapi, minna, maukah kalian mendengarkan sedikit curcol Author ini? Emang nggak ada hubungannya dengan fanfic ini, malah nggak ada sama sekali. Curhatan ini lebih mengarah pada kehidupan Real Life Author yang selalu naik gunung turun lembah tenggelam dan mengambang #maksudnya. Author berjanji nggak akan menyita banyak waktu minna. Hanya sebentar aja. Mau ya, please? #maksa.

Setelah berjuang selama 3,5 tahun menekuni bidang yang rasanya salah jurusan dan sabar akan setiap siraman rohani serta harapan palsu dari dosen. Lalu pake berantem ama senior dan jurusan saudara hanya karena masalah sepele yang dibicaraiin baik – baik juga bakal kelar. Oh, ada juga deh ribut ama junior dan masalahnya pun sepele. Pake banget pula! Lalu acara "melarikan diri" dari tanggung jawab menulis TA dan segala tetek bengek dalam keluarga yang kagak ada habis – habisnya sampe bikin Author ini makin pesimis akan kehidupan Real Life, akhirnya... Akhirnya... Akhirnya! Author ini bisa **_LULUS_** juga! Astaga, rasanya masih belom bisa percaya!

Semua berkat Tuhan dan tentunya dari review minna lewat fanfic ini yang Author bikin sebagai pelampiasan, sebenernya hehehe. Pokoknya ucapan terima kasih ini nggak akan berhenti mengalir untuk minna semua. #kasih peluk ke reader. Aduh, apa jadinya Author ini kalo minna nggak ada?! Oh, apa Author pernah bilang kalo **_I LOVE YOU GUYS!_** ke minna?

Yuki : #peluk Author. Akhirnya, Author-san-ku bisa lulus juga. Terharu sekaligus seneng luar biasa!

Yui : #peluk Author. Un! Aku turut senang mendengar berita gembira ini, Author-san. Otsukare sama deshita.

Yuki : Dan maaf kalo aku merusak suasana seneng ini, tapi perjuanganmu belom selesai loh, Author-san. Masih puanjang pake banget dan pastinya bakal lebih berat lagi dari kehidupan kuliahmu ini.

Author : Author tau kok, Yuki-chan. Udah di ultimatum juga ama ortu dan wali Author buat rencana kedepannya. Tapi, tenang aja. Semua rencana itu, meskipun masih berantakan, sudah ada dan tinggal dijalankan. Karena sementara waktu ini Author akan jadi pengangguran sambil menunggu panggilan, mungkin Author akan sedikit mempercepat jadwal update. **_DAN INI BARU RENCANA_ ** jika memang tak ada hambatan dan jika menghendaki, dalam 1 bulan 2 kali update. Selain ingin menyelesaikan semua konflik menyebalkan ini, biar hati lega karena tanggungan di fandom ini kelar hehehe. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana Author, jangan terlalu berharap yak. Yah, bakal tetep berjuang juga sih.

Yuki : Good Job, Author-san! Aku dukung rencana Author-san, karena aku sendiri udah nggak sabar pengen keluar lagi. Cepat keluarkan aku!

Yui : #tepuk pelan pundak Yuki. Sabar, Yuki-chan. Aku yakin Author-san pasti punya rencana bagus buat ngeluarin kamu dengan keren. Kan kamu OC tersayang Author-san.

Yuki : #tersipu malu. Benarkah itu?

Author : Tentu saja. Terus OC ku yang di fandom penuh dengan maniak basket itu, lalu OC ku yang masih harus kurancang untuk cerita oneshoot di fandom idola bulan – bulan itu, lalu OC ku yang lainnya dan lainnya dan...

Yuki : AA! Terus yang mana dong?! Lagipula, kapan kita mau balas review dari minna nih? Udah pada nunggu tuh. Kamera juga udah nyala dan stand by.

Yui : Oh, benar juga. Kalau gitu, kita mulai aja, Author-san.

Author : Hampir aja kelupaan saking senengnya. #berdeham sambil melihat kotak review. Hm... kali ini yang review sedikit ya. Mungkin minna lagi sibuk kali ya, makanya nggak sempet review. Tapi, tak apa. Inget ucapan Author diawal, kan? Okeh, kalo gitu...

 **yamaras :** Tolong maafkan Author ini, yamaras-san! #bersujud. Soalnya, seperti yang udah pernah Author bilang, bingung topik apa yang pas buat season 3. Takutnya malah nggak Waow dan nggak bikin minna gregetan, jadinya ya cukup sampai season 2 aja. Lagian juga kan udah tertutupi oleh side story. Kalo misalkan yamaras-san ada request mau dibuat side story ato melihat interaksi Yuki-chan dengan salah satu karakter DL, silahkan. Author akan menampung semua request dan saran yamaras-san.

Tenang, ini udah diupdate. Author minta maaf karena terlambat update. Dan, ya memang. Kan Shin tokoh antagonis di S2 ini hehehe. Sayangnya, Ayato udah ama Yui-chan dan entah kenapa, Author justru suka dengan pair ini baik di anime ato gamenya. Ibaratkan Ayato itu hero dan Yui-chan itu heroine, jadinya klop aja kalo dipasangin. Eh, benarkah? Padahal Subaru itu unyu – unyu loh. Tsundere nya sih yang bikin unyu #ditabok Subaru. Yah apapun itu, pokoknya ditunggu aja kelanjutan S2 ini dan kejutan side story nya yak.

 **fira sakamaki :** Yeeyy! Haruslah. Kalo nggak, nggak akan lengkap lagi nanti Mukami. Loh? Kenapa dibatalkan? Lanjutkan aja, fira-san. Toh, Tsukinami bersaudara kan tokoh antagonisnya. Kalo nggak nanti bakal terjadi sesuatu loh hehehe. Yap, pokoknya ditunggu aja dan semoga rahasia gelap game DL versi campuran Author ini bikin fira-san dan minna gregetan max hehehe.

 **cokevaice :** Ini sudah dilanjut cokevaice-san, silahkan langsung dibabat aja yak. Lalu, maaf juga karena telat buat update hehehe. Terus, makasih semangatnya. Pokoknya, semangatin terus Author yak, biar semakin semangat nulisnya.

 **Haruno Bara :** Hehehe, bagus deh kalo ini cerita makin seru dan udah dilanjut kok Haruno-san. Langsung aja dibabat habis chapter ini. Side story bakal kulanjutkan setelah S2 ini kelar. Kalo misalkan Haruno-san punya saran ide ato request, silahkan langsung bilang aja lewat kotak review ato PM ya. Author akan menampung semua ide dan request Haruno-san.

 **Aya Haruki :** Ini sudah dilanjut Aya-san. Kelamaan nunggu yak? Mohon maafkan Author ini karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan Real Life. #bersujud

Lalu, terima kasih pake banyak banget Author ucapkan untuk **stasriyah** -san yang udah mau mem- **follom** -kan dan mem- **favorite** -kan serial EN ini #kasih pelukan beruang.

Yui : Lalu, terima kasih juga kepada silent reader yang masih mau berkunjung ke fanfiction Author-san. Meskipun Author-san tak pernah memaksa dan menyinggung, aku yakin Author-san sangat ingin melihat review kalian di kotak review. Jadi, jika memang ada waktu/saran/kritik, silahkan dan jangan sungkan untuk menuliskannya ya, mina-san. Review itu obat paling ampuh untuk Author-san semangat melanjutkan ceritanya. Siapa tahu, semakin banyak review yang Author-san terima, semakin cepet Author-san udpate nya, ya kan?

Yuki : Terus terus... terus apa? #natap Author.

Author : Terus nabrak. Ha ha ha ha #ditimpuk Yuki.

#Author ama Yuki mulai berantem.

Yui : Aduh, mereka berdua itu suka banget sih berantem. Ya udah deh, daripada nungguin Author-san ama Yuki-chan selesai berantem, langsung aja baca chapter dibawah ini, mina-san. Selamat menikmati~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning : karakter OOC, ada OC, typo, dan segala macam kesalahan yang terkadang luput dari pandangan Author

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers bukanlah milik Author, hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat fanfiction ini~

* * *

 **The Third Desires**

Taukah kalian, tanpa memedulikan manusia maupun vampire, mereka memiliki _tiga keinginan_ yang tak akan bisa diabaikan begitu saja di dunia ini. Tiga keinginan tersebutlah yang membuat mereka senantiasa berjuang untuk terus hidup. Keinginan pertama adalah _material._ Tidak ada arti khusus yang perlu kita pusingkan akan keinginan pertama ini, karena _material_ bisa kita artikan sebagai _uang._ Manusia tak akan bisa bertahan hidup tanpa _uang._ Jika tidak memiliki _uang,_ manusia tidak akan mendapatkan makanan, pakaian yang layak untuk dipakai, dan tempat berlindung demi melanjutkan hidup. Bagaimana dengan vampire. Mereka tidak seperti manusia yang membutuhkan _uang_ untuk mendapatkan makanan. Namun, ingatlah apa yang menjadi bahan makanan mereka. Mengabaikan permasalahan pangan, tentunya vampire juga membutuhkan _uang_ untuk mendapatkan pakaian yang layak dan tempat berlindung.

Keinginan kedua adalah _hasrat._ Keinginan ini berpusat pada kebutuhan intim antar makhluk hidup. Sebuah intuisi dasar untuk mencegah kepunahan. Manusia senantiasa bertambah umur dan waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat tanpa bisa kita hentikan. Dalam sekejap, mereka akan bertambah tua dan pergi menuju dunia setelah kematian. Banyak yang beranggapan bahwa vampire adalah makhluk abadi yang tak akan bisa mati. Semua dugaan itu salah, karena vampire pun bisa mati tentunya dengan cara yang tepat. Mereka pun sama halnya dengan manusia, membutuhkan _hasrat_ agar keturunan mereka tidak punah, menjaga kehormatan mereka sebagai penghuni Dunia Bawah.

Keinginan ketiga adalah keinginan yang sangat penting dan memiliki pengaruh besar, tanpa memedulikan manusia maupun vampire dibandingkan kedua keinginan lainnya. Namun, disaat yang bersamaan tak terlalu mereka pikirkan karena merasa tidak penting, asalkan mereka bisa hidup. Keinginan terakhir ini adalah _pengetahuan._ Setiap manusia, setiap vampire, secara sadar dan tidak sadar, menginginkan bahwa dirinya menjadi yang terpintar diantara semuanya. Mereka terus mencari untuk memuaskan rasa haus akan pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran yang berada disekeliling. Berita apa yang paling populer, terbaru, dan menjadi topik panas saat ini, apa keinginan atau kesukaan orang yang kita cintai, bagaimana kelanjutan dari anime, manga, atau tv drama yang kita ikuti, atau apa yang berada dibalik belokan ujung jalan, dan hal lain – lainnya.

 _Aku ingin tahu jawabannya._

Keinginan ini selalu ada dan akan terus hadir selama mereka hidup. Sejak mereka dilahirkan sampai mereka mati. Berulang dalam gigi roda takdir yang sama. Selamanya. Dibandingkan _material_ dan _hasrat,_ manusia maupun vampire lebih memilih _pengetahuan_ untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Sebuah keinginan yang terkadang melebihi nyawa mereka sendiri, tanpa memedulikan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, sekitarnya, hidupnya.

Kenapa _manusia_ berada di dunia ini?

Kenapa _vampire_ berada di dunia ini?

Apa itu _manusia?_

Apa itu _vampire?_

Pertanyaan yang tak akan pernah bisa dijawab meski roda takdir memutuskan untuk berhenti berputar. Pertanyaan yang tak akan pernah bisa _manusia_ atau _vampire_ dapatkan meski eksistensi mereka sudah hilang dari dunia.

Kenapa _mimpi buruk_ ini terus datang silih berganti, menyiksa semuanya, tanpa memedulikan bahwa mereka terlibat ataupun tidak?

xxx

Entah apa yang membuat Ruki melupakan satu fakta penting bahwa salah satu anggota Mukami dapat mendeteksi kebohongan, tak peduli manusia atau vampire. Jika saja Kou tidak angkat bicara mungkin saat ini salah satu dari sudah pergi menuju lokasi yang diberitahu oleh Sakamaki Shuu tanpa persiapan yang lebih matang. Mengabaikan bahwa Ruki adalah mutlak, Yuuma menggoda cowok penyuka buku tersebut dan membuat suasana didalam mansion sedikit menghangat. Tentunya tidak lama setelah Ruki mengeluarkan ultimatum ampuh untuk membungkam mulut Yuuma. Setelah memastikan benar adanya informasi yang mereka dapatkan dari Shuu, Ruki segera membagi tugas. Kou dan Yuuma pergi memeriksa mansion itu dan jika memang mansion tersebut tempat persembunyian Tsukinami bersaudara, mereka harus segera kembali untuk mencegah pertarungan tak menguntungkan. Meskipun kondisi Yuuma sudah pulih benar dan masa gerhana bulan perlahan mulai hilang, mereka tak boleh lengah sedikit pun. Sementara Azusa berada di mansion untuk tetap berjaga, Ruki akan melaporkan penemuan ini kepada Karl Heinz sekaligus meminta sedikit bala bantuan jika memang dibutuhkan. Sempat terpikirkan oleh Ruki untuk memberitahu dan meminta tolong pada Sakamaki bersaudara. Namun, segera diurungkan karena ini masalah menyangkut anggota Mukami.

Disinilah Kou dan Yuuma berada, didalam hutan yang cukup gelap dan terlihat menyeramkan sedangkan mansion tujuan mereka masih cukup jauh dibalik hutan gelap itu. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatannya terlalu banyak, sehingga dapat bersiap akan kondisi terparah sekali pun. Tak mengherankan jika Kou mengeluhkan perjalanan mereka menuju mansion tua itu mengingat jaraknya cukup jauh. Awalnya Yuuma berusaha sabar menghadapi ocehan panjang kali lebar milik Kou yang rasanya tak bisa berhenti. Namun, lambat laun kesabarannya mulai menipis dan akhirnya tak bisa lepas kendali, membuat hutan sunyi itu sedikit bergema dengan suaranya yang lantang.

"Akh! Bisa diam tidak, Kou?! Kalau memang kau tidak menginginkannya, kenapa tidak menolak saja, hah?!" seru Yuuma geram. "Kau bisa menemani Azusa atau Ruki."

"Eh~ tapi aku bosan kalau harus menunggu," rengek Kou. "Aku ingin beraksi juga menyelamatkan Yu-chan. Kalau Yuuma-kun saja yang terus beraksi kan tidak adil."

Gatal rasanya ingin memukul saudaranya yang mengeluhkan ini dan itu. Yah, ini bukan pertama kalinya cowok berprofesi sampingan sebagai idola tersebut berkeluh kesah akan hal seperti ini. Terkadang Yuuma heran akan sikap saudaranya yang lain terhadap Kou mengingat cowok itu berisik luar biasa. Terlebih Yuki yang sanggup berbicara atau bercerita berjam – jam dengan Kou, seolah topik pembahasan mereka tidak pernah habis. Ah, pikirannya kembali berputar pada gadis bersurai hitam pendek tersebut. Tidak seperti ketika Yuki hilang diculik oleh Tsukinami bersaudara, sejak kemarin sebisa mungkin Yuuma berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Ia memang masih belum bisa tenang sebelum Yuki kembali ketangan mereka. Namun setidaknya, ia sudah lebih tenang dan bisa mengikuti keputusan Ruki, mengetahui bahwa cowok sulung itu masih memedulikan Yuki.

Perjalanan yang panjang dan dipenuhi oleh diam karena sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing berakhir saat Yuuma menyuruh Kou untuk berhenti. Suara samar akan geraman hewan buas bergema, mengelilingi mereka berdua. Mereka terkepung dan dari jumlahnya cukup banyak untuk menghabisi mereka berdua dalam sekejap. Tepat dibelakang wujud hewan buas yang ternyata adalah serigala muncul orang – orang yang mengacungkan pedang serta tombak kearah Kou dan Yuuma. Kou panik karena dikepung oleh orang yang kemungkinan adalah pasukan _First Blood,_ begitu pula dengan Yuuma yang melontarkan sumpah serapah, mengetahui kondisi mereka berdua. Salah satu diantara pasukan itu maju kedepan tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan pada kedua Mukami bersaudara.

"Kalian siapa? Apa yang kalian lakukan ditempat ini?" tanyanya lantang.

Kou dan Yuuma saling pandang sebelum mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sekelompok pasukan bersenjata didepan mereka. "Kalian sendiri sedang apa? Apa kalian pengikut dari _leluhur_ narsis sialan itu, hah?!" seru Yuuma.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" balas orang itu. "Jangan samakan kami dengan makhluk yang sudah menghancurkan klan kami!"

Satu gerakan tangan ditunjukan dan membuat Kou serta Yuuma bersiaga. Pasalnya, serigala didepan mereka berjalan maju kearah mereka dengan geramannya yang bergema di hutan.

"Tunggu!" seru seseorang. Ia berjalan kedepan yang jalannya telah dibuka oleh pasukan tersebut. Berbeda dengan pasukan yang mengelilingi Kou dan Yuuma, ia mengenakan jubah berwarna hijau emerald. Ketika tudung yang menutupi wajahnya terbuka, wajah seorang pemuda cantik terlihat. Iris yang berwarna sama dengan jubahnya bersinar tajam. Terlihat sekali dari auranya yang menegaskan bahwa dia pemimpin pasukan tersebut. "Siapa kalian dan apa hubungan kalian dengan Tsukinami Shin?"

"Mukami Kou dan Yuuma," jawab Kou. "Dan kami tak ada hubungan apa – apa dengan orang yang sudah menyerang kami."

"Juga menculik saudara kami," timpal Yuuma. "Kau siapa? Aku tak percaya jika kalian bukan teman si narsis sialan itu."

"Namaku Tswaik, calon pewaris sah klan _ular,_ " jawab pemuda itu. "Jadi, rumor itu benar adanya."

Kou dan Yuuma tak sempat bertanya apa yang dilakukan oleh pasukan klan _ular_ ditempat ini ketika dua orang datang menghampiri Tswaik dengan terburu – buru. Mereka melaporkan bahwa disekitar mansion tua itu terdapat aroma asing, bukanlah aroma dari _First Blood_ yang menjadi target. Mengetahui pemilik aroma tersebut, Kou dan Yuuma langsung berlari menuju mansion tua tersebut. Tswaik beserta pengikutnya mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang. Akan tetapi, begitu sampai didepan mansion tua tersebut, tak ada tanda – tanda keberadaan _First Blood_ maupun Yuki. Mansion itu terlihat kosong seolah tak pernah terlihat ada aktifitas yang terjadi disana. Yuuma hendak masuk kedalam, tapi dicegah oleh Tswaik.

"Minggir," perintah Yuuma, tak memedulikan kedudukan yang dimiliki pemuda didepannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Masuk kedalam tanpa persiapan apa – apa?" tandas Tswaik. "Bagaimana kalau ini jebakan dari mereka?"

"Aku tak mau mengakuinya, tapi benar apa yang dikatakan olehnya, Yuuma-kun," sergah Kou. "Jika ini benar perangkap dan kita semua ditangkap, tak ada gunanya kita datang apalagi menyelamatkan Yu-chan."

Yuuma menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ketika ia sudah hampir berhasil melacak keberadaan Yuki, dirinya harus kembali dihadapi oleh jalan buntu. Memang benar, bertindak tanpa rencana matang akan menggagalkan semuanya. Ia harus tenang meskipun saat ini dirinya kesal luar biasa. Seorang prajurit datang dan melaporkan kembali bahwa terdapat aroma yang sama dimansion tua itu menuju kearah utara.

"Arah istana _First Blood_?" pikir Tswaik. "Apa yang mereka coba lakukan sebenarnya?"

"Daripada memikirkan hal yang tak jelas, lebih baik pergi langsung kesana," timpal Yuuma.

"Tunggu. Kami ikut bersama kalian," tukas Tswaik. "Meskipun kalian berdua, tak ada salahnya jika ditemani oleh kami. Itu akan lebih menguntungkan kalian untuk menyelamatkan saudara kalian, bukan?"

Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal aneh nan mencurigakan. Bersama dengan pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Tswaik, mereka pergi menuju istana _First Blood._ Kali ini, baik Kou maupun Yuuma bersumpah akan langsung menerobos masuk demi menyelamatkan Yuki. Mereka berdua merasakan perasaan aneh jika tidak segera mengambil kembali saudara mereka dari tangan Leluhur penghuni Dunia Bawah.

xxx

Sudah lama sekali Shuu tidak datang ketempat yang selalu ia hindari sepanjang hidupnya. Reruntuhan bangunan berwarna hitam yang sudah tertutupi lumut dan tumbuhan liar, mengingatkannya akan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Sejak kejadian yang menyadarkan dirinya akan status miliknya, ia selalu menghindari tempat ini. Namun entah apa yang membawanya ke desa kecil kelahiran sahabatnya. Ketukan sepatu dilantai batu terdengar memilukan ditelinganya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Kelopak matanya tertutup, membayangkan jika kebakaran besar itu tak pernah terjadi. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok sahabatnya yang hidup di desa ini, menjalani kehidupannya dalam damai. Sayang semuanya itu berakhir karena ia hadir dalam kehidupannya.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Iris birunya menerawang langit malam yang gelap sebelum berubah menjadi tatapan malas seperti biasanya. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi stalker seperti itu?" tanya Shuu, mengabaikan bahwa tak ada orang lain selain dirinya. "Reiji."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada orang lain?" Reiji bertanya balik. Ia keluar dari balik reruntuhan rumah kecil tak jauh dibelakang Shuu. "Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini? Bernostalgia akan serpihan kenanganmu itu?"

Shuu berbalik menatap Reiji. "Kukembalikan kata – katamu barusan," tukasnya.

"Makhluk yang sungguh menyebalkan," dengus Reiji sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Begitu juga dengan fakta bahwa kau adalah kakakku."

"Tak ada yang memintamu untuk menjadi saudaraku," tukas Shuu kembali. "Lalu? Apa kau akan menjawab pertanyaan kakakmu ini, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Reiji hanya diam, menatap lurus kearah iris biru Shuu. Begitu juga dengan Shuu yang diam, entah ia menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut Reiji ataupun ceramahan panjang lebarnya. Ia bisa saja pergi meninggalkan Reiji, seperti biasa, melepaskan tanggung jawabnya dan membiarkan Reiji yang mengatasinya. Hubungan seperti itu selalu mereka lakukan sejak dulu. Tepatnya ketika Shuu kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya ditangan adiknya sendiri, Reiji.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah merasakan dendam kepadaku?" tanya Reiji tiba – tiba. Wajah yang selalu tenang retak digantikan oleh amarah. Iris merah _wine-_ nya bersinar tajam, mengobarkan perasaannya yang selama ini ia tutupi. "Aku yang membakar desa ini, membunuh sahabatmu."

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Marah kepadamu dan dendam sampai membuatku ingin membunuhmu?" Shuu balik bertanya. "Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Apa karena sahabatmu hidup kembali sebagai vampire?" tandas Reiji. Melihat perubahan pada wajah Shuu membuat sudut bibir Reiji tertarik keatas. "Tapi, sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak mengingatmu ataupun kehidupannya sebagai manusia dulu, sebagai Edgar."

Shuu kembali menghela nafas. "Sejak dulu aku selalu penasaran, apa yang membuatmu benci padaku?" gumamnya.

Garis bibir Reiji segera menekuk kebawah. Ia mendesis, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Langkah kakinya membawa dirinya mendekat kearah Shuu. Kemudian ia menarik kerah sweater Shuu, mencengkramnya dengan kuat dan berharap kakaknya tersebut akan kesulitan bernafas. "Banyak darimu yang membuatku membencimu," geramnya. "Ketidakpedulianmu, tanggung jawabmu, kesadaran dirimu sebagai anak tertua! Astaga, kau yang akan meneruskan tahta ayahanda selanjutnya, Shuu! Apa kau tidak sadar?!"

"Kenapa kau justru membuangnya?! Kenapa?!" lanjut Reiji, menguatkan cengkramannya.

"Bukan kemauanku lahir sebagai anak sulung Sakamaki dan bukan kemauanku juga untuk meneruskan tahta orangtua itu," sanggah Shuu. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menatap warna hitam yang dilapisi oleh sinar merah. "Jika aku bisa menyerahkan hak warisku padamu, sudah kulakukan sejak dulu."

"Aku tak butuh itu!" seru Reiji. "Meskipun sangat menginginkannya, aku tidak seperti dirimu yang memiliki sesuatu sehingga diakui oleh ayahanda."

Ia kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar menyebabkan Shuu mundur beberapa langkah. Tak peduli apa yang ia katakan nampaknya tak berhasil menyadarkan posisi Shuu sebagai anak pertama Karl Heinz, penguasa Dunia Bawah. Hal ini bukan sesuatu yang mengherankan mengingat bagaimana sifat Shuu. Sungguh memalukan memiliki seorang kakak seperti itu.

Shuu tak berkomentar apa – apa, memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia berhenti sejenak dan berkata, "asal kau tahu, sejak kebakaran yang kau buat, aku sudah menganggap Edgar mati. Edgar yang muncul kembali sebagai Mukami Yuuma, bukanlah Edgar yang kukenal."

"Tapi, kau masih mengkhawatirkannya dari jauh," dengus Reiji meskipun Shuu tak akan mendengarnya karena sudah pergi meninggalkannya. "Dan sekarang pun, kau mencoba membantunya."

Selalu seperti itu, mengatakan tak peduli tapi sebenarnya sangat peduli meski tak ditampilkan. Begitu juga dengan semua hal yang Reiji lakukan dulu terhadapnya. Ketika ia menghancurkan biola kesayangan pemberian ayah mereka ataupun membakar habis desa Edgar. Semua itu ia lakukan untuk menyadarkan posisi Shuu sebagai hak waris sah Karl Heinz yang merupakan raja dan penguasa Dunia Bawah. Walaupun Shuu tahu semua perbuatannya, saudaranya itu tetap tidak berubah. Parahnya, ketika Reiji membakar desa Edgar, ia beranggapan bahwa itu kesalahannya, hukuman untuknya karena berteman dengan manusia. Kemarahan Reiji terhadap Shuu memuncak saat ia menyewa pemburu vampire untuk membunuh ibu kandung mereka. Dengan begitu, ibunya akan menoleh padanya dan tidak memusatkan perhatiannya hanya pada Shuu seorang. Sayang, hal itu tidak pernah terkabul dan ibunya justru sangat bersyukur karena pada akhirnya bisa bebas dari semua penghinaan dan ejekan Cordelia. Ia bahkan sangat bangga Reiji bisa menyaksikan kematiannya.

Pada akhirnya, apa yang Reiji lakukan selalu berujung sia – sia. Hubungannya dengan Shuu pun semakin memburuk hingga sekarang. Reiji pun bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengakui Shuu sebagai kakaknya.

xxx

Tak ada waktu untuk menanyakan motif dua orang didepan Ruki saat ini karena ia harus pergi ketempat Kou dan Yuuma berada. Ia bisa merasakan lengan bajunya ditarik pelan oleh Azusa, mengembalikan pikirannya kembali. Ia harus memfokuskan pikirannya pada Yuki jika ingin adiknya itu kembali. Ruki menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan.

"Aku tak akan bertanya kenapa kalian disini, Sakamaki Shuu dan Subaru," tandas Ruki. "Tapi, aku akan memakai kalian untuk mengambil kembali Yuki."

"Kau mengatakan seolah kami adalah alat," dengus Subaru.

"Biarlah, selama masalah ini bisa selesai dengan cepat," timpal Shuu.

Berangkatlah mereka berempat menuju istana _First Blood_. Menurut laporan Kou melalui _tsukaima_ miliknya, mansion tua yang Shuu informasikan sempat dipakai oleh _First Blood_ sebagai tempat persembunyian. Namun, tepat disaat mereka sampai disana, tak ada jejak akan kehadiran Tsukinami bersaudara serta Yuki. Ditengah perjalanan menuju mansion tersebut, Kou dan Yuuma bertemu dengan calon pemimpin klan _ular._ Mereka pun dengan senang hati akan membantu karena tak terima klan mereka dihancurkan oleh _First Blood._ Kini mereka sedang menuju istana Leluhur Dunia Bawah tersebut karena salah satu prajurit klan _ular_ memberitahu arah mereka kabur.

Ruki yang mendapatkan informasi tersebut segera bersiap – siap bersama dengan Azusa. Karl Heinz memerintahkan Ruki untuk menunggu dan membiarkan ayah Sakamaki bersaudara itu untuk menanganinya. Akan tetapi, Ruki sudah tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Begitu pula dengan Azusa yang merasakan firasat buruk jika mereka tidak segera menyelamatkan Yuki. Tepat disaat mereka akan berangkat, muncullah Shuu dan Subaru dipintu depan mansion mereka. Kehadiran dua Sakamaki bersaudara tersebut tentunya membuat Ruki dan Azusa terkejut. Ketika menanyakan apa urusan mereka, jawaban mereka berdua sama sekali tidak masuk akal bagi Ruki dan terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Mungkin ini efek dari gerhana bulan," jawab Shuu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan dengan adikmu itu," jawab Subaru.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, Ruki pun mengabaikan jawaban mereka karena tak memiliki waktu banyak. Usai mengambil kembali Yuki dari tangan Tsukinami bersaudara, ia akan bertanya maksud kedua Sakamaki tersebut. Cara halus dan cara kasar. Dari kejauhan mereka mendengar suara teriakan dan aroma darah, membuat keempat vampire itu mempercepat langkahnya. Mayat orang serta serigala berserakan dihutan tempat mereka berada, diikuti oleh darah yang mengotori tanah dan pohon. Azusa terlihat senang melihat pemandangan itu sekaligus iri. Ia juga ingin merasakan sakit yang seperti itu. Beruntung Ruki segera mengingatkan tujuan mereka datang ketempat yang nampaknya bekas pertempuran. Subaru melayangkan tendangannya begitu menyadari sosok serigala dari sebelah kanannya. Ia segera menyadari serigala itu _tsukaima_ milik _First Blood_ dari sinar merah aneh disekeliling tubuhnya.

"Kita harus terus maju jika tidak ingin menjadi santapan mereka," seru Subaru setelah melayangkan tinjunya dan berhasil melemparkan serigala itu jauh kebelakang yang bisa dipastikan langsung mati.

Ruki menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan Subaru. Perjalanan mereka menuju istana _First Blood_ semakin sulit karena banyak sekali serigala yang menyerang, seolah sudah menunggu kehadiran mereka. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, nampak prajurit yang juga sedang kewalahan menghadapi serangan serigala buas itu. Karena mereka tidak membawa benda yang bisa menjadi senjata, mereka harus kewalahan. Terlebih untuk Ruki yang harus melawan serangan serigala dan menjaga Azusa agar tidak terluka. Semua itu pun berakhir saat seorang pemuda cantik datang menghadang serigala yang menyerang mereka berempat.

"Kalian pasti orang yang dimaksud oleh Kou-kun dan Yuuma-kun," ucap pemuda itu setelah menebas serigala terakhir. "Aku Tswaik, calon pemimpin klan _ular._ "

"Dimana mereka berdua?" tanya Ruki.

"Mereka berada didalam istana itu," jawab Tswaik. "Kami memutuskan untuk berpisah karena target kami berbeda."

"Kalau begitu, kita juga harus segera masuk kedalam," usul Shuu. "Jika si _First Blood_ itu hanya mengirimkan _tsukaima-_ nya untuk menyerang kita, kemungkinan besar mereka akan menyerang saudaramu disana."

"Kau benar," sahut Ruki. Kemudian ia berpaling untuk menatap Tswaik. "Aku berhutang padamu."

"Jangan pedulikan diriku dan selamatkan saja adikmu," tukas Tswaik.

Memasuki istana besar didepan mereka, Ruki tak akan berbohong jika dadanya terasa sesak. Begitu pula dengan rasa tak nyaman yang semakin melilitnya hingga ia sedikit kesulitan bernafas. Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini dan Ruki sama sekali tidak bisa menebaknya. Kalimat kutukan ia tujukan pada fenomena alam langka yang sudah menumpulkan semua inderanya. Nampaknya, bukan hanya Ruki saja yang mengalami itu karena ia bisa melihat wajah ketiga vampire tersebut sedikit tak nyaman.

"Sebenarnya, akan sangat berbahaya untuk berpencar," ujar Ruki. "Namun, mencari satu orang dalam istana seluas ini, meskipun kita vampire dan terima kasih kepada gerhana bulan, kurasa akan sulit melakukannya."

"Kau ingin kami berpencar?" tanya Subaru memastikan.

Ruki menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja, aku akan tetap bersama Azusa karena berbahaya jika ia sendirian," lanjutnya. "Mengatakan ini sama saja mengotori harga diriku. Tapi, demi mendapatkan adik kurang ajar itu kembali, aku tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain melakukannya."

"Tolong, selamatkan Yuki."

{

Adik macam apa yang tega melihat kakaknya kesakitan dan menderita seperti itu. Bukankah itu sudah keterlaluan. Padahal mereka bukan saudara kandung dan hanya menjadi saudara karena sudah hidup bersama sejak lama. Jika saudara kandung, Subaru pikir wajar jika mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi satu sama lain. Akan tetapi, mereka bukan saudara kandung. Yah, sebenarnya bukan hak Subaru untuk mengatakannya. Meski ia memiliki saudara kandung satu ayah, ia tetap tak merasa semuanya dapat diandalkan jika ada yang kesusahan. Subaru berani bertaruh mereka akan diam tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu. Mereka akan membantu jika tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman dari ayah sialan mereka itu. Begitulah hubungan mereka selama ini. Subaru sedikit iri dengan ikatan persaudaran yang dimiliki oleh Mukami bersaudara, jika ia boleh berkata jujur. Hanya untuk menolong gadis aneh yang identitasnya saja masih samar, mereka langsung turun tangan. Tanpa memedulikan rintangan apa yang akan menghadang mereka.

Subaru mendengus ketika dirinya tak kunjung berhasil menemukan dimana Mukami Yuki berada. Ia mengerang pelan dan mendadak dinding disekelilingnya sangat menggoda untuk dijadikan sasaran tinjunya. Jika saja ia memilih untuk bertindak tak peduli, mungkin ia akan menghancurkan dinding – dinding itu. Mungkin saja, jika ia beruntung, ia akan langsung menemukan Yuki. Namun, ia mengurungkannya dan tetap mencoba memfokuskan diri pada pencariannya yang mengandalkan indera payahnya. Ia sungguh merutuki jangka waktu gerhana bulan di Dunia Bawah. Jangan lupakan juga dengan tenggorokannya yang kering karena tak meminum darah. Terakhir kali ia meminum darah dengan benar pun ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Mengandalkan obat Reiji pun tetap tak berhasil dan justru memparah keadaannya.

Ketika dirinya ditanyakan alasan ia ikut membantu Mukami Ruki, itu adalah jawaban jujur darinya. Ia ingin memastikan, benarkah darah Mukami Yuki sanggup menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Sungguh mengerikan jika pikiran gilanya itu benar. Tubuhnya benar – benar menginginkan darah Yuki sampai ia melakukan hal gila dan merepotkan ini.

Subaru berlari mengeliling koridor panjang hingga membawanya pada sebuah taman luas, yang anehnya nampak terawat. Pohon rindang berjejer rapi menutupi dinding batu dibelakangnya. Semua penuh mawar putih terpantul dengan jelas dalam iris merah darahnya. Pikirannya mendadak terbang pada taman mawar putih di mansion Sakamaki juga kenangan pahit akan ibunya. Kedua tangan yang berada disisinya mengepal erat. Ia tahu tak boleh memikirkan hal lain, apalagi ibunya yang sudah mati, dan memfokuskan diri untuk mencari Mukami Yuki.

Betapa ironisnya ketika ia menyadari sosok yang berdiri ditengah mawar putih tersebut.

Tuhan benar – benar tahu caranya memainkan garis takdir seseorang.

Seolah tak terpengaruh akan hal diluar sana, sosok itu berdiri tegak menatap langit hitam kemerahan, singgasana kegelapan abadi. Subaru memang tak bisa melihat ekspresi sosok itu. Tapi, ia berani bertaruh hanya ada kehampaan dan kekosongan yang terlukis diwajah... ehem cantik itu. Hembusan angin menerbangkan sweater hitam besar yang melekat ditubuh, menenggelamkan dirinya yang memang kecil. Sosok itu menoleh ketika menyadari tatapan menusuk dari Subaru. Persetan dengan semua ini. Dengan gerakan cepat, Subaru sudah berada didepan sosok itu, memerangkapnya dalam cengkaraman menyesakkan. Kemudian, seolah melupakan semua hal, ia sudah menancapkan kedua taringnya dileher sosok itu.

 _Hilangkan rasa hausmu._

 _Bebaskan hasratmu._

 _Jawablah keingintahuanmu._

* * *

Author : #sweatdrop

Yuki : #sweatdrop

Yui : Etto...

Author : Ini Author yang nulis?

Yuki : #nabok Author pake kamus tebal. Kalo bukan Author-san, terus siapa, hah?! Hantu?!

Author : Abisnya, kayak bukan tulisanku. Terus, kenapa si Reiji jadi OOC banget yak kayaknya. Kalian berdua berasa, kan? Apalagi si Subaru? Astaga, separah itukah hausmu, nak?

Yui : Kan Author-san sendiri yang bikin Subaru-kun begitu. Lagian kasian juga dia disiksa terus.

Author : #ketawa evil. Kalo tidak bisa menyiksa/menjaili orang/karakter bukan Author namanya

Yuki : Aduh, masuk mode do-S dia #sweatdrop. Yah, pokoknya itu lah chapter kali ini. Ada yang bisa nebak siapa sosok terakhir itu? Tanpa ditanya pun pasti tahu yak hehehe. Eng... buat pasukan klan ular itu, buat bocoran aja, sebenarnya ada loh karakternya dan bukan OC Author. Tapi, di gamenya. Dan minta maaf juga kalo pengejaannya salah, karena Author sendiri juga nggak yakin gimana ngejanya kalo dibuat romaji/diterjemahin.

Yui : Tapi, tetep bikin deg – degan kan? Nah, chapter selanjutnya pasti akan membuat mina-san semakin deg-degan. Aku jamin.

Author : #udah sadar. Kamu yakin banget Yui-chan? Ya sudahlah, jangan kebanyakan Author Note. Pasti pada capek bacanya.

Author/Yuki/Yui : Kalo begitu, sampai jumpa di chapter depan minna/mina-san.

Yui : PS. Ditunggu reviewnya hehehe


	21. Chapter 20

Author : #celinguk kanan kiri, terus liat laptop lagi. Etto... Apakah ada yang bisa memukulku?

Yui : Eh? Ke-kenapa, Author-san?!

Author : Habisnya, kok-! #mendadak terpental dan pingsan.

Yuki/Yui : AUTHOR-SAN!

Yuki : Siapa hah, yang beraninya nabokin Author-san?! Ayo ngaku!

Ayato : Hah? Dia sendiri kan yang bilang minta di-! #ditendang Yuki

Yuki : Takoyaki baka! Kalo ada apa – apa ama Author-san, bagaimana hah?! Kalo serial ini nggak bisa lanjut gimana?! Kamu mau tanggung jawab, hah?!

Ayato : Hah?! Takoyaki baka?! Kau ngajak ribut ya, kuso onna?

#Ayato dan Yuki mulai berantem

Azusa : Enaknya... Author-san... Aku juga... ingin... dipukul...

Yui : Po-pokoknya luka Author-san harus segera diobati...

Yuuma : Merepotkan sekali orang ini. Apa boleh buat. Kubawa du- hi!

Author : #mendadak sadar. Loh? Dimana ini? Terus kalian siapa?

#pemain serial EN pucat pasi.

Yui : Kyaa! Author-san amnesia!

Subaru : O-oi, Author! Kau bercanda, kan?!

Reiji : Yare yare, bisa – bisanya amnesia disaat kritis seperti ini.

Ruki : Tidak bisa dipercaya. Untungnya, Author itu sudah meninggalkan catatan berupa balasan review dari reader. Kalau begitu, langsung saja kita bacakan balasan Author.

 **Yamaras :** Makasih Yamaras-san dan amin. Semoga Yamaras-san juga diberkati oleh Tuhan. Sip deh, pokoknya Author akan berusaha biar cepet update dan kelarin nih S2. Lalu untuk request... oh interaksi Yuki-chan, Shuu, dan Reiji? Hum... boleh boleh. Kebetulan lagi kepikiran juga buat cerita mereka bertiga. Tapi, bingung enaknya kayak gimana. Ada spesifikasi nggak ceritanya mau kayak gimana? Biar pas dan kena dihati gitu #cieah omonganmu Thor. Nasib Kanato dan Laito masih sama, terkurung dimansion bersama dengan saudaranya yang lain. Dan maafkan Author kalo bagian mereka kurang hehehe. Yaps, makasih pake banget semangatnya Yamaras-san. Tetep ditunggu aja kelanjutan cerita Yuki-chan dkk.

 **Aya Haruki :** Hehehe, makasih Aya-san. Iya, akhirnya bisa update juga. Dua kali dan cepet pula hehehe #bangga. Makasih juga buat semangatnya dan amin, semoga Aya-san juga sukses selalu. Tetep semangat di Real Life, jangan kayak Author yg sering banget patah semangat ama kehidupan Real Life. Oh, tenang aja. Pastinya akan kuteruskan ampe perjalanan serial EN ini berakhir.

 **Haruno Bara :** Makasih Haruno-san dan amin. Begitu juga dengan Haruno-san, dikasih kemudahan oleh Tuhan. Waduh, jadi nggak enak karena ditungguin terus. Apalagi ampe dicek disela – sela jam kerja Haruno-san. Minta maaf pake banget #sujud. Tapi, tenang. Kan udah diupdate ini, cepet pula hehehe. Jadi langsung aja dibabat abis chapter ini. Jangan senyum – senyum sendiri, nanti malah ditanyain ama orang. Kayak Author, suka senyum sendiri dan dikira orang gila ama temen (padahal mah cuman karena baca fanfic orang yak). Yaps, ping pong! 100 untuk Haruno-san hehehe.

Humu humu humu... Yuki-chan dan Reiji. Kebetulan pake banget. Sebenernya aku juga kepengen banget bikin cerita tentang mereka berdua. Mungkin karena chapter kemarin ngeluarin Reiji. Tau sendiri kan hubungan mereka itu nggak terlalu bagus karena masalah Reiji yang ngehancurin desa Yuuma. Maklum Yuki-chan itu brocon over soalnya #ditinju Yuki. Tapi, aku juga bingung mau bikin cerita kayak gimana. Ada spesifikasi terperinci mau dibuat kayak apa interaksi mereka berdua kayak apa? Biar lebih kena gitu dihati Haruno-san hehehe. Alah, panjang ampe berlembar – lembar juga nggak apa. Author malah seneng banget lagian. Sip, makasih semangatnya dan tetep tunggu kelanjutan petualangan Yuki-chan dkk yak.

 **HayaaShigure-kun:** Yaps, 100 untuk Hayaa-san. Eh? Benarkah? Syukur deh kalo emang tambah seru hehehe. Udah dilanjut Hayaa-san, silahkan langsung dibabat abis chapter ini.

 **Lighting Shun :** Tentu dong. Kalo Yuuma dan Azusa mati, jalan cerita nggak akan jalan dengan serunya, kan hehehe. Author ngerti perasaanmu Light-san! Begitu menderita kalo semua barang online disita #balas peluk. Berarti sekarang udah selesai dong wajib militernya? Otsukaresama Light-san. Hehehe, makasih semuanya. Benar – benar perjuangan berat bisa lulus dari jurusan yang salah itu #mulai curcol. Naoto-san, jangan nyalain bom disini! Kalo tempat ini hancur gimana?! Nyalain kembang api biasa aja. Dan, jangan sembarang nyulik Yuki-chan yak #kasih deathglare. #sweatdrop. Astaga, sejak kapan Noctis-san akrab ama Subaru-kun? Dan kenapa kamu kasih dia jus tomat, Noctis-san?! Pokoknya, Author nggak mau tau loh ya kalo Noctis-san diapa – apain ama Subaru-kun.

Oh, ada pengunjung tambahan. Halo, Elie-san. Hontou? Padahal Author sendiri yang nulis, tapi sama sekali nggak berasa. Yah, sedikit sih. Rasanya kayak bukan tulisan Author sendiri. Apalagi pas dibagian Shuu dan Reiji itu. Reijinya terlihat sedikit OOC. Tapi, syukur deh kalo Noctis-san dan yang lainnya puas. Semoga aja chapter ini juga bikin minna puas hehehe. Pokoknya, tetep tunggu terus aja kelanjutan cerita ini. Soalnya udah masuk klimaks hehehe #kasih bocoran dikit.

Ruki : Begitulah balasan dari Author.

Yui : Masih ada lanjutannya, Ruki-kun. #liat catatan Etto... "Terima kasih pake banget Author ucapkan kepada **Haruno Bara0201** yang sudah mau mem- **favorite** -kan dan mem- **follow** -kan serial EN bahkan side story nya. Lalu, terima kasih pake amat sangat banget plus pelukan untuk **Silent Reader** yang masih menunggu dengan setia kelanjutan serial EN. Author berharap kalian terus mendukung untuk menyelesaikan S2 ini."

Laito : Yah... tapi Author-chan mendadak amnesia. Bisakah serial ini selesai?

Kou : Harus bisa selesai dong. Yang kulihat dari catatan kasar Author-chan, udah masuk klimaks loh. Tanggung banget kalo paka acara hiatus. Lagipula, bukannya Author-chan lagi jadi pengangguran?

Ruki : Tepatnya sedang menunggu dipanggil. Waktu kosong yang bertambah harus dipakai untuk menyelesaikan fanfiction ini.

Yuuma : Daripada itu, kenapa kita nggak selesaiin aja sih pembukanya? Capek dan penasaran ama chapter ini. #ngadep kamera. Pokoknya, baca aja terus jangan lupa tulis review. Awas kalian kalo nggak tulis review!

Yui : Yuuma-kun jangan diancem, nanti mereka malah takut. Po-pokoknya, silahkan langsung dibaca aja. Sampai jumpa lagi dichapter berikutnya, mina-san.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning dan Disclaimer tetap sama, tidak berubah~

* * *

 **Karma Akan Pengkhianatan Masa Lalu**

Tubuhnya kaku. Begitu pula kelopak matanya yang terasa berat karena merasakan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Ia bersumpah, entah dimana dirinya berada saat ini, tempat ini begitu dingin. Mungkin lebih dingin dibandingkan kutub utara maupun selatan. Anehnya, ia tak merasakan dingin hingga tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Dingin yang membungkus kulitnya begitu sejuk dan mendukungnya untuk terus terbang ke alam mimpi. Apakah ia sudah mati. Jawabannya pasti adalah ya. Karena tak mungkin, jika ia masih hidup akan merasa damai seperti ini. Selama hidupnya yang selalu mendapatkan siksaan dari Tuhan, walaupun _mereka_ menawarkan kebahagiaan, ia tak pernah merasa damai. Dirinya selalu diliputi rasa cemas dan ketakutan luar biasa. Ya, dirinya pasti sudah mati.

Atau mungkin belum dan _hampir_ mati.

Sinar putih berpendar lembut yang membuat kelopak matanya berdenyut, tertarik untuk terbuka. Ia mengerang pelan karena merasa terganggu. Namun, penasaran mengalahkan semua egonya untuk tetap terlelap. Akhirnya, ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menyadari begitu banyak mawar putih disekelilingnya, melayang dengan bebas. Ketika tangan kanannya terangkat dan menangkap sebuah mawar putih, kegelapan yang ada disekitarnya digantikan oleh sinar putih menyilaukan. Detik kemudian, sinar putih itu menampilkan warna lain diikuti oleh berbagai macam bentuk dan suara. Irisnya melebar dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan awas, ia mengenali apa yang ditampilkan didepan matanya. Bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah kalimat, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya bisa menyaksikan dalam diam berbagai macam gambar berganti dengan perlahan seolah menceritakan suatu cerita padanya. Kedua tangannya bergerak menutupi telinganya, berusaha menghalangi suara yang bercampur aduk dan menulikan indera pendengarnya. Sayang, suara itu tak berhenti dan terlihat semakin terdengar. Begitu memilukan dan menyakitkan hingga pandangannya kabur.

Ditengah suara – suara itu, ia berteriak sekuat tenaga.

xxx

Carla tahu waktu mereka tidak banyak untuk bisa membalaskan dendam yang sudah terkubur beratus beribu tahun lamanya. Persetan akan rencananya untuk membuat keturunan baru dan persetan akan dirinya yang begitu lemah saat ini. Ia tak bisa pergi begitu saja jika dalang dibalik kekacauan ini masih berkeliaran sesuka hati. Ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan saudara satu – satunya untuk menanggung semua beban ini. Meskipun ia yakin akan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Shin, mental adiknya itu masih diluar kendalinya. Harus ada yang menjaganya agar tetap stabil dan tidak lepas kendali. Semua itu adalah tugasnya sejak dulu. Jika bukan dirinya yang bertindak ketika Shin menantang pemimpin klan _ular_ dulu, adik bodohnya itu pasti sudah berada disisi Tuhan saat ini. Begitu pula ketika ayah mereka tahu kelakuan Shin yang susah sekali diatur dan lebih suka menantang klan bangsawan vampire. Sungguh menguras tenaga hanya untuk menjaga satu orang.

Mengabaikan kelakuan Shin yang memang liar, Carla harus mengatasi penyakit yang sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya sejak dulu. Sejak awal, ia sudah tahu jika dirinya tak akan bisa bertahan lama sampai mendapatkan hak miliknya pada gadis yang kini berada dalam kurungannya. Ia akan memberikan tahtanya sebagai pemimpin _First Blood_ kepada Shin. Penyerangan klan _ular_ memang sudah diprediksi olehnya karena Shin tak sempat membunuh calon pemimpin klan tersebut. Sungguh kesalahan besar dari adik bodohnya itu. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia hanya bisa memerintahkan Shin untuk mengambil alih penyerangan yang diterima dengan senang hati olehnya.

Akan tetapi, penyusupan yang dilakukan oleh vampire sialan itu diluar perkiraannya. Ia terlalu naif mengambil tindakan yang diakibatkan oleh keputusan gadis tahanan mereka. Gadis itu menyerahkan diri begitu Shin menghancurkan semangat hidupnya dengan memerlihatkan bukti saudaranya sudah mati. Melihat kehampaan dalam manik biru gadis itu, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Satu langkah besar menuju rencananya. Tak disangka, vampire yang mengaku sebagai saudara gadis itu, mengambil tindakan diluar perintah Karl Heinz. Bahkan mendapatkan bala bantuan dari anak Karl Heinz sendiri. Astaga, ia sudah meremehkan mereka.

Ia bisa merasakan dadanya yang sesak hingga kesulitan bernafas diikuti oleh batuk keras. Rasa besi memenuhi mulutnya dan sungguh beruntung dirinya selalu melilitkan syal untuk menutupi mulutnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa sebelum menatap Shin yang sejak tadi berdiri didepannya, menunggu perintah berikutnya. "Aku ingin kau melenyapkan tikus yang berkeliaran disini," ucap Carla dingin.

"Bagaimana dengan cewek itu?" tanya Shin. "Apa aku juga harus membunuhnya?"

Carla terdiam sejenak. Jika mereka membunuh gadis itu, tak ada waktu lagi untuk menyucikan gadis satunya lagi yang kini berada dibawah perlindungan khusus Karl Heinz. Membangkitkan keturunan _First Blood_ merupakan salah satu rencana mereka selain membalaskan dendam pada pemimpin sekaligus raja Dunia Bawah. Akan tetapi, ia merasakan firasat aneh melihat kepasrahan gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu. Kehampaan dan kekosongan yang terlukis dalam manik biru tua itu mengundang perasaan tak menyenangkan yang akan berujung fatal bagi mereka berdua.

Shin melihat kakaknya dengan aneh, tak biasanya ia terlihat bingung akan keputusannya sendiri. Tidak, mungkin terlihat sedikit wajar dimatanya saat ini. Setelah mengetahui penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuh kakaknya, ia semakin waswas akan rencana mereka berdua. Mereka berdua tahu waktu sedang tak ada dipihaknya saat ini. Begitu juga dengan penyusup kurang ajar diluar sana yang dengan berani masuk kedalam istana _First Blood._ Shin ingin kembali membuka mulutnya ketika aroma darah menusuk indera penciumannya. Nampaknya Carla juga menyadarinya, dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang sedikit terkejut.

"Nii-san, cewek itu..." ucap Shin pelan. Ia mengeram pelan dan bersumpah akan membunuh vampire sialan tersebut.

"Tidak. Jangan kau bunuh gadis itu," Carla memberikan keputusan terakhir. "Kita tak memiliki waktu banyak untuk menyucikan gadis bodoh ditangan Sakamaki. Jika hanya sekali dua kali gigit saja, aroma gadis itu tak akan berubah."

Shin mendengus. Ia menepuk pelan pedang dipundaknya. "Berarti, aku hanya perlu membunuh tikus – tikus itu dan mengambil cewek itu saja, kan?"

"Aa."

"Wakatta," sahut Shin singkat dan pergi meninggalkan Carla sendirian. Tanpa ada yang bisa membantunya dan tak peduli jika Shin dapat mendengarnya, Carla kembali terbatuk hingga darah keluar dari mulutnya yang mengotori sarung tangan putihnya. Ia bisa merasakan jika tenaganya semakin hari semakin melemah. Terkadang, ia berpikir jika penyakit ini adalah hukuman untuknya karena telah membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Akan tetapi, dirinya sama sekali tak menyesal sedikit pun akan keputusannya. Ia tahu, jika tidak menghentikan kegilaan ayahnya akan kekuasaan, merasa bahwa _First Blood_ adalah ras paling agung, Dunia Bawah saat ini pasti sudah dilanda kemalangan besar. Walaupun pada akhirnya, _First Blood_ harus menerima kekalahan dalam perang antar ras dengan Karl Heinz. Penyesalannya hanya kepada Karl Heinz yang lebih mengurung ia dan adiknya dibandingkan membunuh mereka berdua. Carla berani bertaruh jika Karl Heinz mengetahui akan penyakitnya tersebut. Penyesalan yang berubah menjadi dendam.

Alam bawah sadar Carla berbisik jika semua rencana yang mereka buat ini hanya akan berujung kegagalan. Bukan hanya karena waktu yang tak berpihak kepada mereka, tapi sesuatu mengerikan diluar sana, seolah semua ini sudah diperhitungkan oleh seseorang. Jawaban dari spekulasinya berada pada seseorang yang sampai saat ini belum terpecahkan. Carla bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan kearah jendela, menatap bulan merah yang menggantung dilangit malam. Jika dirinya tak bisa, setidaknya Shin harus berhasil mencapai tujuan mereka.

xxx

Ingatkan Yuuma mengapa dirinya berada ditempat ini. Oh, mencari adik kurang ajar yang sekarang menjadi tahanan leluhur narsis sialan itu. Terima kasih pada kekuatan gerhana bulan, kelima inderanya tak berfungsi dengan baik sehingga ia harus mencari keberadaan Yuki melalui instingnya. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya memutari istana kelewat luas ini dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Kalimat sumpah serapah yang ia tahu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Dinding dikedua sisinya terlihat menggoda untuk dihancurkan, melampiaskan rasa frustasinya yang tak kunjung reda. Jika dirinya berhasil mendapatkan Yuki kembali, membiarkan adiknya bekerja rodi terasa kurang. Setidaknya, memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas membuat Yuuma sedikit lebih tenang.

Ia kembali memasuki koridor panjang yang terlihat mewah dan disitulah ketika langkah kakinya berhenti. Manik cokelatnya melebar tatkala melihat Shuu yang berada diujung koridor, menatap sama terkejutnya. Geraman halus terdengar dari Yuuma. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, NEET?" tuntutnya. "Jangan bilang, kau sekarang membantu leluhur narsis sialan itu."

"Jaga mulutmu," ancam Shuu. Iris birunya berkilat tajam, seolah siap jika Yuuma mendadak menyerangnya. "Aku kesini untuk mencari adikmu itu."

Alis Yuuma bertaut. "Untuk apa kau mencari Yuki?" tanyanya. "Kau bukan siapa – siapanya."

Shuu diam. Sama halnya dengan Yuuma yang mengunci mulutnya. Ada banyak pertanyaan untuk Shuu perihal mimpi yang ia lihat selama ini, tepat ketika kebangkitan Komori Yui terjadi. Didalam pecahan mimpi yang samar – samar itu, ia melihat sosok Shuu muda, tersenyum bahkan tertawa bersamanya. Tak lupa dengan kebakaran sebuah desa yang tak ia kenal. Kesempatan tak akan datang kedua kalinya, itulah yang Yuki katakan dulu sekali. Entah gadis itu mengerti apa yang diucapkannya, karena saat itu mereka masih berada di penjara dunia. Nampaknya, ucapan adiknya itu benar. Sekarang saatnya ia mendapatkan kebenaran dari mulut sulung Sakamaki.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku dan desaku." Satu pernyataan jelas yang dilemparkan oleh Yuuma. "Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya," lanjutnya.

Shuu menghela nafas panjang dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. "Walau begitu, aku tak punya alasan untuk menceritakannya padamu. Kau pun tidak perlu tahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Yuuma menggigit bibirnya, mencengkram kuat kepalan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. "Aku tahu itu. Ingatanku pun masih samar – samar dan tak yakin apakah itu mimpi atau kenyataan," ucapnya. "Tapi, aku ingin tahu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kenapa bisa terjadi."

Shuu tetap diam.

"Aku tidak memintamu sebagai Mukami Yuuma, tapi sebagai Edgar," sahut Yuuma tegas. "Edgar... sahabat baikmu, kan?"

Ekspresi Shuu masih datar. Berbeda dengan iris birunya yang menampilkan konflik batinnya saat ini. Kebenaran, sesakit apapun itu, pasti akan terungkap dan inilah saatnya Mukami Yuuma, Edgar, tahu kebenarannya. "Kebakaran itu dan hilangnya ingatanmu... adalah salahku," ungkapnya. Sebelum Yuuma menanggapi, Shuu melanjutkan. "Kejadian itu... sama saja seperti aku yang melakukannya sendiri."

Alis Yuuma bertaut. "Apa maksudmu? Apa orang lain yang melakukannya?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Shuu mendesah panjang. Haruskah ia mengatakan kebenaran ini. Ia tahu, harus mengatakannya kepada Yuuma, tidak kepada Edgar kebenaran yang selalu ia tutupi itu. Terlebih lagi kesungguhan yang terpantul dalam iris cokelat Yuuma, terlihat memaksanya. Shuu kembali menghela nafas, seolah ingin menenangkan hatinya dan meyakinkan bahwa ini adalah jalan yang tepat. "Ya dan pelakunya adalah Reiji," gumamnya pelan.

"Reiji melakukan hal itu karena kau terlibat denganku. Keluarga dan teman – temanmu menjadi korban karena kau berteman denganku," lanjut Shuu menjelaskan. "Aku sempat mencegahmu agar kau selamat. Tapi, kau bersikeras dan tetap pergi meskipun terlambat. Aku tidak tau tepatnya bagaimana ingatanmu bisa hilang. Hanya saja, aku menganggap dirimu sebagai manusia, sebagai Edgar mati dalam kebarakan itu."

"Apa – apaan itu?" tanya Yuuma, mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Hanya karena aku berteman denganmu? Fuzakenna!"

"Sayangnya, itu kebenarannya," tukas Shuu.

"Apa itu maksudmu dengan sama saja kau yang melakukannya?"

Shuu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memandang keluar jendela disebelah kirinya, memutarbalikkan kenangan dalam benaknya. "Memang Reiji yang melakukan hal itu terhadap desamu. Jika saja, aku lebih memerhatikan dia dan menjadi kakak yang tepat baginya, mungkin kebakaran itu tak akan pernah terjadi," ucapnya. Ia kembali menatap Yuuma yang masih berdiri diam ditempat, tak bergerak selangkah pun. "Kau pun... masih hidup sebagai manusia tanpa perlu terlibat dengan semua mimpi buruk ini."

"Ini semua salahku," rutuk Shuu pelan yang lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hening menyesakkan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Keduanya sibuk akan pikirannya masing – masing, terlebih Yuuma. Memelajari kebenaran yang hampir saja terlupakan dan bermaksud Shuu bawa sampai kuburnya. Yuuma tidak tahu harus marah ataukah sedih saat ini. Jikapun marah, kepada siapa ia harus melampiaskannya. Baginya, baik Shuu dan Reiji sama – sama bersalah. Reiji pelaku sebenarnya dan Shuu yang menutupi kebenarannya. Kebenaran itu memang pahit dan Yuuma paham sekali. Tak mengherankan jika semua orang lebih memilih mendengarkan kebohongan yang manis dibandingkan kebenaran yang pahit dan terkadang amat kejam. Yuuma membuka mulutnya, namun kembali menutupnya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Haruskah ia memaafkan perbuatan Shuu. Atau justru memaafkan Reiji. Tapi, untuk apa.

Saat itulah, perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang menyerang indera penciumannya. Aroma itu begitu manis, lebih manis dibandingkan madu dan sangat menggoda. Sungguh aneh karena mereka berdua menciumnya dengan sangat jelas, mengabaikan bahwa sekarang masih gerhana bulan. Tanpa dikomando, Shuu dan Yuuma melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju aroma itu berasal.

xxx

Subaru benar – benar hilang kendali dan tak memedulikan jika darah gadis didalam cengkaramannya ini mengering lalu pergi ketempat Sang Pencipta. Jiwanya memerintahkan hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Tak peduli dengan Mukami bersaudara yang masih sibuk mencari gadis ini ataupun pertempuran klan _ular_ dengan _First Blood_ diluar. Begitu pun dengan kemungkinan gadis itu berubah menjadi vampire. Siapa peduli. Ah, tapi ia ingat pembicaraan Reiji mengenai gadis ini yang merupakan keturunan _First Blood._ Maka dari itu, ia diculik oleh Tsukinami bersaudara.

 _Lagi... lagi... lagi... hisap terus!_

Ia melepaskan taringnya, puas dengan rasa haus yang perlahan mulai hilang. Manik merah darahnya memerhatikan setiap detil wajah gadis itu. Mungkin akibat darah yang terlalu banyak ia minum, wajah gadis itu nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Iris biru gelapnya terlihat kosong dan seolah siap menenggalamkan siapa saja yang menatapnya. Bentuk hidungnya yang kecil dan manjung, garis matanya yang terlihat tajam, dan jangan lupakan dengan bibir berwarna pink pucat. Gadis yang ia tahu memiliki nama Mukami Yuki itu memang tak terlihat secantik dengan Komori Yui. Sifatnya pun berbanding terbalik, sangat tomboy dan tak terlihat sekali sisi wanitanya. Namun, jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, ada sesuatu yang membuat Mukami Yuki cantik dengan caranya sendiri.

Subaru yakin, dirinya melakukan ini karena gerhana bulan yang masih saja menguasai kekuatan penghuni Dunia Bawah. Pikirannya berkabut akan rasa haus dan aroma manis darah gadis didepannya. Ia akan berbicara jujur, mengingat dirinya hampir tak pernah jujur dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri. Aroma darah Yuki benar – benar manis dan wangi, membuatnya teringat dengan mawar putih ditaman mansion yang sering ia kunjungi. Begitu lembut hingga dirinya terbuai oleh kenikmatan dunia fana ditengah kekacauan ini. Ketika ia sadar akan perbuatannya sendiri, Subaru segera melemparkan Yuki sehingga gadis itu jatuh terduduk diatas jalan batu. Wajahnya panas begitu pula tubuhnya.

"Aduh, apa yang kau lakukan sih?" protes Yuki.

Subaru sama sekali tak memedulikan protesan dan keluhan Yuki karena sibuk mengusap bibirnya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari akan semburat merah dipipi gadis itu, terlalu sibuk akan tindakan gilanya barusan.

"Hei? Kau mendengarku tidak?" tukas Yuki sebal. Ia sudah berdiri didepan Subaru, sangat dekat. Subaru terkesiap dan langsung mengambil langkah mundur untuk menjauhkan wajah Yuki darinya. Alis Yuki bertaut diikuti oleh mulutnya yang mengerucut kedepan. "Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu merah."

"U-urusse!" sembur Subaru. "La-lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian, hah?!"

"Hah? Harusnya itu kalimatku," dengus Yuki. "Lalu, apa maksudmu barusan?! Tiba – tiba saja menghisap darahku! Dan siapa kau, moyashi?!"

"Mo-moyashi da to?! Fuzakenna!" seru Subaru. Ia terdiam, menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh gadis itu. "Kau... tidak mengenalku?"

Alis Yuki semakin mengerut, sama sekali tak mengerti dengan cowok berambut putih didepannya. "Aku tak akan bertanya kalau mengenalmu, baka," tandasnya.

"Aduh, pasangan kekasih harusnya jangan saling bertengkar," ejek seseorang.

Iris merah darah Subaru melebar ketika melihat Tsukinami Shin tengah menyeringai pada mereka berdua. Pedang siap ditangannya dan ditepukkan pelan dipundak. Spontan, Subaru segera menarik Yuki kebalik punggungnya, menyembunyikan gadis itu dari musuh mereka. Seringaian Shin semakin melebar melihat tindakan manis Subaru yang berusaha melindungi gadis bersurai pendek tersebut. Meskipun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, Subaru dapat merasakan saat tubuh Yuki mendadak tegang. Suara langkah kaki dan aroma yang amat Subaru kenal datang. Kemudian diikuti oleh langkah tiga orang lainnya dari belakang.

Shin bersiul, senang melihat semua tikus yang harus ia basmi sudah berkumpul. "Baguslah. Aku tak perlu membuang tenagaku untuk mencari dan membunuh kalian semua."

"Seenaknya saja," geram Yuuma. "Aku lah yang akan membunuhmu!"

"Yu-chan, daijobu?" tanya Kou lembut, mendekati Yuki yang masih tak bergeming dari balik punggung Subaru.

"Yu-chan... ada... apa?" sambung Azusa.

"Nee, aku punya penawaran untukmu," ucap Shin tiba – tiba. Iris kuning emasnya tertuju pada Yuki, mengabaikan keenam vampire yang siap kapan saja menyerang dirinya. Senyumnya mengembang dan ia berjalan mendekat, cukup dekat untuk melihat Yuki yang hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu, aku bisa saja melakukannya lagi. Kali ini, kupastikan mereka akan mati ditanganku."

Yuuma maju diikuti oleh Subaru yang siap menyerang. Kou menjaga Yuki untuk tetap dibelakangnya, aman tak tersentuh oleh leluhur narsis didepan mereka yang menyeringai bagaikan orang haus pertempuran. Sama sekali tidak ada yang membuka mulut, hanya menunggu waktu untuk menyerang satu sama lain. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan dalam keheningan menengangkan, bahkan suara angin pun tak terdengar sama sekali.

Kebisuan itu dipecahkan oleh ketukan sepatu diatas jalan bebatuan. Semuanya menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut. Subaru yakin wajah Mukami bersaudara sudah pucat pasi layaknya mayat ketika melihat Yuki menyambut tangan Shin. Yuuma yang pertama kali membuka suara, menelan semua rasa terkejutnya dan sakit hatinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?! Cepat kembali kesini!" serunya.

Yuki menoleh pada keenam vampire dibelakangnya. Tatapannya begitu kosong dan dingin, seolah sosok Mukami Yuki tak pernah ada disana. "Aku tak pernah mengenal kalian," ucapnya dingin.

Shin menyeringai lebar akan kemenangannya. Ia pun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yuki dan memberikan kecupan lembut pada surai hitam pendek gadis itu. Kemudian, Shin menuntun Yuki pergi dari keenam, tidak keempat vampire yang masih terdiam karena ucapan saudara mereka, adik perempuan mereka satu - satunya. Begitu pula dengan Shin dan Yuki yang mengabaikan raungan Yuuma akan sumpah serapah dibelakang, ditujukan pada pengkhianat Mukami. Meski samar, isak tangis ikut terdengar ditengah teriakan Yuuma.

"YUKI!"

* * *

Fuzakenna : Jangan bercanda.

Urusse : Diam (dari kata Urusai)

Moyashi : Toge

Moyashi da to : Toge, katamu

* * *

Author : #sembunyi dilemari, nyalain senter, dan ngadep kamera. Hehehe, gimana? Pasti pada nggak nyangka ya Yuki-chan lebih milih Shin dibandingkan Mukami bersaudara, apalagi Yuuma, secara dia masih hidup dan ternyata gertakan Shin itu bohong. Tenang, pastinya akan Author jelaskan kenapa Yuki-chan milih bersama dengan Tsukinami bersaudara. Ada sedikit hubungannya dengan masalah utama dari serial EN ini. Apapun itu masalahnya, tetep ditunggu aja hehehe. Sengaja Author bikin penasaran. Tolong jangan bilang yang lain Author ada disini. Author lagi sembunyi gara – gara pura amnesia.

Oh iya, karena sudah masuk bulan suci Author beserta pemain serial EN mengucapkan; "Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Semoga puasa tahun ini diberikan berkah melimpah oleh Yang Maha Penguasa. Amin." Okeh, sekian aja nih dari Author. Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya~

PS. : Apa minna tau apa yang Subaru-kun lakukan pada Yuki-chan? Selain ngisep darahnya loh ya hehehe


	22. Chapter 21

Author : #nyalain senter dibawah dagu sambil liat kamera. Halo minna, apa kabarnya minna semua? Masih sehat dan penasarankah dengan kelanjutan Yuki-chan dkk? Harus pake banget yak penasarannya. Eh? Kenapa bisik – bisik? Soalnya Author lagi sembunyi di lemari, lagi ngumpetin diri dari Yuki-chan dan Subaru-kun yang ngamuk. Author salah apa coba ampe jadi sasaran kemarahan mereka berdua. Tidak adil. Po-pokoknya, bersabar dengan Author yang lagi bisik – bisik bagaikan maling yang nyaris ketangkep basah yak. Kalo gitu, kita langsung aja deh balas review dari minna. Etto... #liat laptop. Yang pertama itu...

 **HayaaShigure-kun :** Hehehe Subaru-kun emang gemesin kok dari dulu. Udah tsundere gampang dijailin pula. Kalo nggak tsundere bukan Subaru-kun namanya. Hng... bagaimana ya? Hayaa-san bisa liat jawabannya dichapter ini hehehe. Kenapa yuki-chan ilang ingatan?

 **Haruno Bara0201 :** Yaps, update lagi nih Haruno-san. Seandainya itu benar terjadi, betapa bahagianya hati Author ini. Terkadang suka menghayal sendiri, kalo misalkan anime DL ini dibuat cerita kayak serial EN ini, mungkin Author akan mati saking seneng dan bahagianya. Hayo diapain ya Yuki-chan nya. Mari kita lihat bareng – bareng di chapter ini. Tenang, ada alasannya kok kenapa Yuki-chan lebih milih Shin. Dan alasannya itu nggak jauh – jauh dari... ya pasti Haruno-san tau lah. Dibilang cemburu, mungkin lebih merasa terkhianati kali ya. Apalagi si Yuuma. Oh, Author kasih info kasarnya ya, semoga Haruno-san paham. Kalo misalkan emang tetep nggak paham, nanti akan Author usahakan bikin side story-nya.

Jadi, begini #berdeham. Bagi Yuki-chan, Karl Heinz itu sama aja kayak penyelamatnya karena udah kasih kesempatan buat nolongin Mukami bersaudara dari tangan Cordelia di season1. Sama halnya Mukami bersaudara yang menghormati pake banget Karl Heinz, Yuki-chan juga menghormatinya. Tapi, nggak ampe kayak Mukami bersaudara yang bakal nurutin semua perkataan Karl Heinz. Alasannya, Yuki-chan punya prinsip nggak akan ngikutin perintah orang lain selain Ruki (ingat nggak percakapan Yuki-chan ama Reiji pas kalo nggak salah Reiji negur kebiasaan Yuki-chan yang sering bolos kelas di season1?) Disisi lain, Yuki-chan juga sedikit kesel ama Karl Heinz karena nggak pernah bisa tahu apa yang dipikirin Karl Heinz. Yah, walopun ujungnya Yuki-chan lebih mikirin Mukami bersaudara karena dia itu _brother complex._ Kalo untuk Mukami bersaudara, Yuki-chan rela ngotorin tangannya.

Kira – kira, kasarnya begini lah. Tapi, nanti Author akan jelaskan lagi dichapter yang akan datang di season2 ini. Soalnya, ada sedikit hubungan antara 2 orang ini. Maap yak kalo malah bikin Haruno-san makin bingung.

Hmmmmmmm... Kayaknya bakal susah yak kalo Yuki-chan jailin Reiji. Pasalnya, tuh cowok kacamata pinter dan bisa disanding ama Ruki juga. Tapi, akan Author usahakan yang terbaik buat bikin side story mereka berdua. Entah kapan jadinya, ditunggu aja Haruno-san hehehe. Salam semangat juga untukmu, Haruno-san #kasih peluk.

 **mawarputih :** Meski Author tidak tau, semoga tetap terhibur ya, mawarputih-san. #malu Jangan terlalu memuji, mawarputih-san. Serial EN ini hanya berdasarkan imajinasi gila Author aja. Dan syukur deh kalo mawarputih-san merasa fanfic ini keren hehehe. Lalu, makasih semangatnya #kasih peluk. Yaps, Author akan terus berjuang buat mengakhiri akhir cerita dari serial EN ini.

 **The boring :** Maap menunggu, The-san. Ini udah dilanjut, silahkan langsung dibaca aja yak. Bagus deh kalo bikin The-san penasaran, karena itu emang tujuan Author dari awal hahaha.

 **Aya Haruki :** Tenang Aya-san. Mungkin sebentar lagi atau malah 2 chapter lagi hehehe. Pokoknya kita tunggu bersama kehancuran Tsukinami bersaudara. Bukan Shin namanya kalo sering ganggu orang, apalagi gangguin Yuki-chan. Eh~ bagaimana ya? Ping Pong untuk Aya-san! Yaps, nggak kebayang kan?! Author pun juga nggak nyangka kalo bakal tulis itu. Semuanya tergantung imajinasi dan tangan Author yang gerak di keyboard soalnya #loh? Ryoukai, Aya-san. Siap deh. Ditunggu aja tanggal main 2 orang itu yak~

 **Keizora Haru :** Selama 3 hari langsung dibabat abis itu, Keizora-san? Bahkan side story-nya juga? #speechless. Author terharu! Senang pake amat banget very very much! Syukur deh kalo Keizora-san suka ama serial EN ini. Maklum, Yuki-chan itu kan tinggal ama 4 cowok dari kecil, udah gitu lumayan deket ama Yuuma, jadi ya mungkin ada pengaruhnya juga. Lagipula, Author sempet mikir waktu bikin coret – coretan serial EN ini #curcol. Kan udah ada Yui-chan yang lemah lembut, perhatian, naif, dan pasrah. Nah, kalo dibuat karakter yang hampir sama kayak Yui-chan, nanti "waow" nya kayak kurang dan takutnya ceritanya malah nggak berkembang. Makanya deh jadilah Yuki-chan. Lalu #bisik – bisik Author paling suka cewek tomboy, mungkin karena kepribadian Author di Real Life (menurut temen dan keluarga) tuh tomboy kayak cowok banget malah. Jadinya, lumayan gampang kalo bikin karakter cewek tomboy. Tapi, tetep dikasih sisi feminim dong buat Yuki-chan, jangan kayak Author ini #curhat ceritanya.

Oh iya, kalo Keizora-san punya request untuk side story, silahkan pake banget loh. Author akan menampung ide dan request Keizora-san.

 **lala :** Jawaban dari rasa penasaran lala-san ada dichapter ini, silahkan langsung aja dibaca ya~

 **nayla :** Nggak kok. Yuki-chan amnesia sekali pas abis diserang ama Tsukinami bersaudara di mansion Karl Heinz di Dunia Bawah. Dan dia memang ngga kenal ama Subaru-kun, walopun pernah ketemu pas nganterin Yui-chan buat jenguk. Nah, apakah emang pura – pura atau tidak, jawabannya ada dichapter ini nayla-san. Silahkan langsung dibaca.

 **Eru L :** Tenang Eru-san, ini udah dilanjut. Update kilat. Semoga rasa penasarannya terobati ya baca chapter ini.

 **hikari uta :** Makasih udah menunggu, hikari-san. Langsung aja nih dibaca lanjutannya~

Author : Terima kasih tak lupa Author ucapkan untuk silent reader yang masih setia menunggu dan membaca EN season 2 ini. Jangan pernah bosen menunggu update-an Author, entah kapan itu dan tidak teratur ini. Semua tergantung waktu, imajinasi, dan tangan Author sendiri #loh? Baiklah. Selanjutnya hi!

#pintu kamar Author didobrak paksa. Yuki masuk diikuti oleh Yuuma dan Kou.

Author(dalam hati) : Aduh, jangan bilang kalo Yuuma ama Kou juga pengen protes lagi.

Kou : Author-chan nggak ada dikamar. Tumben banget. Padahal selalu lumutan dikamar buat ngelanjutin cerita EN.

Yuuma : Nggak mungkin dia diluar, karena kita udah geledah rumah Author.

Yuki : Berarti, kemungkinan terakhir cuman satu #natap lemari gede dikamar Author.

Author(dalam hati) : Aduh! Bakal habis dah daku! Gi-gimana nih?! A-apa yang harus kulakukan!

Ruki : Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?

Yuki : Ruki nii! Liat Author-san dimana?

Ruki : Bukannya tadi dia bilang mau ke tempat kachiku? Bawa laptopnya sama catetan adegan EN buat chapter depan.

Kou : Kenapa harus ketempat Emuneko-chan?

Yuuma : Terserah. Yang penting tangkep tuh Author sialan, lalu kita protes ama dia.

#Yuki, Kou, dan Yuuma langsung kabur ketempat Yui.

Author : #menghela nafas. Safe. Selamatlah diriku dari bencana.

Ruki : Benarkah itu? #buka pintu lemari.

Author : #langsung pucet pasi nyadar aura gelap dari Ruki. Etto... Ruki...-sama? A-ada yang bisa saya bantu?

Ruki : Ikut aku #tarik lengan Author.

Author : Tidaaakk! Ampuni hambaaa!

Azusa : #nongol tiba – tiba didepan kamera. Karena... Author-san... pergi dengan... Ruki... Author Note ini... selesai. Tapi... kenapa... Author-san... bikin adegan Yu-chan... dan Subaru-kun... Ikut... protes...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama~

* * *

 **Waktunya Telah Tiba**

 _Tunggu. Jangan tinggalkan aku._

 _Kumohon! Jangan pergi!_

 _Kumohon, tunggu aku!_

 _"Pengkhianat."_

Bagaikan dialiri listrik statis bertegangan tinggi, Yuki segera duduk diatas kasurnya. Nafasnya pendek, begitu pula dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang basah, berusaha menghilangkan mimpi buruk barusan. Air mata yang sejak tadi terus keluar ia seka dengan kasar karena tak ingin terlihat lemah. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya, tak boleh goyah hanya karena mimpi menyakitkan yang menghantuinya dua hari belakangan. Yuki hendak kembali tidur ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang diseberangnya. Dirinya terlonjak setengah mati hingga turun dari kasurnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang terpantul oleh irisnya.

"Astaga, kau berisik sekali," protes Shin yang masih bergelut diatas kasur Yuki. Iris kuningnya terlihat mengantuk namun berbahaya disaat bersamaan. "Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati menemanimu tidur karena sejak tempo hari lalu kau tak pernah tidur."

Yuki mendengus. "Aku tak butuh perhatianmu. Terima kasih banyak," ketusnya.

"Gadis tak tahu untung," tukas Shin. Mendadak Shin sudah berada didepan Yuki, membuat gadis itu kembali terkejut. Ia ingin melarikan diri tapi terhalang oleh tubuh Shin dan dinding belakangnya. Sungguh situasi yang sangat bagus. Cowok bermata satu itu mengangkat dagu Yuki, ibu jarinya membelai lembut bibir bawah Yuki. "Kau sendiri yang menyambut tanganku. Kau sendiri yang menerima penawaranku dan kakakku. Harusnya kau tahu posisimu sekarang, onna."

Yuki tahu itu. Tanpa perlu diingatkan oleh cowok menyebalkan didepannya pun, ia sangat tahu. Semua ini demi _mereka._

Melihat Yuki yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat sudut bibir Shin tertarik keatas. Ia paling suka dengan raut kebingungan dan ketakutan dari gadis bersurai hitam pendek tersebut. Shin akui, Yuki tidak secantik dan darahnya pun tidak senikmat dengan gadis yang berada dalam lindungan Karl Heinz. Padahal, Yuki jelas keturunan _First Blood_ asli bukan seperti gadis bernama Komori Yui yang memiliki jantung keturunan _First Blood._ Entah apa yang membedakan mereka berdua.

"Apa kau mulai meragukan keputusanmu sendiri karena ternyata saudaramu itu masih hidup?" tebak Shin geli. Yuki menatap tajam Shin yang justru membuat cowok itu terkekeh pelan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dekat sekali hingga Shin dapat mencium aroma manis darah gadis itu. "Atau kau malah memikirkan kekasih vampiremu itu, eh? Sehebat itukah dia mengecap bibirmu?"

Sungguh, Shin ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajah gadis didepannya. Pipinya berwarna merah bagaikan darah hingga telinganya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Yuki sengaja atau tidak, saat mengingit bibir bawahnya pelan, terlihat menggoda dimata Shin. "Sejak kapan kau jago menggoda orang?" tanya Shin.

"A-aku tidak menggodamu!" sembur Yuki. Ia mendorong Shin sekuat tenaga, menjauhkan wajah cowok itu. "La-lalu, dia bukan kekasihku! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya!"

Shin bergumam panjang dan mengikuti permintaan diam gadis itu. Dirinya menjauh dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Ia tak berkata apa – apa lagi dan menghilang dari kamar Yuki. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah saking bersyukur cowok berkamata itu tak ada lagi dikamar pinjamannya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam – dalam, berusaha melenyapkan rasa sesak didadanya. Ia sungguh berharap keputusan yang diambilnya tepat karena dirinya hanya memiliki satu kesempatan. Seandainya, ia memiliki pemikiran terbuka dan luas macam Ruki, mungkin saja ia bisa memikirkan keputusan lain yang lebih baik.

"Apa setelah semua ini berakhir, aku mulai belajar dengan benar, ya?" gumam Yuki pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meringis membayangkan semua masalah ini berakhir bahagia. "Jika memang _bisa_ berakhir."

Air mata yang ia kira sudah kering kembali membasahi pelupuk matanya, mengaburkan pandangannya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Yuuma dan Azusa masih hidup, sehat, dan tak terluka sedikit pun. Ketika mencium aroma kedua saudaranya itu, ia pikir sudah gila karena membayangkan orang yang sudah mati. Namun, mendengar suara milik Yuuma dan Azusa serta melihat sendiri dengan matanya, ia merasa lega setengah mati. Beban yang berada dihatinya seolah diangkat dan hilang menguap bersama udara. Ia _hampir_ saja melemparkan tubuhnya pada Yuuma dan Azusa, mensyukuri kenyataan saudaranya masih hidup. Benar apa yang diucapkan Shin. Ia mulai menanyakan keputusannya sendiri mengikuti perintah Tsukinami bersaudara. Awalnya ia melakukan hal itu tentu ingin melindungi Ruki dan Kou yang terancam oleh leluhur Dunia Bawah tersebut. Ia yakin tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Ruki dan Kou pergi menyusul Yuuma serta Azusa. Sudah cukup dirinya kehilangan _saudara-_ nya berkali – kali.

Yuki menghapus air matanya dengan kasar lalu menepuk kedua pipinya. Ia tidak boleh bersikap lemah seperti ini. Ia sudah terbiasa dan hanya perlu melakukannya kembali. "Un. Kau pasti bisa, Yuki," ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Bagaikan uap air, rasa semangat itu menghilang digantikan dengan rasa malu yang luar biasa. Satu kejadian hebat diantara kejadian hebat lainnya tempo hari. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya meskipun rona merah diwajah hingga telinga tak bisa hilang. Demi dewa dewi Yunani yang tampan dan cantik, apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran cowok bersurai putih itu. Siapa pula dia yang seenaknya menghisap darah dan mencium bibirnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Yuki mengerang pelan, merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas juga malu. Lalu, kenapa pula ia membiarkan cowok itu melakukannya. Mereka tak saling kenal, astaga.

"Pasti ada yang salah denganku," erang Yuki.

Yuki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jari telunjuknya menelusuri bentuk bibirnya yang anehnya terasa lembut dan sedikit hangat. Jantungnya pun ikut bergerumuh, bergema di gendang telinganya. Ia berani bersumpah, selama dirinya hidup tak pernah ia mendapatkan pengalaman memalukan seperti itu. Lagipula, sejak dulu ia tak pernah tertarik dengan cowok. Akan tetapi, mengapa ia merasa sedikit senang. Dirinya seolah merasa disayang dan diperhatikan, selain keempat saudaranya, tentu saja. Parahnya lagi, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia menginginkan kembali kecupan lembut itu. Putaran kejadian tempo hari berputar pelan dalam benaknya, mengingat setiap rinci tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, membayangkan bahwa dirinya sedang berada dalam dekapan cowok bersurai putih tersebut. Sesak namun terlindungi. Jarinya bergerak perlahan menuju lehernya, menyentuh bagian yang digigit oleh cowok itu. Sakit namun terpuaskan. Terus bergerak menuju bibirnya, menyapu lembut bibir bawahnya. Singkat namun lembut.

Yuki menganggukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya dibaringkan diatas lantai, tak peduli akan dingin yang menyengat kulit. "Ya. Aku pasti sudah gila," gumamnya. "Menginginkan seorang cowok yang jelas tak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaanmu."

xxx

Rasa khawatir Yui berubah menjadi kenyataan ketika mendengar berita Mukami bersaudara gagal membawa Yuki pulang. Baik Shuu maupun Subaru tak berniat untuk menceritakan bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Shuu dengan sikap tak pedulinya, sedangkan Subaru langsung mengurung diri dikamar dan tak mau keluar hingga sekarang. Ia pergi ketempat Mukami bersaudara pun tetap tak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Dirinya harus rela pingsan untuk meredam amarah Yuuma yang terus menerus menghisap darahnya, jika saja tidak dihentikan oleh Ayato. Kini, Mukami bersaudara mengurung diri di mansion. Tak menerima siapa yang datang pun tak memedulikan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Pengkhianatan yang mereka terima nampaknya sungguh menorehkan luka dihati mereka, perlahan meretakkan ikatan saudara diantara mereka.

Iris merah jambunya menatap sedih bingkai foto ditangannya. Foto tua milik Mukami bersaudara. Dari arah kiri berdiri Ruki yang terlihat datar, namun jika diperhatikan tersenyum tipis kearah kamera. Disebelahnya terdapat Azusa yang tersenyum malu – malu, kemudian Yuuma tentunya dengan wajah garang sebagai ciri khasnya. Yui yakin, cowok itu pasti tak senang karena dipundaknya terdapat Yuki yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan dua jari, tanda 'v'. Disebelah Yuuma, Kou tersenyum lebar tak kalah dengan Yuki, bagaikan anak kecil. Mukami bersaudara didalam foto itu terlihat bahagia, seolah kehidupan mereka selama ini baik – baik saja tanpa adanya masalah yang berarti. Jika orang lain yang melihat foto tersebut, orang itu pasti akan berpikir mereka berlima adalah saudara kandung karena terlihat kompak. Ia akui, dibandingkan dengan Sakamaki bersaudara yang masih terbilang saudara kandung satu ayah, mereka tak tampak seperti saudara sama sekali. Hanya orang lain yang dikumpulkan bersama dan menyandang nama Sakamaki.

Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Yuki hingga mengambil keputusan untuk ikut bersama Tsukinami bersaudara. Bukankah ia seharusnya merasa senang karena Mukami bersaudara menjemputnya, menolongnya. Mengapa. Apa alasannya.

Yui menghela nafas panjang. Semua masalah ini semakin keruh dan tak ada tanda – tanda akan berakhir dengan cepat dan selamat. Mau berusaha sekeras apapun, rasanya mustahil jika masalah ini dapat berakhir. Kabut teka teki yang menyelimuti mereka semua masih belum juga hilang dan parahnya semakin tebal, membutakan keputusan orang terpintar sekalipun.

"Wajahmu akan cepat keriput kalau terlalu banyak berpikir loh, Bitch-chan," ejek Raito.

"Selama darahnya masih enak, biarkan saja dia," tukas Ayato.

Reiji meletakkan secangkir teh didepan Yui. "Kau memikirkan rencana sebagus apapun, tetap tak akan bisa mengembalikan gadis itu ke tangan Mukami," ucapnya. "Itu keputusannya sendiri."

Yui menggigit bibir bawahnya, paham betul apa yang dikatakan oleh Reiji. Cengkaraman pada bingkai foto ditangannya menguat. Ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa berbuat apa – apa selain menyerahkan semua ini pada orang lain.

"Kenapa kau memiliki foto Mukami itu?" tanya Kanato yang tiba – tiba duduk disamping Yui.

"Ah... Ruki-kun menyuruhku untuk membuangnya," lirih Yui. Manik merah jambunya kembali menatap bingkai foto tersebut. "Aku... tak bisa melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang agung ini melakukannya untukmu, Chichinashi," sahut Ayato merebut bingkai foto dari tangan Yui.

"Jangan!" seru Yui sambil berusaha meraih kembali bingkai itu. "Itu sama saja membuang satu – satunya kenangan indah mereka bersama!"

Ayato mendecih. "Kenapa kau peduli sekali dengan mereka, Chichinashi?" tanyanya tak senang. "Jangan bilang kau suka dengan si maniak buku itu?!"

"Bu-bukan!" bantah Yui. "Aku hanya peduli pada Mukami bersaudara. Itu saja."

Ayato menatap Yui tajam sebelum melempar bingkai foto tersebut kelantai, tak peduli jika kacanya pecah dan berantakan yang mendapatkan teguran dari Reiji. Ia kembali menyamankan dirinya diatas sofa tunggal. "Lalu, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Ayato-kun?" tanya Raito.

"Si narsis bersaudara itu berhasil mendapatkan cewek Mukami. Hanya masalah waktu saja menunggu kabar keturunan baru _First Blood_ telah lahir," ucap Ayato. "Kemudian, bapak tua itu akan menyerahkan tahtanya pada _First Blood_ baru."

"Semudah itu?" sahut Raito.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang menyebabkan perang besar antara _First Blood_ dan ayahanda?" tanya Kanato tiba – tiba. "Hanya perebutan tahta?"

Reiji menaikkan kacamatannya yang tidak bergeser sedikit pun. "Berdasarkan buku yang pernah kubaca, seperti yang kita ketahui, penguasa Dunia Bawah terdahulu adalah _First Blood_ dikarenakan kekuatan mereka yang menyamai keempat klan bangsawan vampire. Tahta itu jatuh kepada pemimpin klan _ular_ karena _First Blood_ menyerang klan _ular_ secara tiba – tiba tanpa adanya permasalahan apapun diantara keduanya," ceritanya menjelaskan.

"Penyebab terjadinya perang besar, bukanlah karena _First Blood_ yang tak terima tahtanya diambil oleh klan _ular_ , melainkan karena ras pendahulu tersebut terjangkit penyakit langka dan mematikan bagi vampire."

"Penyakit langka?" ulang Yui.

"Endzeit," jawab Shuu singkat.

"Endzeit? Penyakit apa itu?" tanya Kanato penasaran.

"Tidak ada informasi rinci mengenai penyakit tersebut. Akan tetapi, tak ada obat yang mampu menyembuhkan dari Endzeit. Pemimpin klan ular khawatir jika penyakit tersebut menyebar dan menular kepada rakyatnya serta ketiga klan bangsawan vampire lainnya. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk memusnahkan semua _First Blood_ , tak peduli mereka sehat ataupun sakit," lanjut Reiji.

"Kalau memang begitu, harusnya mereka semua sudah mati," tukas Ayato. "Lalu, kenapa masih ada dua keturunan _First Blood_ disini? Bahkan tiga, jika cewek Mukami itu dihitung."

"Tsukinami bersaudara merupakan keturunan langsung dari raja _First Blood_. Pemimpin klan _ular_ memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka hidup dalam kurungan yang diciptakan oleh ayahanda," jawab Reiji sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Diketahui juga, jika Tsukinami Shin yang menyerang klan _ular_ pertama kali."

"Entah cowok itu tukang pamer atau memang bodoh," dengus Ayato geli.

"Jadi, inti dari penyerangan Tsukinami bersaudara ini untuk membalas dendam pada bapak tua itu?" Raito menyimpulkan. "Lalu, menculik Yuki-chan yang kebetulan keturunan _First Blood_ juga untuk membentuk keturunan baru?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu," ujar Reiji.

"Satu hal yang tidak kumengerti," sahut Ayato. Ia menunjuk ibu jarinya pada Yui yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Kenapa mereka sempat ingin menculik Chichinashi? Karena itu, aku harus mendapatkan luka dari _tsukaima_ mereka itu."

"Jantung cewek itu, seperti yang kita ketahui adalah jantung milik Cordelia," jawab Shuu pelan. "Cordelia keturunan _First Blood_."

Si kembar tiga begitu juga dengan Yui, terutama Ayato yang langsung menoleh kearah Shuu yang sedang tidur disofa dekat perapian, terkejut. "Kalau begitu, apa kita bertiga juga memiliki darah _First Blood_?" tanya antusias si penyuka takoyaki tersebut.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Reiji tegas. "Kemungkinan anak yang lahir dari pasangan vampire dan _First Blood_ adalah 50 persen banding 50 persen. Artinya, jika anak tersebut lahir, ia bisa seutuhnya menjadi vampire atau _First Blood._ Dalam kasus Cordelia, wanita itu seutuhnya menjadi _First Blood_ meskipun ayahnya adalah pemimpin klan _ular_. Sementara kalian menjadi vampire seutuhnya, mengabaikan wanita itu yang memiliki darah _First Blood_."

Ayato mendecih pelan, menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala. "Payah. Kupikir akan keren sekali jika kita bertiga, atau setidaknya aku memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan leluhur itu."

Suasana mendadak hening. Sedetik kemudian, keheningan tersebut digantikan dengan suara barang yang pecah disertai getaran pelan disekitar mansion. Yui sudah ketakutan duluan, mengira getaran tersebut adalah gempa. Akan tetapi, segera ditepis oleh Raito yang mengatakan kemungkinan getaran tadi disebabkan oleh Subaru. Reiji menghela nafas panjang sembari memijit pelan pelipisnya akan pusing yang tiba – tiba melandanya.

"Ngomong – ngomong, ada apa dengan si Subaru?" tanya Ayato penasaran. "Sejak kembali dari membantu Mukami, dia selalu mengurung diri."

Kanato mengangkat kedua bahunya keatas. "Tidak tahu. Aku pun tidak mau didekatnya jika dia sedang seperti itu."

"Yap. Beda ceritanya jika memang ada yang ingin menjadi sasaran amarahnya," lanjut Raito mengejek.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau juga ada disana kan, Shuu?" tanya Ayato pada sulung Sakamaki. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Shuu hanya diam, tak berniat untuk menjawab karena sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti. Pun jika ia mengetahuinya belum tentu ia akan menceritakannya. Satu hal yang pasti, telah terjadi sesuatu yang penting bagi Subaru mengingat saudara bungsunya itu sempat mengalami kesulitan mengontrol rasa hausnya. Lalu ada hubungannya dengan Mukami Yuki karena saat ia menemukannya, gadis itu sudah berada dibelakang tubuh Subaru, jauh dari jangkauan Tsukinami Shin.

 _Bukan urusanku,_ batin Shuu.

xxx

Ditemani oleh serigala hitam disisi kanannya, Yuki menyusuri mansion tempat dirinya berada untuk mengganti suasana hati. Ia menyadari jika mansion ini bukanlah mansion yang sama ketika dirinya diculik dan sebelum dikurung di penjara bawah tanah. Pemandangan halaman belakang nampak sepi dan memilukan, meski terlihat sangat terawat. Ia juga menyadari bahwa bulan bersinar putih, menandakan bahwa dirinya berada di Dunia Manusia. Manik birunya kembali beralih pada koridor panjang didepannya. Begitu sepi dan tak ada tanda kehidupan selain dirinya dan serigala hitam disampingnya yang masih setia menunggu. Sudah seharian ini ia tidak melihat Shin maupun Carla, walaupun dalam hati ia memanjatkan rasa syukur karena tidak perlu meladeni sikap narsis milik cowok kacamata tersebut.

Tubuhnya bersandar pada jendela besar yang menghadap halaman belakang dan duduk diatas karpet tebal. Serigala hitam tersebut menirunya dan menggelungkan diri disamping Yuki. Tangan Yuki mengelus lembut surai hitamnya, sementara iris birunya menatap kosong halaman belakang. Sekeras apapun ia memikirkan hal lain, alam bawah sadarnya tetap menampilkan sosok keempat saudaranya. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah hal terbaik untuk mereka. Demi menjauhkan malapetaka, Yuki rela menjual dirinya pada iblis. Dulu sekali, ia selalu ditolong oleh mereka dan kini gilirannya menolong mereka. Apapun untuk mereka berempat. Ia hanya perlu melakukannya sekali lagi agar mimpi buruk ini berakhir. Setelah itu, mereka dapat hidup bahagia. Atau tidak bahagia karena masih harus bersaing untuk merebut hati seorang gadis.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat dirinya terkekeh pelan, mengundang geraman halus dari serigala disampingnya. Yuki tersenyum dan mengacak – acak gemas surai hitam serigala tersebut. "Sebaiknya, kubuat satu atau dua rencana untuk membantu mereka. Siapa tahu, gadis itu berhasil jatuh hati pada kakakku," ucap Yuki. "Dan pastinya harus bisa menghiburku, karena aku sudah mati bosan melihat mereka yang tidak maju – maju juga. Payah."

Tubuh Yuki membeku seketika, begitu pula dengan serigala yang kini berada dipelukannya. Keraguan menyergapnya. Haruskah ia pergi untuk menolong ataukah hanya diam disini dan berpura – pura tidak tahu. Ia tahu jika aroma Carla semakin hari semakin memudar, seolah nyawa cowok bersurai putih panjang tersebut berada diujung tanduk. Padahal kakak tertua Tsukinami bersaudara itu terlihat sehat, seolah tak pernah menderita sebelumnya. Namun, ketika mendengar seruan Shin, walaupun hanya samar, ia tahu jika waktu Carla semakin menipis. Iris birunya menatap serigala hitam yang kini sudah berdiri pada empat kakinya. Sama seperti dirinya, serigala itu terlihat ragu untuk menghampiri tuannya. Yuki akui, dirinya tak pernah memedulikan kondisi atau apapun mengenai Tsukinami bersaudara. Selama dirinya mengikuti perintah keturunan _First Blood_ tersebut, nyawa keempat kakaknya masih bisa diselamatkan.

Akhirnya, Yuki memutuskan untuk menghampiri ruangan yang merupakan kamar tidur milik Carla. Serigala hitam tersebut segera lari kesisi Tsukinami bersaudara, terlihat khawatir akan kondisi tuannya. Yuki sendiri hanya diam berdiri diambang pintu dan melihat Shin yang memapah tubuh lemah Carla. Syal yang selalu menutupi wajah bagian bawah Carla tertutup, menampilkan sosok tampan dibaliknya.

"Nii-san, bertahanlah! Kumohon bertahanlah!" pinta Shin. "Balas dendam kita sebentar lagi akan terlaksana! Rencana yang kita susun selama beratus tahun didalam istana busuk itu akan terwujud!"

Tanpa sadar, Yuki mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tak sanggup melihat kedamaian yang terlukis diwajah Carla.

"Shin. Jika aku tidak bisa, kau yang harus melakukannya," bisik Carla. "Kau harus bisa mewujudkannya!"

Shin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika nii-san tidak ada disampingku untuk membimbingku!"

Carla mencengkram erat kemeja putih gading Shin. "Kau harus, Shin!" tandasnya. "Selama kau bersama dengan gadis itu, kau bisa mewujudkan rencana kita."

 _Ah, waktunya sudah habis._

Kelopak mata Carla tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan iris kuning emas itu untuk selamanya. Teriakan memilukan Shin bergema diruangan tersebut, bersama dengan lolongan serigala hitam tak jauh dari Tsukinami bersaudara. Waktu bagi Tsukinami Carla sudah habis, menyisakan Tsukinami Shin yang harus menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya sendirian. Ia tahu penyakit itu sudah menggerogoti tubuh kakak sulungnya sejak dulu, sejak mereka masih dikurung didalam istana sialan itu. Namun, hal yang tidak ia perkirakan adalah betapa cepatnya waktu telah berlalu. Penyakit itu sudah merebut kakaknya, satu – satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Disaat tujuan mereka belum tercapai, kakaknya sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Bisa apa dirinya tanpa arahan kakaknya.

"Akan kubunuh Karl Heinz," ucap Shin. Ia membaringkan tubuh Carla diatas ranjang dengan lembut.

Melihat iris kuning emas milik Shin yang bersinar tajam membuat rambut halus ditengkuk Yuki berdiri. Ia sudah bersiap diri jika seandainya Shin menyerangnya atau setidaknya menghisap darahnya. Akan tetapi, tidak terjadi apa – apa. Cowok bersurai cokelat pendek itu hanya melewati dirinya dengan kemantapan hati terlukis dalam sosoknya. Yuki mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berlari dan menghalangi jalan Shin.

"Minggir," perintah Shin dingin. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu sekarang."

Yuki menelan ludahnya dan membalas tatapan Shin, mengabaikan rasa takutnya. "Jika kau ingin pergi ketempat Karl Heinz, aku ikut denganmu."

Alis Shin bertaut. "Kau bisa apa melawan penguasa Dunia Bawah, hah? Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Sama seperti dirimu, aku memiliki hal yang harus kuselesaikan dengan Karl Heinz," ucap Yuki. "Asal kau tahu, urusanku satu jalan denganmu," tambahnya. Kepalan tangan dikedua sisinya menguat, membuat buku jarinya memutih. "Bukankah Carla-san juga bilang barusan, selama kau bersamaku, apapun rencana kalian akan berhasil?"

Shin masih menatap Yuki datar, sementara tanganya sudah siap dipedangnya. Ia akan dianggap bodoh jika tidak menyadari dendam dan benci dari manik biru gadis didepannya. Pernahkah ia menyinggung jika warna biru terang sangat cocok untuk gadis bernama Yuki tersebut. Shin menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau kau menghalangiku, kupastikan kau mati ditanganku, onna."

Yuki tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kemudian mereka berdua segera menuju Dunia Bawah melalui pintu rahasia dibawah tanah. Hutan gelap nan menyeramkan segera menyambut mereka ketika menginjakkan kaki kembali ke dunia para vampire berada. Dengan arahan dari kawanan serigala milik Shin, mereka langsung menuju istana tempat Karl Heinz berada. Jika seandainya Yuki tidak mengetahui sifat Shin yang sebenarnya, mungkin ia akan sedikit terpesona oleh cowok berkacamata itu. Wajahnya begitu serius namun tenang dan terlihat sekali sedang memikirkan berbagai macam skenario dan rencana didalam benaknya.

Tiba – tiba saja, beberapa ekor serigala yang memimpin didepan terlempar kebelakang, membuat Shin dan Yuki harus menghentikan langkahnya. Sosok seorang pemuda cantik berjalan santai kearah mereka dengan pedang ditangannya. Langkahnya begitu anggun, berbeda dengan iris hijau emeraldnya yang terlihat berbahaya. Shin mendecih pelan sembari menarik pedang dari sarungnya. "Astaga. Nii-san, ucapanmu memang selalu benar," ujar Shin. "Harusnya kubunuh dia selagi aku masih bisa."

"Sayangnya, sekarang aku yang harus membunuhmu," sahut pemuda cantik itu. Iris hijau emeraldnya beralih pada sosok Yuki disamping Shin. "Kau siapa, gadis manis? Ah, apakah kau adik dari Kou-kun dan Yuuma-kun?"

Manik biru Yuki melebar. "Kau... mengenal kakakku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku yang membantu mereka untuk bisa masuk kedalam mansion milik pembunuh disampingmu itu," jawabnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Harusnya kau bersama dengan saudaramu? Ah, apa sekarang kau berpihak pada pembunuh?"

Yuki diam yang dibalas oleh kekehan pelan dari pemuda didepan mereka. "Kalau begitu, kau juga musuhku. Sayang, aku harus menodai tanganku dengan darahmu, gadis manis."

"Seenaknya saja kau ngomong," dengus Shin. "Lawanmu adalah aku. Sekarang, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum lebar kemudian maju menerjang Shin, menghantamkan pedangnya pada pedang Shin. Dentingan saling beradu dari masing – masing pemilik pedang bergema mengerikan didalam hutan. Shin dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong pemuda tersebut sebelum kembali menghindari hunusan pedang lawannya. "Cepat kabur dari sini, bodoh! Kau mati, hah?!"

"Bagaimana denganmu?!" tanya Yuki.

"Aku akan segera menyusul!" balas Shin, menghunuskan pedangnya yang berhasil dihindari oleh pemuda cantik tersebut.

Yuki menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan menunggumu, Shin-san!"

"Jangan sampai kau rindu dengan diriku," teriak Shin narsis. Ia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya dan berhasil merobek jubah hijau milik lawannya. Senyuman nakal penuh godaan ia lemparkan pada Yuki. "Pernahkah aku memujimu kalau warna matamu mengingatkanku pada langit disiang hari?"

Sayangnya, Yuki tak mendengar ucapan terakhir Shin karena sudah berlari menjauh duluan bersama dengan beberapa serigala sebagai penunjuk arah. Shin pun nampak tidak memedulikan hal itu dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada musuh pribadinya. Ia harus membunuh orang didepannya ini sebelum bisa membalaskan dendam ratusan tahun miliknya dan kakaknya. Dendam yang selalu mendatangkan mimpi buruk bagi mereka berdua. Inilah saatnya mereka mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini.

* * *

Author : Pernahkah Author mengatakan kalo Author itu _**CINTA KALIAN SEMUA MINNA!**_ Aih, review udah hampir 100 aja. Seandainya bisa langsung 100 hehehe. Tapi, tak apa deh. Toh, bentar lagi. Dan inilah dia, chapter lanjutannya. Mari kita lihat, apakah Shin bisa membunuh pemuda cantik yang muncul mendadak itu? Lalu, bisakah Yuki-chan sampai di istana Karl Heinz dan apa urusannya dengan ayah dari Sakamaki bersaudara? Mari kita saksikan bersama - sama kelanjutannya di next chapter. (Hehehe, lagi seneng aja nih buat beginian. Harap maklum yak)

Akhir kata bye bye~


	23. Chapter 22

Author : Begini deh kalo udah dihadapi liburan dan ketemu dengan saudara sekaligus teman sepermainan di kampung, lupa kalo punya tanggungan kelanjutan serial EN. Author benar – benar minta maap karena udah menunda waktu cukup lama ampe bikin minna penasaran setengah mati. Tapi, tenang, ini udah Author lanjutkan dan ngebut begitu ada waktu senggang dan pas lagi ada sinyal kenceng. Maklum lagi berada di kampung menikmati liburan panjang lebaran hehehe.

Okeh, cukup beramah tamah mengenai curcolan Author, langsung aja kita balas review dari minna dan baca chapter kali ini.

 **mawarputih :** Kalo nggak bikin Shin yang godaiin Yuki-chan tuh gimana rasanya. Sekalianlah buat suasana makin panas hehehe. Subaru kabarnya baik kok, mengabaikan bahwa cowok itu lagi jadi sasaran jahilan Author ini #ketawa evil. Ini udah diupdate lagi mawarputih-san. Maap akan keterlambatannya ya. Semoga chapter ini juga bikin penasaran sekaligus gemesin mawarputih-san yak.

 **hikari uta :** Sengaja bikin gantung hikari-san #digebukin hikari-san dan reader lain. Dan maap udah buat hikari-san menunggu lama. Aduh, jangan tiap hari ditungguh. Toh Author sendiri aja nggak rajin buat updatenya hehehe #digebukin reader. Itu sih siap dong, kan pairing utamanya emang mereka berdua #ketawa evil.

 **Haruno Bara0201 :** Ini sudah diupdate lagi, Haruno-san. Ayo, langsung aja dibaca chapter ini.

 **lala :** Yap, ini sudah diupdate lagi, lala-san. Maap bikin menunggu lala-san.

 **HayaaShigure-kun :** Kalo nggak dibikin tanggung kurang gregetan hahaha. Tapi, mengabaikan keterlambatan update, ini udah update lagi Hayaa-san. Semoga rasa penasarannya terjawab yak dengan chapter ini. Hehehe, mungkin saja. Atau malah dia malu ama Yuki-chan makanya dia ngamuk. Subaru kan tsundere. Sama – sama dan ini udah di update lagi, langsung go dibaca.

 **nayla :** Wah... bisa iya bisa tidak loh, nayla-san hehehe. Semoga penasaran nayla-san terjawab ama update-an chapter ini. Lalu, terima kasih buat semangatnya yak!

 **stasriyah :** Kalo Laito selalu ada disini kok, nggak kemana – mana. Bukannya dichapter kemarin dia udah muncul? Yah, walaupun cuman sedikit hehehe.

 **rizee :** Aduh pujianmu membuat Author malu rizee-san. Makasih banyak ya karena udah menyukai cerita ini. Penantian rizee-san terjawab dengan update-an chapter ini. Ayo, langsung go dibaca.

 **Aya Haruki :** Maap menunggu lama Aya-san, ini udah diupdate dan makasih selalu atas semanyatnya ya.

 **Eru L :** Maap menunggu lama Eru-san. Tenang, ini udah diupdate kok, langsung dibaca aja deh kelanjutannya.

 **KeiZora H :** Makasih banyak KeiZora-san, jadi malu Author hehehe. Ini udah dilanjut kok dan harap bersabar ama endingnya bakal kayak apa, walopun yah sebenernya tinggal beberapa chapter lagi sih (psst, ini rahasia loh).

 **Nana Na :** OC siapa dulu dong Nana-san hehehe. Sip, ini udah diupdate Nana-san, silahkan langsung dibaca aja.

 **Lee you key :** Mungkin iya mungkin tidak loh, Lee-san hehehe. Kalo pun ada cinta segitiga (entah itu ada di side storynya) pastinya bakal kembali pada pairing utama kita dong. Aduh, jadi malu. Makasih pake banyak Lee-san, semoga terhibur dengan petualangan Yuki-chan dkk ya.

 **Silvia-Ki chan :** Sip, ini udah dilanjutkan kok Silvia-chan dan makasih juga semangatnya. Silvia-chan juga semangat buat lanjutin fanficnya hehehe (soalnya Author baca juga karya Silvia-chan). I miss you too #give a bearhug.

Author : Lalu, Author ucapkan terima kasih pake banyak dan banget untuk **sia1998** dan **Silvia-Ki chan** yang udah mau mem- **favorite** -kan dan mem- **follow** -kan serial EN ini #kasih bearhug. Tak lupa juga kepada Silent Reader yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan serial EN. Ayo, yang ingin update cepat tinggalkan jejak dikotak review, karena jejak minna adalah obat penyemangat Author nomor 1.

Oh, tambahan untuk penggemar pairing utama kita, Yuki-chan dan Subaru. Ada kabar bagus loh untuk minna semua. Pastinya banyak ya yang mengharapkan adegan Yuki-chan dan Subaru berdua, terlebih untuk **hikari uta** -san dan **Aya Haruki** -san. Nah, pas ada waktu buat ngelanjutin EN season 2 ini, Author bikin side story mengenai mereka berdua. Ide ini pun muncul pas denger curhatan kakak sepupu Author yang nge-date setelah menikah. Yang penasaran, silahkan langsung baca di **Eternal Nightmare : Side Story** chapter terbarunya ya. Lalu lalu, kalo ada yang ingin request atau saran cerita, silahkan langsung kasih tahu lewat kotak review ato PM ya. Segitu aja sih kiranya untuk prolog chapter ini. Langsung aja deh kita baca bareng chapter dibawah ini.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning : karakter OOC, ada OC, typo, dan segala macam kesalahan yang terkadang luput dari pandangan Author

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers bukanlah milik Author, hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat fanfiction ini~

* * *

 **Penantian Akhir Para Bidak**

Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikiran Ruki bahwa ia akan dikhianati oleh adiknya sendiri. Sakitnya luar biasa hingga melakukan sesuatu pun membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh. Padahal, ketika dirinya masih berstatus manusia, Ruki pernah dikhianati oleh pelayan rumahnya sendiri. Saat itu, ia tidak merasa sakit melainkan kesal akan karma yang menimpa dirinya. Ia masih bisa mengangkat kepalanya angkuh, tak peduli jika dirinya bukan seorang bangsawan lagi. Namun, pengkhianatan dari seorang gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri, mampu menorehkan luka dalam dihatinya. Rasa sakit itu seratus kali lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan luka dipunggungnya. Kemudian, secara perlahan rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi amarah. Entah kepada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa memikirkan salah satu kemungkinan ini, ataukah kepada Yuki yang telah mengkhianati mereka berempat. Menyebalkan. Demi Medusa dan ularnya, Yuki hanya orang asing yang memaksa masuk kedalam lingkaran hidup mereka berempat kala itu. Ia hanya gadis aneh dengan asal usul tak jelas yang seenaknya memberikan warna pada kehidupan mereka.

Kenapa dikhianati orang asing begitu menyakitkan sampai sesak rasanya.

Ruki menutup bukunya cukup kasar dan melemparkan buku malang tersebut keatas meja. Secangkir teh miliknya sudah dingin. Begitu pula dengan pai apel sebagai teman minum tehnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga membuat pai apel kesukaan pengkhianat itu. Mendadak, selera makannya menghilang dan ia segera membuang pai apel tersebut. Helaan nafas kasar keluar dari mulutnya. Ia yakin, tidak hanya dirinya saja yang seperti ini. Kou menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan idolanya, sedangkan Azusa terus berada dikamar milik Yuki, tak ingin keluar dari sana. Berbeda dengan Yuuma yang langsung merapikan kebunnya karena ia hancurkan. Semuanya mencari kesibukan sendiri untuk melupakan rasa sakit didada mereka.

Setelah kembali dari istana _First Blood_ , Karl Heinz memerintahkan Sakamaki bersaudara juga mereka untuk kembali ke Dunia Manusia. Tak ada yang memprotes, bahkan dari Sakamaki bersaudara sekalipun. Mereka semua dengan senang hati menerima perintah tersebut dan membiarkan sang penguasa Dunia Bawah tersebut menyelesaikan masalah ini. Bahkan, Ruki sedikit berharap Karl Heinz mau membunuh pengkhianat kurang ajar itu. Ia sudah tak memedulikan nasib Yuki. Bahkan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Ruki kesal.

 _"Ruki nii!"_

Baiklah. Anggap dirinya gila karena sekarang mendengar suara pengkhianat kurang ajar yang pernah ia akui sebagai adik perempuannya. Geramannya semakin terdengar begitu pintu ruang keluarga terbuka secara kasar. Sosok Yui berdiri diambang pintu, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Apa maumu, kachiku?" tanya Ruki datar tanpa melihat kearah Yui.

"Yu... Yuki-chan..." Yui menarik nafas panjang dan mengembuskannya pelan. "Yuki-chan menyerang istana ayah Sakamaki bersaudara bersama Shin-kun."

Iris perak milik Ruki menatap tajam iris merah jambu milik Yui, membuat tubuh gadis berambut pirang pucat itu merinding ketakutan. "Lalu? Kau menyuruhku apa?"

"Kalian harus menyelamatkannya!" seru Yui. "Atau setidaknya, menghentikannya!"

"Untuk apa?" ketus Yuuma yang kini berada diruang keluarga, bersandar pada dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Pengkhianat biarkan saja mati."

"Tapi, dia adik kalian, bukan?!"

"Tepatnya hanya orang asing yang kami anggap sebagai adik," ralat Ruki.

"Kenapa Emuneko-chan terlihat peduli sekali pada pengkhianat itu?" tanya Kou yang mendadak berada disamping Yui. Meskipun senyum terlukis dibibir idola tersebut, berbeda dengan emosi yang terpancar pada iris birunya. Terlihat penuh amarah. Senyumnya semakin melebar dan itu membuat Yui sedikit ketakutan. "Apa Emuneko-chan juga ingin dianggap sebagai pengkhianat? Sebaiknya jangan karena itu akan merepotkan. Walaupun sedikit asik sih, bisa menyiksamu."

"Eve... kamu... tidak perlu... mencemaskan... seorang pengkhianat..." ucap Azusa yang duduk disofa panjang sebelah Ruki. Jarinya asik memainkan tangkai mawar diatas meja, tak peduli jika darahnya mengalir karena tertusuk duri.

"Kenapa? Bu-bukankah kalian berlima sangat akrab meskipun bukan saudara kandung?" sahut Yui. "Kalian selalu menjaga satu sama lain, bukan? Sejak dulu maupun sekarang. Lalu, kenapa?"

Yuuma mendecakkan lidahnya dan berdiri tegak. Ia nyaris mencengkram kerah baju Yui jika saja Ruki tidak segera menghentikannya. Bagaimanapun, Yui adalah aset berharga mereka, mangsa tak tergantikan. "Sebutkan satu alasan kenapa kami harus menyelamatkan pengkhianat itu," perintah Ruki. "Aku tidak terima jika hanya kami berlima sangat akrab seperti ucapanmu sebelumnya."

Mulut Yui terbuka, namun tak ada kata yang keluar. Apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan agar mengubah pemikiran Mukami bersaudara. Jelas sekali mereka sudah tidak mau berhubungan dengan Yuki karena telah mengkhianati kepercayaan mereka. Tapi, benarkah Yuki mengkhianati Mukami bersaudara. Walaupun dirinya tidak tinggal bersama dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Yuki seperti halnya Mukami bersaudara, setidaknya ia paham satu hal mengenai gadis berambut hitam pendek tersebut. Yuki akan melakukan apa saja untuk mereka berempat. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan kejadian hampir satu tahun lalu, saat kebangkitan Codelia. Menurut cerita Mukami bersaudara, Yuki rela menjalin kontrak dengan Karl Heinz dan memutar waktunya hanya untuk menyelamatkan mereka berempat dari tangan Cordelia. Terus ia lakukan hingga kematian bisa dicegah tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Yuki tak peduli pada apapun selain keempat saudaranya, satu – satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Mendengar hal itu, ia tahu bahwa Yuki siap mengotori kedua tangannya.

Semua itu demi mereka berempat. Hanya untuk mereka.

Dirasa yakin akan jawaban yang sudah ia susun dalam kepalanya, ia menatap mantap tepat kearah iris perak Ruki. Ia berharap pada semua Tuhan yang ada di muka bumi jika jawaban ini akan mengubah pemikiran Mukami bersaudara. "Karena Yuki-chan sayang kalian berempat," ucapnya tegas. "Ia rela melakukan apa saja asalkan kalian hidup selamat dan bahagia. Ia rela mengotori kedua tangannya hingga menjual tubuh serta jiwanya pada iblis hanya untuk kalian berempat."

"Yuki-chan mengkhianati kalian agar kalian selamat dari tangan _First Blood._ "

Ruang keluarga dilapisi oleh keheningan yang begitu pekat hingga sesak bagi Yui untuk bernafas. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Ia sungguh berdoa pada Tuhan agar Mukami bersaudara mau menyelamatkan dan menghentikan anggota keluarga mereka, adik perempuan mereka dari tindakan cerobohnya sampai terluka parah. Ruki yang masih menatap Yui tak sekalipun berkedip, seolah mencari sesuatu yang ganjal dari gadis berambut pirang pucat tersebut. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut si sulung Mukami bersaudara.

"Kalau kami menolong pengkhianat itu, apa yang bisa kau berikan?" tandas Ruki. "Apa kau bersedia meninggalkan Sakamaki bersaudara dan menjadi mangsa _hanya_ untuk kami?"

Manik merah jambu Yui melebar.

"Apa kau siap hidup sebagai budak kami?"

Yui tak sanggup berkata apa – apa. Apa pun yang ia katakan, nampaknya tak berhasil. Ia pikir, jika Subaru tidak bisa menyelamatkan Yuki setidaknya Mukami bersaudara yang notaben adalah keluarga gadis itu dapat melakukannya. Namun kenyataan tidaklah selalu berjalan dengan rencana. Pupus sudah harapan Yui membujuk Mukami bersaudara untuk menyelamatkan anggota keluarga mereka.

"Kalau kau memang tak siap, sebaiknya jangan memerintahkan kami," tukas Ruki. "Kau bukanlah siapa – siapa, kecuali mangsa."

"Kami hanya mengikuti perintah Karl Heinz-sama," lanjut Kou.

"Jika Karl Heinz-sama tidak memerintahkan kami untuk menolong pengkhianat itu, kami tak akan melakukannya," sambung Yuuma.

"Layaknya... perintah Ruki... perintah... Karl Heinz-sama... adalah... mutlak..." sahut Azusa.

"Biarkan saja pengkhianat itu mati," ucap Ruki mengakhiri dengan penuh penekanan. _Jika bisa, aku berharap dilakukan tanpa adanya rasa sakit, karena sudah cukup anak itu merasakan sakit,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

xxx

Yuki menggerutu dan merutuki kepada semua yang muncul didalam benaknya. Terlebih kepada pemuda super menyebalkan yang menatapnya bengis, meskipun wajahnya tertutup oleh tudung jubah miliknya. Jangan lupakan pedang ditangan kanannya, mengotori karpet mahal dengan darah Yuki akibat tak bisa menghindar. Beruntung luka yang ia dapat hanya luka goresan dilengan atas kirinya. Jika berhasil menusuk pundak atau bahkan jantungnya, Yuki tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ia harus memikirkan sesuatu agar bisa kabur dan pergi ke tempat dalang dari semua masalah ini, semua mimpi buruk ini. Namun, tak ada satu ide bagus yang terpikirkan. Tiga ekor serigala yang menemani dan menuntunnya kemari berbaring tak berdaya diatas kubangan darah mereka, ditusuk oleh pemuda didepannya. Satu – satunya cara adalah membalas serangan pemuda itu agar ia bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Sayang, ia tak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Dirinya pun tak yakin jika bisa mengalahkannya dengan tangan kosong, tenaga yang ia miliki tak sebanding dengan kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" geram pemuda itu. "Seharusnya kau diam _disana,_ jangan ikut campur urusan dunia ini."

"Apa hubungannya denganmu?" balas Yuki. "Yang kau inginkan hanyalah membangkitkan wanita tua itu kembali. Menyerahlah, wanita tua itu sudah tak ada lagi disini."

Pemuda itu mencengkram erat pedangnya. "Tidak! Kau tidak tahu apa – apa!" serunya. "Cordelia-sama masih ada didunia ini, masih berada didalam gadis manusia itu!"

Yuki mendengus. "Tidak jika bapak tua sialan itu ikut campur tangan," ejeknya. "Harusnya kau yang lebih tahu, Mertz. Uun, haruskah kupanggil Richter?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Richter itu maju sembari menghunuskan pedangnya, mengincar leher Yuki yang segera menghindar. Yuki menundukkan tubuhnya melewati lengan Richter yang terangkat dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Ia melemparkan vas bunga cukup besar disisi kirinya, berharap mengenai Richter. Sayang, pemuda itu gesit menghindar dan semakin mempercepat lajunya. Ia melupakan satu hal bahwa Richter adalah vampire sehingga bisa menghilang dan muncul tiba – tiba didepannya, kembali menghunuskan pedangnya. Mata pedang itu nyaris membelah tubuhnya jika Yuki tidak segera menghindar kekanan, berguling hingga punggungnya menabrak jendela besar disana. Ia langsung bangkit dan melemparkan sebuah guci besar lalu berlari sekuat tenaga. Jika satu – satunya jalan adalah melawan balik adik dari penguasa Dunia Bawah serta ayah Sakamaki bersaudara, ia harus menemukan senjata yang layak, apapun itu. Ia tidak boleh berhenti padahal jalan menuju kebenaran sudah berada didepan mata.

Lari, lari, dan terus berlari tanpa memedulikan paru – parunya yang terbakar. Kakinya menukik tajam pada belokan diujung koridor. Iris birunya menangkap sebuah pajangan pedang didinding. Tangannya kemudian terjulur kedepan, bermaksud mengambil pedang tersebut untuk dijadikan senjata. Namun, rasa panas dikakinya menghentikan gerakannya. Ia jatuh terjerembab kedepan dan langsung menoleh kebelakang, melihat wajah Richter untuk pertama kalinya. Mata pedangnya berhasil menorehkan luka iris panjang dan cukup dalam dipaha kanannya. Detik kemudian, tubuhnya terlempar kedinding sebelah kanan diikuti oleh sakit luar biasa ditangan kanannya. Ia mengigit lidahnya, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak kesakitan tatkala pedang yang menancap ditangan kanannya dicabut oleh Richter.

" _Manusia_ kurang ajar! Eksistensimu sendiri adalah kutukan! Pembawa bencana!" seru Richter yang menusukkan pedangnya kepundak kiri Yuki, membuat gadis itu berteriak kesakitan. "Kau! Jika seandainya kau tidak ada dan tidak mengangguku, Cordelia-sama pasti masih hidup!"

"Astaga! Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu biar kau paham, vampire tua bau tanah!" balas Yuki tak kalah kencang. "Kalau kau mau menyalahkan orang lain, lakukan hal itu terhadap dalang dari semua ini! Salahkan kakakmu sendiri!"

Geraman Richter semakin terdengar. Kilat matanya berubah semakin tajam dan menggelap diiringi oleh pedang yang ia acungkan. Yuki tahu dirinya harus menghindar jika tidak ingin berakhir disini. Akan tetapi, rasa sakit dikaki dan pundaknya seolah mematikan sistem syaraf motoriknya, membekukan gerakannya. Tepat mata pedang Richter berada diatas kepala, iris biru Yuki melebar melihat mata pedang lain yang berhasil menembus dada Richter. Pedang itu ditarik dan tubuh Richter ditendang sekuat tenaga, menjauhkannya dari Yuki dan penyelamatnya. Yuki baru saja ingin mengucapkan sesuatu ketika tubuh penyelamatnya tumbang dan jatuh.

"Shin-san!" seru Yuki, buru – buru mendekati tubuh Shin yang terluka. Yuki kembali dibuat terkejut melihat kemeja putih gading cowok berkacamata itu penuh akan darahnya sendiri. Tangan Yuki segera menahan luka diperut cowok itu dengan harapan dapat menghentikan darah yang terus saja keluar, mengotori lantai marmer putih.

Shin terkekeh pelan. "Ternyata... aku memang... suka... melihat... wajah panikmu..."

"Ja-jangan bicara!" tukas Yuki. Ia melepas sweater hitamnya dan berusaha merobeknya, tapi tak berhasil karena gemetar hebat ditangannya. Bayangan akan saudaranya yang berada diambang kematian muncul dalam benaknya, membuat ketakutan setengah mati hingga kesal sendiri. Kekehan parau milik Shin kembali terdengar. "A-apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"Melihatmu... yang berusaha... merobek... bajumu... sendiri..." jawab Shin lirih.

"Aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkanmu, baka!" seru Yuki. Ia menarik sweater hitamnya lebih keras, namun masih tak berhasil entah karena luka dipundaknya ataukah bayangan menyakitkan yang terus diputar dalam benaknya. Kalimat penuh sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Yuki, membuat sudut bibir Shin tertarik keatas. Iris kuning emas Shin tiba – tiba melebar dan ia buru – buru menyingkirkan tubuh Yuki, membuatnya harus terkena sabetan pedang. Shin memaksakan dirinya berdiri dan kembali melayangkan tendangannya pada Richter. Ia pun segera menghunuskan pedangnya yang sayang segera ditepis oleh pemuda bertudung tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga... sejak awal... kau... memang... mencurigakan..." ucap Shin disela nafasnya yang tersengal. "Harusnya... kubunuh dirimu... sejak kau memutuskan untuk membantu... kami."

"Tapi, kau tidak melakukannya," olok Richter. Ia menghunus pedangnya, menargetkan luka diperut Shin untuk menyelesaikan semua penghalang rencananya. Bersamaan dengan luka diagonal yang berhasil ia torehkan didada Shin, gerakan Richter terhenti karena mata pedang tertancap tepat dijantungnya. Pedang itu tak dicabut melainkan digeser kekiri, membelah tubuhnya juga tangan kirinya. Seolah serangan mendadak itu belum berhenti, pedang yang tadi menancap dijantungnya kini membelah lehernya, memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya. Baik Yuki dan Shin jatuh terduduk dengan nafas berat. Cengkraman tangan Yuki dipedangnya tak mengendur dan justru semakin kuat hingga buku jarinya putih pucat.

Shin tertawa, mengabaikan rasa sengit diperutnya. "Astaga, kau berhasil membuatku jatuh hati untuk kedua kalinya."

"Jangan... mengejekku," dengus Yuki, tak peduli akan nafasnya yang berat. Ia melepaskan pedangnya dan membiarkan senjata itu terjatuh dilantai lalu menghampiri Shin. Demi anjing chronos yang menggemaskan, Yuki benar – benar tak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya. Tentu ia membenci Tsukinami Shin karena telah membohongi dan parahnya telah melukai saudaranya. Akan tetapi, saat ini ia justru mengkhawatirkan Shin bahkan menawarkan lengannya pada cowok itu. "Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Shin-san. Tinggal sedikit lagi."

Shin hanya diam melihat lengan Yuki yang terulur didepannya, tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menghisap darahnya. Ia mendorong lemah lengan Yuki. "Percuma. Lagipula, aku sudah tak yakin bisa mengalahkan Karl Heinz dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"Ada apa denganmu, Shin-san?!" tanya Yuki tak terima. "Hentikan candaanmu, tukang narsis menyebalkan! Cepat minum darahku dan bangun! Balas dendammu akan berakhir sia – sia!"

"Astaga..." keluh Shin lirih. "Seandainya semua hal ini tak pernah terjadi, mungkin aku benar – benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Shin terbatuk hingga darah kembali keluar mengotori mulutnya. Bayangan akan sosok Yuuma yang berada diambang kematian kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Gigitan didalam mulutnya semakin mengencang dan ia sama sekali tak memedulikan akan rasa darah yang memenuhi indera pengecapnya. Apakah tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang _First Blood_ itu lebih kuat dibandingkan vampire bangsawan lainnya. Lalu, kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja hanya karena luka seperti ini, Shin-san?!" seru Yuki.

"Entahlah," jawab Shin asal. Iris kuning emasnya menatap tajam kedalam iris biru terang Yuki. "Sampai kapan kau mau disini, _brocon?_ Cepat pergi!"

Yuki menggerutu. Ia kemudian melingkarkan lengan kanan Shin dipundaknya dan membantu cowok berkacamata itu berdiri, tak memedulikan perbedaan berat tubuh mereka berdua. "Tujuan kita sama disini, menghabisi dalang sebenarnya dari semua mimpi buruk ini," ucap Yuki. "Jika semua ini berakhir, aku tak akan bisa mati dengan tenang kalau Shin-san mati sendirian disini."

"Jangan seenaknya menyuruhku mati, gadis tengil," ketus Shin geli. "Aku tak mau tahu kalau kekasih vampiremu itu marah padamu. Yah, tapi seru juga sih melihatnya cemburu."

Yuki tersenyum. "Sayangnya, aku bukan kekasih Subaru-kun," tukasnya. _Lagipula, cowok itu menyukai Yui-chan. Mana mungkin, kan?_

Shin menghela nafas panjang disela batuknya. Ia melepaskan diri dari Yuki, menjauhi gadis itu yang memasang wajah bingung. Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan yang hendak keluar dari mulut Yuki, api menyala muncul dihadapannya, memisahkan mereka berdua. Api itu begitu panas dan rasanya akan langsung hangus terbakar hanya dengan sekali sentuh. Walaupun begitu, api itu hanya berpijar ditempat yang sama, sebagai penghalang antara Yuki dan Shin.

"Apa maksudmu, Shin-san?" geram Yuki. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, kita akan menghabisi bapak tua itu bersama?! Apa kau tidak percaya kalau tujuan kita itu sama?!"

"Aku percaya," jawab Shin cepat. "Sayangnya, kau yang akan menghabisinya sendirian, menggantikan kami berdua."

Hanya dengan petikan jari cowok keturunan sah _First Blood_ tersebut, api tadi menjalar keatas dan berubah menjadi dinding penghalang penuh kobaran panas. Yuki terpaksa harus mundur karena panas.

"Pergilah, Yuki! Balaskan dendam kami, dendam kita bertiga!"

Yuki mendecakkan lidah, namun tetap pergi juga dari sana. Mengabaikan luka yang nampaknya semakin terbuka, ia terus berlari menuju tujuan akhirnya. Ya, ia berhasil kembali dari dunia aneh tempat dirinya terkunci untuk menghentikan semua mimpi buruk ini. Tak pernah ia sangka jika sumber dan inti dari semua mimpi buruk ini adalah orang itu. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya kesal sendiri hingga mempercepat langkahnya. Ia harus menghentikan roda takdir mengerikan ini. Ia tak boleh membiarkan mimpi buruk ini berlanjut.

Mimpi buruk yang lahir karena kegagalan seseorang.

Mimpi buruk yang lahir karena tanggungjawab seseorang.

Mimpi buruk yang lahir karena tak kuasa menahan nafsunya sendiri.

"Kau salah, Shin-san," ucap Yuki disela nafasnya yang terengah – engah. "Ini sudah bukan balas dendam kita bertiga, tapi kita semua."

Sudah berapa kali Yuki berharap jika tatapan seseorang dapat melukai apapun atau siapapun. Iris biru terangnya menatap penuh dengki dan kebencian mendalam pada pintu ganda besar didepannya. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, pada orang yang akan ia temui dibalik pintu tersebut. Mengesampingkan rasa takut akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan pemilik istana sekaligus Dunia Bawah, Yuki memantapkan tekadnya.

"Sejak awal, kita semua hanyalah bidak dari orang sialan itu."

Kedua tangannya terjulur kedepan, menggenggam kuat kenop pintu. Sekuat tenaga, ia mendorong pintu ganda tersebut dan memperlihatkan isi ruangan yang menghembuskan angin dingin keluar. Ditengah ruangan luas serta kosong dan hanya berisikan sebuah meja dan dua kursi, duduk seseorang yang ia cari. Dalang dari mimpi buruk cerita ini.

Senyuman orang itu melebar tatkala melihat Yuki. "Apa kabar, _Lucifer_ -ku."

* * *

Kachiku : hewan ternak (panggilan Ruki ke Yui)

Brocon (singkatan dari Brother Complex)

* * *

Author : Hehehe, apakah ada yang menduga bahwa dalang dari semua ini adalah orang diatas itu? Hng... mungkin yang main gamenya tahu, ato malah udah pada tahu semua?! Tapi, kejutannya nggak akan berakhir disini aja kok. Masih ada kejutan lain laginya dichapter depan. Semoga aja bikin minna makin gregetan. Lalu, Author ingin minta maaf adegan tabok - tabokkannya kalo kurang gregetan. Maklum, nggak pernah bikin adegan kayak gitu. Itu pun harus liat referensi sana sini biar pas gitu kalo Yuki-chan yang ngelakuin. Author minta maaf #bersujud.

Oh, satu hal lagi. Jangan lupa side story pairing utama kita. Bagi yang penasaran loh yak hehehe. Tinggal dicek di **Eternal Nightmare : Side Story** chapter terbaru dengan judul **Scarf Exchange.**

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa next chapter~


	24. Chapter 23

Author : Omatase! Maaf sudah menunggu, minna. Haduh, niatnya mau update kemarin – kemarin, nyatanya baru bisa update sekarang. Author minta maap, minna. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi kalo memang dirasa chapter kali ini kurang gregetan. Musti revisi bolak balik ampe Author pusing dan gila sendiri. Udah selesai dan tinggal di update, pas baca ulang kok kayaknya kurang pas. Dicoba lagi tetep aja gagal. Hah... intinya chapter ini sukses bikin candu Author terhadap kopi memburuk. Biasanya sehari cuman minum 1 gelas, ini bisa 2 ato 3 gelas. #geleng kepala.

Okeh, kita abaikan curcol nggak jelas milik Author diatas dan langsung aja lanjut membalas review dari minna. Pertama review serial EN season 2 ini #berdeham.

 **hikari uta :** Yap dan ini update lagi hikari-san. Waduh, jadi sedikit merasa bersalah nih ama hikari-san. Pasalnya nunggu tiap hari udah ada update-an apa belum. Yosh! Author jadi semakin semangat buat ngelanjutin! Selain itu juga, bentar lagi selesai sih yak serial EN season 2 ini hehehe. Jangan khawatir hikari-san, Subaru udah Author keluarin kok. Kalo terus sembunyi dan jadi hikikomori akut cerita pairingnya nggak akan berjalan.

 **Aya Haruki :** Kasarnya sih, emang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kan, Subaru-kun belom sadar kalo dia tuh punya rasa ama Yuki-chan dan masih mikir kalo masih punya perasaan ke Yui-chan. Eh~ gimana ya? Author kan paling suka menyiksa karakter apalagi OC sendiri #mode do-S on. Ya! Semua emang salah Subaru! #ditabok Subaru dan fansnya. Sip, berkat review berisikan semangat dari minna dan Aya-san, Author jadi makin semangat buat lanjutin season 2 ini. Uuoo! Yaru zo!

 **Haruno Bara0201 :** Aye aye akhirnya Author berhasil update lagi hehehe. Sama – sama Haruno-san. Semoga Haruno-san juga makin suka dengan chapter selanjutnya ini. Tenang, Subaru udah Author keluarin. Dia kan dasarnya hikikomori akut stadium akhir, mungkin sedikit wajar kalo dia langsung ngurung diri dikamar. Tapi, kalo terus sembunyi cerita pairing utama kita nggak akan maju. Masalah Shin yang belain nolong Yuki-chan karena tujuan mereka kan sama, buat bales si Karl Heinz. Hmm... bagaimana ya? Pasalnya mereka itu tuh setia banget ama Karl Heinz, apa aja ya dilakuin ama mereka tanpa mikir panjang kali lebar kali tinggi. Yah, pokoknya kita liat aja nanti bagaimana akhirnya yak.

 **Nana na :** Yaps, tepat sekali Nana-san. Ini udah masuk puncak klimaksnya dan waktunya untuk mengungkapkan semua kebenaran yang ada! Makasih semangatnya Nana-san. Terus, silahkan langsung dibabat abis chapter ini yak. Hng... mungkin scene Yuki-chan dan Subaru nggak akan terlalu banyak kedepannya, tapi Author akan tetap usahakan ada. Kalo mau yang fluffy fluffy, tunggu side story-nya aja. Dijamin bikin senyam senyum sendiri melihat mereka berdua nyahaha. Wah... banyak ya yang nanyain Laito. Kira – kira kemana ya hehehe.

 **KeiZora H :** Padahal pairing utama di serial EN ini Yuki-chan ama Subaru loh. Ah, mungkin karena Subaru jarang banget muncul dan Yuki-chan lebih sering digodain ama Shin kali ya. Ide bagus KeiZora-san! Mungkin lucu kali yak kalo dibuat side story mereka bertiga yang Shin sengaja bikin Subaru cemburu #ketawa devil. Tapi, kalo misalkan ada saran atau request tertentu maunya kayak gimana side story-nya, silahkan loh. Jangan sungkan – sungkan.

 **Lee you key :** Shin jadi baik karena cuman Yuki-chan satu – satunya harapan buat bisa balesin dendam Tsukinami bersaudara. Kalo suka sih, mungkin suka ngegodain Yuki-chan doang kali ya. Pertanyaan Lee-san sudah Author jawab dichapter ini, silahkan langsung dibabat habis hehehe.

 **Mawarputih :** Apakah akan ada yang menolong Yuki-chan? Lalu, kenapa Mukami bersaudara lebih milih diam tanpa menolong Yuki-chan? Silahkan mawarputih-san temukan jawabannya dichapter ini hehehe. Seperti yang dikatakan Yui-chan, asalkan untuk Mukami bersaudara, Yuki-chan pasti rela melakukan apa aja. Karena baginya yang nggak kenal orangtua sejak lahir dan dijadikan bahan percobaan, Mukami bersaudara itu satu – satunya keluarga yang masih mau nerima dia apa adanya. Pastinya mereka mikir kok alasan dibalik semua tindakan Yuki-chan, cuman mungkin (loh?) nggak sampe situ kali ya hahaha #ditabok Yuki-chan. Kalo nggak berhasil bikin mawarputih-san dan minna kecewa, nggak asik dan seru bukan hehehe.

Oh, bagaimana ya~ Soalnya Author paling suka nyiksa karakter dan OC sih #ketawa evil. Kebetulan, Author juga lumayan suka interaksi mereka berdua dichapter kemaren. Rasanya kayak ngeliat saudara beneran, walopun sebenernya mereka itu emang masih satu darah keturunan. Apakah Mukami bersaudara akan menyesal? Mari kita saksikan bersama nanti ya, mawarputih-san #ketawa devil. Tenang aja mawarputih-san. Walaupun Author itu tukang siksa, Author masih ngerasa kasian dan pastinya bakal kasih sesuatu yang bikin Yuki-chan seneng. Jangan khawatir, mawarputih-san. Masa lalu Yuki-chan dan kebenaran dibalik semua kejadian ini akan terungkap sebentar lagi. Chapter ini pun ibaratnya sebagai pembuka tirai kebenaran itu. Psst... sebenernya nih ya mawarputih-san, kalo misalkan mawarputih-san sadar akan hint yang Author kasih, mungkin bisa nebak loh Yuki-chan itu anaknya siapa hehehe.

Yah intinya mawarputih-san, silahkan langsung baca abis aja chapter dibawah ini kalo udah penasaran pake banget banget.

 **Eru L :** Hmm... bagaimana ya, Eru-san. Jawabannya ada kok dichapter ini, pastinya. Hehehe, genre aja dibuat Angst, Tragedy, kalo nggak dibuat merana dan kasian nggak sesuai dong ama genre nya. Yah, mari kita lihat sama – sama apakah Mukami bersaudara akan menyesal apa tidak nantinya kalo kehilangan Yuki-chan. Betul tuh! Semua ini salah Subaru pokoknya #dihajar Subaru dan fansnya. Subaru! Kau harus tanggungjawab karena udah bikin Yuki-chan nangis dan menderita!

Subaru : Oi! Kenapa harus aku yang tanggungjawab?! Yang bikin ini cerita terus bikin dia sengsara itu siapa, hah?!

Author : Author sih... #pasang wajah innocent.

Subaru : #ngelemparAuthor ke luar angkasa.

 **nana :** #bersusah payah berdiri karna baru kembali dari luar angkasa. Good job nana-san! Terus lah nana-san sebel ama mereka karena nggak nolongin Yuki-chan. Apakah Shin akan mati? Mari kita lihat sama – sama jawabannya dichapter ini, nana-san. Mumpung udah diupdate kilat hehehe saking tangannya nggak mau berhenti ngetik dan imajinasi lagi mengalir deras diikuti oleh semangat dari minna.

 **Miss Senju :** Yang penting Miss-san udah baca serial EN ini aja, Author udah seneng pake banget banget loh. Terima kasih dan semoga Miss-san terhibur dan makin penasaran ama kelanjutan petualangan Yuki-chan dkk. Author pun lumayan kaget. Shin yang nyebelin (dan kebetulan pas maen gamenya Author emang udah benci pake banget ama Shin (Shin: Salahku apa coba?!)) jadi baik hati ampe mau nolongin Yuki-chan dari Ricther. Benar – benar diluar dugaan. Apakah Shin mati? Jawabannya ada dichapter ini kok Miss-san, silahkan langsung dibabat abis aja. Subaru? Dia masih ngumpet tuh dikamarnya. Kalo mau, seret aja Miss-san hahaha.

 **rizee :** Mereka sayang kok ama Yuki-chan, tapi yah apa boleh buat kalo itu perintah dari tuh vampire bangkotan hehehe. Selain karena bagi Yuki-chan, Mukami bersaudara itu satu – satunya keluarga yang dia punya, kasarnya sih Yuki-chan itu brother complex. Walopun belom masuk kategori yang ekstrem banget sih. Secara ngga langsung mereka itu saudara loh, rizee-san. Saudara satu keturunan hehehe. Makasih loh dukungannya, rizee-san.

 **NatsukeHana :** Biar merana Yuki-chan nya #digebukin Yuki. Yah, benarkah mereka mau bantu apa nggak mari kita lihat dichapter ini NatsukeHana-san. Udah dibuat kok, NatsukeHana-san, di side story-nya hehehe. Kalo mau silahkan dicek aja.

 **Silvia-Ki chan :** Aih, pujianmu terlalu berlebihan Silvia-chan. Daijoubu daijoubu, asalkan masih sempet dibaca apalagi sampai terpuaskan rasa penasarannya, bagi Author itu sudah cukup. Makasih semangatnya, Silvia-chan. Hahaha, tetep semangat sekolah dan update ceritanya, Silvia-chan. Author bakal semangatin terus.

Author : Nah, karena Side story juga punya beberapa review, Author akan balas disini aja. Hitung – hitung side story chapter berikutnya masih dalam tahap pengecekan ulang dari berbagai sisi. Kalo gitu, kita langsung aja nih #berdeham.

 **hikari uta :** Sama – sama hikari-san. Aduh, jangan. Bahaya kalo ketawa sendiri terus dibilang gila nanti ama orang lain hahaha. Syukur deh, kalo hikari-san suka dan puas dengan side story ini. Kalo misalkan ada request atau saran, silahkan langsung tinggalkan jejak aja loh. Author siap menerimanya!

 **Aya Haruki :** Aduh, pujianmu terlalu banyak Aya-san #malu – malu. Tapi, syukurlah kalo Aya-san suka dan merasa terhibur. Ada untungnya juga berulang – ulang revisi ampe dikatain orang gila ama keluarga.

 **Haruno Bara0201 :** Kalo boleh jujur, awalnya Author sama sekali nggak kepikiran buat bikin tsundere couple loh. Tapi yah, mengingat sifat Yuki-chan yang selalu memendam perasaannya sendiri terus jailnya minta ampun dan kelakuan Subaru yang tsundere stadium akhir, jadilah tsundere couple. Tapi tapi tapi, lumayan asik juga loh bikin tsundere couple kayak mereka berdua. Menurut partner in crime Author di Real Life justru lebih menarik begitu biar jadinya ke arah love comedy. Apalagi Author itu paling suka ama yang namanya karakter Tsundere, terlebih cowok tsundere. Hidup karakter tsundere! Mereka kisu lagi? Okeh deh sip, nanti Author buatkan. Tinggal disetting ceritanya seperti apa dan bagaimana. Ditunggu aja tanggal mainnya, Haruno-san hehehe.

 **Lee you key :** Terima kasih Lee-san, syukurlah kalo Lee-san suka ama side story hasil imajinasi liar Author ini. Roger Lee-san! Gawat! Ide langsung muncul kayak kereta shinkansen! Pokoknya, tunggu tanggal mainnya aja Lee-san hehehe.

 **Azura Yuki :** Halo juga untukmu Azura-san XD. Roger deh, Azura-san. Kalo scene YukixSubaru sih udah pasti ya. Entah kenapa Author lagi demen banget nulis tentang mereka berdua. Apa ada scene tertentu ato jalan ceritanya mau kayak apa gitu? Biar lebih gregetan nantinya plus terhibur dengan tsundere couple ini hehehe. Tenang aja kok, Azura-san. Pasti akan Author usahakan nggak lama – lama update-nya. Soalnya udah masuk konflik diantara para konflik. Aduh, Author jadi malu kalo dipuji kayak gitu. Benarkah? Terkadang Author malah berpikir cerita yang Author buat ini sedikit mainstream loh. Tapi, apapun itu makasih pake banget dukungan dan semangatnya Azura-san. Tetep tunggu aja kelanjutan petualangan Yuki-chan dkk.

Author : Yak, kiranya segini aja nih balasan review Author untuk minna. Waduh, Author tak menyangka kalo pada menaruh dendam ke Mukami bersaudara. Padahal antagonisnya bukan mereka loh. Tapi, yah apa boleh buat kalo mereka telah membuang Yuki-chan demi sebuah perintah. Terus terus, Author juga nggak nyangka langsung pada nge-ship Yuki-chan dan Shin. Hahaha, padahal mah dirimu sempet dibenci ya, Shin-kun. Syukur deh kalo begitu. Sayangnya, peranmu harus berakhir disini. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya(Shin: Itu karena lu bikin gue mati, Author sialan!)

Tak lupa juga Author ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada **Silent Reader** yang masih dengan setia menunggu kelanjutan serial EN ini. Yang ingin cepet update karena penasaran, silahkan bisa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review atau kotak PM. Jejak minna itu obat paling ampuh selain kopi biar Author makin semangat ngelanjutin season 2 ini. Pokoknya, terus tunggu kelanjutan Yuki-chan dkk mengingat udah masuk konflik utama nih hehehe.

Nggak usah banyak basa basi lagi, mari kita capcus baca chapter dibawah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning : karakter OOC, ada OC, typo, dan segala macam kesalahan yang terkadang luput dari pandangan Author

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers bukanlah milik Author, hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat fanfiction ini~

* * *

 **Tirai Kebenaran Sebuah Impian**

Semuanya berubah menjadi rumit tak terkendali. Awalnya, Subaru hanya ingin hidup damai dalam kesendirian, terlepas dari semua beban yang sudah ditanggungnya sejak kecil. Terlebih dari jeratan ibunya sendiri yang sejak awal memiliki ketidakstabilan emosi. Normalnya, seorang ibu akan mengawasi anaknya, akan tetapi untuk Subaru justru kebalikannya. Berkat emosi yang tidak stabil, ia harus mengawasi ibunya. Jika ibunya sudah mulai berteriak sampai melemparkan barang yang ada, dirinya akan dibilang untuk menenangkan sang ibu. Tak jarang juga sebenarnya hal tersebut tak berhasil dan justru memerparah keadaan. Sudah berapa kali dirinya berpikir untuk pergi meninggalkan ibunya, meninggalkan semua yang ia untuk mendapatkan kesendirian yang diidamkan. Namun, jika ia pergi ibunya akan sendiri dihantui emosinya yang tak pernah bisa stabil. Mungkin karena Tuhan mendengarkan doanya, Subaru pun mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan emas yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Sampai sekarang pun, ia masih ingat dengan jelas suhu tubuh ibunya yang perlahan mendingin disertai aroma mawar putih yang begitu manis. Jangan lupakan dengan pantulan dirinya sendiri didalam iris merah sarat akan kehampaan, sebuah pertanda bahwa sang empunya telah pergi.

Bola mata merah darah itu menatap belati perak ditangannya, pemberian terakhir dari sang ibu. Geraman tertahan menggema di taman mawar putih tempat dirinya berada, satu – satunya tempat pelarian jika ia ingin sendiri. Padahal ia cukup yakin telah meminum banyak darah milik Mukami Yuki terakhir bertemu. Namun, mengapa saat ini tenggorokannya sangat kering seolah ia tak pernah meminum setetes darah pun. Hal yang lebih aneh lagi, ia menginginkan gadis itu seutuhnya. Sesuatu berteriak dari alam bawah sadarnya untuk menjadikan gadis kelewat tomboy dan tak kenal takut, adik perempuan dari saingan saudaranya tersebut miliknya. Hanya miliknya seorang. Subaru sama sekali tak mengerti dari mana pemikiran itu berasal. Jika ingin darah, ia bisa mendapatkannya dari Yui mengingat gadis itu juga memiliki darah _First Blood_ didalam nadinya. Apa yang membedakan dari kedua gadis itu, Subaru tak yakin akan jawabannya.

"Kuso!" geramnya, menghunuskan belati perak pada bunga mawar putih disamping kanannya. Semakin ia memikirkan sosok Mukami Yuki, semakin parah rasa hausnya. Ia sungguh ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu dan kembali mencicipi darahnya. Sayang, ia tak punya keberanian setelah melakukan tindakan bodoh nan memalukan saat itu. Astaga, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kedua pipinya panas bagaikan disiram air panas. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu terbuai dengan apapun yang berhasil membutakan logika sehatnya. Aroma mawar putih yang seharusnya bisa menenangkan dirinya justru membuatnya semakin kesal, tatkala sosok gadis menyebalkan bernama Mukami Yuki tak mau hilang dari benaknya. Ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu, hanya satu kata yang bisa Subaru jabarkan untuknya, nekat. Tak pernah ada rasa takut ataupun ragu – ragu didalam iris biru terang milik Yuki. Jika gadis itu sudah memutuskan sesuatu, ia akan melakukannya sampai akhir, apapun resikonya. Hal itu terbukti benar saat kebangkitan Komori Yui setahun lalu. Demi menyelamatkan keempat saudaranya dari tangan Cordelia, ia rela menjalin kontrak dengan ayahnya dan mengulang kejadian yang sama. Subaru tak akan heran jika Yuki mengambil tindakan ekstrim hanya untuk melindungi keempat saudaranya.

"Itukah alasannya ia ikut bersama _First Blood_? Untuk melindungi Mukami bersaudara?" tanya Subaru pada dirinya sendiri. Tangan kirinya mengacak geram surai putihnya, tak percaya akan hal yang ia pikirkan barusan. "Astaga, dia benar – benar _brother complex_."

 _"Arigatou Subaru-kun."_

Ya, Subaru yakin dirinya sudah gila. Dengan beraninya, ia merindukan senyum gadis itu. Walaupun selalu tersenyum, hanya satu kali saja senyum itu terlihat tulus. Tidak seperti biasanya yang terliha seperti dipaksakan dan penuh kebohongan. Seorang gadis tomboy super jahil, selalu tersenyum bagaikan orang bodoh, dan tak kenal takut terhadap apapun berhasil membuat Subaru gila. Bukan hanya darahnya saja, tetapi semua sifat yang ada didalam diri Mukami Yuki.

Ia terkejut setengah mati ketika seekor kelelewar datang menghampirinya. Hampir saja ia melayangkan tinju kepada _tsukaima-_ nya sendiri, jika saja sesuatu yang dibawa tak segera diserahkan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah, pintu penghubung antara Dunia Manusia dan Dunia Bawah. Kali ini yang dilakukan gadis bodoh itu benar – benar gila dan Subaru segera menambahkan kecepatannya.

 _Apa sih sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan?!_ Batin Subaru.

xxx

Yuuma mengunyah pelan gula batunya sembari memutarkan setangkai mawar putih ditangannya. Apapun yang ia kerjakan dan berusaha sibuk sepanjang hari, berharap dapat melupakan sosok seseorang yang menyebalkan setengah mati, tetap saja tak bisa. Semakin ingin ia lupakan semakin sering pikirannya tertuju pada orang itu. Jika ia berbicara jujur dari hati terdalamnya, ia sungguh ingin pergi ke tempat Yuki berada dan meyakinkan bahwa gadis itu sedang bercanda. Ia tahu betul sifat, kelakuan buruk, sampai obsesi aneh gadis itu terhadap pai apel dan kebenciannya terhadap tomat melebih siapa pun. Tepat seperti yang diucapkan oleh Yui dan tak salah lagi, alasan dibalik tindakan Yuki memilih Shin dibandingkan dirinya dan saudaranya adalah untuk melindungi mereka berempat. Namun, perintah tetaplah perintah. Sama seperti dirinya yang tak bisa menolak perintah Ruki, ia tak bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa menolak perintah dari penyelamat mereka berempat. Jika tak ada orang itu, jika tak ada Karl Heinz, mereka berempat sudah lama berada di dunia sana. Mereka tak akan hidup dan bertemu kembali dengan Yuki.

Punggungnya disandarkan pada sandaran sofa. Mawar putih ditangannya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai, sama sekali tak dipedulikan oleh Yuuma. Berita mengenai Yuki dan Tsukinami Shin yang menyerang istana Karl Heinz sudah ia dengar terlebih dulu dari _tsukaima_ Ruki bersamaan dengan perintah penguasa Dunia Bawah untuk tidak ikut campur. Seandainya amarah dan pengkhianatan yang ia rasakan beberapa hari lalu membutakan dirinya, mungkin Yuuma akan sepenuh hati mendukung dan mematuhi perintah Karl Heinz. Sekarang, ia mulai meragukan keputusannya sendiri untuk tidak langsung pergi, seperti biasanya hanya untuk menyadarkan adik perempuan bodoh mereka.

 _"Memang benar kita semua bukanlah saudara kandung, hanyalah orang lain yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang sama."_

 _"Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur menganggap kalian semua sebagai keluargaku, kakak kandungku. Aku yang sejak kecil tak pernah mengerti apa itu keluarga merasakannya ketika bersama kalian. Aku bisa melepaskan topengku ketika bersama kalian."_

 _"Sudah kubilang, bukan. Aku bukanlah adik perempuan yang bisa diatur."_

Yuuma mendengus. "Kau memang adik yang tak bisa diatur," umpatnya membenarkan.

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Yuuma. Kejadian tak menyenangkan satu per satu bermunculan, seperti tak ada habisnya. Apakah ini hukuman karena dirinya memendam sebuah perasaan khusus terhadap adiknya sendiri. Dikatakan adik juga tidak tepat karena mereka berlima bukanlah saudara kandung. Pernah sekali ia berpikir betapa bahagianya memiliki adik kandung seperti Yuki. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, baik ketika masih berada di panti asuhan maupun berada di mansion tempat tinggal mereka saat ini, Yuki lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yuuma.

Awalnya mungkin karena Ruki lebih sering membaca bukunya, Azusa dengan koleksi pisaunya, dan Kou sibuk dengan pekerjaan idolanya, Yuki memilih untuk bersama Yuuma. Entah gadis itu hanya diam duduk melihatnya ataupun membantunya, tentunya dengan paksaan dan ancaman berupa tomat masuk secara paksa kedalam mulutnya. Sampai sekarang, ia tak bisa memahami mengapa adiknya itu amat sangat membenci tomat. Ia ingat pernah menjahili Yuki dengan membuatkannya jus stroberi yang dicampurkan tomat, sebagai balasan karena tak sengaja menjatuhkan botol gula batunya. Yuki yang berhasil tertipu langsung saja meminum jus tersebut. Hal yang tak akan pernah Yuuma duga adalah Yuki pingsan ditempat setelah meminum satu teguk. Setelah itu, hampir dua minggu penuh Yuki tak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan tak mengizinkan siapapun masuk kedalam, termasuk Ruki yang sudah menyiapkan pai apel kesukaannya. Beruntung adiknya itu mau keluar kamar dan memaafkan dirinya ketika ia berjanji akan membelikannya pai apel termahal dan terlezat di kota, selama satu minggu penuh.

Yuuma terkekeh pelan. Binar diiris biru terang adiknya waktu itu sungguh menggemaskan dan manis, melebihi gula batunya sendiri. Sejak saat itu, Ruki yang biasanya memaksa gadis itu untuk memakan tomat dengan mencampurkan kedalam makanan berhenti memaksanya. Yuuma pun berjanji untuk tidak akan menjahili Yuki dengan tomat. Ia benar – benar kapok melakukannya.

Ingatan dulu yang ia kira sudah terlupakan, muncul kembali. Keseharian mereka terlihat normal tanpa adanya gangguan sama sekali. Kedamaian dan kebebasan yang mereka idamkan berhasil didapatkan. Didalam keseharian yang terlihat biasa itu, entah sejak kapan pandangan Yuuma terhadap Yuki perlahan berubah. Ia selalu mengingatkan dirinya jika Yuki adalah adik perempuannya, adik mereka berempat. Terus hingga ia berhasil melupakannya dan bertemu dengan Komori Yui, calon Eve dari rencana _Adam dan Eve_ milik Karl Heinz. Dirinya seolah diingatkan oleh Tuhan akan perasaan yang terus ia simpan ketika melihat adiknya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri bahkan sampai kehilangan ingatannya.

Umpatan kasar berhasil keluar dari mulut Yuuma begitu ia melihat sepasang mata berwarna ungu pucat tepat didepan matanya. Refleks ia langsung berdiri yang mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari sang empu. Ia baru ingat jika di mansion ini yang sanggup membuat penghuninya terkejut bukan main hanyalah Yuki dan Azusa. Yuki dengan ide jahilnya, sedangkan Azusa dengan kebiasannya yang suka muncul tiba – tiba dibelakang orang lain. Akan sangat menyebalkan jika seorang vampire bisa mati hanya karena serangan jantung berkat kejutan dari dua adiknya itu.

"Astaga, Azusa. Kau harus memperbaiki kebiasaanmu muncul dibelakang orang tiba – tiba," gerutu Yuuma.

Azusa bergumam minta maaf. "Ruki... memanggil... kita..."

Sebelah alis Yuuma terangkat bingung, tapi tetap mengikuti Azusa menuju ruang keluarga, tempat mereka sering berkumpul. Disana ia melihat Ruki yang mendelik tajam pada kertas ditangannya dan Kou yang duduk diseberang saudara sulungnya. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah berkumpul, Ruki mengumumkan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang terkejut setengah mati.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yuuma tak mengerti.

"Tepat seperti yang kuucapkan barusan," tandas Ruki.

"Tapi... kenapa?" Kou bertanya, merasa takut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Yu-chan..." bisik Azusa.

Ruki bangkit dari duduknya. Iris perak abu – abunya menatap satu per satu saudaranya, membuat ketiga cowok didepannya menegang. Sekuat apa pun Ruki berusaha melupakan adik perempuannya, ia tetap tak sanggup melakukannya. Nafasnya selalu sesak dan dirinya tak bisa berpikir jernih seperti biasa. Sejujurnya, dalam hati terdalamnya, ia mengetahui betul alasan Yuki mengkhianati mereka. Ia tahu betul mengapa Yuki lebih memilih _First Blood_ dibandingkan mereka yang notaben saudara dan keluarganya sendiri. Ia hanya tak ingin memercayai bahwa Yuki lagi – lagi mengambil tindakan gegabah hanya untuk melindungi mereka berempat. Tetapi, hal ini sungguh diluar dugaannya. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apa maksud dibalik tindakan Yuki yang menyerang Karl Heinz, penyelamat mereka berdua. Gadis itu bahkan membunuh Richter, adik sang penguasa Dunia Bawah yang dibantu oleh Tsukinami Shin. Apakah gadis itu lupa akan semua hutang budinya terhadap Karl Heinz. Rasanya tidak mungkin Yuki lupa, mengingat gadi situ menghargai tindakan balas budi. Ia tentu mengetahuinya karena dirinya yang mengajarkan gadis itu untuk berbuat demikian.

Jika memang ia dan ketiga saudaranya yang harus turun tangan, ia bersumpah akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Ia sudah tidak mau membayangkan bahkan melihat raut kesakitan dari adik kesayangannya, adik perempuan satu – satunya.

Bagaimana pun, perintah Karl Heinz adalah mutlak.

Memantapkan hatinya yang sempat goyah, Ruki kembali menatap ketiga saudaranya. "Kita pergi ke Makai dan hentikan Yuki," perintahnya. "Jika tak berhasil..."

Tanpa peduli dengan rasa pahit dimulutnya dan gemetar ditangannya, sulung Mukami bersaudara melanjutkan. "Bunuh dia."

 _Maafkan aku, Yuki._

xxx

Yuki sama sekali tak mengubris pertanyaan yang diberikan pemuda dihadapannya. Iris biru terangnya mendelik tajam. Astaga, sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ini ia berharap tatapan dapat membunuh seseorang. Ia sungguh berharap dapat membunuh pemuda didepannya, dalang dari semua mimpi buruk mengerikan ini. Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum bangkit dari kursinya. Yuki segera bersiaga, waspada jika saja pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menyerang balik dirinya, mengingat ia sudah membunuh adiknya. Degup jantungnya semakin kencang dan tak karuan diikuti mengecilnya jarak mereka berdua. Namun, hal tak terduga terjadi. Sekejap mata, dirinya sudah duduk nyaman diatas sofa lembut yang muncul entah dari mana. Luka di pundak kiri, tangan kanan, dan paha kanannya hilang tubuhnya tak pernah terluka sejak awal. Kedua alis Yuki bertaut heran. Kemudian, secangkir teh muncul dihadapannya diikuti dengan sepotong pai apel yang menggugah selera, berhasil membuat perhatian Yuki teralihkan. Namun, ia segera mengenyahkan pikiran untuk melahap makanan favoritnya dan menepis pai apel malang tersebut.

"Aku tak butuh!" geram Yuki.

"Aneh. Padahal, kau sangat menyukai pai apel," ucap pemuda itu. "Apa kau mau kue yang lain? Mungkin sesuatu yang tidak terlalu manis, mengingat kau baru saja bertarung sekuat tenaga dengan adik laki – lakiku."

Kepalan tangan Yuki menguat dikedua sisi tubuhnya. "Aku tak butuh apapun darimu, Karl Heinz!" serunya. "Ak-!"

"Hush," bisik Karl Heinz lembut, meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih di bibir Yuki. "Kau tak perlu terburu – buru, _Lucifer-_ ku. Pemeran utama kita belum berkumpul, jadi kau bisa beristirahat dulu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yuki. Ia berusaha untuk bangun, tak sudi duduk diatas sofa yang sebenarnya sangat nyaman dan menggoda untuk merebahkan tubuh diatas kain beludru merah tersebut. Namun, Yuki tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya dengan bebas. Kedua kaki dan tangannya seolah terikat akan sesuatu. Begitu juga dengan kepalanya yang hanya bisa menatap lurus kearah meja ditengah ruangan. Ia bisa melihat papan catur dengan bidaknya yang terbuat dari kristal, terletak tak beraturan seolah sedang dimainkan. Karl Heinz menghampiri papan catur tersebut dan mengambil bidak _knight_ hitam, lalu menjatuhkan bidak _rook_ putih.

"Aku benar – benar heran denganmu, _my dear,_ " ucap Karl Heinz. "Padahal kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu, tapi sifat kalian sungguh berbeda."

"Maaf jika aku berbeda dengan ibuku," dengus Yuki. "Tapi, apa peduliku? Aku tidak mengenalnya."

Karl Heinz kembali mengambil bidak caturnya, kali ini bidak _bishop_ putih dan menempatkannya disamping bidak _queen_ putih. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit keatas. "Tentu saja. Ibumu segera pergi setelah melahirkanmu, meninggalkan kita berdua di dunia ini."

"Tak pernah sekali pun, aku menganggapmu seorang ayah," geram Yuki. Kedua tangannya ia gerakkan dengan paksa, berusaha lepas dari apapun yang mengikat dirinya. Melihat Yuki yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa lolos membuat senyum terpatri di bibir Karl. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis bersurai hitam tersebut, anak perempuan satu – satunya digaris keturunan pemimpin klan _kelelewar_ dan penguasa Dunia Bawah. Senyumnya semakin lebar kala melihat putrinya membeku akan sentuhannya.

"Jika saja kau membiarkan rambutmu tetap panjang seperti dulu, aku mungkin akan salah mengira dirimu adalah ibumu," ucap Karl lembut. "Garis matamu yang tajam, bentuk hidungmu yang kecil tapi mancung, dan bibirmu yang berwarna merah muda."

Yuki hanya bisa diam. Mulutnya seolah terkunci begitu juga dengan suaranya yang tak mau keluar untuk memberikan komentar sarkastik. Oh, rasanya ia ingin muntah.

"Tapi, tentu saja yang membuatmu sangat mirip dengan ibumu adalah warna matamu ini," lanjut Karl sembari mengelus lembut ibu jarinya tepat dibawah mata kiri Yuki. "Mata inilah yang membuatku tertarik terhadap ibumu. Warnanya sangat persis seperti langit siang hari, biru muda tanpa adanya awan yang mengganggu."

"Benarkah?" tukas Yuki. Ia menggeram, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Karl Heinz. Astaga, jika ia bisa lepas dari ikatan tak kasat mata ini, ia akan mencakar wajah pemuda itu untuk menghilangkan senyum menyebalkannya. Jika perlu, ia akan mencongkel kedua iris _wine_ tersebut lalu membakarnya dan membuang abunya di laut. Seenaknya saja pemuda didepannya saat ini berkata sesuatu yang jelas sekali sebuah kebohongan. "Kau tertarik pada wanita itu hanya karena warna matanya yang indah? Fuzakenai de!"

"Kau... kau hanya memanfaatkan kami semua untuk rencana gilamu!" lanjut Yuki berseru. "Kau bukanlah seorang bangsawan, pemimpin, ataupun seorang ayah! Kau adalah makhluk rendahan yang dibutakan oleh nafsu! Kau hanya seekor mon-!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Yuki!" potong sebuah suara tak kalah kencang yang berhasil membungkam mulut Yuki. Iris birunya melebar melihat keempat saudaranya berada didepan pintu ganda. Tanpa ia sadari, ikatan yang membelenggu tubuhnya terlepas bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sofa yang ia duduki sehingga tubuhnya jatuh keatas lantai dingin berwarna hitam pekat. Mendadak, dirinya tak bisa berpikir apa – apa dan tak berkutik ketika dirasakan kerah bajunya terangkat. Wajah Ruki begitu dekat dan Yuki bisa melihat kemarahan didalam warna perak abu – abu tersebut. "Apa kau bermaksud menghina penyelamat kita?" tandas Ruki.

 _Hentikan._

"Apa kau lupa siapa yang telah menyelamatkan kita dari penjara itu?"

 _Hentikan!_

"Apa kau lupa siapa yang telah memberikanmu kesempatan kedua untuk menyelamatkan kami dari tangan -"

"Hentikan!" seru Yuki kencang, tak peduli jika pita suaranya akan putus. "Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Ruki bisa merasakan tubuh Yuki yang gemetar dengan hebat. Iris biru milik adiknya terlihat berkilau akibat air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. "Ruki nii bisa bilang seperti itu karena Ruki nii tidak tahu apa – apa! Aku juga tak akan melakukan hal ini jika tidak tahu kebenaran dari semua ini!" lanjut Yuki histeris.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa – apa dari sosok monster berna-!"

Kalimat Yuki putus diikuti dengan tamparan keras dipipi kirinya. Ia meringis pelan ketika tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang memerah. Tak pernah seumur hidupnya, sejak mereka hidup bersama sebagai keluarga, Ruki melukai Yuki walaupun jahilan gadis itu terkadang sedikit kelewatan. Ruki hanya akan menceramahi panjang lebar dan memberikan hukuman ringan, berupa kurungan di kamar atau tanpa uang jajan dan pai apel dalam batas waktu tertentu. Jika memang sudah parah hingga merepotkan orang lain, hukuman mengerikan yang pernah Yuki terima adalah menghabiskan makanan dari bahan yang paling ia benci. Pikirannya mendadak tak bisa bekerja, terus berputar pada satu bagian. Ruki menamparnya. Nampaknya tak hanya Yuki saja yang syok akan hal ini. Saking terkejut dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat, Ruki sampai melepaskan cengkaramannya di kerah kaus hitam Yuki, tak peduli jika adiknya jatuh terduduk diatas lantai. Hening melanda ruangan yang anehnya kini berhiaskan galaksi bintang.

Karl Heinz yang sejak tadi hanya memerhatikan dari kursi ditengah ruangan merasa cukup terhibur dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika pemeran utama yang sudah ia tunggu akhirnya menampilkan diri.

Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, Subaru segera mendekati Yuki yang masih duduk diam diatas lantai sambil memegangi pipi kirinya. Ekspresi gadis itu kosong, namun berbeda dengan iris birunya yang menampilkan rasa tersakiti, seolah baru saja dikhianati.

"Oi, daijoubu ka?!" tanya Subaru sedikit panik, melihat Yuki yang sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Yuki-chan!" seru Yui, ikut berlutut disamping gadis bersurai hitam. "Daijoubu? Apa kau terluka?"

"Oi, kuso oyaji! Jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?!" tuntut Ayato.

"Apa maksudmu, Ayato?" Karl Heinz balik bertanya, merasa bingung. "Ah, apa kau bertanya mengenai masalah yang disebabkan oleh anak perempuanku dan teman serigalanya? Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Masalah itu sudah terpecahkan."

"Anak perempuan?" bisik Ruki tak percaya.

"Yu-chan... anak anda, Karl Heinz-sama?" tanya Kou.

"Lalu... kenapa?" lanjut Azusa.

"Kenapa anda memerintahkan kami untuk membunuhnya?!" tukas Yuuma.

Yuki mengeratkan kepalan tangan kanannya. Detik kemudian, ia sudah berada dihadapan Karl Heinz, siap untuk memukul wajah pemuda bersurai putih panjang tersebut. Ia muak akan fakta tak terbantahkan bahwa dirinya adalah darah daging Karl Heinz, pemimpin klan _kelelawar_ dan penguasa Dunia Bawah. Didorong oleh dendam dan kebencian sedalam samudera, Yuki nekat melayangkan tinjunya kepada Karl Heinz. Sayang, karena perbedaan jauh kekuatan mereka berdua, Yuki segera terlempar kebelakang. Beruntung Yuuma cekatan menangkap gadis bersurai hitam tersebut. Kou mendekat dan memeriksa Yuki yang terduduk diatas lantai bertaburkan warna – warni galaksi. Mengabaikan simpati yang diberikan oleh saudaranya, Yuki menepis pelan uluran tangan saudaranya. "Fuzakenai de!" serunya murka.

"Apa karena kau telah hidup beribu tahun otakmu jadi gila, hah?! Seenaknya saja memainkan nyawa orang hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pengetahuanmu! Apa kau pernah memikirkan apa yang kami rasakan, hah?! Vampire gila! Kakek bau tanah! Membusuk saja kau di neraka bersama Hades!"

Karl Heinz diam bersamaan dengan raut wajahnya yang berubah datar, seolah bosan dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yuki. Perubahan itu berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada disana ketakutan, tak terkecuali Ayato dan Subaru. Helaan nafas keras keluar dari mulut sang penguasa.

"Menurut kalian, mana yang lebih indah antara Dunia Bawah dan Dunia Manusia?" tanya Karl Heinz. "Apa kalian pernah berpikir, meskipun dunia ini penuh dengan yang namanya kematian tapi masih tetap terlihat indah?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan aneh dari Karl Heinz dan tak terlihat menunggu sebuah jawaban, ia melanjutkan. "Tidak seperti manusia yang memiliki jangka waktu dalam kehidupan, vampire tidak mengenal yang namanya kematian. Sekalinya vampire mengorbankan jiwa ataupun jantungnya dengan kekuatan, mereka menjadi tak terkalahkan. Bagaikan sebuah makhluk yang tidak memiliki emosi, mereka menghabiskan waktu sendirian ataupun berperang demi mengubur rasa bosan. Itu membuatku berpikir bahwa vampire adalah makhluk kotor yang harus disingkirkan."

Kemudian semua kata meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut Karl Heinz, membuat semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan terkejut bukan main. Semua hal yang terjadi beribu tahun lalu hingga sekarang, bahkan keterlibatan Tsukinami bersaudara yang tak disengaja nampak sudah diperkirakan oleh Karl Heinz. Alasan dirinya menikahi ibu kandung Yuki, alasan dirinya menikahi ibu Sakamaki bersaudara, alasan dirinya mengubah Mukami bersaudara menjadi vampire, alasan dirinya membiarkan Tsukinami bersaudara mengamuk sejenak lalu membiarkannya mati begitu saja, dan alasan dirinya menanamkan jantung Cordelia dalam tubuh Komori Yui. Itu semua bagian dari percobaan, eksperimen menuju dunia impiannya beribu tahun lalu.

Impiannya membuat ras baru yang memiliki kekuatan hebat seperti Vampire dan memiliki hati serta emosi seperti Manusia. Rencana " _Adam dan Eve._ "

* * *

Kuso : Sial

Fuzakenai de : Jangan bercanda

Kuso oyaji : Bapak tua sialan

* * *

Author : #sweatdrop. OH MY GOD! Apa yang sudah Author tulis ini?! Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya! Entah Author harus kasih komentar apa dan Author serahkan komentar tersebut pada minna saja.

Yosha! Bagian menegangkan yang kayaknya nggak menegangkan akhirnya berhasil Author update. Chapter depan akan Author usahakan biar lebih menegangkan dan bikin minna gregetan. Ditunggu aja tanggal mainnya. Dan yang pasti akan Author usahakan cepat, mumpung lagi dalam tahap penulisan hehehe.

Akhir kata, bye bye~


	25. Chapter 24

Author : #tertimbun jamur dan lumutan

Yuki : Uwaa! Author-san, daijoubu?!

Author : Ko-kopi... ko... #pingsan.

Yuki : #buru – buru bikin kopi buat Author. Nih, Author-san. Bisa minum sendiri?

Author : #minum kopi dalam satu tegukan. Hiyah! Emang minuman paling enak itu cuman kopi! Tenaga Author langsung full dalam sekejap.

Yuki : #sweatdrop. Hebatnya tuh lidah kagak melepuh minum kopi panas. Emang Author-san ngapain aja sih ampe lumutan dan dipenuhi jamur begitu?

Author : Tentunya sibuk mikirin sana – sini buat nulis chapter ini dong. Mana susah banget dapet OK dari partner Author, katanya kurang gregetan plotnya kurang twist. Dan pastinya kurang penuh siksaan. Maklum, dia lebih do-S dibandingkan Author dan seringnya baca ama nonton yg penuh siksaan. Kalo dia bikin tulisan, Author jamin bakal lebih kejam dari tulisan Author.

Yuki : #sweatdrop (dalam hati: Padahal Author didepanku ini aja udah termasuk do-S kejam, mengingat cerita dilaptopnya penuh dengan siksaan semua. Belom lagi ama hobi anehnya yang suka ketawa sendiri padahal baca cerita psikopat).

Author : Kamu kenapa, Yuki-chan? Mukamu pucet loh. Nggak enak badan. Mending istirahat aja deh, biar Author yang ngisi Author Note ini.

Yuki : Nggak apa dan aku pengen sesekali keluar di Author Note. Udah lama banget nih nggak ketemu ama minna.

Author : Humm... ya sudah. Kalo gitu langsung aja yuk balas review dari minna.

Yuki : Ryoukai~ Etto... review pertama itu...

 **Haruno Bara0201 :** Yes, 100 untuk Haruno-san! Berikan tepuk tangan meriah pada Subaru yang akhirnya dateng buat bantuin Yuki-chan #ditabok Subaru. Sebenernya dan rencananya, mungkin moment YukiSuba nggak akan terlalu banyak kedepannya. Tapi, pastinya akan Author usahain ada lah. Pairing utama kita masa nggak dikasih waktu moment berdua hehehe. Yap, mari kita panjatkan doa untuk mendiang Shin. Terima kasih atas perjuanganmu nak (Shin: #sambil ditahan ama Carla. Author sialan! Tunggu pembalasanku!) Akan Author usahakan panjang dan bikin gregetan pastinya Haruno-san, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya aja hehehe.

Yuki : Emangnya mau dibuat moment apa lagi ama si tukang hikikomori itu? Kan bentar lagi mau selesai, Author-san.

Author : #ketawa devil. Yah pokoknya yang bisa bikin kalian berdua malu – malu.

Yuki : #malu – malu. N-no comment! Lanjut!

 **mawarputih :** Makasih sudah menunggu, mawarputih-san. Ini udah diupdate lagi kok, jadi silahkan bersenang ria dengan fakta yang Author akan jabarkan di chapter ini. Mari langsung capcus mawarputih-san.

 **Aya Haruki :** Namanya juga tsundere Aya-san, wajar kalo pekanya itu lama banget hahaha. Yaps, saudara kandung beda ibu. Jangan! Jangan mati dulu karena penasaran Aya-san! Ini udah Author update kok, la-langsung aja dibabat habis kalo gitu chapter ini.

Yuki : Tanggung jawab Author-san. Kau membuat Aya-san mati penasaran karena dirimu yang selalu membuat akhiran menggantung.

Author : Eh~ kenapa Author yang disalahin sih? Mau apa dikata kalo tangan ama imajinasi Author berhenti disitu? Kan semuanya tergantung dari kedua bagian itu. Okeh, lanjut review berikutnya. Udah ah, Yuki-chan. Jangan nyela terus, nanti nggak kelar – kelar karena kita berantem terus.

Yuki : #mengembungkan pipinya. Hai...

 **nana :** Sayangnya, sudah Author buat mati nana-san. Mungkin karena terlalu fokus ama Yuki-chan yang lagi berontak ama bapaknya itu, jadinya nggak nyinggung Shin. Aduh, kasian sekali dirimu nak. Sedih hati ini (Shin: Astaga! Ini Author emang minta dibunuh).

 **rizee :** Sama – sama, rizee-san. Dan Author udah update lagi nih, moga aja rasa penasarannya terobati. Yah, mau apa dikata kalo mereka bersaudara, walopun beda ibu. Bagaimanakah nasib mereka berdua kedepannya, mari kita saksikan bersama, rizee-san.

 **HayaaShigure-kun :** Hehehe, pujianmu berlebihan Hayaa-san. Jujur, bagi Author ini tuh kurang twist plotnya, kurang gregetan. Tapi, mau dirombak kayak apapun ujung – ujungnya ya dapetnya kayak gini. Harap maklumi Author ini. Eh~ bagaimana ya Hayaa-san. Bisa aja loh salah satu diantara Yuki-chan ato Subaru tetep maksa buat bisa bareng, nggak peduli mereka itu sedarah. Semua itu bergantung kepada imajinasi dan tangan Author #loh? Kenapa si Karl ngikut – ngikut? Bapak tua itu mah udah nggak ada hubungannya lagi.

 **Seenaa :** Dan Author berharap fakta yang akan Author ungkap di chapter ini bisa bikin Seenaa-san dan minna kaget.

 **Lighting Shun :** #langsung peluk. Light-san! Hisashiburi! Lalu, otsukare sama. Karena udah bisa liburan, dipuas – puasin liburannya sebelum dipusingin lagi ama tuh pekerjaan hahaha. Aih, jadi nggak enak Light-san ampe kangen ama tulisan Author #malu - malu. Sip, ini udah dilanjut kok Light-san. Silahkan langsung dibabat abis ama yang lain. Eh? Punya sih, nama akunnya juga sama kok kayak di fanfiction ini. Tapi, sayangnya Author belom sempet publish apapun di akun wattpad. Jadi, jelas sekali kalo itu bukan karya Author. Hehehe, daijoubu Shun-san dan Naoto-san. Yang penting Light-san dkk mampir kemari buat baca kelanjutan Yuki-chan dkk.

Yuki : Hiyah~ Hisashiburi Light-san dkk, terutama Naoto-san #langsung peluk. Baru kali ini aku kangen Naoto-san saking nggak pernah keliatan.

Author : #langsung tarik Yuki dari Naoto. Yuki-chan balik kesini!

 **Silvia-Ki chan :** Saking membingungkan ceritanya ampe bingung mau review apa ya Silvia-chan. Maapkan lah Author tak berguna ini hiks #ditampar Yuki.

Yuki : Lalu, tak lupa terima kasih penuh bearhug untuk **Silent Reader** yang udah mau menyempatkan kesini buat baca kelanjutan serial EN ini.

Author : Yaps. Tanpa kehadiran minna, Author pasti tak akan melanjutkan EN ini sampe akhir. Walopun sebenarnya ini udah mendekati akhir sih, wong udah masuk klimaks.

Yuki : Pokoknya, yang masih ingin baca kelanjutan serial EN ini ayo tinggalkan jejak minna di kotak review ataupun kotak PM. Kalo gitu, tak perlu waktu lama, mari kita capcus baca chapter dibawah ini.

Author : Ah iya. Sebelum itu, Author bener – bener berharap minna mau sedikit berpusing ria di chapter ini. Soalnya, chapter ini Author sengaja tulis dari pov bapak tua Karl Heinz. Hanya sebagai saran, baca pelan – pelan aja. Jangan buru – buru biar bisa meresapi apa yang akan diceritakan oleh bapak tua Karl Heinz. Nah, silahkan yang sudah menyiapkan hati dan pikiran, bisa langsung baca chapter ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning : OC, karakternya OOC, banyak typo

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers bukan milik Author. Hanya pinjam untuk membuat fanfiction ini.

* * *

 **Kebenaran Rencana Adam dan Eve**

Kenapa _vampire_ berada di dunia ini?

Pertanyaan sangat sederhana bagi dirinya yang diberi julukan paling bijaksana dan memiliki pengetahuan luas pun tak bisa menjawabnya. Pertanyaan ini muncul ketika dirinya mencari jalan untuk menghilangkan wabah penyakit mematikan bagi penghuni Dunia Bawah, Endzeit. Kaum _First Blood_ yang menurut legenda memiliki kekuatan lebih besar dan kuat saja bisa mati akibat Endzeit, bagaimana dengan kaum vampire biasa yang lebih lemah daripada leluhur mereka. Pastinya akan langsung punah dalam sekejap. Dihadapan penyakit berbahaya ini, kaum vampire tak lebih dari manusia yang merupakan mangsa mereka sendiri. Berbagai macam penelitian telah ia lakukan, seperti dari mana asalnya, cara penyebarannya hingga cara menghentikan penyakit tersebut. Sayang, tak ada satu pun penelitiannya yang membuahkan hasil memuaskan. Dirinya yang biasanya tenang mulai depresi, hilang harapan, dan ketakutan bahwa suatu saat nanti ia juga akan menghilang akibat Endzeit. Meskipun berada di jurang keputusasaan, dirinya yakin pasti ada jalan untuk mengatasi penyakit mengerikan tersebut. Lalu, sebuah ide jenius pun datang ketika dirinya membaca sebuah buku bergambar.

 _Adam and Eve._

Dengan kata lain, menciptakan kaum baru yang kiranya lebih kuat dan mampu untuk menghadapi penyakit Endzeit. Langkah pertama, ia ingin mencoba mencampurkan darahnya sendiri dengan darah para leluhur, _First Blood._ Saat itu, ia melupakan sebuah fakta penting, kaum _First Blood_ telah musnah akibat perang besar untuk menghentikan penyakit Endzeit. Ia yang mulai merasakan putus asa kembali melihat sebuah kesempatan emas didepan mata. Penguasa Dunia Bawah yang mengambil istri kedua dari adik raja _First Blood_ berhasil melahirkan seorang putri dengan bayaran nyawa sang istri. Ia tahu bahwa pernikahan itu sebenarnya tidak disetujui oleh banyak pihak, terutama oleh istri sah penguasa Dunia Bawah. Hal yang tak disangka adalah putrinya memiliki darah _First Blood_ dalam nadinya. Ia pun memutuskan memakai putri mereka, yang diketahui bernama Cordelia, untuk membimbingnya sebagai _Adam_ pertama dari kaum baru.

Dikarenakan kondisi Cordelia sebagai anak hasil pernikahan tak resmi, ia sering dianggap tak ada oleh keluarganya, tak terkecuali ibunya. Ayahnya lebih memilih untuk berkutat pada statusnya sebagai penguasa Dunia Bawah, sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk merawatnya. Oleh karena itu, ia mengajukan diri untuk merawat dan membesarkan Cordelia. Sejak awal, tak ada perasaan khusus yang ia tujukan pada putri penguasa Dunia Bawah tersebut. Ia hanya menggunakan Cordelia sebagai subjek penelitiannya, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Ia memberikan perhatian, kasih sayang, dan kepercayaan palsu dengan harapan Cordelia akan memberikan jiwa serta raga kepadanya jika waktunya telah datang. Dirinya juga mengajarkan bahwa tak apa memiliki banyak kekasih, apalagi sampai berhubungan intim dengan anggota keluarga, saudara, maupun sepupu sendiri, seperti dalam kasusnya dengan adik sepupunya yang memiliki nama Christa.

Bagi Cordelia, dirinya adalah satu – satunya cahaya dalam kehidupan kelamnya. Oleh karenanya, apapun yang diajarkan dan diberikan kepadanya adalah hal yang berharga. Bahkan ajarannya untuk menjadi sosok kejam dalam sebuah hubungan untuk mendapatkan cinta sejati tertanam kuat dalam pikiran dan hati Cordelia. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh jika dirinya tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik yang selalu bermain dengan banyak lelaki, mengabaikan hatinya hanyalah milik cinta sejatinya. Ia tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut asalkan Cordelia masih bisa membimbingnya menjadi _Adam._ Setelah menikah dan dirinya diangkat sebagai penguasa Dunia Bawah selanjutnya, ia terus menekan Cordelia untuk memberikannya keturunan. Dikarenakan perbedaan ras antara _First Blood_ dan vampire, Codelia tak mampu memberikan keturunan dalam waktu cepat.

Keingintahuannya berkembang. Apa jadinya jika ia memiliki keturunan murni tanpa adanya campur tangan ras. Resikonya cukup besar mengingat tujuan utama ia membuat kaum baru untuk menghadapi penyakit Endzeit. Akan tetapi, rasa ingin tahunya yang begitu besar berhasil mengesampingkan resiko tersebut. Oleh karena itu, ia menikah untuk kedua kalinya bersama dengan seorang wanita bernama Beatrix. Bangsawan vampire yang diam – diam mengagumi dirinya berkat pengetahuan luas dan kebijaksanaannya dalam memimpin Dunia Bawah. Ia mengakui, tak ada hal menarik dari wanita tersebut kecuali kekaguman terhadap dirinya yang begitu besar. Lagipula, ia hanya pernah bertemu dengan Beatrix sekali atau dua kali dalam pesta dansa dikalangan bangsawan. Namun, hal itu tak ia pikirkan terlalu dalam. Tak lama setelah menikah, mereka berdua dikaruniai dua anak laki – laki yang diberi nama Shuu untuk si sulung dan Reiji untuk adiknya.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan keturunan dari Cordelia _,_ ia mulai menyalahkan wanita _First Blood_ tersebut. Alasan lainnya karena Cordelia tak mampu membuatnya mencintai wanita itu seutuhnya. Jangan lupakan dengan kebiasaan istri pertamanya yang sering bermain dengan lelaki lain, tak terkecuali adiknya Richter. Ia pun benar – benar gagal menjadi _Adam_ ketika Cordelia memberikannya keturunan vampire, bukan _First Blood_ seperti yang diharapkan. Kembar tiga yang diberi nama Ayato, Kanato, dan Laito. Begitu pula Beatrix yang hanya bergerak mengikuti perintahnya tanpa memiliki keinginan sendiri, layaknya boneka hidup.

Dirinya yang sejak awal memang tak memedulikan istrinya karena lebih mementingkan penelitiannya semakin terobsesi untuk mensukseskan ciptaannya. Kegagalan yang ia rasakan membuatnya berpikir ulang dimana letak kesalahannya. Ia menerka ulang semua penelitiannya hingga mendapatkan sesuatu yang penting. Semua hal yang ia lakukan selama ini tak pernah berdasarkan pada perasaan, murni akan keingintahuannya. Lagipula, mustahil bagi vampire memiliki perasaan mengingat mereka adalah makhluk kejam yang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Oleh karena itu, ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada manusia, terutama cara penyampaian perasaan terhadap sesama. Meneliti hal itu melahirkan sebuah pertanyaan baru. Apa yang membuat _vampire_ dan _manusia_ berbeda, padahal manusia juga hampir sama kejamnya dengan vampire. Manusia akan melakukan segala cara agar keinginan atau perasaannya tersampaikan, tak peduli jika ada yang terluka. Disitulah ia menyadari tak ada gunanya menyelamatkan kaumnya sendiri, tujuan awal dari penelitian yang ia lakukan. Keinginannya untuk menciptakan ras baru semakin kuat dan ia bertekad akan menghapus semua eksistensi _vampire_ dan _manusia_ di dunia ini.

Ras _Adam_ dan _Eve._

Demi menciptakan dunia dengan ras impiannya, ia bermaksud menggunakan anak – anaknya sebagai calon _Adam_ dan jantung Cordelia sebagai jalan pembimbing menuju calon _Eve._ Ia menambahkan pilihan lain pada calon _Adam_ dan pilihan tersebut jatuh pada adik sepupunya, Christa. Meskipun hubungan mereka sangat dekat layaknya sepasang kekasih, ia mengakui bahwa tak ada perasaan khusus sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Christa yang memang sangat mencintai kakak sepupunya tersebut dan akan melakukan apa saja hanya untuknya seorang. Ketika dirinya mengajukan lamaran untuk menjadikan Christa sebagai istri ketiga, wanita itu dengan senang hati menerimanya. Christa pun melahirkan seorang anak yang diberi nama Subaru.

Sejak awal, ia memang tak pernah mencintai ketiga istrinya dan murni menggunakan mereka sebagai bahan percobaan. Ia sengaja memberikan harapan dan pernyataan cinta palsu untuk menghancurkan mereka serta anak – anak mereka. Meskipun mengetahui perseteruan ketiga istrinya siapa yang lebih pantas mendampingi penguasa Dunia Bawah, persaingan Cordelia dan Beatrix terhadap anak siapa yang pantas mewarisi tahtanya, kekerasan Cordelia terhadap ketiga anaknya, bahkan mental Christa yang semakin tak stabil akibat mengintip data penelitiannya, ia sama sekali tak peduli. Dirinya hanya memerhatikan sejauh mana perkembangan ketiga istrinya _mendidik_ anak – anak mereka. Tak pernah sedikit pun ia mengharapkan kebahagiaan ketiga istri dan anak – anaknya. Semua itu ia lakukan untuk membuat anak – anaknya mempelajari perasaan _manusia_ lewat manusia pilihannya yang akan mewarisi jantung Cordelia, calon _Eve_.

Disaat dirinya tengah merencanakan lebih lanjut untuk menciptakan dunia impiannya, ia mendengar sebuah rumor menarik di kota kecil perbatasaan wilayah klan _elang_ dan _serigala._ Rumor itu mengatakan seorang wanita yang memiliki warna mata unik. Namun, karena warnanya yang jarang sekali dimiliki oleh penghuni Dunia Bawah, banyak yang mengatakan mata itu akan membawa kesialan pada siapapun yang melihatnya. Ia yang selalu haus akan pengetahuan langsung pergi ke kota tempat rumor itu berasal. Rumor itu benar adanya. Setelah beribu tahun hidup, baru kali ini ia melihat warna seperti itu. Tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia pernah melihat warna itu meskipun tak pernah menyadarinya. Biru terang hampir pucat, seperti warna langit di siang hari ketika dirinya berada di Dunia Manusia. Ia menginginkan warna itu.

Setelah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengenal wanita yang bernama Evelyn, barulah ia mengetahui kenyataan jika wanita tersebut keturunan _First Blood,_ mengabaikan ayahnya yang seorang manusia biasa. Evelyn mewarisi warna mata tersebut dari ibunya, alasan pengasingan sang ibu yang seorang bangsawan _First Blood,_ adik raja _First Blood_ terdahulu. Meskipun telah lama tinggal berdua dengan sang ibu dan diperlakukan buruk oleh penduduk kota, Evelyn masih bisa menjalankan hidupnya dalam damai dan bahagia. Bahkan ketika harus menerima kenyataan pahit akan kematian ibunya yang sudah menderita sebuah penyakit, ia tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum dan hidup.

Ia semakin menginginkan Evelyn begitu tahu kekuatan yang selama ini disembunyikan atas perintah ibunya. Pengasingan sang ibu bukan karena warna matanya yang berbeda dari keturunan _First Blood_ kebanyakan, yang hampir semuanya berwarna kuning emas melainkan kekuatannya. Entah mengapa kekuatan tersebut tak bisa dikendalikan dengan mudah, membuatnya ditakuti oleh keluarganya sendiri. _Psychometri,_ kemampuan melihat kenangan, informasi, bahkan masa lalu dari suatu objek yang ia sentuh. Namun, hal yang membuatnya semakin menginginkan wanita itu adalah kekuatannya yang mampu melihat kenangan lewat mimpi tanpa menyentuhnya. Evelyn bahkan mengakui kemampuannya lebih hebat dibandingkan sang ibu yang hanya bisa _melihat_ dari sentuhannya. Keturunan _First Blood_ dan memiliki kemampuan cukup langka, tak ada subjek lain yang lebih hebat selain Evelyn. Meskipun mengetahui penelitiannya berkat kekuatannya, Evelyn tetap menerima lamarannya bahkan bisa memertahankan kejiwaannya. Karena sebenarnya, Evelyn amat mendukung penelitiannya membuat ras impiannya. Ia tak ingin ada lagi yang meninggal akibat penyakit langka Endzeit, seperti ibunya.

Pernikahannya dengan Evelyn dirahasiakan dan tak ada yang mengetahui hal tersebut, kecuali pemimpin keempat klan bangsawan vampire. Dirinya juga memerintahkan Evelyn tinggal di Dunia Manusia, membuatkannya mansion khusus untuk istri keempatnya. Walaupun dirinya jarang menemui Evelyn karena obsesinya akan penelitiannya juga kewajibannya sebagai penguasa Dunia Bawah, wanita itu tetap tegar. Ia berbaur dengan _tsukaima_ yang khusus dipilih untuk menemaninya. Hari – harinya yang penuh akan kedamaian dan kebahagiaan semakin bertambah tatkala dirinya tengah mengandung. Ia berharap Evelyn dapat memberikannya keturunan _First Blood_ sehingga impian mereka berdua, impiannya menciptakan kaum baru dapat terwujud. Ketika buah hatinya lahir dengan nyawa Evelyn sebagai bayarannya, ia tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan seorang putri. Meskipun begitu, tak ada tanda – tanda bahwa putrinya mewarisi darah _First Blood._ Pun tak ada tanda putrinya itu memiliki kekuatan vampire karena terlahir lemah bagaikan bayi prematur.

Ia pikir dapat menggunakan putrinya sebagai pilihan lain calon _Eve_ jika manusia pilihannya tak dapat beradaptasi dengan jantung Cordelia yang sengaja ia tanamkan. Namun setelah mengetahui putrinya yang lemah dan nyaris seperti bayi manusia, ia mengesampingkan rencananya dan membuat rencana baru untuk putrinya, sebagai pendorong sang _Eve_ ketika memilih _Adam._ Setelah dirasa cukup besar putrinya, ia sengaja mengirim putrinya ketempat manusia pilihannya, yang diketahui bernama Komori Yui, untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Satu hal yang tak disangka adalah putrinya mulai memerlihatkan tanda bahwa ia adalah seorang vampire. Dimulai dari dirinya yang terkadang suka meminum darah, walaupun darah hewan dan itu dilakukan tanpa disadarinya. Putrinya seolah memiliki dua sisi, sisi _manusia_ dan sisi _vampire._

Rasa tertarik untuk meneliti putrinya muncul dan seolah ada yang membuka jalan untuknya, ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan sekelompok manusia yang tertarik akan kehidupan abadi layaknya makhluk – makhluk mitos. Tanpa pikir panjang dan curiga padanya, ketua dari kelompok itu pergi bersamanya untuk menjemput putrinya. Hari – hari penuh penelitian kehidupan abadi dimulai. Ia hanya bisa kagum melihat perkembangan penelitian sampingannya. Tidak diragukan lagi, ia berhasil mendapatkan keturunan _First Blood_. Sayangnya dan entah karena campur tangan apa oleh Sang Pencipta, putrinya tak seutuhnya memiliki darah _First Blood_ dalam tubuhnya. Dengan kata lain, putrinya adalah _campuran,_ eksistensi yang sangat mustahil apabila _First Blood_ dan vampire menghasilkan keturunan. Meski begitu, ia masih tetap puas dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan. Impiannya menciptakan ras baru, _Adam and Eve_ bukanlah lagi sebuah khayalan belaka. Disuatu malam, ia sengaja tak menghentikan putrinya yang mengamuk dan membunuh kelompok ilmuwan tersebut.

Rencananya berjalan mulus. Calon _Adam_ dan _Eve_ telah ia dapatkan, begitu pula dengan pembimbing _Eve._ Kini ia hanya perlu memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi pembimbing calon _Adam._ Pilihannya jatuh pada keempat anak laki – laki yang ditemui putrinya disebuah panti asuhan terbengkalai. Keempat anak laki – laki itu begitu royal dan saling menjaga satu sama lain, bahkan terhadap putrinya yang masuk secara paksa kedalam lingkaran mereka. Hari bersejarah ketika mereka berlima memutuskan untuk kabur dari panti asuhan itu datang dengan cepat. Ia tahu putrinya akan selamat terlebih dahulu karena melihat rencana keempat anak laki – laki itu sebelumnya. Disaat mereka berempat berada diambang kematian, ia pun menawarkan untuk mengubah mereka menjadi vampire. Mereka menerima tawarannya tanpa ragu. Ia pun sukses mendapatkan pembimbing calon _Adam._

Berbagai kemungkinan dan skenario telah dibayangkan dan sejujurnya ia tak begitu terkejut ketika Cordelia memanfaatkan tubuh Komori Yui sebagai wadahnya untuk hidup kembali. Begitu pula kegagalan keempat anak laki – laki itu yang berakhir mati ditangan Cordelia. Tepat sebelum ia memutuskan menggunakan putrinya sebagai calon _Eve,_ ia melihat sebuah kesempatan sekaligus hiburan dalam peneliatannya tersebut. Ikatan putrinya dengan keempat anak laki – laki itu begitu kuat sehingga putrinya rela dan tak segan menjalin kontrak dengannya. Ia membiarkan putrinya terus memutar waktu demi menyelamatkan _saudaranya_ dan sebagai balasannya ikut serta didalam rencana miliknya, rencana _Adam dan Eve._

Beribu tahun hidup dan menenggelamkan diri pada penelitiannya, ia sangat terhibur melihat _bidak-_ nya bergerak sesuai harapan. Perseteruan anaknya dengan Mukami bersaudara demi mendapatkan hak miliki Komori Yui sampai perjuangan putrinya Yuki menghindarkan Mukami bersaudara dari kematian. Jangan lupakan dengan Yuki yang memilih untuk _istirahat_ di ruangan khusus miliknya, ruangan _Eden_ ketika semua masalah telah selesai. Semua itu benar – benar membuatnya puas.

Akan tetapi, masalah belum bisa dikatakan selesai karena _Eve_ belum menentukan siapa yang menjadi _Adam._

Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi maka rencana ribuan tahun miliknya akan terwujud.

Oleh karena itu, ia mengeluarkan Yuki dari _Eden_ dalam keadaan tak ingat apapun kecuali ingatannya sebagai yatim piatu, hidup bersama dengan orangtua asuhnya, dan pernah tinggal bersama dengan Komori Yui. Mukami bersaudara juga ia buat tak mengingat siapa Yuki, hanya menjalankan perintah darinya untuk menjaga putrinya tersebut. Tak lupa memberikan sedikit celah pada keturunan _First Blood_ yang ia kurung dalam istana, tentunya sebagai tambahan pendamping _Adam_ sehingga calon _Adam_ lebih aktif lagi dan mendorong _Eve_ memberikan keputusan akhir.

Penyerangan Sakamaki dan Mukami bersaudara, ingatan Yuki yang kembali, kebangkitan seutuhnya sebagai _First Blood,_ pembantaian keempat klan bangsawan vampire, balas dendam Tsukinami bersaudara yang berujung pada kematian, kebenaran yang terungkap berkat kemampuan Yuki, lalu keputusan akhir _Eve_ kepada calon _Adam_ pilihannya. Sekarang tiba waktunya tirai menuju ras impiannya terangkat.

Pertarungan terakhir sang _Adam_ untuk mewarisi kekuatan tak tertandingi miliknya dan menghapus semua eksistensi _vampire_ serta _manusia_ dimuka bumi, meninggalkan _Adam_ dan _Eve._

Karena pada akhirnya, tujuan sebenarnya ia mendirikan rencana _Adam and Eve_ adalah menjadikan dirinya sebagai Tuhan, sosok yang lebih hebat dan lebih berkuasa dibandingkan ras ciptaannya. Jika dirinya tiada, ia tidak perlu takut kekuatannya akan hilang karena telah ia wariskan pada sang _Adam_ pilihan _Eve._ Eksistensinya akan terus ada didalam dunia ciptaannya, selamanya.

Karl Heinz akan menjadi Tuhan.

"Sa, _Adam_ yang dipilih oleh _Eve,_ bertarunglah denganku dan lampiaskan semua kemarahanmu kepadaku. Biarkanlah emosimu menjadi pembimbing untuk mencapai kemenangan."

"Ayato! Kita selesaikan pertarungan terakhir ini!"

* * *

Yuki : #sweatdrop

Author : Bagaimana menurut minna? Kurang gregetan ya? Kurang twist ya plotnya? Apa kurang jelas dan kurang panjang chapternya? Aduh, mungkin asupan psikopat Author kurang makanya jadi aneh begini chapternya. Author juga minta maap kalo chapter ini hanya berisikan bacaan panjang tanpa adanya percakapan. Maklum isinya itu penjelasan singkat dan itu pun udah Author tambah – tambahin biar nyambung ama segala macam permasalahan dari season 1. Walopun pada akhirnya berhasil dapet OK dari partner Author, yang katanya lumayan dibandingkan sebelumnya. Tapi, tetep aja rasanya kurang pas. Cuman ya mau begimana lagi kalo otak ini udah mentok. Kalo dibuat lebih panjang lagi, takutnya malah muter – muter nggak jelas. Nanti malah makin bingung lagi minna buat mahamin chapter ini.

Yuki : Author-san... ini...

Author : Kenapa? Kaget ya? Hahaha, Author aja lumayan kaget plus kesel luar biasa pas nyoba maen gamenya.

Yuki : Aku... nggak tahu harus komentar apa...

Author : Kan udah Author bilang, kamu nggak usah keluar di Author Note juga nggak apa – apa. Oh iya, bagi minna yang masih bingung jangan sungkan untuk selalu bertanya di kotak review. Pasti akan Author jawab sejelas – jelasnya sampai minna mengerti. Terlebih, chapter ini pastinya bikin asap keluar dari kepala, kan? Nah, jadi jangan sungkan – sungkan loh. Chapter selanjutnya akan Author usahakan cepat, takutnya nggak keburu buat publish di akhir bulan ini karena nggak tau kenapa Author lagi banyak banget kerjaan di Real Life hehehe.

Yuki : Po-pokoknya, jangan pernah berhenti bosen menunggu kelanjutan serial EN ini. Udah mau berakhir, kan sayang kalo harus berhenti ditengah jalan tanpa tahu akhirnya bagaimana.

Author : Yaps, betul itu. Okeh deh, kalau begitu akhir kata

Author/Yuki : Bye bye~


	26. Chapter 25

Author : #bersin. Haduh... maafkan Author karena harus keluar di Author Note dalam keadaan sakit begini. Terlalu banyak pikiran dan sibuk dengan Real Life sampe lupa makan dan tidur dengan teratur, akhirnya harus membuat Author merasakan yang namanya sakit. Brr... badan menggigil, kepala pusing kayak ditabokin Yuuma, terus bersin bahkan ampe pilek. Jadi, tolong maapkan dan maklumi penampilan Author saat ini.

Yuki : Duh, makanya. Kan udah kubilang, mending aku aja yang keluar di Author Note buat balas review minna. Author-san udah tidur aja sana. Terus sembuhin tuh sakitnya, biar bisa lanjut lagi nulis.

Author : Nggak mau... akhirnya Author bisa ketemu lagi ama minna, masa iya harus mundur hanya karena sakit begini aja #batuk. Po-pokoknya, langsung aja deh kita balas review dari minna.

Yuki : #menghela napas. Kok bisa ya aku punya Author-san keras kepala begini? Ya udah. Biar aku aja yang balas. Etto... review yang pertama... #ngeliat note Author.

 **HayaaShigure-kun :** Yaps. Semua masalah yang ada asalnya dari bapak tua nyebelin itu. Jadi, salahkanlah si Karl Heinz. Sabar Hayaa-san, nanti juga bakal ada kok moment mereka berdua. Sabar dan tunggu aja tanggal mainnya hehehe.

 **mawarputih :** Reviewmu membuat Author tersentuh hiks hiks, mawarputih-san. Terima kasih banyak buat perhatiannya #peluk. Setuju pake banget, mawarputih-san. Kok ya nggak ada perlawanan gitu padahal heroine. Tapi yah, kembali lagi sama gamenya karena DL itu kan asalnya dari game. Terus kayaknya emang sengaja dibuat ama pembuatnya cowok vampire yang semuanya do-S. Sebenarnya di gamenya heroine bisa kita buat jadi do-M ato do-S. Cuman kalo heroine kita jadiin do-S nanti malah dapetnya bad ending. Kalo mau dapet happy ending, yah mau nggak mau harus kita jadiin do-M heroine-nya. Mungkin yah, jadinya begitu buat setting karakter Yui-chan.

Apakah semuanya akan mati? Nggak perlu mikir pusing – pusing, langsung baca aja chapter dibawah ini. Ada kok jawabannya hehehe. Bagus ato enggaknya itu tergantung penilaian mawarputih-san dan minna #ditabok Yuki. Tapi, yah diliat aja deh nanti gimana akhirnya. Iya, makasih semangatnya mawarputih-san. Author akan terus semangat buat mengakhiri penderitaan casting EN ini huahaha.

 **Seenaa :** Hehehe, siapa dulu dong penciptanya #ditimpuk Yuki

 **nayla :** Bapak tua itu ngerti cinta? Nggak mungkin pake banget nayla-san. Semuanya dia lakukan itu cuman karena penasaran. Jadi, intinya ini semua salah bapak vampire tua itu. Yaps, ini udah dilanjut nayla-san. Langsung aja deh dibabat abis chapter kali ini.

 **nana :** Yaps, betul sekali nana-san. Chapter kali ini Author buat khusus pov Karl Heinz seorang. Berterima kasihlah dirimu, bapak tua! #dilempar Karl. Makasih udah nunggu, silahkan langsung dibaca chapter dibawah ini.

 **Silvia-Ki chan :** Aih, kau berlebihan Silvia-chan #malu - malu. Author cuman nambahin beberapa fakta dari game DL ini berhubung OC tercinta kita, Yuki-chan, Author buat sebagai anak dari Karl Heinz. Aduh, jangan memuji Author lagi, Silvia-chan #sembunyi dibalik meja saking malunya. Author tak pantas menerima pujian seperti itu.

 **rizee :** Yak, ini udah diupdate, rizee-san. Silahkan langsung dilanjutkan.

 **hikari uta :** Sangat disayangkan mereka berdua jadi saudara. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan pairing utama kita? Kita saksikan dengan sabar aja hikari-san hehehe #ditabok hikari-san dan reader.

 **Haruno Bara0201 :** Ini udah dilanjut Haruno-san, langsung capcus aja dibaca.

Yuki : Lalu, Author-san juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih hadiah bearhug buat **Otaku Sesat45667** -san yang sudah mau mem- **favorite** -kan EN season 2 ini. Tentunya terima kasih tak akan pernah aku dan Author-san tentunya berhenti ucapkan kepada silent reader yang masih senantiasa menunggu kelanjutan chapter serial EN ini.

Yuki : Ah, iya tambahan dari Author-san. Kayaknya Author-san lupa ngasih tau sesuatu yang penting mengenai chapter kemarin. Mungkin bagi minna yang nggak main gamenya fakta kebenaran yang Author-san jelaskan di chapter kemarin itu benar **_ADA,_** kecuali fakta mengenaiku tentunya. Dan itu katanya benar – benar dijelasin sendiri ama Karl Heinz loh. Emang nggak langsung dan berbeda tiap rute/cowok yang kita , intinya dan kalo disatukan yah jadinya seperti yang Author-san jelaskan di chapter kemarin.

Author : Terus ya, Yuki-chan! Dengerin deh curcol Author. Pas main gamenya dan tahu kalo semua masalah drama di DL itu rencana Karl Heinz, rasa benci terhadap bapak tua itu makin max. Melebih batas pula! Sampe rasanya pengen nyekik tuh vampire tua, saking keselnya. Sayang, nggak bisa sih ya. Apalagi begitu tahu kalo Mukami bersaudara itu cuman dijadiin alat ama tuh bapak tua. Ukh! Padahal, Author itu penggemar berat Mukami bersaudara #mendadak semangat.

Yuki : #sweatdrop. Waduh, kok Author-san jadi semangat gitu sih?

Author : Abis sebel. Jadi, Author-san minta maaf pake banget bagi minna yang main gamenya dan belum sempet menyelesaikan semua rutenya karena udah spoiler. Tapi, kalo misalkan emang meragukan dan masih tetep pengen nyoba nyelesaiin rute dan memastikannya sendiri, silahkan. Author nggak akan melarang malah nyaranin untuk main. Mungkin minna akan merasakan pengalaman yang sama kayak Author. Bencilah Karl Heinz! #ditabok pembuat game DL. Ng? Kenapa mukamu merah, Yuki-chan?

Yuki : A-abisnya, ba-banyak yg pengen liat moment YukixSubaru... Jadi...

Author : Oh iya ya. Aduh, bertambah lagi alasan Author harus bersujud didepan minna. Yah, Author akui, Author sedikit merasa bersalah. Pasalnya mereka pairing utama, tapi kok jarang banget ada moment berdua. #bersujud. Author benar – benar minta maaf. Eits, tapi jangan salah minna. Author pastinya akan dan memang pengen buat moment YukixSubaru. Udah ada rencana dan coret – coret bakal kayak gimana, malah sampe disaranin berbagai macam adegan ama partner Author sampe Author sendiri meleleh dan ketawa sendiri ngebayangin. Author akan usahain cepat dan tentunya semoga bikin minna senyum – senyum sendiri, macam Author. Pokoknya, ditunggu aja deh.

Yuki : Oh... jadi itu alasannya Author-san sering ketawa sendiri padahal cuman coret – coret note doang. Kimochi warui!

Author : Suka – suka Author. Pokoknya, bagaimanakah moment Yuki-chan dan Subaru nanti, mari kita saksikan bersama – sama.

Yuki : Langsung aja deh, dibaca chapter dibawah ini. Selamat menikmati~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning : karakter OOC, ada OC, typo, susunan kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD, dan segala macam kesalahan yang terkadang luput dari pandangan Author

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers bukanlah milik Author, hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat fanfiction ini~

* * *

 **The End**

Dentingan piano bergema menyeramkan didalam ruangan yang Raito tempati saat ini, mengabaikan alunan melodi indah yang tercipta. Seringai bulan yang mengintip dari balik jendela disebelah grand piano hitamnya, semakin memperkeruh suasana malam itu, membuat manusia tak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang. Tangannya begitu lihai kendati tak ada buku partitur musik untuk membimbingnya menciptakan sebuah melodi indah. Dirinya bagaikan diserap oleh permainannya sendiri. Jika sedang tak ada hal menyenankan atau urusan penting, Raito akan pergi ke ruangan ini dan memainkan grand piano hitam tersebut. Awalnya hanya sebatas mengisi waktu luangnya, lambat laun sudah menjadi kebiasaan tersendiri seorang Sakamaki Raito.

Tanpa menghentikan permainannya, Raito membuka kelopak matanya. "Apa kau datang kesini karena merindukan diriku ataukah karena terpesona akan permainanku, Kanato-kun?"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang menjijikan, Raito?" tukas Kanato.

Sudut bibir Raito tertarik keatas membentuk seringai. "Lalu, ada apa sampai membawamu kesini?"

"Ayato dan Yui-san... pergi ke istana ayahanda," ucap Kanato, tak peduli jika saudara kembarnya itu sudah mendengar berita tersebut atau belum. "Subaru juga pergi menyusul."

Raito bergumam. Melodi yang mengalir lembut kini berubah sedikit cepat temponya. Ia tidak menanggapi ucapan Kanato maupun melanjutkan percakapan mereka, hanya diam dan menikmati dentingan piano yang dimainkan. Kanato sendiri sama sekali tidak keberatan justru menyamankan dirinya diatas kusen jendela sembari memeluk erat boneka beruang kesayangannya.

"Nee, Raito," panggil Kanato. "Menurutmu, apa Ayato dan Subaru pergi untuk menghabisi Mukami bersaudara?"

Raito kembali bergumam. "Entahlah. Tapi, jika memang begitu, aku sungguh berterima kasih," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tuts piano. "Dengan begini, penganggu menyebalkan akan musnah."

"Sou desu ne," sahut Kanato menyetujui.

Suasana kembali hening, membiarkan alunan melodi dari permainan Raito mengisi keheningan tersebut. Tak seperti biasanya, Kanato memilih untuk berada disana dan menikmati lagu yang tercipta. Sesekali menggumamkan lagu dengan suara indah kebanggaannya, mengingat sejak kecil ia sering bernyanyi untuk Cordelia. Suasana didalam ruangan begitu damai hingga rasanya seperti berada di dunia mimpi. Akan tetapi, mereka kembali disadarkan bahwa tak selamanya kedamaian itu berlangsung lama. Jemari panjang Raito berhenti menekan tuts piano, begitu pula dengan Kanato yang langsung diam dan memeluk erat boneka beruangnya. Dingin menyesakkan mendadak hadir, membuat siapapun akan merasa gugup atau ketakutan. Sebuah berita yang baru saja disampaikan sukses membungkam mereka berdua.

Dunia Bawah telah hancur.

xxx

Gila.

Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa diucapkan terhadap situasi ini. Kata gila pun rasanya kurang tepat untuk menggambarkan semua hal. Semuanya, sejak awal sudah diperhitungkan dan direncakan oleh Karl Heinz. Tak hanya ketika ia memutuskan untuk menciptakan ras baru, _Adam and Eve,_ bahkan sampai akhir hidupnya dengan mewariskan kekuatannya pada calon _Adam_ buatannya. Itu artinya pada Ayato, sang _Adam_ yang telah dipilih oleh Yui sang _Eve._

Semuanya hanya karena dirinya takut kekuatan dan pengetahuan yang telah dikumpulkan ribuan tahun hilang akibat penyakit Endzeit.

 _Semua-_ nya _._

Yuki ingin muntah saat itu juga. Meskipun ia sudah mengetahui kebenaran itu berkat kekuatannya, yang ternyata keturunan dari ibunya, dirinya tetap merasa mual. Mendengar langsung semua kebenaran dari mulut sang pencipta mimpi buruk, sukses membuat Yuki tak bisa berpikir ataupun melakukan apa – apa. Tubuhnya membeku ditempat begitu pula dengan suaranya yang tak mau keluar padahal pikiran maupun hatinya berteriak, mengamuk tiada henti.

"Kau... hanya memanfaatkan kami semua... untuk tujuanmu sendiri?" Yuki menoleh ketika mendengar pertanyaan Ayato yang ditujukan kepada Karl Heinz. Tangannya terkepal erat dikedua sisi tubuhnya diikuti dengan raut amarah yang belum pernah Yuki lihat. Ia bahkan sedikit tersentak melihat iris hijau cowok penyuka takoyaki tersebut, menusuk tajam, mengingatkannya kepada Cordelia.

"Apa kau kini membenciku, Ayato?" suara Karl Heinz entah mengapa terdengar menggema didalam ruangan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar tersebut.

"Sejak awal, aku sudah membencimu," dengus Ayato. "Egois, seenaknya, dan masih banyak lagi yang rasanya tak akan membuatku puas jika kusebut satu per satu. Tapi, yang paling tidak bisa kuterima adalah kau memanfaatkan dan memainkan perasaan kami semua."

"Apa kau akan membunuhku?" tanya Karl tanpa memedulikan alasan Ayato membenci dirinya.

Sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampan Karl Heinz, puas akan hasrat dendam yang dipancarkan oleh Ayato. Inilah yang ia tunggu sejak ribuan tahun lalu, sejak penelitiannya dimulai. Ia sengaja menghancurkan ketiga istrinya dengan harapan anak – anaknya akan sangat membencinya hingga ingin membunuh dirinya. Ia sudah cukup menunggu dan inilah akhir dari penantian panjangnya. Ah, betapa bangga dirinya melihat _anak_ -nya, subjek percobaannya telah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang ia inginkan sejak dulu namun tak pernah bisa diraih. Ternyata pilihannya menanam jantung Cordelia di tubuh Komori Yui berhasil membawanya kepada kesuksesaan besar. Ia sudah menduga jika Komori Yui akan menjadi wadah yang tepat bagi _Eve_ dan membimbing _Adam_ lewat darahnya untuk mendapatkan sebuah _perasaan,_ layaknya seorang manusia.

"Aku tak peduli dengan impian bodohmu itu," tandas Ayato. "Tapi, satu hal yang pasti adalah aku akan melindungi apa yang seharusnya kulindungi."

Senyum Karl Heinz semakin mengembang yang membuat Ayato semakin kesal. Sebuah pedang dilemparkan kearahnya dan berhasil ditangkap. "Sa, _Adam_! Kita selesaikan pertarungan terakhir ini!" serunya.

"He-hentikan!" seruan Yuki berhasil menghentikan Ayato untuk maju dan menyerang ayahnya sendiri. Ia tidak memedulikan apa – apa, termasuk saudaranya karena terlalu terfokus untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan ini. "Kalau kau melakukannya, bukankah itu sama saja membiarkan rencana si vampire busuk itu berjalan sempurna? Kau ingin menjadi bonekanya seumur hidupmu?!"

"Yuki, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Ruki. "Menyukseskan rencana Karl Heinz-sama adalah tujuan kita diberi kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Apa kau sudah lupa?!"

Yuki mencengkram kuat ujung sweater hitamnya. Untuk saat ini, biarkan ia memberontak agar mimpi buruk ini berakhir. Sudah cukup dengan mimpi buruk yang dihasilkan oleh keegoisan seorang Karl Heinz. "Aku tahu, kau membencinya dan ingin membunuhnya. Aku pun sama denganmu," lanjutnya mengabaikan protesan Ruki. "Tapi, itu hanya akan membuktikan bahwa ucapannya be-!."

Ucapan Yuki terputus yang disambung kembali dengan suara dentuman keras. Tubuh Yuki terpental ke belakang dan menciptakan retakan besar di dinding. Nampak belum selesai, ia bisa merasakan tangan dan kaki kanannya yang seperti diremukan oleh sesuatu. Teriakan penuh kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya, mengundang rasa horror diwajah semua orang, termasuk dari Azusa yang paling menyukai rasa sakit sekalipun berubah semakin pucat.

"Kuberitahu kalian satu hal," ucap Karl Heinz dingin. "Aku bisa dengan mudah melenyapkan satu nyawa dengan satu sentilan. Tak peduli dia putri kesayanganku atau bukan, orang yang menghalangi jalan menuju impianku akan kumusnahkan."

"Itu pun berlaku kepadamu juga, _Adam_. Jika kau ingin melindungi apa yang harus kau lindungi, bunuh aku!" lanjut sang penguasa Dunia Bawah.

Meskipun tidak separah Yuki, Mukami bersaudara serta Subaru terlempar keluar, meninggalkan Ayato dan Yui didalam ruangan bersama Karl Heinz. Yuuma segera menghampiri Yuki dan memeriksa kondisi adiknya. Memang jika dilihat dari luar, luka yang didapatkan Yuki tak begitu parah. Namun, melihat kaki dan tangan kanannya yang terkulai tak berdaya membuktikan bahwa luka tersebut cukup parah. Ia berani bersumpah melihat air mata keluar dari sudut mata adik perempuannya.

"Oi, kau baik – baik saja?!" tanya Subaru sedikit panik begitu mengetahui kondisi Yuki.

Yuki tak menanggapi dan justru berusaha bangun, memeroleh protesan dari kedua cowok didepannya. Ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya yang berujung pada kegagalan. Dirinya hampir saja jatuh jika Subaru tidak cekatan menahan tubuh gadis itu. "Oi, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

"Meng... hentikan... Ayato-kun..." jawab Yuki sedikit terengah.

"Dengan tubuhmu yang terluka seperti itu bagaimana caranya, bodoh?!"

Yuki kembali diam. Ia berusaha lepas dari cengkaraman Subaru, namun tetap gagal mengingat kekuatan cowok itu cukup kuat. Iris birunya mendelik tajam pada sosok Ruki yang berdiri didepannya, menghalangi Yuki untuk melangkah jauh. "Minggir, Ruki nii," titahnya dingin, tak peduli jika cowok didepannya adalah orang yang paling ia hormati.

"Harusnya kau tahu, kalau kau tak bisa berbuat apa – apa untuk menghentikan rencana Karl Heinz-sama. Berjalan saja sudah kepayahan seperti itu," tukas Ruki tajam. "Lagipula, apa kau lupa tujuan awal kita berada disini?"

Demi Medusa dan ular – ular imutnya, apakah kakaknya itu memang bodoh ataukah ia dibutakan oleh kesetiaannya terhadap Karl Heinz. Ingin sekali ia menampar wajah tampan Ruki untuk membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya. Ia menggeram. Rasa sakit di kaki dan tangannya hilang begitu saja digantikan dengan amarah kepada kesetiaan yang dimiliki kakaknya. Hal yang sebenarnya begitu ia puja dari seorang Mukami Ruki.

"Apa Ruki nii menerimanya begitu saja? Setelah mendengar semua alasan dibalik rencana _indah_ Karl Heinz?" ketus Yuki, menekankan kata indah dengan sarkastik.

"Ya, aku tak keberatan sama sekali," tandas Ruki. "Asalkan tujuan Karl Heinz-sama tercapai, aku tak peduli pada apapun."

 _Cukup sudah!_ Batin Yuki. "Ruki nii! Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu, memanfaatkan kita semua semata untuk menyukseskan rencana gilanya itu!" semburnya frustasi. Astaga, jika saja tubuhnya tidak ditahan oleh Subaru, mungkin ia sudah menerjang dan memukul barang satu atau dua kali di wajah kakaknya. Ide gila itu begitu memikat hingga ia pun berusaha memberontak dari Subaru, walaupun tetap tak berhasil. "Aku tahu kalian menghormatinya! Aku pun berterima kasih padanya karena mau menolongku saat putus asa kehilangan kalian. Tapi... tapi..."

Yuki berhasil lepas dari Subaru dan dengan susah payah berjalan kearah Ruki. Tamparan lemah mendarat di pipi Ruki, mengingat tangan kanan yang selalu ia pakai terluka parah. Ia menarik kaus hitam Ruki, mencengkramnya kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. "Setelah mendengar semua kebenaran itu, apa orang itu masih layak untuk dihormati, hah?! Buka matamu, Ruki nii!" racaunya.

"Yu-chan..."

"Kalau Ruki nii tetap mendukung rencana vampire sialan itu, apa itu artinya Ruki nii rela mati ditangannya?" ancam Yuki.

"O-oi, apa maksudmu, Yuki?" tanya Yuuma.

"Demi menciptakan ras baru hanya dibutuhkan _Adam_ dan _Eve_. Dengan kata lain, hanya Sakamaki Ayato dan kachiku saja," jawab Ruki menghela nafas. "Berarti, makhluk lain selain mereka berdua sama sekali tidak diperlukan untuk mencapai dunia impian Karl Heinz-sama."

"Artinya... jika Ayato berhasil menang melawan kuso oyaji..." sahut Subaru.

"Kita semua akan mati dibunuh?!" lanjut Kou.

"Mati..." ucap Azusa pelan.

Tepat ketika sebuah kebenaran lain terungkap, suara ledakan terdengar dari dalam bersama dengan tanah yang ikut bergetar. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, istana Karl Heinz mulai mengeluarkan api yang berkobar panas bagaikan api neraka. Anehnya lagi, api itu berjalar keluar dan melahap apa yang saja disentuh. Pohon, tanah, hewan, apapun. Yuki mulai panik karena itu artinya pertarungan Ayato dengan Karl Heinz akan segera berakhir dengan kekalahan Karl Heinz. Ia harus menghentikannya sebelum Ayato benar – benar membunuh vampire sialan itu. Ia tak sudi membiarkan rencana gila Karl Heinz tercapai. Mati terdengar menggiurkan saat ini jika rencana itu sungguh terlaksana. Namun, itu artinya ia masih bergerak sesuai dengan prediksi Karl Heinz tanpa adanya perlawanan. Ia tak sudi menerimanya.

Terima kasih kepada luka yang dibuat oleh Karl Heinz, ia jadi tak sanggup berjalan lebih jauh. Dirinya bahkan harus menerima sebuah pukulan telak diperutnya, membuat kesadarannya menghilang. Yuki hanya berharap, jika ia memang harus mati saat ini, setidaknya biarkan ia bertemu dengan saudaranya lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan, termasuk menggoda kakaknya yang patah hati akibat cintanya tak terbalaskan. Ia juga masih memiliki janji tersendiri dengan Yuuma yang sampai saat ini belum bisa dilaksanakan.

 _Oh iya, jika di kehidupan selanjutnya aku bertemu dan menyukai cowok itu lagi, akan kunyatakan perasaanku padanya,_ batin Yuki.

xxx

"Yuki!" seru Yuuma. Ia menarik kerah kaus Ruki, tak terima karena telah memukul Yuki dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. "Apa maksudmu melakukan itu, hah?!"

Ruki menepis pelan tangan Yuuma. "Akan lebih baik kubuat dia pingsan jika ingin kabur dari tempat ini."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kou bingung.

"Tak ada waktu lagi. Yuuma bawa Yuki. Kita kabur dari sini jika masih ingin hidup," perintah Ruki. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Subaru yang menatap pintu ganda besar didepannya, perlahan mulai terbakar oleh api. "Apa kau akan berada disini menunggu mereka, Sakamaki Subaru?"

"Tidak. Ayato pasti bisa menjaga Yui," jawab Subaru. Ruki mengangguk pelan. Mereka berenam, dengan Yuki dalam bopongan Yuuma, berlari dan menghindari api yang berkobar tanpa ampun. Meski samar dan terdengar sangat jauh, mereka masih bisa mendengar suara jeritan kesakitan dan teriakan minta tolong dari orang – orang yang terjebak didalam api. Neraka. Dunia Bawah, tempat tinggal dan dunia kelahiran makhluk bernama vampire menjadi neraka yang dibuat oleh penguasa mereka sendiri. Obsesi Karl Heinz terhadap ras baru impiannya membuat Dunia Bawah yang telah ia pimpin ribuan tahun lalu terbakar oleh api neraka. Anehnya lagi, api tersebut seolah hidup dan siap membakar siapa saja yang masih hidup. Meskipun mereka berlima sudah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghindar, tetap saja cukup sulit. Ditambah dengan jarak istana Karl Heinz dan pintu menuju Dunia Manusia lumayan jauh, semakin membuat mereka kewalahan.

Pelarian yang terasa seperti bertahun – tahun itu akhirnya berakhir. Mereka berlima selamat dari kobaran api neraka, mengabaikan pakaian yang hangus terbakar dan untunglah tidak sampai menimbulkan luka bakar. Subaru baru sadar jika dirinya tidak berada di ruang bawah tanah mansion Sakamaki. Ia menatap Yuki yang masih tak sadarkan diri dipelukan Yuuma, terlihat begitu damai.

"Yu-chan! Luka Yu-chan harus segera diobati!" seru Kou.

"Mau diobati bagaimana jika kita tidak tahu apa yang terluka, bodoh," sergah Yuuma.

"Kurasa Reiji bisa mengatasinya," sahut Subaru tiba – tiba, membuat Mukami bersaudara menoleh padanya seolah baru sadar jika cowok itu masih bersama mereka.

"Aku tak ingin membuat hutang kepada Sakamaki Reiji, tapi apa boleh buat," ucap Ruki.

Nampaknya, kehadiran mereka seperti ditunggu oleh Sakamaki bersaudara, terlebih Reiji yang terlihat sekali meminta penjelasan secara detail. Beruntung cowok berkacamata tersebut tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan menyanggupi permintaan Mukami bersaudara. Tak lama setelah Reiji memeriksa keadaan Yuki yang diketahui menderita patah tulang di kaki dan tangan kanannya, Ayato datang membawa Yui dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh Ayato dipenuhi luka meski berangsur sembuh berkat kekuatannya, berbeda dengan Yui yang sama sekali tidak terluka karen cowok itu melindunginya. Reiji tak menyita banyak waktu lagi dan menuntut cowok bersurai merah itu untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Ayato melirik kearah Yuki yang terbaring di atas sofa panjang, sedikit merasa bersalah telah membuat gadis itu terluka hanya karena dirinya sempat ragu untuk melawan Karl Heinz. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengesampingkan hal itu dan merasa bodoh karena mengkhawatirkan gadis menyebalkan tersebut. "Kau pasti tahu kemana aku pergi membawa chichinashi," ucap Ayato. "Kami bertemu dengan kuso oyaji dan bertarung. Lalu, seperti yang kau dengar, Makai hancur dan kuso oyaji akhirnya mati."

Reiji mendengus, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ayato. "Tidak mungkin. Ini ayahanda yang kita bicarakan," tukasnya. "Tak mungkin beliau mati dengan mudah."

"Tapi, kenyataannya dia mati," bantah Ayato.

"Jika kau berhasil menang melawan Karl Heinz-sama, itu artinya kau telah menjadi _Adam_ seutuhnya," sahut Ruki tiba – tiba.

Alis Reiji berkerut. "Apa maksudmu dengan _Adam_?"

Ruki menatap Ayato, seolah meminta izin darinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Reiji. Ayato hanya balas menatap dan mengedikkan bahunya, tak peduli. Ruki kemudian menceritakan semua kebenaran pahit yang disusun sempurna oleh ayah Sakamaki bersaudara. Begitu rinci dan tak melupakan satu pun, entah itu hal penting atau tidak. Tak ada yang menyela ucapan Ruki, reaksi yang cukup aneh mengingat bagaimana sifat Sakamaki bersaudara. Mereka menyimaknya dengan serius, seolah informasi yang disampaikan adalah surat wasiat seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

Setelah mendengar semua hal itu, tak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk membuka mulutnya. Reiji pun menelan dan memilah informasi tersebut dalam kepalanya, masih sedikit tak percaya. Ia yang selalu berada didepan dan mampu mengolah informasi terkini hingga memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, hanya bisa terdiam ditempat. Tak akan pernah ada yang menyangka obsesi seorang Karl Heinz telah membuat banyak jiwa terluka dan tersakiti. Yah, sejak awal memang tak pernah ada yang bisa mengerti jalan pikiran penguasa Dunia Bawah tersebut, bahkan Reiji maupun saudara – saudaranya.

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?" suara Shuu memecah keheningan. Ia melirik kearah Ayato yang perhatiannya masih tertuju pada Yui. "Jika kau telah menjadi _Adam_ , seperti yang direncanakan orang tua itu, apa kau akan memulihkan Makai dan membuat keturunan ras baru apalah itu namanya?"

Ayato mendecakkan lidahnya. "Sejujurnya, aku tak peduli dengan _Adam, Eve,_ ataupun rencana si kuso oyaji. Aku juga tak ada niatan untuk memulihkan Makai," tukasnya. "Ore-sama adalah ore-sama dan chichinashi adalah chichinashi. Itu sudah cukup."

"Itu baru namanya Ayato-kun yang kukenal," ucap Raito sedikit mengejek.

"Tapi, kita tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan Makai dalam keadaan hancur," sergah Reiji. "Tempat tinggal vampire adalah Makai, bukan Dunia Manusia."

"Berisik! Aku juga tahu itu!" sembur Ayato kesal. "Bukan keinginanku mendapatkan kekuatan kuso oyaji!"

"Sekarang memang mustahil, kenapa tidak secara perlahan saja dilakukan?" saran Ruki. "Aku yakin, kekuatan Karl Heinz-sama begitu dahsyat hingga bisa menghancurkan Dunia Bawah dengan mudah. Pastinya akan sulit untuk mengendalikannya, kan?"

Reiji mengamit dagunya. "Kau benar. Setidaknya, kita masih bisa membangun ulang Dunia Bawah."

"Tanpa membiarkannya dalam keadaan hancur," lanjut Shuu menarik kesimpulan.

Kanato menyeringai senang. "Membayangkan Ayato menjadi penguasa Dunia Bawah memang menyebalkan, tapi melihatnya menjalani latihan neraka dari Reiji pastinya akan menyenangkan."

"Ah, aku baru saja memikirkan hal yang sama," ucap Raito senang.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Subaru pada Mukami bersaudara.

Selain Ruki serta mengabaikan bahwa Yuki masih tak sadarkan diri, mereka hanya diam dan menunggu keputusan akhir dari si sulung. Di keluarga mereka yang memegang perintah mutlak adalah Ruki. Mereka bisa saja membantu Ayato untuk menjadi penguasa Dunia Bawah jika itu memang yang diperintahkan Ruki, meskipun akan meninggalkan rasa pahit dimulut mereka. Atau membubarkan dan menyuruh mereka untuk hidup sendiri yang mana sangat mustahil, mengingat sudah cukup lama mereka hidup bersama.

Ruki menghela nafas panjang dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Pertanyaan bodoh, Sakamaki Subaru," dengusnya sedikit sombong yang dibalas dengan seruan tak terima dari si bungsu Sakamaki. "Tentu saja kami _berlima_ akan hidup di Dunia Manusia, sebagai keluarga."

Kou berteriak girang sementara Yuuma menghela nafas dalam diam, merasa semua beban dipundaknya telah diangkat. Azusa tersenyum pelan sembari menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan Yuki. "Yokatta ne... Yu-chan..." bisiknya.

"Setidaknya, aku berharap hal ini bisa kulakukan sebagai penebusan dosaku terhadapnya," lanjut Ruki berbisik dengan suara pelan.

* * *

Sou desu nee : Benar juga ya

Makai : Dunia Bawah

kuso oyaji : bapak tua sialan

* * *

Author : #ketawa terus bersin.

Yuki : #nyerahin tisu. Aduh makanya jangan sering bikin orang lain jantungan Author-san. Liat sendiri akibatnya.

Author : Gomen gomen. Habis, judul kali ini pas banget buat chapter ini. Bener – bener the end loh. Karl Heinz mati, Makai hancur, dan pemain cast EN masih hidup sehat walafiat. Yah, belom akhir juga sih. Author masih punya tanggungan moment kamu dan Subaru, terus happy moment-mu dan Mukami bersaudara. Yah, walaupun kita tidak tahu apakah akan menjadi happy ending atau tidak #ketawa evil.

Yuki : Aduh mulai kambuh lagi dah. Padahal lagi sakit loh, Author didepanku ini.

Author : Lalu, Author juga ingin meminta maaf lagi karena tidak menyantumkan scene pertarungan Ayato dan Karl Heinz. Jujur, Author paling nggak bisa nulis scene begitu. Udah nyoba bikin, malah ditolak mentah – mentah ama partner Author. Katanya ini lah itu lah dan bla bla bla~ Akhirnya, Author singkirkan dan lebih memfokuskan interaksi Yuki-chan dkk.

Yuki : Tapi, aku seneng! Hebat loh, walopun nggak seberapa tapi bisa nampar Ruki nii! Itu hebat, kan?! Kalo nggak ada scene itu, sampe kapanpun nggak akan pernah berani aku ngelakuinnya.

Author : Jangan salahkan Author kalo abis ini kamu dihukum ama Ruki. Baiklah. Author rasa cukup sampai sini aja Author Note-nya. Kalo kepanjangan malah bikin kesel sendiri nantinya. Author akan usahakan update cepat chapter berikutnya. Pastinya setelah sakit ini hilang dan tenaga Author kembali lagi.

Yuki : Obat ampuhnya tentu saja review dari minna. Ditungguh loh kesan, pesan, saran, kritik, dll, dikotak review.

Author/Yuki : Akhir kata, bye bye


	27. Chapter 26

Author : YES! Author sudah kembali sehat dan berhasil update chapter terbaru. Semua ini berkat dukungan, semangat, dan doa dari minna. Arigatou minna. Terima kasih penuh peluk dan cium untuk minna semua. #abaikan Author Note menjijikan ini.

Baiklah, langsung aja Author akan membalas review dari minna ya. Etto...

 **Haruno Bara0201 :** Gomen nee Haruno-san. Sebenernya, Author juga ngerasain sih kok kayaknya cepet banget berakhirnya. Plus dikomen juga ama partner at Real Life Author, kripik pedas pula. Jadinya, lumayan depresi juga. Yah, mau diedit pun Author nulis berdasarkan rute game DL yang Author mainin sih. Mungkin itu penyebabnya kali ya, jadi kurang gregetan adegan antiklimaksnya. Benarkah? Kok Author nggak ngerasain yah? Tapi, kalo emang itu yang dirasakan Haruno-san dan minna, Author minta maaf. Hontou ni sumimasen deshita. Semoga aja, chapter ini lebih berjiwa, mumpung sambil dengerin soundtrack yg menurut Author emang cocok banget buat Yuki-chan dan Mukami bersaudara. Hng... bisakah ini dikatakan happy ending, Author serahkan kepada Haruno-san dan minna saja. Kalo cerita happy itu sih tentunya ada, di EN side story hehehe. Intinya, makasih selalu atas dukungannya Haruno-san. Ini pun di update, jadi silahkan langsung baca aja.

 **Silvia Ki-chan :** Maapkan Author, Silvia-chan! Author udah berusaha semampu Author buat update cepat. Loh, kan udah ketemu di chapter kemarin ama Yuki-chan? Tenang, Yuki-chan udah Author keluarin lagi kok di chapter ini hehehe. Akan jadi seperti apa Yuki-chan nanti, lalu endingnya seperti apa, ditunggu dan dibayangkan aja Silvia-chan #ditabok masal. Happy ending ya? Entah ini bisa dikatakan happy ending atau tidak, Author serahkan komentarnya kepada Silvia-chan saja. Tidak! Author busuk do-S yang suka menyiksa OC nya sendiri dan karakter fandom ini tidak pantas menerima pujian! Tapi, Author selalu berterima kasih atas dukungan dan semangatnya loh #peluk Silvia-chan.

 **hikari uta :** Berkat dukungan, semangat, dan doa dari hikari-san dan minna, tenaga Author bisa pulih kembali. Yah, walo masih harus dikontrol lagi kesehatannya hehehe. Terima kasih penuh peluk, hikari-san. Ini udah Author update kok, langsung aja dibaca.

 **Guest :** Author juga sebenernya nggak rela kalo serial EN ini harus berakhir, tapi apa mau dikata, Guest-san. Kalo mengenai itu, Author nggak bisa janji ke Guest-san, perkara udah kehabisan ide mau buat cerita kayak apa untuk mereka berlima hehehe. Tapi, kalo emang Guest-san berkenan, Author bikin side story EN kok. Isinya oneshoot ide – ide gila Author atau saran dan request dari minna. Jadi, kalo Guest-san punya request buat Author jadiin oneshoot di side story, silahkan langsung bilang aja. Yaps! Didalam OC yang Author buat, Yuki-chan itu favorite kesayangan Author. Bikin gemes sendiri. Makasih semangatnya, Guest-san. Ini udah di update lagi, silahkan langsung baca aja.

 **mawarputih :** Makasih mawarputih-san. Review mawarputih-san langsung bikin Author sehat dan semangat 2000% #peluk erat.

 **nayla :** Bisa iya, bisa tidak nayla-san hehehe #ditabok nayla-san. Loh? Memangnya kenapa nggak rela? Direlakan saja, nayla-san. Yaps, ini udah Author update, silahkan langsung dibaca.

 **Azura Yuki :** Nggak, Azura-san. Author yakin sekali, fanfic ini tidak keren seperti yang Azura-san bilang. Karena, Author hanya mengeluarkan imajinasi gila ini dari pikiran gila Author sendiri. Sipokeh, ini udah Author lanjut kok. Sayangnya, mungkin scene Yuki-chan dan Subaru baru bisa Author kasih di chapter depan. #sujud. Author sungguh minta maaf, Azura-san. Nggak apa kok, toh Author selalu siap menerima dan menjawab permintaan minna, sampai yang agak mustahil Author lakukan. Tapi, pastinya akan Author lakukan. #terharu hiks, terima kasih Azura-san. Padahal Author sangat amat yakin, fanfic ini nggak keren tapi masih mau menyukainya. Author ucapkan banyak terima kasih dan hadiah peluk untukmu, Azura-san.

 **nana :** Yes, bapak nyebelin itu udah mati. Kan dia hero, sedikit dengan kekuatan cinta untuk Yui-chan #muntah darah, bisalah dia ngalahin Karl hahaha.

 **rizee :** Kalo kita liat bagaimana sifat Ayato, mungkin akan sedikit mustahil, rizee-san. Apalagi, Yuki-chan juga mikir dirinya yang berteman dengan si kembar tiga itu mimpi. Bisa Author simpulkan, itu mustahil.

Author : Terima kasih tak lupa Author ucapkan kepada silent reader yang masih dengan setia menunggu kelanjutan penghujung petualangan Yuki-chan dkk. Ukh, Author tak bisa berkata apa – apa begitu liat view udah nyaris 10k. Kyaa! Betapa senangnya Author ini! Author malah berharap review bisa sampe 200 sebelum fanfic ini selesai hahaha #ngarep amat yak. Tapi, nggak seperti pemain serial EN yang mungkin agak maksa minna buat review, Author tak akan memaksa. Itu hak minna karena yah, Author akui Author sendiri jarang kasih review karya orang lain. Kalo emang ceritanya buagus pake banget, nah baru Author serang pake review panjang nan lebar nan tinggi hehehe. Cuman yah, setidaknya 1 atau 2 cukuplah biar Author tahu kalu minna emang menyukai fanfic ini #nggak konsinsten nih.

Intinya! Author udah update chapter terbaru! Yang punya kritik, keluhan, maupun saran, silahkan langsung tinggalkan jejak di kotak review. Pastinya akan Author terima dengan lapang dada. Kalau begitu, tanpa banyak bicara panjang lebar, kita baca bareng yuk chapter terbaru ini. Let's go~

.

.

.

Warning : karakter OOC, ada OC, typo, kalimat tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dan segala macam kesalahan yang terkadang luput dari pandangan Author

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers bukanlah milik Author, hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat fanfiction ini~

* * *

 **Sayounara**

Apakah ini yang diinginkan oleh Karl Heinz, Yuki tak akan pernah tahu dan tak ingin pula mengetahuinya. Dua hari setelah penantian panjangnya untuk membalaskan dendam kepada Karl Heinz berakhir begitu saja. Cepat dan bersih, seolah kejadian itu tak pernah ada. Mungkin tidak terlalu bersih mengingat Dunia Bawah hancur berantakan tanpa menyisakan apa pun. Sepanjang mata hanya terlihat warna hitam dan asap kelabu yang membumbung tinggi ke langit. Seluruh penghuni Dunia Bawah, termasuk keempat klan bangsawan vampire, lenyap tak bersisa ditelan oleh api neraka. Nampaknya, Karl Heinz memang telah merencakan hal tersebut. Ketika dirinya kalah dan mati ditangan _Adam_ , yang merupakan Ayato, Dunia Bawah akan ikut hancur bersamanya. Dengan sedikit susah payah, Yuki memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan. Tangannya menyentuh pohon hangus didepannya yang menyebabkan pohon tersebut langsung hancur berubah menjadi debu. Iris birunya menatap kosong abu hitam ditangannya sebelum ditumpahkan keatas tanah yang sama hitamnya.

Tak pernah ia merasa begitu kesal hingga rasanya ingin memukul orang sampai babak belur. Kesal pada Karl Heinz karena rencana vampire tua sialan itu tercapai, kesal pada saudaranya yang menghentikan dirinya, kesal pada semua orang. Namun, yang paling mengesalkan adalah dirinya sendiri. Betapa lemah dan tak berdaya dirinya saat itu. Ia tak sanggup menghentikan Ayato untuk menyerang Karl Heinz. Ia tak sanggup menghentikan pertarungan itu karena luka yang diterimanya.

Ia sungguh tak berguna.

Yuki menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, tidak peduli dengan darah yang menuruni dagunya dan jatuh diatas tanah hitam. Ia kemudian mencoba berjalan tanpa tongkat penyangganya. Baru berjalan selangkah, dirinya harus terjerembab diatas tanah. Bertambah lagi rasa kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri saat ini. Meskipun sudah dua hari berlalu, luka di tangan dan kaki kanannya belum juga menampakkan tanda akan membaik. Menurut pemeriksaan Reiji, tulang di tangan dan kakinya dalam kondisi penuh retakan yang nyaris hancur hingga wajar jika dirinya tak bisa merasakan apa – apa saking sakitnya. Yuki masih bisa dikatakan beruntung karena luka tersebut masih tergolong dapat disembuhkan. Tentunya harus selalu diperiksa dan meminum obat buatan Reiji. Namun, bukan hal itu yang membuatnya kesal akan kondisinya sekarang. Ia kesal tentu saja, karena harus bertemu vampire kacamata sombong itu dan meminum obat yang pahit luar biasa. Ia kesal tentu saja, karena tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Dirinya paling kesal, karena mengetahui kekuatannya tak bisa menyembuhkan lukanya secara langsung. Meski tak akan pernah mau mengakuinya, ia cukup senang begitu mendengar bahwa dirinya memiliki kekuatan setara makhluk Dunia Bawah. Setidaknya, memiliki kekuatan vampire berkat ia yang keturunan Karl Heinz sudah membuatnya cukup senang. Ditambah mendiang ibunya adalah _First Blood_ membuatnya memiliki kekuatan setara dengan leluhur Dunia Bawah, ia sangat senang. Akan tetapi, yang terjadi sekarang justru sebaliknya. Dirinya seperti tidak memiliki kekuatan supernatural sama sekali, hanya seorang manusia biasa dengan luka parahnya.

Saking kesalnya, tanpa sadar Yuki memukul tangan kanannya yang diperban keatas tanah kering. Ia mengerang pelan, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari tangannya. Air matanya bahkan sampai keluar saking sakitnya dan ia bisa melihat bercak merah diperbannya. "Aduh, untungnya aku lagi sendirian disini," ringisnya sembari mengambil tongkat penyangganya. "Kalau Kou-kun atau Yuuma-kun melihatnya, aku pasti akan diceramahi panjang lebar. Parahnya ditertawakan karena kebodohanku."

Tangan kirinya mencengkram erat tongkat penyangganya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Ditepuknya pelan pipi kirinya untuk melemaskan otot wajahnya. Ia harus bersikap biasa, layaknya seorang _Yuki_ yang dikenal Mukami bersaudara. Ceroboh, nekat, jahil, dan... selalu tersenyum bagaikan orang bodoh.

 _Tapi, benarkah ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya?_ Batin Yuki sambil berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang pemisah Dunia Bawah dan Dunia Manusia. _Meskipun semua masalah ini selesai, bukankah pada akhirnya kita masih hidup dan menjadikan Karl Heinz sebagai Tuhan didalam dunia ciptaannya sendiri?_

 _Sia – siakah semua pengorbananku untuk melindungi mereka berempat?_

"Yang paling penting, sanggupkah aku hidup seperti ini?" tanya Yuki pada dirinya sendiri. "Mengetahui bahwa hidupku akan dipenuhi dengan penyesalan karena sudah bertemu dan mengenal mereka?"

xxx

Ayato mengepalkan dan membuka tangan kanannya, terus sejak beberapa menit lalu. Ia masih belum bisa memercayai bahwa dirinya telah mendapatkan kekuatan luar biasa milik ayahnya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya adalah ia mampu mengalahkan Karl Heinz yang memiliki kekuatan hebat sepanjang sejarah kehidupan Dunia Bawah. Ia berani bersumpah ketika melawan Karl Heinz, vampire tua itu sama sekali tak menahan diri dan mengeluarkan semua kekuatan serta pengetahuan yang diketahuinya. Kekalahan sudah bisa dipastikan, sekuat apapun ia mencoba melawan balik Karl Heinz. Namun, jika ia mengingat semua perbuatan keji nan licik ayahnya, semustahil dan sekecil apapun kemungkinan dirinya dapat menang, Ayato terus maju menyerang. Ditambah dengan rasa khawatir jika dirinya kalah, nasib Yui akan sama persis dengan Mukami Yuki, terluka parah hanya karena mencoba menghentikan pertarungan berat tersebut, anehnya kekuatannya semakin meningkat.

Ia membenci Karl Heinz, tentu saja. Ia tak ingin terus diperintah oleh Karl Heinz, tentu saja. Ia ingin bebas, tentu saja.

Oleh karena itu, meskipun terdengar menggelikan, ia tetap bertarung melawan Karl Heinz demi melindungi gadis yang disayanginya. Ia tak peduli jika luka yang diterimanya akan berakibat fatal asalkan dapat melindungi apa yang seharusnya ia lindungi. Disinilah dirinya berada, merasakan kekuatan berlimpah didalam tubuhnya. Luka akibat pertarungan sengit itu sudah hilang, sembuh total, seolah dirinya tak pernah terluka sama sekali. Anehnya lagi, ia merasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman disekitar dadanya. Bagaikan dirinya sudah bukan seorang vampire, melainkan...

"Ah, maaf menunggu, Ayato-kun."

Suara lembut Yui mengalihkan perhatian Ayato. Gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu membawakan sepiring penuh takoyaki, perintah dari cowok tersebut. Ayato menyeringai senang dan langsung melahap takoyaki yang disodorkan padanya. "Meskipun tidak seenak buatanku yang agung ini, kupuji takoyaki buatanmu, Chichinashi," ujarnya.

"Syukurlah kalau Ayato-kun menyukainya," sahut Yui senang. Sinar dalam iris merah mudanya berubah sendu. "Mansion ini jadi sedikit sepi ya."

"Apa maksudmu? Semuanya masih ada disini, kan?" tanya Ayato. "Kau berkata seolah mereka sudah pergi saja."

"Setelah Reiji-san memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihan Ayato-kun, semuanya terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing."

Ayato mendengus pelan. Ia mengambil satu takoyaki dan memasukkan paksa kedalam mulut Yui. "Berhenti mengatakan seolah kau ini sendirian," ketusnya. Ia mengambil satu lagi lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. "Kau masih punya aku yang agung ini tahu."

Yui hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tak bisa mengucapkan sesuatu karena masih sibuk mengunyah takoyaki.

"Lagipula, Chichinashi, mereka memang seperti itu," lanjut Ayato. "Kau seperti baru mengenal mereka saja."

Dengusan Ayato kembali terdengar. Hilang sudah nafsu makannya. Ia menarik lengan Yui yang duduk disebelahnya dengan sedikit kasar, membuat gadis itu terduduk diatas pangkuan Ayato. Bisa ia lihat rona yang muncul dikedua pipi gadis itu. Aroma manis darah Yui menguar kuat, menggodanya untuk segera menancapkan taring dileher putih nan jenjang milik gadisnya. Ya, gadisnya, miliknya seorang. Tak akan pernah ia serahkan Yui pada orang lain, tidak peduli kepada Tuhan sekalipun. Yui adalah miliknya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Entah karena kebangkitannya sebagai _Eve,_ seperti yang dikatakan oleh Karl Heinz, ataukah karena ia sudah lama tak meneguk darah Yui, padahal baru dua hari lalu, Ayato bisa merasakan tenaganya terisi ulang. Ia menjilat darah yang keluar dari luka taringnya sembari mengintip ekspresi Yui. Kesakitan namun terpuaskan. Rona merah dipipi Yui merambat hingga telinganya tatkala Ayato mengecup lembut lehernya.

"Kau hanya milikku seorang. Jadi, jangan pikirkan hal lain selain aku yang agung ini," perintah Ayato tepat ditelinga Yui, berhasil membuat gadis itu sedikit merinding. "Yui."

xxx

Yuuma menatap puas ladang kebunnya yang tumbuh subur dan memberikan hasil panen yang memuaskan. Ia merapikan peralatan berkebunnya sebelum memasukkan hasil panennya ke dalam mansion untuk diolah Ruki menjadi masakan lezat. Baru saja ia hendak meletakkan keranjang penuh sayur dan buah, lengkingan suara Kou menggema di telinganya. Yuuma mendecak lidah dan segera menghampiri saudara berisiknya tersebut. Kalimat penuh protesan sudah berada diujung lidah namun urung diucapkan begitu melihat sosok adik perempuannya yang kotor. Ia bahkan melihat bercak merah di perban tangan kanan adiknya.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" tuntut Ruki dari lantai dua. Ia memandangi Yuki dari atas sampai bawah, mengundang helaan nafas panjang dari si sulung. "Apa aku harus mengikatmu di ruang bawah tanah agar dirimu _diam_ dan _tidak terluka_?" tawarnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Yuki meringis membayangkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Ruki. "Gomen, Ruki nii," sesalnya. "Habis, aku bosan berada di kamar terus. Jadi, aku... sedikit jalan – jalan diluar."

"Kemana?" tanya Ruki.

"Ruki nii ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong?" Yuki balik tanya, sedikit menantang kakaknya meski iris biru miliknya berkilat jahil.

"Yuki," sergah Ruki tajam.

"Mou. Tanpa ditanya pun, Ruki nii pasti tahu kemana aku pergi," tukas Yuki mengembungkan pipinya. Ia berjalan sedikit terseok kearah kamarnya. "Aku akan ganti baju dan sekalian mengganti perban tangan kananku."

"Biar kubantu, ya, Yu-chan," tawar Kou sembari menuntun Yuki ke kamarnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari adiknya. Begitu sosok mereka berdua menghilang dilantai dua, Ruki bermaksud untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Namun, urung begitu mendengar suara Yuuma yang memanggil dirinya.

"Kau yakin, Ruki?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau pasti sadar, kan?" ujar Yuuma memastikan.

Ruki tidak membalasnya dan menghilang, memeroleh helaan nafas panjang dari cowok penyuka berkebun. Setelah Yuki tersadar dan mendengar apa yang terjadi setelah mereka meninggalkan istana Karl Heinz dua hari lalu, ia seperti memaksakan diri untuk menerima keadaan sekarang. Yuuma mengerti betul jika Yuki sama sekali tak menerima situasi ini. Alasan Yuki membenci Karl Heinz masuk akal mengingat betapa liciknya pemuda itu demi meraih impiannya. Tebakan Yuuma bukanlah karena Karl Heinz menikahi ibu kandung Yuki yang seorang _First Blood_ dan memiliki kemampuan hebat _,_ melainkan mereka berempat yang terseret dalam masalah pelik tersebut. Jika Yuuma berada di posisi Yuki, mungkin ia juga akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan adiknya. Akan tetapi, terkadang ia berpikir betapa bodoh dan naifnya Yuki. Seandainya Karl Heinz tidak datang dan memberikannya kesempatan kedua untuk hidup, mungkin seumur hidup ia tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Yuki kembali. Meskipun hanya sesaat, mereka tak akan pernah bisa merasakan yang namanya hidup bebas dan bahagia. Keinginan mereka berlima sejak dulu.

Berkat hal itu pula, ia bisa merasakan jika Yuki mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari mereka. Memang tak terlalu diperlihatkan dan Yuki pun masih bertukar sapa atau bercanda, bahkan masih berani menggodanya dan ketiga saudaranya yang harus merelakan Yui ke tangan Ayato. Yuki masih menjadi sosok _Yuki_ yang mereka kenal, nekat, ceroboh, tukang jahil, dan selalu tertawa bagaikan orang bodoh. Jika ia berkata jujur, ia paling tak suka dengan tawa Yuki saat ini. Sungguh terlihat dipaksakan dan seolah adiknya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. Tentunya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Ruki pernah menyuruh Kou memakai kekuatannya untuk melihat isi hati Yuki, namun hasilnya nihil. Begitu pula dengan Azusa yang terang – terangan bertanya kepada gadis bersurai hitam tersebut. Jawaban yang diberikan sungguh membuat emosinya terbakar dan jika tidak dihentikan oleh Ruki, mungkin ia sudah melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Yuki.

"Untuk apa aku merahasiakan sesuatu dari kalian? Toh, pada akhirnya nanti juga akan ketahuan. Bodoh sekali. Kita _keluarga,_ bukan?" ucap Yuki saat itu.

Jelas sekali jika adiknya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi tidak ingin memberitahunya. Parahnya lagi, ia seperti menantang mereka berempat, terutama Ruki, untuk membongkar apa yang ia rahasiakan dari mereka berempat. Sosok Yuki yang sekarang seperti bukan sosok yang ia kenal sejak dulu. Tak bisakah Yuki merelakan semuanya, membiarkan waktu mengalir seperti biasa. Pada akhirnya, mereka semua selamat dan kini tengah menjalani hidup sebagai keluarga, sebagai Mukami tanpa perlu diperintah orang lain. Walaupun ada sedikit penyesalan karena tak bisa menjadi sosok yang diinginkan oleh Karl Heinz dan mendapatkan Yui, setidaknya mereka masih bisa bersama. Mereka dapat hidup bebas sesuai keinginan mereka masing – masing. Selamanya. Bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini.

Yuuma menghela nafas sembari menyirami tanaman mawarnya. Iris cokelatnya menatap pucuk mawar putih yang belum bermekaran. Seingatnya, ia menanam mawar putih dan mawar merah bersamaan ketika membenahi kebunnya yang sempat ia rusak. Berbeda dengan mawar merahnya yang sudah mekar nyaris sempurna, mawar putihnya masih belum menampakkan tanda – tanda akan mekar. Melihat hal itu, mengingatkan dirinya kepada Yuki yang baru kali ini menutupi dirinya dari mereka berempat.

Apakah salah jika ia selalu berharap dapat melihat senyum Yuki. Senyum yang benar – benar tulus dan dari hati terdalam gadis itu. Apakah ia siap jika harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kemungkinan dirinya dan saudaranya tak akan pernah melihat senyum itu lagi.

Saat itulah dirinya tersadar akan sesuatu. Buru – buru ia pergi ke kamar Yuki dan mendapati gadis itu yang sedang berlatih berjalan tanpa tongkat penyangganya dengan bantuan Kou. Saking terkejutnya dengan kedatangan Yuuma yang membanting pintu kamarnya, pergerakan kaki Yuki sampai oleng. Untunglah Kou segera menangkap gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh dan memperparah lukanya.

"Mou, Yuuma-kun. Bisakah kau tidak membanting pintu kamarku?" rengek Yuki. "Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh dan luka di kakiku semakin parah?"

"Kalau begitu, diam saja sampai sembuh Yu-chan," tukas Kou.

Yuki mengembungkan pipinya. "Tidak mau! Aku bosan kalau harus duduk diam saja di kamar," bantah Yuki. "Lagipula, Kou-kun sendiri juga setuju untuk membantuku latihan berjalan, kan?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin lukamu semakin parah, Yu-chan," sergah Kou tak mau kalah. Ia menghela nafas berat, merasa kalah dan sedikit bersalah karena terhasut oleh ide gila adiknya sendiri. "Wakatta, aku mengaku salah. Pokoknya, kalau aku bilang sudah, langsung berhenti. Jangan membantah."

"Aku tak peduli jika luka anak ini semakin parah," tukas Yuuma sedikit kesal. Manik cokelatnya menatap tajam kearah manik biru Yuki. "Kau... apa kau bermaksud untuk melarikan diri seperti dulu lagi, hah?"

"Apa maksudmu, Yuuma-kun? Kapan aku pernah melarikan diri?" tanya Yuki, pura – pura tak mengerti.

"Jangan main – main denganku, Yuki!" sembur Yuuma dan menarik kerah kaus Yuki. "Kau berusaha keras agar bisa kembali berjalan karena kau ingin melarikan diri, kan?! Kelakuanmu yang menjaga jarak dan memaksakan diri menerima situasi ini persis seperti satu tahun lalu. Bersikap seperti _Yuki_ yang kami kenal dan begitu kami sadar, kau sudah menghilang dari kehidupan kami!"

Yuki benar – benar telah meremehkan mereka berempat, terutama Yuuma yang ia kira nyaris tak pernah menggunakan pikiran logisnya. Ia akui, cepat atau lambat salah satu dari mereka, kecuali Ruki yang pastinya sudah tahu sejak awal, akan datang kepadanya dan berkata seperti itu. Mengabaikan nafasnya yang sedikit sesak karena kerah kausnya dicengkram oleh Yuuma, Yuki memiringkan sediki kepalanya. Entah pikiran gila apa yang mampir di kepalanya hingga memutuskan untuk _bermain_ dengan mereka berempat. Walaupun sebenarnya, ia mengetahui dengan jelas alasannya melakukan hal ini.

"Kenapa pula aku harus melarikan diri dari kalian?" pertanyaan Yuki yang begitu polos berhasil membuat emosi Yuuma semakin panas hingga ia menarik lebih kuat kerah kausnya.

"Jangan macam – macam denganku atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya, Yuki," ancam Yuuma.

"Apa? Yuuma-kun mau memukulku? Menghajarku?" dengus Yuki. "Silahkan. Toh, tak akan seberapa dengan luka di tangan dan kakiku ini."

Bertepatan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Yuki, rasa sakit luar biasa ia rasakan di punggung serta sudut bibirnya. Dirinya yang tak sanggup melakukan apa – apa akibat lukanya kembali menerima pukulan dari Yuuma, kali ini disebelah kirinya. Seandainya suara penuh perintah dari Ruki tidak bergema, mungkin Yuuma masih akan menghajar Yuki sampai gadis itu babak belur. Kou buru – buru menghampiri Yuki yang duduk bersandar di dinding, meringis kesakitan begitu jarinya menyentuh luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" tuntut Ruki kepada adik perempuannya.

"Berarti Ruki nii itu bodoh, kalau masih menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya," ejek Yuki. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan tetap menempelkan punggungnya di dinding tanpa bantuan Kou yang jelas – jelas mengkhawatirkan keadaan adiknya. Rasa sakit akibat mencoba berdiri menggunakan kedua kakinya sama sekali tak ada bandingannya dengan luka yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ah, sungguh tak disangka ia akan mengalami hal ini kembali dalam jangka waktu satu tahun. Jelas sekali meninggalkan rasa pahit di mulutnya, merasakan rasa pengkhianatan karena perbedaan kesetiaan diantara dirinya dan saudaranya. Berulang kali Yuki mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua ini adalah pilihan yang tepat bagi mereka berlima, ia tetap tak bisa. Mustahil untuknya yang menyimpan dendam begitu dalam pada Karl Heinz.

Yuki mengangkat tangan kirinya. "Baik, aku akan berhenti bermain dan berbicara jujur," ucapnya. "Seperti yang diucapkan Yuuma, begitu kakiku sudah berfungsi setidaknya nyaris normal, aku akan pergi dari sini."

"Kenapa, Yu-chan?!" seru Kou tak terima.

"Karena aku muak dengan semua ini," ketus Yuki. Ia tak akan menitikkan air matanya hanya karena kembali dikhianati, sama seperti setahun lalu. Demi Hades yang sudah mengutuk Karl Heinz di Neraka, ia bersumpah tak akan menangis dihadapan mereka hanya karena masalah ini lagi. "Terserah kalian mau bilang apa untuk meyakinkanku, aku tetap tak bisa menerimanya."

Ruki menghela nafas panjang, terlihat jelas sekali jika ia sudah bosan dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yuki. "Sampai kapan kau bermaksud menjadi anak kecil, Yuki?"

"Apa maksudmu, Ruki nii?" balas Yuki tak terima. Iris birunya sedikit melebar, mengerti ucapan Ruki barusan. "Ah... karena aku tak bisa menerima keadaan ini padahal jelas sekali kalau kita hidup artinya menentang keinginan _Karl Heinz-sama_?" ketusnya. "Ruki nii ada masalah dengan hal itu, hah? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa hidup dengan tenang kalau hidupku masih diatur oleh bapak itu?! Apa gunanya aku terus menahan diri jika tidak bisa melepaskan kalian dari perintah bapak tua sialan itu?!"

Nafas Yuki memburu hebat. Kuku jari tangan kirinya menekan kuat telapak tangannya, membuat beberapa tetes darah turun mengotori lantai kamarnya. Matanya perih dan pelupuk matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata. Namun, Yuki tak akan menangis. Ia bersumpah tidak akan menangis didepan mereka berempat. Terserah dengan prinsipnya yang bisa memerlihatkan sisi lemah dihadapan saudaranya. Ia hanya tak ingin menangis dan tetap bersikap tegar, seperti _Yuki_ yang mereka kenal.

"Seandainya... seandainya... saat itu kita tidak memutuskan untuk kabur dari panti asuhan... kemungkinan terburuk dan anehnya sangat bagus, kita bisa hidup bersama layaknya sebuah keluarga di dunia lain," lirih Yuki. "Seandainya... aku... tidak bertemu dan keras kepala untuk bergabung dengan kalian... semua ini... semua ini..."

"Yu-chan..." suara lembut Azusa terdengar dari samping kiri Yuki, menggenggam erat tangannya yang tak terluka. Ia bisa melihat iris biru adik perempuannya yang berkilau karena air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, siap jatuh kapan saja. "Semua ini... bukan salah... Yu-chan... sama sekali... bukan. Jika saja... Yu-chan... tidak memaksakan diri... untuk bergabung... mungkin... kehidupan saat... di panti asuhan... akan menjadi... neraka sungguhan."

"Tapi, tetap saja. Karena aku, kalian harus menerima hukuman mati ditempat. Setelah itu bertemu dengan Karl Heinz, mendapatkan kehidupan abadi, demi menjalankan tugas sampingan sebagai pembimbing _Adam,_ " sergah Yuki.

Azusa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak masalah... asalkan aku... masih bisa... bertemu denganmu... Yu-chan."

"Eh?"

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Azusa-kun, Yu-chan," sambung Kou yang berdiri didepannya. "Jika bukan karena dirimu, aku pasti sudah bunuh diri karena tak sanggup menerima perlakuan bangsawan itu. Jika bukan karena ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, Yu-chan, aku pasti sudah memilih mati dibandingkan harus hidup tanpamu. Asal Yu-chan tahu, sejak pertama kali mengenalmu, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik perempuan kebangganku."

Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya, masih berusaha menolak apapun yang hendak dikatakan oleh mereka berempat.

"Tambahan untukmu," suara berat Yuuma berhasil membuat gadis bersurai hitam itu menoleh padanya. "Yang berharap kita semua adalah saudara kandung dan bisa hidup sebagai keluarga diluar dinding panti asuhan itu kau sendiri."

Iris biru Yuki melebar, terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. "Aku?! Ke-kenapa aku tidak ingat hal itu?!"

"Itu karena kau mengatakannya saat sedang sakit," giliran Ruki yang menjawab. "Kebetulan, kita semua juga sudah muak dengan kehidupan di panti asuhan itu. Tak mengherankan setelah kau sembuh, aku mengusulkan kita semua untuk kabur dari sana."

Ruki berjalan dan berdiri didepannya, disamping Kou yang entah kenapa tersenyum lebar bagaikan orang bodoh. Mungkin karena geli melihat Yuki yang tak mengingat satu hal penting alasan dibalik keputusan mereka untuk kabur. "Jika kau ingin pergi melarikan diri, silahkan. Aku tak akan menghentikanmu dan kupastikan mereka bertiga, terutama Yuuma, tidak nekat dan membantah perintahku untuk mencarimu," ucapnya, mengabaikan protesan Yuuma dibelakang.

"Jika kau ingin tetap tinggal dan mewujudkan impian kita berlima, impianmu sendiri untuk hidup sebagai keluarga, terima keadaan ini dan lupakan semuanya," lanjut Ruki.

 _Curang._

Melihat Yuki yang hanya diam menunduk, Ruki menyuruh ketiga saudaranya keluar untuk membiarkanya berpikir. Bertepatan dengan keluarnya mereka berempat, tubuh Yuki merosot kebawah. Kekehan pelan yang terdengar menyedihkan keluar dari mulutnya. Meskipun sudah tahu dirinya akan kalah oleh tantangan yang ia buat sendiri, tetap saja ada rasa kesal didadanya. Untuk kali ini saja, ia sungguh berharap dapat menang dari Ruki. Namun, kenyataannya tetap gagal dan tentu saja ini kekalahan mutlak baginya. Ia yang ingin membuat dirinya dibenci oleh keluarga satu – satunya, justru mendapatkan rasa terima kasih dari mereka. Terima kasih karena telah memilih kami. Terima kasih karena telah bersama kami. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi keluarga kami.

Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan, akhirnya lolos tanpa bisa dihentikan. Membenci keluarga yang mau menerima dirinya luar dan dalam memang sangat sulit. Apalagi sampai dibenci oleh mereka. Seumur hidup, mungkin Yuki tak akan tahan dibandingkan harus hidup penuh penyesalan. Bagaimanapun, mereka semua adalah korban dari obsesi gila Karl Heinz. Sudah sepantasnya mereka mendapatkan akhir bahagia dari perjuangan tiada akhir penuh keringat dan darah yang dialami.

Tapi, mampukah Yuki merelakan semuanya? Menganggap semua masalah pelik yang mereka lalui sampai sekarang adalah mimpi buruk belaka?

Jika Yuki yang dulu, yang masih dibutakan akan keselamatan keempat saudaranya dibandingkan dirinya sendiri, kemungkinan besar ia akan mengangguk dan meminta maaf pada mereka berempat. Lalu, hidup bahagia selamanya sebagai keluarga, persis seperti impian mereka sejak dulu. Akan tetapi, ia juga tahu bahwa dirinya bukan manusia baik hati dan mudah memaafkan kesalahan orang lain. Terlebih orang yang sudah menciptakan mimpi buruk ini. Ia yang sudah terlanjur mengetahui semua kebenaran ini, tak akan bisa dengan mudah menjalani kehidupan ini seolah tak pernah terjadi apa – apa. Dendamnya terhadap Karl Heinz begitu besar, tak berujung bagaikan kegelapan yang sering ia lihat di alam bawah sadarnya.

Oleh karena itu, Yuki kembali berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan dinding di belakangnya. Ia berjalan tertatih kearah balkon jendela kamarnya, tak peduli dengan tongkat penyangga miliknya yang berada diatas karpet dekat ranjangnya. Ia memang benci karena tak bisa menyembuhkan lukanya dengan cepat layaknya vampire macam saudaranya atau Sakamaki bersaudara, tapi ada satu hal yang cukup ia sukai dari darah vampire ditubuhnya. Iris birunya memandang kamarnya, terlihat begitu nyaman dan penuh dengan kenangan. Senyum simpul terlukis di bibir pucatnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya," bisiknya. "Sayounara."

Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin lembut yang menerbangkan tirai tipis di jendela kamarnya, sosok Yuki menghilang ditengah kegelapan malam.


	28. Chapter 27

Author : #teriak gaje ampe suara serak.

#iklan sebentar

Author : #batuk. Gohom. Maafkan kelakuan gaje Author barusan. Saking senengnya ama chapter ini sampe teriak – teriak dan dikira udah gila hahaha. Padahal, nyatanya mah emang udah gila. Okeh minna, maaf sudah membuat minna menunggu lama. Akhirnya, selesai juga moment manis untuk pairing utama kita di serial EN ini. Yah, entah bisa dikatakan manis atau tidak, Author tunggu reaksi dan komentar minna. Eits, asal jangan kayak Author sampe teriak hahaha. Sebelum kita beralih pada moment manis itu, izinkan Author membalas review tercinta dari minna. Etto...

 **Hikari uta :** Kemanakah Yuki-chan tercinta kita pergi? Jeng jeng jeng... tepat sekali, hikari-san. Aduh, ketauan banget ya hehehe. Yah, unsur surprise-nya kurang dong berarti. Baiklah, semoga aja chapter ini bisa bikin hikari-san dan penggemar pairing utama kita, senyum – senyum sendiri hehehe.

 **Guest :** Lebih tepatnya sih, Yuki-chan menjual jiwanya ke Karl, Guest-san. Bukan ke iblis dan yah anggap aja si Karl itu iblis hehehe. Ah iya ya, Author sampe lupa point itu karena terlalu terpaku dengan pembebasan semua kebenaran dibalik drama DL. Okeh, sudah Author berikan sedikit penjelasan di chapter ini. Silahkan langsung dicari tahu aja jawabannya gimana, Guest-san.

 **Silvia-Ki chan :** Hii! #langsung sembunyi dibalik meja. Go-gomen Silvia-chan. Jangankan Silvia-chan, Author sendiri aja nggak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirin ama Yuki-chan #ditabok Yuki-chan.

Yuki: Kan aku ini OC mu Author-san, masa iya nggak tahu jalan pikiran OC sendiri sih!

Author : Hush! Kan udah Author bilang, semua yang ada di fanfic ini hasil imajinasi gila dan kedua tangan Author. Akal sehat dan pikiran logis tidak berpengaruh. Balik bales review Silvia-chan. Etto...

Sudah sudah, Silvia-chan. Ini udah Author update lagi kok. Mungkin dengan begini, Silvia-chan bisa mengerti sedikit demi sedikit pemikiran Yuki-chan. Semoga aja sih. Yaps, terima kasih lagi untuk semangatnya Silvia-chan #peluk.

 **mawarputih :** Alasan Yuki-chan pergi udah sedikit Author jelasin di chapter ini, mawarputih-san. Tenang aja, udah nggak ada misteri apa – apa lagi kok. Paling cuman masalah batin dan sedikit drama doang hehehe. Sip, ini udah Author update lagi. Langsung cus aja di baca yak.

 **nayla :** Tenang aja, nayla-san. Yuki-chan nggak pergi kok. Nih ada #ngeluarin Yuki. Oke sip. Pastinya akan Author ikat dan kurung dia, apalagi kalo dia udah mulai berulah hahaha

Yuki : Hei, aku kan nggak ngapa – ngapain, Author-san!

 **Haruno Bara0201** : Aih jangan nangis Haruno-san, cup cup cup. Jawabannya ada dichapter ini, Haruno-san. Yah, sebenernya sih tebakan Haruno-san tepat. Tapi, untuk memastikan dan memperjelas silahkan langsung dibaca aja hahaha.

Terima kasih tak pernah lupa Author ucapkan untuk Silent Reader yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan serial EN ini. Pokoknya, jangan sungkan untuk memberikan jejak berupa kritik saran dan semangat tentunya di kotak review. Karena review minna adalah obat ampuh untuk Author tetap terus melanjutkan fanfic yang Author tulis.

Baiklah. Jangan berbasa basi panjang kali lebar kali tinggi. Author yakin pasti minna udah pada penasaran apa yang terjadi dichapter ini. Kalau begitu langsung aja. Selamat menikmati~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning : karakter OOC, ada OC, typo, kalimat tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dan segala macam kesalahan yang terkadang luput dari pandangan Author

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers bukanlah milik Author, hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat fanfiction ini~

* * *

 **True Feelings**

Dari semua tempat yang terlintas dalam pikirannya, mengapa harus ditempat ini pun Yuki sama sekali tak mengerti. Alam bawah sadarnya seolah memiliki kehendak sendiri untuk menuntunnya ke tempat ini dibandingkan dengan tempat yang ingin dan sudah cukup lama tak ia kunjungi. Akan tetapi, tak memungkiri juga hatinya sedikit tergelitik untuk berada di tempat dirinya berada, disebuah balkon kamar seseorang. Keadaan kamar begitu gelap dan jelas sekali mengatakan bahwa sang penghuni tak berada ditempat. Yah, mungkin itulah pikiran orang pada umumnya jika tidak mengerti siapa penghuni kamar tersebut. Tangan kiri Yuki terjulur dan membuka dengan perlahan jendela kaca besar tersebut. Padahal tak ada pendingin ruangan tapi Yuki bisa merasakan suhu di kamar itu begitu rendah. Perabotan didalam kamar pun tak begitu banyak dan nampak seperti kamar pada umumnya, kecuali ranjang yang seharusnya ada ditiap kamar diganti dengan peti mati.

Langkahnya sedikit terseret mengingat ia tak membawa tongkat penyangganya, sadar betapa membutuhkannya ia saat ini. Berulang kali ia meringis dan harus berhenti untuk berpegangan pada sesuatu agar tidak terjatuh. Setelah perjuangan menyebalkan itu, Yuki akhirnya sampai didepan peti mati yang berada di tengah ruangan. Ukurannya cukup besar untuk peti mati pada umumnya. Warnanya hitam pekat dan Yuki bisa tahu kalo kayu yang digunakan pun kayu kualitas tinggi. Tanpa permisi, Yuki berusaha mengangkat pembuka peti mati tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, mengingat tangan kanannya yang sama sekali tak berguna. Tepat seperti perkiraannya, sosok Sakamaki Subaru terbaring didalam peti mati mewahnya. Kelopak matanya menutupi iris merah darah Subaru dan wajahnya terlihat tenang, tak terlukis emosi apa pun di paras tampannya. Ia hanya berbaring disana, tanpa ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana. Jika saja orang yang belum mengenal persis Sakamaki Subaru, mungkin orang tersebut akan berasumsi bahwa cowok bersurai putih itu sudah tak ada di dunia lagi.

Yuki menghela nafas dalam diam, merasa iri pada Subaru karena bisa tak memedulikan hal lain. Ia bersandar pada peti mati tersebut, melipat tangan kirinya ditepian peti mati dan mengamati sosok Sakamaki Subaru. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya untuk memainkan surai putih cowok didepannya, sekadar menghilangkan imajinasi gila didalam kepalanya. Entah sejak kapan Yuki memendam perasaan terhadap Subaru, ia tak ingin mengingatnya maupun mengetahuinya. Selama ini, pikirannya semata hanya tertuju pada Mukami bersaudara. Tak ada hal lain, bahkan dirinya yang berada diambang kematian pun, akal sehatnya masih sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya melindungi keempat saudaranya. Lagipula, meski ia menyadari perasaannya terhadap Subaru jauh ketika dirinya masih berkutat menghentikan Cordelia, ia tak mungkin bisa menang. Ia tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Subaru untuk dirinya sendiri.

Karena Sakamaki Subaru menyukai Komori Yui.

Yuki mendengus pelan, tertampar akan kenyataan pahit didepannya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tak mungkin bisa menang melawan Yui. Selain penampilan gadis itu begitu manis dan feminim, ia juga memiliki darah kualitas tinggi berkat jantung milik Cordelia. Yuki memang memiliki darah _First Blood_ ditubuhnya yang berarti kualitas darahnya sama tingginya dengan Yui. Namun, apa boleh buat jika cowok bersurai putih itu lebih menyukai darah Yui karena sudah sering mencicipinya.

 _Parahnya lagi, kenapa aku bisa suka padanya yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan vampire tua menyebalkan itu?_ Batin Yuki sedikit kesal.

"Berhenti menatapku atau kubunuh kau," ancam sebuah suara dingin.

Kekehan pelan yang terdengar mengejek keluar dari mulut Yuki. Ia menusuk – nusuk pipi kiri Subaru, membuat cowok itu mendelik tajam padanya. "Sayangnya, kau pasti tak akan bisa melakukan hal itu. Terima kasih atas tawarannya," ucapnya percaya diri sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Berhenti melakukan itu!" sembur Subaru emosi karena Yuki tak juga menghentikan jarinya yang menusuk pipinya.

"Kenapa? Aku cukup suka," jahil Yuki. "Lagipula, aku bosan. Hibur aku~"

Subaru menggeram dan hendak kembali menutup peti matinya, namun mendadak tubuhnya membeku ditempat. Wajahnya langsung merah padam dan entah kenapa dirinya berubah gelagapan. Bagaimana tidak, bayangkan saja Yuki yang memaksa masuk kedalam peti mati dan berbaring disamping Subaru. Seringai lebar nan jahil terlukis dibibir gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" seru Subaru kencang.

Yuki meringis mendapati suara Subaru yang begitu kencang. Sayang, dirinya tak bisa menutupi telinganya mengingat ia berbaring dengan bertumpu sisi kiri tubuhnya. Menggerakan sedikit saja tangan kanannya sudah membuatnya meringis kesakitan dan ia tak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi. Setidaknya untuk kali ini.

"Subaru-kun, suaramu keras sekali. Bagaimana kalau mendadak aku menjadi tuli?" rengek Yuki.

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat keluar dari pe-!"

Sebuah ketukan menghentikan ucapan Subaru, nampaknya berhasil membuat cowok bersurai putih tersebut kembali diam. Suara halus Yui terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya, terdengar sedikit khawatir. "Subaru-kun. Aku mendengar teriakanmu," ucapnya. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

Yuki berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya, mengabaikan gerutuan Subaru yang ditujukan padanya. Tak ingin pengganggu bertambah di kamarnya, ia menunggu Yui untuk pergi. Benar saja, karena tak ada jawaban Yui memutuskan untuk pergi, merasa teriakan barusan hanyalah imajinasinya saja. Iris merah Subaru mendelik tajam pada gadis yang masih dengan santainya berbaring ditempat peristirahatannya, surganya. "Kau mau apa, kuso onna?"

"Aku punya nama, moyashi," balas Yuki mengejek. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Ia kemudian menutup kelopak matanya dan sebisa mungkin menyamankan diri didalam peti mati tersebut. "Sembunyikan aku untuk sementara waktu."

"Hah? Kau gila, ya?"

"Un. Aku gila karena lukaku tak mau juga sembuh padahal aku memiliki darah vampire," jawab Yuki asal. Ia membuka satu matanya. "Kenapa kau tidak berbaring juga? Peti matimu kan cukup besar, pasti cukuplah untuk kita berdua."

Demi Hades dan pengikutnya di Neraka, Subaru bisa merasakan wajahnya yang kembali panas. Bahkan lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Yuki yang melihat reaksi itu tertawa geli, menyamarkan degup jantungnya yang mulai tak beraturan. Subaru benar – benar mudah sekali untuk digoda. "Bercanda kok, Subaru-kun. Wajah merahmu lucu sekali," godanya.

"Kau!" geramnya.

"Tapi," potong Yuki cepat. Suaranya kembali berubah serius, membuat Subaru sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan drastis itu. "Ucapanku tentang menyembunyikanku itu benar," lanjutnya. Ia menarik lemah kaus hitam Subaru dengan tangan kanannya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang tercipta. "Aku mohon."

Subaru mengacak surai putihnya sebelum berbaring disamping Yuki, menyimpan semua rasa malu dan rona merah yang nampaknya mustahil untuk disembunyikan. Yuki terkekeh geli. Ah, ia bisa mencium aroma mawar putih dari cowok itu. Aroma yang entah sejak kapan ia sukai melebihi aroma keempat saudaranya. Dilain pihak, Subaru benar – benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa sehingga ia memfokuskan dirinya pada kayu dibelakang Yuki. Ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan perempuan bahkan dengan Yui sekali pun, kecuali ketika dirinya menghisap darah gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu tentunya. Semburat merah masih saja terlukis diwajah tampannya, sama sekali tak menampakkan akan hilang dalam waktu dekat. Yuki yang menyadari hal tersebut tertawa geli, mengundang geraman dari si bungsu Sakamaki.

"Gomen, bukan maksudku untuk mengejekmu," sesal Yuki. Beruntung ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Subaru. Jika tidak, mungkin cowok tersebut sudah menyadari rona merah hebat yang ada di kedua pipinya. "Santai saja, Subaru-kun. Aku tak akan macam – macam. Justru aku yang khawatir kau akan melakukan sesuatu padaku."

Subaru mendengus. "Ya. Jika saja aku tidak ingat lukamu, mungkin sudah kuhisap sampai habis darahmu."

Alis Yuki terangkat sebelah. "Eh? Kau mengkhawatirkan lukaku?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut sekaligus senang. "Senangnya diperhatikan olehmu."

Gerutuan bercampur dengusan menjadi balasan untuk Yuki yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan. Setelahnya tak ada lagi yang berbicara, bahkan Yuki yang pada dasarnya tak bisa diam nampak tak berminat untuk membuka mulutnya. Keheningan tersebut terasa nyaman, membuat Yuki menguap pelan. Ia mendadak merasa lelah, baik secara fisik maupun mental. Aneh, jika berada didekat Subaru, ia sungguh merasa damai dan tenang, yang mana jarang sekali dan hampir tak bisa ia dapatkan mengingat semua kejadian kemarin. Ia memang merasakannya ketika bersama dengan saudaranya. Namun, jika bersama dengan Subaru, terlebih dalam jarak sedekat ini, perasaan itu sungguh berbeda. Dirinya seolah diperbolehkan untuk melupakan semua hal dan tak memikirkan hal lain selain keegoisannya sendiri.

Disaat dunia mimpi nyaris menjemput kesadaran Yuki, suara berat Subaru terdengar di indera pendengarnya. "Kau mau bersembunyi dari saudaramu lagi?"

Yuki terdiam sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kurasa kali ini aku benar – benar akan berpisah dari mereka."

"Seorang _brother complex_ sepertimu?" dengus Subaru. "Kurasa mustahil."

Senyum terlukis dibibir Yuki.

"Kenapa?" tanya Subaru.

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Kenapa... kau ingin berpisah dari mereka?" ulang Subaru. "Mereka saudaramu, kan?"

"Kau tak akan mengerti, Subaru-kun," jawab Yuki cepat.

Subaru mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia menarik dagu Yuki dengan paksa, membuat gadis itu mendongak menatapnya. "Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku."

Yuki sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sisi ini yang paling kubenci darimu, moyashi," ejeknya sambil menepis tangan Subaru didagunya. Namun, Subaru kembali menangkup dagu Yuki, menuntut gadis itu untuk memberikannya jawaban. Yuki mengalihkan tatapannya dari iris merah darah Subaru, menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya sebelum memberikan Subaru jawaban. "Karena... itu karena mereka memaafkanku..."

Alis Subaru berkerut. "Hah? Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Mereka... memaafkanku dan menerimaku apa adanya. Aku tak bisa..." lirih Yuki, mencengkram kuat kaus hitam Subaru dengan tangan kanannya, melupakan lukanya. "Setelah tahu kebenaran dari semua mimpi buruk ini, aku tak bisa begitu saja melupakan dan memaafkan apa yang telah diperbuat Karl Heinz. Terlebih lagi, aku tahu dan yakin sekali kalau mereka masih menghormati vampire menyebalkan itu."

Subaru diam, tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ia membiarkan Yuki melanjutkan, menumpahkan semua apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu.

"Selain itu, jika saja aku tidak bertemu dan memaksa untuk berteman dengan mereka, ada kemungkinan mereka tak akan terlibat dalam obsesi gila Karl Heinz," lanjut Yuki. Matanya terasa panas dan entah sejak kapan air matanya turun membasahi pipi juga kaus hitam Subaru. Gigitan pada bibir bawahnya begitu kencang hingga rasa anyir terasa di indera pengecapnya, namun Yuki membiarkannya. Ia tak bisa merasakan apa – apa selain rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya.

"Meskipun begitu, mereka masih mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan berterima kasih padaku," racau Yuki ditengah isak tangis yang ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Astaga, ia tak ingin Subaru melihat ataupun mendengar isak tangisnya, sisi lemahnya yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Oleh karena itu, mengabaikan rasa malunya dan debaran jantungnya, ia menguburkan wajahnya di dada Subaru. "Aku... tak bisa hidup... seperti itu... yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah terhadap mereka..."

Subaru masih diam, bingung harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan gadis yang hampir tak pernah menangis didalam pelukannya. Ya, didalam pelukannya yang tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Tubuhnya seolah memiliki kehendak sendiri untuk memeluk gadis tukang jahil tersebut. Begitu sadar, ia sudah mengelus lembut surai hitam pendek Yuki, membenamkan wajahnya disana. Dirinya yang selalu turun tangan dan bertindak kasar bahkan tanpa pikir panjang bisa bersikap lembut terhadap seseorang. Jika sudah berada didekat Yuki, ia seperti bukan dirinya yang biasa. Samar ia mencium aroma manis apel. Ah, dengan jarak sedekat ini ia jadi ingin menancapkan taringnya dan kembali mencicipi darah nikmat gadis itu.

Yuki menarik nafas panjang. Ia mengambil sedikit jarak dan menyeka kasar air matanya dengan kerah kaus putihnya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat dan rona merah menghiasi pipinya tatkala menyadari bahwa Subaru memeluknya guna menenangkan dirinya. Ia merutuki dan mengucapkan semua kata sumpah serapah yang diketahuinya untuk cowok bersurai putih tersebut. Ia kembali menarik nafas dan tersenyum, menunjukkan sosok ceria seorang Yuki.

"Arigatou Subaru-kun," ucapnya. "Maaf ya, kau harus melihat sisi menyedihkanku ini."

"Berkat itu, kausku jadi basah," dengus Subaru. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak melakukan hal ini secara gratis."

Yuki menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Baru saja aku berpikiran kau itu baik dan manis. Kutarik semua ucapanku."

Subaru memilih diam begitu pula dengan Yuki. Jika keheningan yang mereka berdua rasakan beberapa menit lalu terasa nyaman, kali ini terasa canggung dan sedikit memalukan. Terlebih untuk Yuki yang benar – benar menyadari bahwa Subaru terlihat tak ingin melepas pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan kekar Subaru di pinggangnya, seolah membungkus dan melindungi tubuhnya. Dirinya juga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lambat Subaru. Ada sedikit godaan untuk melihat bagaimana raut wajah Subaru yang memeluk dirinya. Apakah cowok itu juga merona seperti dirinya ataukah bersikap biasa saja seolah pelukan ini tidak memiiliki arti apa – apa. Namun, apapun yang terjadi, Yuki tak akan mendongak. Jika ia melakukannya, tak ada jaminan dirinya bisa menekan perasaan yang sudah membuncah dan nyaris meledak ini.

Nampaknya tak hanya Yuki saja yang mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka berdua. Mengingat bagaimana sifat Subaru terhadap orang lain, sudah pasti cowok itu merasa asing dengan semua ini. Terlebih lagi dengan tubuh Yuki yang rasanya pas sekali dalam pelukannya. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ia merasakan hal ini bahkan terhadap ibunya sendiri atau Yui. Ia juga tak menyangka, seseorang yang tegar bukan main, keras kepala, dan menolak untuk memerlihatkan air matanya dihadapan orang lain ternyata begitu kecil. Sebuah bisikan memerintahkan dirinya untuk memeluk lebih erat Yuki, menyanggupi permintaan gila gadis itu. Sekeras apapun Subaru menahan diri, ia tetap tak bisa. Oleh karena itu, ia mendekap lebih erat tubuh Yuki. Astaga, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas degup jantung gadis itu yang berdetak tak karuan. Begitu pula aroma darah memabukkan gadis bersurai hitam pendek tersebut. Memang benar, kata menahan diri tak pantas untuk Subaru. Mengabaikan protesan Yuki, Subaru sudah menancapkan kedua taringnya tepat dibawah telinga gadis itu.

Yuki tentu saja berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh, tapi pada akhirnya tak bisa karena tenaganya tak cukup kuat mendorong tubuh Subaru. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Demi setan penggoda yang berada di Dunia Bawah, apakah Subaru baru saja menjilat dan mengulum telinganya. Ia harus menghentikan Subaru, apapun itu.

"La-latihan!" seru Yuki sambil mendorong pelan dada Subaru, membuat jarak diantara mereka berdua. Ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Subaru yang, astaga, dipenuhi nafsu untuk kembali mencicipi dirinya. Maksudnya, darahnya."Te-temani aku berlatih jalan. Onegai!"

"Hah? Buat apa?" tanya Subaru. Suaranya terdengar serak dan berat. "Lukamu tak akan sembuh kalau kau memaksakan diri."

"A-alasan lain aku da-datang kesini karena memintamu untuk menemaniku berlatih," jawab Yuki cepat dan sedikit tergagap. "Lagipula, kau juga tak ada kerjaan, bukan? Daripada mengurung diri dan mendengarkan obrolan mesra Yui-chan dan Ayato-kun, lebih baik temani aku berlatih."

Subaru menatap Yuki dan menyadari sesuatu. Kedua pipi gadis itu bersemu hebat, membuatnya juga ikut merona. Inikah yang disebut lupa diri sampai tak bisa melihat apa – apa. Menahan malu akibat perbuatannya barusan, Subaru akhirnya menerima ajakan gadis itu. Yuki tersenyum lebar, memanjatkan syukur dalam hatinya. Karena saking senangnya, ia sampai lupa kalau kaki kanannya terluka dan tak sengaja menubruk pinggiran peti mati. Ringkihan terdengar yang mengundang dengusan geli dari si pemilik peti mati.

"Untuk seseorang yang baru saja menangis, kau cukup ceroboh ya? Atau pada dasarnya memang bodoh?" ejek Subaru.

Yuki mendengus. "Orang yang mengejek orang lain bodoh, biasanya lebih bodoh daripada yang diejeknya," balasnya.

xxx

Yuki mengajak Subaru pergi ke taman mawar milik mansion Sakamaki untuk tempat latihan berjalannya. Selain sudah cukup lama ia tidak pergi kesana, Yuki akui suasana disana membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Ia sebenarnya merasa curiga karena Subaru dengan mudahnya mau ikut menemaninya. Ia tahu persis sifat bungsu Sakamaki bersaudara. Akan tetapi, sisi liar dan dipenuhi nafsu yang diperlihatkan oleh Subaru membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat. Entah ia harus senang ataukah menyesali penemuan sisi baru dari seorang Sakamaki Subaru. Tuhan, sejak kapan Subaru menjadi seperti Raito. Sungguh, cowok tukang goda itu benar – benar memberikan pengaruh buruk pada saudara bungsunya. Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengenyahkan kejadian memalukan beberapa menit lalu. Saat ini, ia harus berkonsentrasi pada latihannya.

Subaru berdiri tepat dibawah menara yang ada di taman mawar tersebut. Iris merah darahnya mendelik tajam kearah Yuki yang berusaha berjalan kearahnya, menyuruh gadis itu untuk cepat. Yuki paham betul apa yang saat ini dipikirkan oleh cowok bersurai putih tersebut. Jika memang bisa, ia juga ingin cepat berjalan tanpa harus kehabisan nafas karena merasakan sakit menyengat dari kaki kanannya. Nampaknya memang cukup mustahil untuk kondisinya yang sekarang ini. Mungkin karena terlalu terburu – buru, Yuki sampai tak memerhatikan tempo langkahnya sehingga harus jatuh terjerembab diatas jalan setapak.

"Jangan mendekat!" titah Yuki, mendengar suara langkah Subaru. Menggunakan tangan kirinya, ia memaksakan diri untuk kembali berdiri. Iris birunya menangkap lutut kirinya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Kemudian pandangannya berubah ke arah Subaru yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya. "Percuma kalau kau membantuku."

"Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin cepat berjalan lagi?" tanya Subaru tak mengerti. "Kau bisa berteleportasi, bukankah itu sudah cukup?"

Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali melangkah sambil memerhatikan tempo langkahnya. "Aku tak ingin bergantung pada kemampuan itu. Apalagi jika mengingat dari mana aku mendapatkannya."

Subaru mengerutkan alisnya, semakin tak mengerti.

"Kau pasti tahu kontrakku dengan ayahmu, bukan?" tanya Yuki yang langsung dijawab oleh Subaru. "Aku mendapatkannya setelah menjalin kontrak itu. Faktor lainnya mungkin karena darah vampire yang ada didalam tubuhku. Lagipula..."

"Lagipula?"

"Lagipula, aku lebih suka bergerak menggunakan kedua kakiku," lanjut Yuki. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tak beraturan. Lalu, kembali melangkah sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya kearah Subaru. "Itu membuktikan bahwa aku masih hidup."

Subaru menerima uluran tangan Yuki, menggenggamnya untuk dijadikan tumpuan oleh gadis itu. "Cewek aneh," dengusnya.

Yuki tak menanggapi ucapan Subaru. "Baiklah. Kita lakukan lagi," ucapnya semangat. "Kali ini jangan bergerak dari tempatmu, ya."

Sebenarnya Subaru enggan diperintah oleh gadis tengil tak kenal lelah macam Yuki. Namun, ia sudah terlanjur menyanggupi permintaan gadis itu. Pada akhirnya, Subaru berpindah dengan cepat ketempat semula dibawah menara dan menunggu Yuki untuk menghampirinya. Yuki menarik nafas panjang dan kembali berjalan. Kali ini ia mencoba berjalan sedikit lebih cepat tapi hati – hati agar tidak terjatuh lagi.

"Mengenai kontrakmu..."

"Ng?"

"Apa karena kau akan menghilang lagi, makanya kau bersikeras untuk bisa berjalan dan berpisah dari saudaramu?"

Yuki tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Subaru. Senyum tipis terlukis dibibirnya. "Kurasa sedikit mustahil mengingat vampire menyebalkan itu sudah mati," jawabnya. "Lagipula, kontrak itu berlaku untuk mencegah Cordelia membunuh mereka berempat. Jadi, kurasa aku tak akan menghilang lagi."

Subaru diam. Ia bersandar pada dinding batu menara dibelakangnya, menunggu Yuki datang menghampiri dengan langkahnya yang tertatih. Tanpa sadar, ia menghela nafas lega dan merasa sedikit bersyukur gadis gila itu tak akan menghilang tiba – tiba lagi. Apalagi sampai membuatnya menderita karena haus darah. Meskipun Subaru tak akan pernah mengakuinya, sekarang ia merasa hanya darah Yuki yang sanggup membuatnya puas. Ah, tenggorokannya mendadak terasa kering. Ditambah dengan lutut kiri gadis itu yang terluka dan mengeluarkan sedikit bercak darah, menggoda dirinya tanpa ampun. Jika saja bukan karena kejadian memalukan tadi, mungkin ia sudah kembali menghisap darah Yuki.

"Oh iya, mulai sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Subaru-kun?" pertanyaan Yuki berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. "Apa kau bermaksud untuk tetap berada di peti matimu?"

Subaru mendecakkan lidahnya. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh ayolah. Tentu saja itu urusanku, bodoh," tukas Yuki. Langkahnya sedikit goyang dan nyaris saja ia kembali jatuh jika tidak segera menguatkan tumpuannya pada kaki kirinya. Ia berdiri tegak dan mulai berjalan lagi. "Aku akan mati bosan kalau kau hanya tidur didalam peti matimu. Kau itu teman sekaligus korban jahilanku."

"Aku tidak sudi berteman denganmu," sergah Subaru kesal. "Dan carilah korbanmu yang lain! Apa saudaramu saja tidak cukup, hah?!"

Yuki mengerecutkan bibirnya. "Tidak asik, tahu!" balasnya. "Lagipula, kau tahu rencanaku setelah aku bisa berjalan lagi."

Subaru hanya mendengus, tak tertarik untuk menanggapi ocehan panjang lebar Yuki.

"Ah iya, kalau Ayato-kun berniat membangun ulang Dunia Bawah bersama Yui-chan, apa itu artinya ia akan menjadi pemimpin Dunia Bawah?" tanya Yuki.

"Yang kudengar dari Reiji begitu," sahut Subaru. Ia melihat Yuki yang sudah hampir sampai ketempatnya berdiri. Wajah penuh konsentrasi dan berhati – hati itu, entah kenapa terlihat manis di manik merah darah Subaru. Helaan nafas berat dan panjang keluar dari mulut bungsu Sakamaki bersaudara, mengingat satu rencana penting yang akan diadakan beberapa bulan kedepan. "Aku tak tahu apa kau sudah mendengarnya atau belum. Ayato dan Yui... bermaksud akan menikah."

Ucapan Subaru barusan berhasil membuat Yuki kembali jatuh diatas jalanan berbatu. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras dan spontan Subaru langsung menghampiri gadis itu. Yuki berusaha duduk, mengusap keningnya yang merah akibat terbentur batu. Baik kaki dan tangan kanannya berteriak kesakitan, menyebabkan tubuh sisi kanannya mati rasa. Ia berusaha menguasai rasa terkejut akan berita tadi, namun tak bisa. Menikah... Sakamaki Ayato dan Komori Yui. Kalimat itu terus terngiang dalam benaknya bagaikan kaset rusak.

"Astaga! Menikah?! Apa ini mimpi?! Tidak, sakit di kaki dan tanganku benar – benar terasa, ini jelas bukan mimpi!" racau Yuki. "Astaga! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Alis Subaru terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa jadi kau yang panik?" tanyanya heran sekaligus geli melihat reaksi Yuki.

"Ha-habisnya, kau juga menyukai Yui-!"

Buru – buru Yuki membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya. Ia merutuki dalam hati akan kebodohannya sendiri karena telah mengucapkan kalimat tabu itu. Dikatakan tabu juga sepertinya sedikit salah. Karena bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Sakamaki dan Mukami bersaudara menyukai dan mengincar hak milik atas Komori Yui. Semua perebutan yang diawali untuk memonopoli darah Yui berubah menjadi perebutan hati gadis bersurai pirang pucat tersebut. Yuki yang tahu hal itu pun, sudah bertekad untuk merelakan perasaan sukanya terhadap Subaru. Meskipun hatinya pasti akan terluka, setidaknya ia masih bisa menjadi teman atau sahabat dari cowok itu.

Itupun jika ia masih sanggup mempertahankan tekadnya.

Ia sedikit mendongak, merasa heran karena Subaru tidak membalas ucapannya atau pun menyembur dirinya. Iris birunya melebar melihat reaksi kosong dan tak peduli dari Sakamaki Subaru. Baru saja Yuki ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Subaru menarik tangan kirinya dan membuatnya berdiri. Karena tarikan yang sedikit dipaksakan, tubuh Yuki sedikit oleng sehingga harus menjadikan tubuh Subaru sebagai tumpuan. Rona merah menghiasi pipi Yuki diikuti oleh degup jantungnya yang kembali berdetak cepat. Tidak boleh. Ia tidak boleh terbawa perasaan sesaat ini.

"Sa-sakit tahu!" sembur Yuki, mencoba meredakan panas dipipinya. "Kau tahu, aku habis jatuh tadi!"

Dengusan keluar dari mulut Subaru. "Lalu? Kau mau aku melepaskan tanganmu dan membiarkanmu jatuh lagi?" tawarnya. "Dengan senang hati."

Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Jangan! Jangan dan maafkan aku!" sahutnya. Ia melangkah mundur, masih menggenggam erat tangan Subaru. Astaga, Yuki baru tahu kalau tangan Subaru cukup besar, kontras dengan tangannya yang terlihat kecil. Ia tahu harus melepaskan diri dari Subaru jika ingin kembali melanjutkan latihannya. Namun, sesuatu berbisik untuk tidak melakukannya. Sungguh aneh dan benar – benar diluar kehendaknya. Tubuhnya menjerit dan memerintahkan dirinya untuk berada didalam pelukan Subaru, merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Jika saja akal sehat Yuki tidak bersikeras akan tujuannya berada disini, mungkin ia sudah melemparkan diri pada Subaru.

"Baik. Lupakan berita Ayato-kun dan Yui-chan yang akan menikah lalu kau yang menarikku sampai tangan kiriku ikut kesemutan," ucap Yuki sedikit mengejek dan melepaskan tangannya dari Subaru, merasa sedikit sayang akan hilangnya kontak tubuh mereka. "Aku masih harus latihan."

"Terserah," sahut Subaru. Ia menghilang dan berpindah tempat ke arah sebaliknya dari tempat Yuki. Tingkah laku Yuki sungguh tak masuk akal bagi Subaru. Sudah jatuh dan terluka masih saja ingin melanjutkan latihannya. Padahal besar kemungkinan kalau ia memaksakan diri luka dikakinya itu tak akan cepat sembuh dan justru bertambah parah. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, masih dengan langkahnya yang diseret, Yuki berjalan pelan kearahnya. Raut wajahnya begitu serius dan itu membuat dada Subaru sedikit tergelitik. Sejak kapan wajah yang selalu menampilkan senyum bodoh itu begitu serius dan anehnya terlihat manis dimatanya. Sejak kapan keteguhan hati gadis itu menggelitik hatinya yang sudah membusuk sejak lama. Sejak kapan ada sesuatu yang berbisik pada alam bawah sadarnya untuk menjaga gadis menyebalkan itu.

Tak heran jika ia menyukai gadis itu.

Iris merah darahnya melebar kaget. Berbanding terbalik dengan hembusan angin malam yang lumayan dingin, wajahnya justru terasa panas sekali. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ia menyukai Mukami Yuki. Ini pasti sebuah kesalahan. Perawakan gadis itu biasa saja, justru sangat tomboy dan nyaris terlihat seperti laki – laki. Penuh kebohongan dan selalu tertawa bagaikan orang bodoh. Jangan lupakan dengan sifat jahilnya yang sanggup membuat orang terkena serangan jantung. Ya, sudah pasti ini sebuah kesalahan.

"Kau kenapa, Subaru-kun? Wajahmu merah loh," tanya Yuki yang mendadak sudah berada didepan wajahnya.

Saking terkejutnya, Subaru sampai melangkah mundur, membuat Yuki memiringkan kepalanya heran. Detik berikutnya seringai lebar khasnya terlukis diikuti oleh iris birunya yang berkilat jahil. "Apakah Sakamaki Subaru-kun baru saja memikirkan hal – hal tak senonoh dengan calon kakaknya, Ayato-kun~" godanya. "Kyaa! Ini berita skandal! Harus cepat – cepat diberitahu!"

"Oi! Yamero!" seru Subaru. "Kalau tidak kubunuh kau!"

Yuki tertawa kencang dan berteleportasi, melarikan diri dari Subaru. "Tangkap aku kalau bisa!"

Malam yang penuh akan pengakuan diam mereka berdua digantikan oleh keributan. Anehnya tak ada satu pun yang mau melerai maupun menghentikannya. Termasuk dari sosok misterius yang sejak tadi memerhatikan mereka berdua, hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

* * *

Onegai : Kumohon

Yamero : Berhenti

* * *

Author : Okeh. Author tak menyangkan bakal begini jadinya hahaha. Pantes aja Author ampe dibilang gila karena ketawa sendiri, wong jadinya begini hahaha. Author tak akan pernah mau mempertanyakan imajinasi gila yang sudah tak bisa dikendalikan oleh Author lagi. #ngomong apa sih hahaha. Ah iya, mungkin ada yang merasa kalo Subaru disini sedikit OOC. Tapi, apa daya jika itu hasil imajinasi liar Author. Mohon maapkan kenistaan Author. Lagipula, kan udah Author peringatkan di awal hehehe #ditabok fansnya Subaru. Oh, adakah yang bisa menebak siapa sosok misterius diakhir cerita? Pastinya langsung pada tahu ya hahaha.

Disaat yang senang dan berbahagia ini, Author kembali meminta maaf pada minna. Berhubung semua konflik udah selesai, sangat disayangkan sebenarnya karena serial EN ini harus mencapai akhir. Mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi untuk menutupi akhir dari perjalanan Yuki-chan dkk. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Petualangan Yuki-chan belum sepenuhnya berakhir karena masih ada kumpulan oneshoot di side story. Author pun menerima semua ide dan saran, baik yang gila maupun yang biasa untuk side story.

Sudah cukup dengan basa basi yang menyedihkan ini. Bagaimanakah akhir dari serial EN ini, ditunggu aja ya minna. Okehlah, sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya.

Bye bye~


	29. Chapter 28

Author : #bersujud dalam – dalam. Sungguh memalukan memang Author ini. Tidak tau malu karena udah bikin minna penasaran dan kesel sendiri ama kelanjutan petualangan Yuki-chan dkk, padahal udah mau nyampe akhir. Jujur, Author pun juga sebel ama diri sendiri. Bukannya buruan lanjutin semua tanggungan fanficnya, malah nggak ngapa – ngapain setelah laptop selesai di service. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ini semua diluar kehendak Author. Nggak, lebih tepatnya karna kecerobohan Author sendiri.

Sedikit curhat nih, minna. Tapi, Author ngga akan maksa minna buat dengerin, langsung aja di skip buat lanjutin baca chapter selanjutnya. Jadi begini minna, berhubung laptop Author emang udah jadul banget dan keseringan dipake buat melakukan segala hal, laptop mulai error dan harus segera di service. Nah, selesai di service nggak tahunya semua data di laptop Author hilang semua. Hilang. Parahnya lagi, Author lupa buat back up semua data ditempat lain. Kalau memang hanya 1 atau 2 proyek fanfic aja ngga masalah, masih bisa Author usahakan dengan baca di web fanfiction. Tapi, masalahnya ini semuanya. Mau itu hasil research, note coret – coretan, koleksi lagu dari yang paling baru ampe yang paling jadul, bahkan sampai tugas dan kerjaan sampingan Author pun hilang. Hilanglah sudah motivasi Author untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Hilang sudah semua ide dan motivasi Author. Mana harus ditambah masalah keluarga yang aih, rasanya ampe pengen nyekik satu – satu tuh anggota keluarga besar! Heran kok bisa – bisa orang selicik, sepicik, dan seegois itu ada dikeluarga Author! Kalo ngga ada yang namanya hukum di dunia ini, udah Author jadiin monyet penyiksaan dah! Ampun dah!

Lupakan masalah diatas, pokoknya Author benar – benar minta maaf banget minna. Seandainya Author ngga ngikutin saran Partner in Crime Author, mungkin sampai saat ini Author ngga akan pernah bisa lanjutin lagi petualangan imajinasi Author di dunia fanfiction. Review minna emang obat motivasi paling ampuh yang pernah Author temukan. Padahal ngga begitu seberapa, tapi bisa membuat Author merasa malu karena udah kehilangan motivasi dan semangat. Bahkan disaat terpuruk kayak sekarang aja, Author masih bisa bangkit berkat review dari minna.

 ** _Hontou ni arigatou, minna. Thank you so much. Terima kasih banyak, minna._**

Rasa terima kasih ini pasti ngga akan bisa Author balas selain dengan cara melanjutkan petualangan gila Author di dunia fanfiction. Dan untuk itu, langsung aja Author balas review menakjubkan dari minna.

 **Seenaa :** Ping pong, 100 untukmu, Seenaa-san. Hahaha, ketauan banget yak kalo emang Yuuma.

 **Silvia-Ki chan :** Romantis? Benarkah Silvia-chan? Kok justru Author malah ngerasa kayak memaksakan diri ya (padahal Author sendiri yang nulis hahaha). Syukur deh kalo Silvia-chan suka dengan chapter ini. Ayo ayo ditebak siapa yang bakal bilang duluan hahaha. Pasti bisa ditebak lah siapa yang bakal bilang suka duluan, Silvia-chan. Yak, semangat bar terisi lagi berkat Silvia-chan. Arigatou!

 **mawarputih :** #muka merah padam. A-aduh, mawarputih-san, kau terlalu memuji. Tapi, syukur deh kalo mawarputih-san suka pake banget malah chapter kemarin. Hehehe, ada untungnya berarti ketawa sendiri ampe teriak gaje buat nulis chapter YukixSubaru. Pasti tau lah siapa itu mawarputih-san hahaha. Sip, ini udah Author update kok. Langsung capcus dibaca. Maap karena baru bisa update sekarang, mawarputih-san.

 **hikari uta :** Hayo hayo, hikari-san. Mungkin udah nggak ada lagi kali yak, moment Yuki-chan ama Subaru. Apalagi ampe panjang kayak chapter kemarin. Tapi, tenang aja hikari-san. Dichapter ini Author tambahin dikit moment mereka berdua. Yah, anggap aja sebagai permintaan maaf karena nggak bisa bikin lagi. Pokoknya, dinikmati aja chapter ini ya.

 **nayla :** Akhirnya ya nayla-san. Author minta maaf karena udah bikin nayla-san nunggu. Saking irinya ampe rasanya gregetan sendiri ngeliat mereka maju mundur nggak jelas gitu. Betul nggak, nayla-san? Sip, ini udah Author lanjutkan kok.

 **rizee:** Sebenernya itu agak maksa sih, rizee-san. Cuman kalo Author pikir – pikir lagi, di game DL rutenya Ayato itu entah kenapa pasti berujung ke pernikahan. Dan yah, karena pada akhirnya Ayato dan Yui-chan jadi adam dan eve, kenapa nggak sekalian aja dinikahin hehehe. Kira – kira kapan ya Yuki-chan ama Subaru jadian? Bahkan Author sendiri tidak bisa memprediksi hahaha #ditabok rizee-san.

 **nana :** Hehehe, untuk menjawab pertanyaan nana-san, silahkan dibaca chapter yang udah Author update ini.

 **Haruno Bara0201 :** Syukurlah kalo Haruno-san bilang chapter kemarin itu manis, padahal Author cuman bayangin mereka berdua ini itu ampe malu – malu dan teriak – teriak sendiri hahaha. Sip, ditunggu aja nantinya okeh.

 **Meini99 :** Ini sudah Author lanjut lagi, meini99-san. Semoga bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaran gara – gara Author lama nggak update hiks. Sungguh maafkan Author ini.

 **Dark ourigami :** Ini udah dilanjut, Dark-san dan makasih buat semangatnya. Asalkan Dark-san masih bisa memberikan review barang satu ato dua aja Author udah bersyukur banget loh.

 **kurumi :** Aih, jangan puji Author gila ini, kurumi-san. Masih banyak yang harus Author perbaiki lagi buat bikin cerita yang menarik untuk kedepannya hehehe. Dan makasih banyak buat semangatnya, kurumi-san.

Terima kasih pake banyak dan banget sekaligus pelukan erat nan hangat Author berikan untuk **Chrintiana99-** san yang udah mau mem- **favorit** -kan serial EN ini. Di penghujung cerita pun masih ada yang mau favorit cerita ini hiks, Author terharu sekali.

Dan pada akhirnya, sampailah kita di penghujung akhir petualangan Yuki-chan dkk. Niatnya, Author mau bikin satu chapter lagi karena merasa chapter ini terlalu panjang. Tapi, kalau mau dibuat chapter selanjutnya, Author ngga yakin kapan bisa updatenya. Jadi, Author jadikan satu chapter ini sebagai chapter akhir. Chapter penutup untuk fanfic ini. Nggak bisa dibilang penutup juga karena masih ada chapter epilog sih hehehe.

Kalau begitu, langsung aja deh selesaikan chapter ini dan chapter epilognya. Author akan tunggu di chapter epilog ya, minna~

.

.

.

Warning : karakter OOC, ada OC, typo, kalimat tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dan segala macam kesalahan yang terkadang luput dari pandangan Author.

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers bukanlah milik Author, hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat fanfiction ini.

* * *

 **Akhir dan Awal**

Yuki percaya tak ada hal yang lebih mengerikan dibanding tomat dan kemarahan Ruki di dunia ini. Nyatanya, ia lumayan menyukai hal berbau horror meski agak ketakutan yang berhasil ditutupi dengan rasa penasaran. Merapatkan jaket hitamnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mansion tua didepannya. Debu tebal dan aroma lumut menyambut dirinya hingga ia harus menutupi hidungnya dengan lengan jaket. Sol sepatu bootnya menggema mengerikan di atas lantai marmer hitam. Ingatkan dirinya mengapa ia bersusah payah menemukan mansion tua ini. Oh, benar. Mansion tua itu adalah tempat persembunyian ibunya yang dibuat khusus oleh Karl Heinz di Dunia Manusia. Mengapa ia mencari mansion tua itu, alasannya bisa dikatakan cukup sederhana. Ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan ibunya di mansion itu, sendirian dan terisolasi dari dunia luar. Ia pun juga sedikit penasaran bagaimana dirinya dirawat mengingat ibunya langsung meninggal usai melahirkan. Rasanya tak mungkin jika Karl Heinz sendiri yang merawatnya. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya merinding tak nyaman.

"Terkutuk kau vampire tua," umpat Yuki.

Tentu saja, ia memiliki alasan lain mencari mansion milik ibunya tersebut.

Manik birunya menatap sekeliling. Kertas dinding hampir mengelupas semua, laba – laba bersarang di setiap sudut ruangan, terdapat lubang di langit yang menampilkan bintang malam. Tangga yang menghubungan lantai dasar dengan lantai dua hancur, akan sedikit mustahil untuk memeriksa bagian atas. Ia bisa saja berteleportasi, tetapi ada bisikan untuk mengabaikan lantai atas. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga ia sampai disebuah koridor cukup panjang. Ia bisa melihat taman belakang yang tak terurus dari sisi kanan, melihat tak ada dinding dan ia yakin dulunya dipasang jendela besar untuk menikmati taman bekalang. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman bekalang dan melihat betapa luasnya taman tersebut. Didepan sebuah tembok yang dipenuhi sulur tanaman liar, ia melihat sebuah air mancur. Seolah ditarik oleh benang tak kasat mata, ia berjalan menuju tembok tersebut yang nampaknya membentuk sebuah labirin. Beruntung labirin tersebut tidak begitu rumit dan luas karena ia lumayan membenci hal itu. Ketika sampai di pusat labirin, iris birunya melebar.

Sebuah makam yang dihiasi semak mawar putih menyambut kedatangannya.

Pusat labirin tersebut penuh akan mawar putih yang anehnya mekar dengan bangga, seolah tak mengenal waktu. Awalnya ia kira mawar putih itu mawar buatan, namun mencium aromanya meski samar terbuktilah bahwa itu bunga mawar sungguhan. Bukan mawar itu yang mencuri perhatiannya, namun makam yang terletak ditengah bagaikan pusat tanaman tersebut.

" _"For my dear Evelyn,"_ " dengus Yuki. "Jangan katakan padaku kalau si vampire tua bangka itu yang membuatnya."

Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika makam ibunya berada disini, di mansion tua ini, tempat ia menghabiskan waktunya ketika hidup. Tangannya terulur kedepan, menyentuh batu hitam dingin tersebut. Jarinya menelusuri tulisan yang diukir sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat elegan dan cantik dengan warna perak. Kemudian ia duduk diatas rumput, tepat didepan makam ibunya. Ia hanya duduk diam sambil mendelik tajam pada ukiran tulisan tersebut, mengabaikan hembusan angin yang terdengar sedikit mengerikan. Sesaat, ia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri seperti orang gila. Helaan nafas keras ia hembuskan.

"Aish, kenapa sih aku ini?" geram Yuki sambil mengacak surai hitamnya. Ia kembali menatap ukiran nama ibunya di batu makam.

"Aku membencimu," ucap Yuki tegas. "Aku benci kenapa kau dilahirkan dari keturunan _First Blood._ Aku membencimu karena kau mencintai pada vampire buyut sialan itu. Aku membencimu karena kau menyetujui rencana gilanya. Aku membencimu karena kau mengandungku. Aku membencimu karena kau langsung pergi tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk mengenalmu."

"Aku amat sangat membencimu," lanjutnya. "Seperti aku membenci diriku sendiri."

Bagaikan film yang diputar, pikirannya kembali pada semua kejadian pahit dalam kehidupannya. Dimulai dari menjadi bahan percobaan ilmuwan gila, menjalani kehidupan neraka di panti asuhan, berjuang untuk hidup tanpa tujuan yang pasti, mengulang waktu hanya untuk melihat hasil yang sama, hingga mengetahui semua kebenaran mengerikan dibalik kehidupannya. Ia cukup menyesal mengapa dirinya tidak langsung menyerahkan nyawanya begitu ajal nyaris menjemputnya dulu. Ia menyesal mengapa tidak menghabisi nyawanya sendiri begitu ada kesempatan. Dengan begitu, ia bisa lolos dari cengkraman percobaan gila, mengenal mereka, dan melibatkan mereka.

Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya jauh dari jangkauan Mukami bersaudara. Ia terlalu sibuk memulihkan diri dalam artian bersembunyi di kamar Subaru. Begitu tangan dan kaki kanannya dirasa sudah cukup sehat, ia langsung pergi. Subaru sempat bertanya kemana ia akan pergi dan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Yuki hanya menjawab tidak tahu dan karena memang tidak ingin memberitahu cowok itu. Ia yakin si bungsu Sakamaki bersaudara tak akan memberitahu Mukami bersaudara apa rencananya. Namun, untuk berjaga – jaga apa salahnya. Ia juga tidak mau mengambil resiko apabila Ruki memutuskan untuk mencarinya, meski ia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak melakukannya.

Mengandalkan kekuatannya yang tak seberapa, ia mulai mencari mansion ibunya. Cukup sulit karena ia tidak tahu dimana tepatnya mansion itu berada. Ia hanya mengetahui mansion itu berada di Dunia Manusia dan lumayan terpencil dari keramaian kota. Dirinya yakin sudah melakukan perjalanan mengelilingi dunia hanya untuk menemukan sebuah mansion yang keberadaannya saja sangat misterius. Berkali – kali dirinya nyaris menyerah karena tak kunjung menemukannya, mengingat sudah cukup lama mansion itu tidak dihuni. Pilihan untuk hidup bebas sendirian pun terdengar menggiurkan. Akan tetapi, sesuatu mencegahnya mengambil pilihan itu dan terus mencari mansion ibunya. Lalu, sampailah ia, di mansion tua yang terletak di tengah hutan lebat dan mendapati julukan mansion terkutuk dari penduduk setempat.

"Mansion terkutuk," gumamnya geli mengingat larangan penduduk untuk tidak masuk kedalamnya. "Hanya karena ditemukan banyak tengkorak dan bangkai mayat tidak membuatnya menjadi mansion terkutuk."

"Terkutuk karena mansion ini tempat dilahirkannya seorang bayi terkutuk, campuran _First Blood_ dan vampire. Terkutuk karena pemiliknya sama – sama gila," lanjut Yuki geram.

Jari telunjuknya menelusurinya ukiran nama ibunya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai menyetujui ide gila vampire sialan itu?"

Sebuah jawaban yang tak akan pernah Yuki dapatkan. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan berbaring diatas rumput. Iris birunya menatap langit hitam yang dipenuhi taburan bintang tanpa kehadiran sang bulan. Desiran angin malam yang lembut membuat kelopak matanya sedikit berat. Ia menoleh makam ibunya sebelum pandangannya kembali beralih pada langit malam. "Kau tahu, meskipun aku membencimu anehnya aku justru berterima kasih padamu," ucapnya lirih.

Sudut bibirnya sediki tertarik keatas. "Diantara semua kejadian mengerikan yang selalu kualami, aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka berempat. Kemudian hidup bersama layaknya keluarga yang selalu kuinginkan. Sebuah keluarga kecil, penuh tawa dan kehangatan. Sebuah keluarga yang membuatku ingin melindunginya meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri."

Kekehan pelan keluar dari mulutnya, diikuti oleh rona merah di pipinya. "Aku yang tak pernah menginginkan apa – apa selain kebahagiaan mereka berempat, bisa menyukai seseorang," lanjut Yuki. Ia tersenyum pahit. "Yah, pastinya perasaanku tak akan terbalas karena orang itu menyukai orang lain. Tapi, aku tak masalah. Cukup menjadi temannya saja aku sudah senang."

Kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Ia tak melawan, membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke alam bawah sadarnya. "Aku yang... terkutuk ini... apakah boleh..."

Tanpa memedulikan dirinya yang berada ditengah taman tak terurus di dalam mansion tua, Yuki tertidur pulas. Begitu memastikan Yuki tak akan bangun, sebuah sosok yang muncul dari balik tembok berjalan pelan tanpa suara kearahnya. Iris merah darahnya menatap Yuki yang terbaring diatas rumput, kedua tangannya melebar kesamping dan terdapat senyum aneh di bibirnya. Dengusan keluar dari mulutnya disertai gelengan tak percaya.

"Benarkah kau ini perempuan?" ejek Subaru. Ia menyelipkan tangannya di punggung dan lutut Yuki, lalu mengangkat gadis itu dengan mudah. "Kau cewek paling aneh yang pernah kutemui."

Sebutlah Subaru seorang penguntit karena ia selalu mengikuti Yuki sejak memutuskan untuk pergi entah kemana. Ia pun tak mengerti kenapa harus repot mengikuti gadis gila itu. Tentu saja ini bukan perintah dari Mukami bersaudara. Mana mungkin ia akan mengikuti perintah keempat cowok itu. Anehnya, mereka bahkan tidak mencari atau menyeret paksa gadis itu untuk pulang. Seolah ikatan diantara mereka benar – benar sudah putus. Seperti bukan dirinya yang selalu menghadang tanpa rasa takut, selama mengikuti Yuki, Subaru harus menyembunyikan aura keberadaannya dan menjaga jarak dari gadis itu. Awalnya ia mengira gadis itu berusaha pergi sejauh mungkin untuk memulai kehidupan baru. Ia nyaris saja percaya melihat kepergian Yuki tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Namun, begitu mendengar suatu rumor mengenai mansion terkutuk di sebuah kota kecil, fokus gadis itu langsung tertuju pada rumor tersebut. Hal itu tentu tak mudah dengan mengandalkan sebuah rumor, sesuatu yang tak pasti. Seperti Yuki yang ia kenal, gadis itu tak menyerah dan terus mencari keberadaan mansion terkutuk itu.

Kemudian, sampailah ia di mansion tersebut yang ternyata mansion milik ibu Yuki. Mansion persembunyian ibunya setelah menikah dengan ayahnya. Apakah ini tujuan sebenarnya Yuki pergi meninggalkan keempat saudaranya, mencari mansion ibunya. Tapi, untuk apa pastinya, Subaru tidak tahu. Rasanya tak mungkin jika datang susah payah kesini hanya untuk mengutarakan protesan Yuki. Ia terpaksa harus menunggu gadis didalam gendongannya ini bangun terlebih dulu sebelum mendengar jawabannya. Kekehan halus terdengar. Subaru menunduk dan mendapati Yuki yang tersenyum lebar bagaikan orang gila.

"Tidak salah lagi, cewek ini memang gila," rutuk Subaru. "Kenapa pula aku mengikuti cewek gila ini?"

Namun anehnya, salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas.

xxx

Suara keranjang penuh berisikan sayur dan buah – buahan yang diletakkan diatas lantai aspal terdengar diikuti oleh helaan nafas panjang Yuuma. Ia menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dengan lengan kaus panjangnya, tak peduli jika nantinya akan kotor oleh tanah dan keringat. Digerakkan sedikit pundaknya yang entah kenapa sedikit pegal lalu kembali pada kegiatan memanen ladangnya. Harusnya ia merasa lebih senang karena semua sayur dan buahnya telah menghasilkan panen yang luar biasa. Begitu terlihat menggiurkan dan menggoda untuk segera dinikmati langsung tanpa perlu diolah menjadi masakan lezat. Akan tetapi, perasaannya justru berbanding terbalik dengan hasil panennya. Ia merasa kesal, amat kesal. Dirinya seperi bom waktu yang sedang berjalan. Jika ada yang berani mengusiknya lebih daripada biasanya, bisa dipastikan ia akan meledakkan semua emosi didalam hatinya. Maka dari itu, tak pernah ada yang mau ataupun berniat menggoda Yuuma. Beruntung Kou, si tukang ribut yang hampir selalu menggoda Yuuma sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sebagai idola.

Penyebabnya hanya satu, tentu saja. Siapa lagi jika bukan adik perempuan, ah bukan, jika gadis kurang ajar tak tahu terima kasih yang sekarang menghilang entah kemana. Sudah hampir dua bulan telah berlalu sejak Yuuma memergoki Yuki pergi ke mansion Sakamaki untuk bertemu dengan Subaru. Awalnya, ia hanya mencari Yuki karena tiba – tiba menghilang dari kamarnya, tanpa tongkat penyangganya. Ia sudah panik jika gadis itu kembali diculik, entah oleh siapa. Tak heran jika Yuuma langsung pergi mencari keberadaan Yuki, walaupun sedikit sulit mengingat betapa lihai gadis itu menyembunyikan aromanya. Tebakan asal berhasil membawanya ke tempat Yuki sedang bersama Subaru. Harusnya ia lega karena gadis itu baik – baik saja. Tapi entah kenapa, ia justru merasa kesal dan panas. Dirinya seperti penganggu di dalam dunia mereka berdua. Oleh karena itu, ia langsung pulang, menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Jika tak ingat akan keputusan tak langsung adiknya itu, mungkin Yuuma sudah menyeretnya pulang dengan paksa.

Benarkah ini akhir untuk mereka semua? Apakah tak ada cara lain untuk membawa Yuki pulang, kembali ke sisi mereka berlima? Lagipula, perasaan menyebalkan apa ini ketika mengingat adiknya bersama dengan si bungsu Sakamaki.

Seolah Tuhan masih ingin mengejek Yuuma, ia tak sengaja menatap tanaman semak mawar putihnya, mulai mengembang layaknya perasaan bahagia Yuki yang akhirnya bisa bebas. Kedua tangannya gatal ingin mencabuti satu per satu kuncup mawar putih tersebut, tapi urung ia lakukan. Setidaknya ia ingin merawat mawar tersebut sebagai bentuk penghormatannya kepada adiknya.

"Seperti bukan diriku saja," dengus Yuuma pelan.

"Tentang... Yu-chan?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Siapa lagi kalo bu- Waa!" seru Yuuma kencang, baru menyadari sosok Azusa yang berada dibelakangnya. "Azusa! Berhentilah mengageti orang!"

Azusa memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil bergumam maaf.

Yuuma mendecih. Ia kemudian berjongkok disekitar tanaman sayur tomat cerinya, mulai mencabuti rumput liar yang ada. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya acuh. "Jarang sekali kau keluar dari kamar pagi – pagi begini."

Rintihan daun yang bergesekan dengan batang pohon menjawab pertanyaan Yuuma. Ia tak memastikan apakah Azusa masih berada disana atau tidak karena hawa kehadirannya sudah hilang. Tak ada suara apa pun yang menemani Yuuma selain suara alam. Parahnya, meski ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, keheningan yang pekat membuatnya tak nyaman, seolah dirinya berada di pemakaman dibandingkan di ladang sayurnya. Ia tahu penyebabnya, ia tahu masalahnya, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Ruki sudah memerintahkan dengan jelas dan mutlak untuk tak mencari Yuki, apa pun yang terjadi. Tidak peduli jika gadis kurang ajar itu terlibat masalah pelik ataukah berada diambang kematian. Dirinya tentu enggan dan ingin membantah atau setidaknya mencoba meyakinkan Ruki untuk menarik perintahnya. Namun, sudah bisa dipastikan kekalahan jatuh ke tangan Yuuma. Disinilah ia berada, melakukan aktifitas rutinnya dan berusaha keras melupakan sosok berharga diantara Mukami.

Tangan besarnya tak sengaja menghancurkan buah tomat ceri yang masih berwarna hijau. Bukan gerutuan atau makaian karena tidak hati – hati terhadap dirinya sendiri, ia hanya memandang kosong tomat ditangannya. Ia mengusap keringat yang turun dari pelipis menggunakan lengan kausnya.

"Itu keputusannya," bisik Yuuma.

Ya, semua itu merupakan keputusan akhir Yuki untuk meninggalkan Mukami bersaudara.

Yuuma hanya berharap, kehidupannya tidak akan berubah drastis tanpa kehadiran Yuki disisinya, disisi mereka berempat.

xxx

Yuki mengerang pelan sebelum membuka kelopak matanya yang menempel lengket dimatanya. Alisnya sedikit berkerut karena melihat pintu ganda besar yang terbuka. Kerutan di alisnya semakin bertambah ketika ia merasakan benda empuk dibawah tubuhnya. Bagaikan disengat oleh ribuan volt, ia langsung duduk yang baru disadarinya sebagai kasur. Ia menoleh kanan dan kirinya sedikit cepat dan matanya berhenti menatap sosok seseorang yang duduk diatas kusen jendela. Berbeda dengan iris merah darah yang memerhatikan dalam diam, iris birunya melebar ketika menyadari sosok itu.

"Apa yang... kenapa kau ada disini, Subaru-kun?" tuntut Yuki.

Subaru tetap diam menatap Yuki, membuat gadis itu sedikit tak nyaman. Perlahan ia berjalan kearah Yuki masih dengan tatapan tajam bagaikan seekor predator yang memojokan mangsanya. Rasa sakit langsung menjalar lehernya ketika menyadari bahwa Subaru mencengkram kuat lehernya. Tubuh Subaru memerangkap Yuki diatas kasur, tak memberikan gadis itu kesempatan untuk kabur. Jika orang normal akan panik dan ketakutan karena nyawa berada diujung tanduk, Yuki justru terlihat biasa saja. Tak ada rasa panik maupun takut. Ia justru membalas tatapan sengit iris merah darah diatasnya dengan diam bahkan terlihat kosong. Cengkraman di lehernya semakin kuat, berhasil membuat Yuki sedikit sesak nafas.

"Kenapa kau justru tersenyum seperti orang gila?" dengus Subaru.

Iris birunya sedikit melebar. Dirinya bahkan tidak tahu kalau senyum terlukis dibibirnya. Ia berusaha menarik nafas yang diakhiri dengan batuk karena saluran pernafasannya dicengkram kuat oleh si bungsu Sakamaki. "Kurasa... karena... aku bisa... mati..."

"Kau benar – benar ingin mati karena tak bisa menerima keputusan Ayato dan Yui..." ucap Subaru sambil menekan cengkramannya lebih kuat. "Atau karena kau menyesali keputusanmu meninggalkan saudaramu?"

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" balas Yuki. Ia balas mencengkram tangan Subaru yang masih menekan kuat lehernya. Kedua kakinya ia tendang tanpa arah dengan harapan cowok bersurai putih itu melepaskannya. Matanya terasa panas namun Yuki menolak dengan keras menangis dihadapan Subaru, seseorang yang mampu meluluhkan perasaannya. "Bunuh saja aku! Patahkan leherku atau hisap darahku sampai kering!" serunya frustasi. "Aku tak peduli lagi!"

Yuki terus memberontak, menendang, memukul, melakukan semua yang ia bisa untuk melepaskan rasa frustasi didalam dadanya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika Subaru sudah tak mencengkram lehernya, melainkan menahan kedua tangannya dikedua sisi kepalanya. Racauan yang disertai sumpah serapah berbagai macam bentuk keluar dari mulut Yuki. Air mata yang ia tahan sekuat tenaga akhirnya tumpah. Pita suara yang ia yakini cedera akibat dicekik Subaru justru mampu mengeluarkan seruan dengan umpatan kasar.

"Aku mengecewakan mereka! Aku gagal melindungi mereka! Aku gagal melepaskan mereka dari tangan takdir! Aku telah gagal! Gagal! Tak sepantasnya aku hidup, sementara mereka masih hidup dalam genggaman mimpi buruk tak berujung! Seharusnya ak-"

Racauan Yuki berhenti karena mulutnya dikunci oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin. Iris birunya melebar dan tubuhnya membeku. Ketika ia menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, dirinya kembali berontak. Sedikit lebih kasar hingga menyebabkan bibir bawahnya terluka karena sesuatu diatas bibirnya menolak untuk bergerak. Tangannya bergerak seolah tanpa diperintah, menampar keras pipi kanan Subaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kuso onna?!" geram Subaru tak terima. Iris merah darahnya memancarkan amarah dan terlihat siap menerjang Yuki kapan saja. Ia sedikit lengah karena mendapat tamparan dari Yuki sehingga gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu bisa melepaskan diri, duduk tak jauh sambil mengusap bibirnya kasar.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan, baka moyashi?!" seru Yuki tak kalah kesal. Ia menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk mengembalikan detak jantungnya yang berisik. Pipinya pun tak kalah merah dengan warna merah tomat yang sering dibanggakan oleh saudaranya. Demi anjing cerberus yang imut, ia tak akan mengakui kalau dirinya sangat senang mendapat ciuman dari Subaru. Telapak tangannya terus mengusap bibirnya, memperparah luka dibibir bawahnya. Subaru yang menyadari itu menarik kasar tangan Yuki. "Lepaskan tanganku!" perintahnya.

"Akan kulepaskan kalau kau tenang!" balas Subaru. "Apa kau tahu aku sedang mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menghisap darahmu saat ini, hah?!"

Yuki mendengus. "Seorang Sakamaki Subaru menahan diri?" ejeknya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, memerlihatkan leher putih jenjangnya. "Hisap saja! Kalau bisa sampai kering dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu!"

Subaru menggeram dan sesuai keinginan Yuki, ia langsung menancapkan kedua taringnya di leher gadis itu. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang terasa sedikit menggoda dan sanggup menghilangkan akal sehatnya, Yuki hanya bisa merasa sakit. Darahnya seperti terhisap keluar secara kasar. Meskipun ia merasa sakit di lehernya, dadanya justru terasa lebih sakit, seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum kecil. Seharusnya ia senang bisa mati menggantikan kehidupan dan kebahagiaan keempat saudaranya. Ia tak masalah mati asalkan kehidupan saudaranya terjamin bahagia, tentram, dan damai. Namun, mengapa ada bisikan yang mengatakan ia tidak ingin mati. Mengapa bisikan tersebut menyumpahi dirinya akan menyesal jika mati sekarang. Dadanya begitu sesak hingga air mata kembali keluar, kali ini tak peduli jika Subaru melihat sisi lemahnya. Ia terus menangis sampai tak sadar jika cowok bersurai putih tersebut justru kembali menatapnya.

"Kenapa aku berpikiran licik seperti ini?! Kenapa aku justru ingin terus hidup disisi mereka?! Kenapa?! Kenapa... aku berpikir tak mau mati..."

Subaru hanya diam dan membiarkan Yuki meracau, karena ia sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Air matanya tumpah tak terkendali, hidungnya sedikit merah, dan nafasnya mulai tak beraturan akibat berteriak dan menangis bersamaan. Gadis yang selalu terlihat tegar dan kuat ternyata memiliki sifat cengeng jika menyangkut keempat saudaranya. Ia tak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Mukami Yuki. Demi keempat saudaranya yang bukan saudara kandungnya, dengan kata lain demi keempat orang asing, gadis itu rela mengorbankan semuanya. Ia bahkan memiliki pikiran rela menggantikan nyawanya sendiri asalkan untuk keempat orang asing tersebut.

"Kau memang bodoh," ejek Subaru. "Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki kakak yang pintar tapi kau begitu bodoh?"

Alis Yuki mengerut. "Kau mengajakku berantem ya?" balasnya.

"Bisa apa kau dalam kondisi seperti itu?" dengus Subaru mengejek. "Tangan kurus itu pasti tak akan bisa memu-!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yuki menendang Subaru dan membalikkan tubuh mereka berdua. Kini Yuki berada diatas tubuh Subaru, tak lupa mencengkram leher cowok itu dengan kuat. Seringai geli terlukis di bibirnya. "Apa yang mau kau katakan tadi, Subaru-kun?"

Karena tak ingin melanjutkan pertengkaran aneh, Yuki bangkit dan membiarkan Subaru duduk diatas kasur. Ia mengusap darah yang masih keluar dari lehernya dengan lengan jaket hitamnya. "Kau tadi sungguh ingin membunuhku, ya?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Kau yang menginginkannya," tukas Subaru.

Senyum Yuki mengembang. "Ya dan berkatmu pikiranku langsung jernih," ucapnya. Ia kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang anehnya empuk sekali meski sangat apak dan tercium aroma lumut. "Aku senang kau adalah temanku, Subaru-kun."

Dengusan keluar dari mulut Subaru. "Siapa bilang aku adalah temanmu?"

"Aku," jawab Yuki diselingi tawa. Mereka berdua terdiam. Ia kembali memikirkan bisikan kecil disudut hatinya. Bolehkah ia berpikiran egois seperti itu, menjalani kehidupan yang entah kapan berakhirnya bersama mereka berempat sebagai keluarga. Bolehkah ia hidup bebas tanpa perlu takut akan mimpi buruk dan ancaman untuk mereka berempat. Apakah ia sanggup menerima semua keputusan akhir dari tangan takdir ini. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Tanpa perlu dipikirkan sampai kepala pusing, dalam sudut hatinya Yuki sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Kau tahu, sejak memulai pencarian mansion ibuku ini, aku selalu berpikir hal – hal egois yang jarang sekali kupikirkan," ucap Yuki memecahkan keheningan. Iris birunya menatap langit – langit ruangan. "Diantara semua pikiran egois itu, ada satu yang sampai sekarang masih kudebatkan dalam hati. Bolehkah aku hidup bebas bersama mereka sebagai keluarga."

Hening.

"Aku yang sejak dulu tak pernah mengetahui siapa orangtuaku, sudah menganggap keempat orang itu keluargaku. Mereka berempat yang membuatkan tempat untukku. Mereka berempat yang membuatku menemukan tujuan hidupku," lanjut Yuki. Ia kembali menghela nafas, kali ini lebih berat. "Asalkan mereka bahagia, aku tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Jika mereka memang bisa hidup dengan nyawaku sebagai bayarannya, pasti akan kuberikan tanpa pikir panjang."

"Ketika mendengar kebenaran itu, aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Seharusnya aku senang karena Karl Heinz telah mati dan saudaraku masih hidup. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada Ayato-kun karena telah membalaskan dendamku. Seharusnya aku tidak berada disini dan sedang menjalani peranku sebagai salah satu Mukami bersaudara."

Masih hening, tak ada respon sama sekali dan Yuki pun tak keberatan. Ia lalu duduk dan melanjutkan pengakuannya. "Tapi, disisi lain, aku tak bisa semudah itu menerimanya. Rencana Karl Heinz berhasil begitu Ayato-kun bertarung dan membunuhnya. Meskipun berbeda dari hasil yang diharapkan, rencana itu tetap berhasil. Ayato-kun menjadi pemimpin Dunia Bawah bersama Yui-chan sebagai pasangannya, menjadikan mereka berdua _Adam_ dan _Eve._ "

Yuki memeluk kedua lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Aku... tak suka itu."

"Lalu, kau melarikan diri dari mereka berempat dengan alasan mencari mansion ibumu," ucap Subaru tenang. Sebuah pernyataan mutlak yang membuat Yuki mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Terus melarikan diri seperti pengecut?"

"Mungkin," lirih Yuki.

"Seorang _brother complex_ sepertimu, rasanya mustahil bisa terus melarikan diri dari mereka," ketus Subaru. "Lagipula, aku yakin tanpa perlu meminta saran atau bantuan, kau pasti sudah tahu jawaban dari masalahmu."

Yuki menoleh kearah Subaru, melemparkan pandangan sengit dan tak suka kepada cowok itu. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut diikuti dengan pipinya yang mengembung. "Kenapa pula aku memilihmu menjadi temanku?" protesnya. "Aku membencimu." _Tapi, aku juga menyukaimu._

"Siapa juga yang setuju menjadi teman cewek gila, aneh, dan _brocon_ sepertimu?" balas Subaru tak kalah ketus.

"Siapa yang mengikutiku sampai ke mansion mengerikan ini _dengan_ senang hati? Tolong beritahu aku, Sakamaki Subaru- _sama_ ," olok Yuki yang kemudian tertawa senang.

 _Arigatou, Subaru-kun. Aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu._

xxx

Sungguh, waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Begitu memalingkan mata dari waktu, ia sudah berjalan lebih dulu dengan langkah lebar menyebabkan kita kesulitan mengikuti langkahnya. Yuki sama sekali tak menyangka akan memakan waktu sampai 3 tahun untuk mencari keberadaan mansion ibunya. Ia akui, dirinya cukup menyesal karena telah menghabiskan waktu cukup banyak hanya untuk menemukan satu mansion tua tak berpenghuni yang memiliki rumor tak menyenangkan. Namun, disisi lain, dalam rentang waktu yang panjang ia cukup bersyukur karena bisa berpikir mengenai masalah yang sebenarnya sudah jelas sekali jawabannya. Setelah pengakuan memalukan dihadapan Subaru, Yuki memutuskan untuk menghadapi Mukami bersaudara. Kurun waktu 3 tahun pastilah banyak yang berubah, termasuk pandangan mereka berempat kepadanya. Akan tetapi, ia tak mau melarikan diri lagi. Ia malu dan bodoh karena melarikan diri dari perbuatan kekanakkannya. Ia juga tak peduli jika mereka tidak akan mendengarkan atau parahnya lagi mengusir dirinya dari hadapan mereka. Jika memang seperti itu, setelah mengungkapkan isi hati yang sebenarnya, ia benar – benar akan menghilang dari hadapan Mukami bersaudara.

Yuki menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya pelan, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Ia kembali menyemangati dirinya dan mendorong pagar besi menuju mansion Mukami. Tak ada yang berubah, kecuali tanaman hias yang diatur sesuai musim dan tanaman rambat yang dibiarkan tumbuh disisi bagian kiri mansion. Dadanya berdetak semakin keras setiap kali ia melangkah menuju pintu ganda depan. Astaga, belum pernah ia merasa segugup dan setakut ini. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya hendak mendorong pintu ganda didepannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang pengkhianat disini?" bisik sebuah suara ditelinganya.

Yuki berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan iris biru Kou. Senyum terlukis diwajah tampannya, namun berbeda dengan matanya yang berkilat bahaya. Tak jauh dibalik cowok idola itu, Yuuma dan Azusa berdiri dengan siaga. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika mengetahui Ruki juga berada dibelakangnya, melemparkan tatapan penuh intimidasi. "Ka-kalian terlihat sehat," ucap Yuki.

"Apa maumu datang kemari, hah?!" sembur Yuuma. "Kau cari mati ya, pengkhianat?!"

"Ada keperluan apa kau datang kesini?" titah Ruki.

"Me-memeriksa keadaan kalian?" Yuki balik bertanya.

"Huh, untuk apa seorang pengkhianat memeriksa keadaan kami?" ketus Kou.

"Pengkhianat... tak pantas... disini..." ucap Azusa.

Seharusnya Yuki sudah menduga reaksi seperti yang akan ia dapat. Akan tetapi, rasanya tetap sakit melihat keluargamu sendiri memberikan tatapan penuh kebencian. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Ia menarik nafas untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang begitu berisik sampai menulikan pendengarannya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Yuki membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam – dalam.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah meragukan keputusan kalian. Aku minta maaf karena melarikan diri dari kalian. Aku memang egois, seenaknya, dan kekanakkan," seru Yuki menyesal. "Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Hening sesaat sebelum dipecahkan oleh dengusan Yuuma. "Apa dengan begitu kau berharap kami akan memaafkanmu? Bermimpilah dalam tidurmu."

"Sou da yo ne. Minta maaf tak akan mengubah apapun," sambung Kou menyetujui. "Jika kata maaf bisa menyelesaikan masalah, perang tidak akan terjadi."

Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kalian akan memaafkanku. Justru aku akan terkejut dan curiga kalau kalian melakukannya," ujarnya jujur. "Aku memang pantas disebut pengkhianat. Dan aku pun tak akan protes jika kalian mengusirku atau menyuruhku untuk menghilang dari hadapan kalian."

"Tapi, kau tetap memaksakan diri datang dan meminta maaf pada kami?" tandas Ruki menarik kesimpulan.

Anggukan mantap diberikan kepada Ruki. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berlima. Setiap detik yang berlalu terasa bagaikan berjam – jam. Debaran jantung Yuki tak kunjung berhenti dan justru berdetak semakin cepat lantaran cemas. Ia baru saja akan mengucapkan sesuatu ketika merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk. Tubuhnya langsung membeku. Ia mengira dirinya diserang dengan cara tak terduga yang menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Namun, ketika merasakan tak ada serangan mendadak dan murni sebuah pelukan, ia menghembuskan nafas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya. Kedua matanya terasa panas dan mungkin saja karena air mata yang mulai mengaburkan pandangannya, ia melihat senyum dibibir Ruki. Kou berhambur memeluk dirinya dengan eratnya seperti Azusa, malah lebih erat sampai Yuki kesulitan bernafas.

"Hei, Kou! Berhenti memeluknya atau kau akan membunuhnya," dengus Yuuma. Iris cokelatnya memancarkan sinar geli melihat wajah biru Yuki. Buru – buru Kou melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah Yuki yang memang terlihat sedikit biru.

"Ini mimpi ya?" bisik Yuki pelan. Ia kemudian mencubit pipinya sendiri, meringis sakit karena mencubit terlalu keras. "Bukan mimpi."

"Yu-chan... menangis..."

"Tapi, bibirnya tersenyum," olok Kou geli. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Yuki, menghapus air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. "Aduh, Yu-chan sungguh cengeng ya."

Yuki menarik diri dan menyeka matanya kasar. "Ini benar – benar bukan mimpi?" ulangnya tak percaya. "Kalian memaafkanku? Tak ada baku hantam, saling hajar, atau hukuman untukku?"

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menghajarmu sampai kau puas," tawar Yuuma yang segera dibalas dengan protesan Kou, menolak tegas jika cowok penyuka gula batu itu sampai menyakiti Yuki.

"Hukuman tetap ada untukmu atas semua kesalahanmu," ucap Ruki mutlak. "Tapi, ya. Kami memaafkanmu."

"Yu-chan... adalah adik kami... keluarga kami..." sahut Azusa lembut. "Yu-chan sudah banyak... berkorban... untuk... kami berempat."

"Ta-tapi, aku telah gagal menyelamatkan kalian," sergah Yuki. "Aku juga sudah mengkhianati kepercayaan kalian. Aku..."

"Sudah cukup, jangan diteruskan," potong Yuuma cepat. Ia mendesis ketika Yuki hendak protes, membungkam mulut gadis itu. "Kita semua sudah bebas dari apapun yang membuatmu cemas setengah mati. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun kecuali dirimu sendiri."

"Lagipula, kami percaya kalau suatu saat, jika memang Yu-chan sudah siap, Yu-chan pasti kembali kesini," lanjut Kou.

Sejenak ia bingung dan tak mengerti ucapan Kou. Begitu menyadari maksudnya, iris birunya melebar diikuti dengan air mata baru yang kembali turun. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya bisa memandang keempat saudaranya yang menatapnya geli. Yuki membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada kata atau ucapan yang keluar. Lidahnya kelu dan pita suaranya mendadak kehilangan fungsinya. Benarkah saudaranya memaafkan dirinya sampai memercayai bahwa ia akan kembali kesisi mereka. Benarkah ini sebuah kenyataan dan bukan salah satu halusinasi atau mimpi buruk yang selalu ia lihat selama ini.

Ruki yang pertama kali bereaksi, meletakkan tangannya dipuncak kepala Yuki. Sentuhan lembut itu berhasil mengembalikan gadis bersurai pendek tersebut dari benaknya. Ia memaklumi jika gadis itu tak bisa mempercayai semua ini. Ia sendiri bahkan sempat meragukan keputusannya untuk percaya jika suatu saat Yuki akan kembali kesisi mereka berempat. Namun, kembali memikirkan sifat dan tabiat Yuki, membuat Ruki memantapkan keputusannya dan terus menunggu. Kesabaran yang ia kira sudah tak dimiliki oleh Mukami Ruki ternyata masih ada. Semua itu dibayar dengan manis. Jika bukan untuk Yuki, mungkin Ruki sudah melupakannya dan melangkah menuju masa depan tiada akhir.

"Yuki, apa kau mau menghabiskan waktu abadimu bersama kami berempat sebagai keluargamu?" tanya Ruki.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan tanpa tujuan, sendirian, dan diliputi penyesalan yang luar biasa, untuk pertama kalinya Yuki tersenyum lebar. Ia akui, semua beban yang tanpa sadar dipikulnya seolah hilang digantikan dengan kebahagiaan. Pipinya merona dan senyumnya begitu lebar hingga terasa sakit. Ia segera memeluk tubuh Ruki dengan erat, menikmati aroma kakak sulungnya yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Tentu saja aku mau!"

Mimpi buruk yang mereka kira tak akan pernah berakhir, kini berganti dengan mimpi indah. Tangan takdir kejam yang membelenggu mereka pun kini ikut menghilang. Kini mereka bebas menjalani hidup sesuai harapan masing – masing. Sebuah keputusan akhir yang menjadi awal dari kehidupan mereka semua. Layaknya bunga mawar putih yang berarti, bunga awal dan akhir.

* * *

Author : Yak, abaikan Author Note ini. Langsung aja dibaca chapter epilognya minna. Author tunggu di Author Note nya ya~


	30. Epilog

Warning : karakter OOC, ada OC, typo pake es, kalimat tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dan segala macam kesalahan yang terkadang luput dari pandangan Author.

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers bukanlah milik Author, hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat fanfiction ini

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditengah hamparan bunga mawar hitam, dirinya tertidur lelap. Hembusan angin yang begitu lembut diikuti aroma manis mawar hitam semakin menariknya jauh kedalam alam mimpi yang tak berujung. Padahal ia tidak melakukan apa – apa selain berbaring di tempat ini, tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Terutama di bagian tangan dan kaki kanannya yang entah kenapa mati rasa. Seolah sudah bosan tidur, alisnya berkerut kemudian diikuti oleh kelopak matanya yang perlahan terbuka. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memfokuskan pandangannya yang kabur.

Hitam.

Langit hitam tanpa sinar merah darah dari sang bulan. Ia tak merasa dingin ataupun panas. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sebelumnya seolah hilang begitu saja, digantikan dengan kehampaan. Pikirannya bertanya dimanakah gerangan dirinya saat ini. Ia menoleh ke arah kiri, mawar hitam. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan, mawar hitam. Dirinya mencoba duduk dengan sedikit sudah payah mengingat tangan dan kaki kananya mati rasa hingga tak bisa diajak kerja sama. Sejauh jarak fokus matanya menangkap, yang ia lihat hanyalah hamparan mawar hitam. Sebuah padang bunga mawar hitam yang entah kenapa sangat ia kenali, namun disaat yang bersamaan tak ia kenali. Beberapa kelopak mawar hitam terbang menari diiringi hembusan angin, menyebarkan aroma manis memikat. Ia menarik nafas dalam, meneguk rakus aroma manis yang belum pernah dicicipi selama ini.

Diantara aroma manis memabukkan tersebut, ia menghirup aroma lain.

Ekspresi kosong yang ia perlihatkan berubah. Sinar didalam manik birunya berkilat senang. Sudut bibirnya mengembang begitu lebar hingga terasa menyakitkan. Padahal aroma ini sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan aroma mawar hitam yang manis, begitu busuk bagaikan seonggok mayat. Namun, dibalik aroma busuk tersebut samar – samar tercium aroma manis yang melebihi aroma mawar hitam. Aroma itu seolah memberitahukan dirinya alasan kuat mengapa bau busuk itu memiliki aroma manis meski samar. Ah, ia merindukan aroma ini. Sungguh aneh padahal ia tak pernah menghirup aroma ini sebelumnya. Ia berdiri dan menghirup lebih dalam aroma tersebut, berusaha mencari asalnya. Tubuhnya berputar pelan. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, ia melihat sebuah pohon besar dan dari sanalah aroma itu berasal.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon besar tersebut. Saking bersemangat, ia sampai lupa dengan kondisi kaki kanannya sehingga harus jatuh diatas hamparan bunga mawar hitam dan mendapatkan luka kecil diwajahnya akibat duri mawar. Ia kembali bangkit, kali ini sedikit lebih berhati – hati dalam melangkah. Tak ayal, selama ia berjalan berulang kali dirinya harus jatuh tersandung atau kakinya yang mendadak terasa lemas dan menolak untuk diajak bangkit. Sebuah bisikan halus dan menggoda menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Bagaikan angin yang menerbangkan kelopak mawar hitam, ia terus melangkah menuju pohon tersebut.

Pohon itu terlihat sangat kokoh juga tinggi dengan daunnya yang berwarna hijau tua dan lebat terlihat sanggup menangkal sinar apapun. Beberapa akarnya muncul keatas permukaan. Memakai batang pohon yang kokoh sebagai tumpuannya, ia memutari pohon itu. Sungguh ajaib dan sanggup membuat senyumnya merekah bahagia. Dibalik sisi pohon tersebut, batangnya diselimuti sulur mawar yang anehnya tidak berduri sama sekali. Warna bunganya pun unik dan terbilang cukup mustahil ditemukan. Abu – abu keperakkan, kuning keemasan, cokelat muda, dan biru toska. Dibawah akar pohon tersebut terhampar beberapa mawar dengan warna yang umum dijumpai, kecuali warna hijau dan warna biru tentunya. Namun, dibandingkan mawar yang berada diatas hamparan rumput, ia lebih tertarik pada mawar yang merambat diatas batang pohon.

Jarinya dengan hati – hati menyentuh kelopak mawar abu – abu keperakkan. Kemudian beralih pada mawar kuning keemasan, mawar cokelat muda, dan terakhir mawar biru toska. Ah, ia tak pernah tahu dirinya begitu merindukan aroma mawar ini hingga tanpa sadar air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. Tubuhnya mendadak merasa lelah dan berat diikuti dengan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Kali ini, ia bersikeras menolak untuk tidur karena masih ingin menikmati aroma mawar unik tersebut. Apa daya jika jiwa dan raganya tak dapat bekerja sama. Pada akhirnya, ia bersandar di batang pohon besar itu kemudian menyamankan dirinya. Suara gesekan dahan dan aroma memikat dari mawar unik itu menjadi lagu pengantar tidurnya.

 _"Selamat tidur, ...ki."_

Seolah ada yang memberikannya buket bunga, diatas pangkuannya terdapat banyak sekali bunga mawar berwarna unik itu. Mahkota bunga yang terdiri dari gabungan mawar putih dan mawar hitam menghiasi surai hitam pendeknya.

 _"Semoga kali ini, mimpi indah dapat menyambut kedatanganmu."_

Jawaban yang didapatkan untuk suara asing entah siapa itu berupa senyum manis dan raut penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

* * *

Yak, sampailah kita pada akhir serial Eternal Nightmare. Semua review berupa kritik, saran, dan apapun itu akan Author tunggu. Kalo bisa nih minna, reviewnya pakai akun ya. Biar bisa Author balas secara langsung. Kalo yang memang nggak punya dan malas bikin akun, Author juga ngga masalah. Tapi, kemungkinan balasnya di Author Note, EN side story. Kebetulan banget, Author lagi nulis side story-nya. Jadi, semoga aja bisa update cepat biar bisa balas review minna mengenai serial EN ini.

Hiyah~ selesai juga perjuangan Author menulis serial EN ini. Author hanya berharap minna terhibur dan senang lalu puas akan dunia imajinasi yang Author bikin. Ada yang pernah bertanya ke Author, apa Author bakal bikin cerita lain lagi pake karakter DL. Jawabannya mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Ide sih sebenernya ada banyak. Tapi, karena masalah data laptop ilang, mungkin akan ditunda dulu sementara waktu karena Author mau inget – inget dulu, ide cerita gila apa yang akan Author berikan pada minna hehehe.

Untuk sementara ini, bersabarlah dengan side story serial EN ya. Untuk minna yang punya ide atau request mau chapter scene seperti apa, silahkan langsung kasih tau Author di kotak review ato langsung PM. Author pasti akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuatnya.

Sip deh kalo gitu, Author akan undur diri dulu. Oh, Author ingatkan sekali lagi. Kalo bisa review pake akun ya~ Okeh sampai jumpa lagi di dunia imajinasi gila berikutnya milik Author.

Yoruno Aozora.


End file.
